Oretachi no Danshi
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Encore une aventure de Setsu et sa cousine Usagi, cette fois dans l'univers du Trick Heart Castle. Comment vont-elles faire face aux six frères adoptif de Shinzo-san ?
1. Les cousines sans abris contre les 6fils

Auteur: Toujours moi  
Source: Atashinchi no Danshi  
Disclamer: Alors sur la liste, il y a Usagi...Setsu...Hum...C'est tout je crois...  
Commentaire: Ah ce drama...On le dévore d'un bout à l'autre, on se marre tout le temps, on rêve de faire partie de cette famille..Bah c'est à mon tour de m'amuser.

**Chapitre 1****: Les cousines sans abris contre les six fils**

-Qu'en penses-tu, Setsu...De cette invention qui a été le travail d'un vie d'Okura Shinzo ?  
-C'est pas mal.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce genre de réaction ? Bien peu importe. Je vais parler de cette invention incroyable qui me tient à cœur, alors assure-toi que la caméra tourne.  
-Eh ? Ça fait un moment que c'est déjà entrain de tourner.  
-Uso ?

* * *

-Setsu ! Usagi ! Criait un homme qui courait.

Les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent. L'une portait une perruque de cheveux noirs hirsutes, une paire de lunettes de soleil et avec de la terre sur le visage. C'était Nemizu Setsu, sans domicile. A côté se tenait une adolescente plus jeune, aux cheveux châtains clairs. C'était sa cousine, Makito Usagi, sans famille.

-Setsu !  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon vrai nom dehors !  
-Ma, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un pour l'entendre, dit Usagi.  
-Les noms de code Nezumi et Lapinou sont très bien. **(1)**  
-Parle pour toi, soupira Makito.

L'homme les regarda, mais un bruit de klaxon les interpella. Une décapotable blanche s'arrêta dans le chemin et l'aînée alla se cacher derrière un chariot en bois. Trois hommes en noir sortirent du véhicule pour se soulager.

-C'est inimaginable que les yakuzas viennent se perdre dans un tel endroit, commenta Tanabe.  
-Rien n'est impossible, apparemment.  
-On ne dit pas impossible, mais improbable de toute façon. **(2)**  
-As-tu trouvé ton père ?

Après s'être épongé le visage, Setsu secoua la tête. La voiture blanche repartit.

-Si tu le trouves...  
-Je le taperai jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un gros hématome, répondit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.  
-Fausse pacifiste...siffla Usagi.  
-Ne dis pas cela. Vous êtes une famille, non ?  
-Je n'ai besoin que d'Usagi. J'ai vécu avec elle tout ce temps, après tout.  
-So desu.

Les deux cousines vivaient ensemble depuis la disparition des parents de la cadette. La blonde avait perdu sa mère et son père les avait abandonné. Tanabe soupira avant de tendre un sachet remplit de vêtements.

-Ah, ma femme m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. Ce sont les habits de ma fille.

L'adolescente prit le sachet.

* * *

Dans un parc logeait des sans-abris. Nemizu disposait ce qu'elle et sa cousine avaient ramassé à la ferme de Yoshio. "Daikon, 1 pour 10 yens" indiquait la pancarte. Puis elle alla à ce qui lui servait de cuisinière : une grille sur des blocs de béton. Elle ouvrit une boîte qui contenait du riz dont la couleur allait du brun au noir. Usagi était devant d'autres casseroles. Elles se partageaient la cabane de fortune qu'elles avaient construit avec les moyens du bord : cartons, bâches, morceaux de bois...

-Tu ne devrais pas manger ça, lui déconseilla une femme. Ça fait une semaine que c'est là.  
-Pas de champignons ? Donc comestible.

Setsu la regarda, mais elle prit quand même le riz qu'elle façonna en boulette et la mangea. Après tout, quand on avait faim, on mangeait n'importe quoi, non ?

-Accepterais-tu 3 yens et du gel douche pour un ?  
-Marché conclu.

* * *

-Voyons les trésors qu'il y a là-dedans.

A l'intérieur de la maison en carton, les deux jeunes filles reversèrent le sac qu'elles avaient reçu plus tôt dans la journée. Elles étalèrent le tout et se partagèrent les habits.

-Na, Setsu, tu as le visage noir.  
-Aurais-je enfin pris des couleurs ? **(3)**  
-Oui, couleur terre de la ferme.  
-Et zut. Bon, je vais aller jouer les parasites au net café. J'ai une bouteille de savon justement.  
-Iterashai !

* * *

Des vêtements dans un sac sur son épaule, sa bouteille de savon dans l'autre, Nemizu marcha vers un cybercafé. Elle entra et marchait sans s'arrêter, sachant exactement où aller. Le manager, Kokudo Yutaka, la vit entrer et sourit.

-J'emprunte votre douche.  
-Iee, iee, iee, iee, iee, iee...

Un employé, Majima Heiji, la vit passer et tenta de l'arrêter.

-Chotto, chotto, chotto ! Ceci est un net café !  
-Et alors ? Je comptais la rendre après. Où on se douche par wi-fi ici ?

Le manager, en l'entendant, reposa son livre en faisant la moue et intervint.

-Sumimasen, il est nouveau, alors...  
-Alors il ne sait pas qu'on ne peut pas encore se doucher par wi-fi ?

La jeune fille reprit son chemin vers la douche, mais l'employé n'abandonnait pas.

-Avez-vous de l'argent ?  
-Laisse-la faire comme bon lui semble, d'accord ?  
-Vous la connaissez ?

Kokudo s'approcha un peu pour vérifier que la porte était fermée, pour déclarer avec un grand sourire :

-Nous étions camarades au lycée !  
-Combien d'années avez-vous redoublé ?

* * *

Dans la dernière cabine de douche, Setsu enleva ses lunettes, sa perruque qui dévoila sa chevelure blonde, puis ses habits pour se doucher. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau sur sa peau, elle soupira.

-Aaa, je suis si fatiguée...

Puis elle se frotta les main et entreprit de nettoyer le noir de son visage.

* * *

Deux hommes en costume et à l'air patibulaire entrèrent dans le cybercafé. A l'accueil, ils posèrent une photographie de Nemizu sans son déguisement.

-Vous la connaissez ?

Yutaka regarda et déglutit. Puis il détourna le regard.

-Non.  
-Fouillez cet endroit !

Les deux regardèrent dans les rayonnages, alors que le blond remarqua qu'il avait gaffé.

-Elle est mignonne, constata Heiji en regardant la photo.  
-Elle est ici ?  
-Non, pas par ici !

Mais celui qui semblait le leader remarqua les douches. Quand il s'approcha de la porte, Kokudo mit ses mains en porte-voix.

-Épouse-moi s'il te plaît !

Dans la douche, Setsu se figea en entendant ce qui semblait être un signal entre eux.

-Que racontez-vous ? demanda Majima.  
-Ouvrez !

Le yakuza tenta d'ouvrir, sans succès. Son camarade arriva en courant.

-Donnez-moi la clé.  
-Ouvrez ! Je vous ai dit d'ouvrir !

Ils finirent par avoir la clé et les deux entrèrent. On entendait le bruit de l'eau. Ils ouvrir une à une les portes des cabines de douche, faisant hurler, au passage, les femmes qui s'y trouvaient. Sauf la dernière, mais quand il poussèrent les portes de celle-là, la blonde se mit à courir en traversant les cabines voisines. En effet, entre les cabines voisines, il n'y avait pas de mur, mais un rideau.

-Elle est là ! Poursuivez-la !  
-Reviens ici !

Elle sortit des douches et du cybercafé sous les yeux des employés, poursuivit par les deux yakuzas. Elle prit l'escalier de secours et se mit à descendre à toute vitesse.

-Ah, kowai, kowai. C'était à quel sujet ?  
-Setsu-san est...l'héroïne d'une tragédie, raconta Yutaka.

* * *

Nemizu courait dans une ruelle, mais les deux hommes la talonnaient de près.

* * *

-La dette que son père lui a laissée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant...expliqua Kokudo. Il l'a rendu cosignataire des dettes, sans lui dire.

* * *

Un des yakuza passa par une rue adjacente pour la prendre en tenaille avec son complice, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le passage, ils ne la virent pas.

-Oi, où est-elle allée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ils repartirent pour la chercher. Quand ils se sont éloignés, Setsu ouvrit le couvercle de la poubelle où elle s'était cachée.

-Dire que je viens de prendre une douche, soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle en sortie. Le yakuza à la chemise jaune trouva une des bottines de la jeune fille et s'arrêta devant. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, mais Nemizu l'assomma avec la poubelle. L'homme tomba, face dans la chaussure. Puis elle prit la bottine et le frappa encore avec. Mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le deuxième homme.

-Nous faire perdre autant de temps...  
-Yabe...

Elle se remit à courir.

* * *

-Alors, quel est le montant de la dette dont nous parlons ?

Majima et Kokudo rangeaient les mangas dans les rayons.

-100 millions de yens. (environ 800 000€)  
-100 millions ?  
-C'est pourquoi elle n'a pas d'adresse et qu'elle vit comme une personne sans domicile avec sa cousine. Dans le but de se cacher des huissiers comme eux.

* * *

Setsu courait à perdre haleine dans un bâtiment en construction. Elle alla se cacher.

-Aaa ! Sors de là sur le champ !  
-Si tu es en colère, alors blâme ton père !

La jeune fille reprenait son souffle, mais soudain, son ventre gargouilla et commença à lui faire mal.

-Les 100 millions de yens qu'il a perdu aux jeux...  
-Tu es la cosignataire !  
-Sors immédiatement !

Les deux hommes regardaient partout.

-Ce riz que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure...Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Note à moi-même : l'absence de champignons ne suffit pas pour définir la comestibilité d'un repas.

Ils finirent par la trouver. Elle tenta de fuir, mais l'un des deux l'attrapa et lui montra la reconnaissance de dette.

-Nemizu Setsu est écrit ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
-N'est-ce pas ?  
-Saaa...dit-elle ne faisant l'innocente sans succès.

Chacun des deux yakuzas la tenait par un bras et la faisait avancer.

-Nous nous moquons des petits bouts de papier comme celui-ci ! Du moment que tu rembourses les 100 millions ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y a un tas de façons pour rembourser l'argent !

Mais Setsu se débattit et écrasa le pied de l'homme à la chemise jaune, puis un coup de poing à l'autre. Elle traversa le chantier et entreprit de grimper au grillage de protection.

-Stop !  
-Rends-nous notre argent !  
-Nous te laisserons pas t'échapper !

L'un des deux lui attrapa la cheville. Nemizu tenta de le faire lâcher avec son autre pied.

-Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !  
-Descends de là !  
-Lâchez-moi !  
-Descends tout de suite !  
-Descends ! Tu ne peux pas t'échapper !  
-Laissez-moi !  
-Attrape-la ! Ite-te-te !  
-Bien fait ! Laissez-moi !  
-Attrape-la !  
-Arrêtez-ça !

Mais ils s'interrompirent dans leur bagarre, entendant le bruit d'un hélicoptère qui s'approchait du bâtiment. Il passa au-dessus d'eux et se posa sur le toit. Le pilote ouvrit la porte et un homme habillé de façon princière, avec une canne et une cape rouge, en descendit. Il traversa le toit, descendit l'escalier qui menait à la pièce où était les yakuza avec Setsu et marcha jusqu'à eux.

-Qu-Qu-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-J'aurai plutôt demandé pourquoi il est habillé comme ça...

Mais il ne répondit pas. La jeune fille ne le quittait pas des yeux, tout comme les deux hommes. Le nouvel arrivant prit le chewing-gum qu'il mâchait et le fixa à sa canne. Il sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille, passa la canne à travers le grillage pour ramasser une pièce. Puis il la tendit à Nemizu.

-Vous avez grimpé pour saisir ceci, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh ?...

Hésitante, elle prit néanmoins la pièce. 100 yens restaient 100 yens L'homme était Okura Shinzo. Il sourit à la jeune fille.

-Hé oh ! Vieil homme, restez en-dehors de ça !  
-C'est un produit important pour nous.  
-Elle n'est pas un objet, répondit calmement Shinzo.  
-So desu, je suis un être humain...Quoique...**(4)**  
-Si, elle l'est. Une chose incroyablement chère qui doit nous payer 100 millions de yens.  
-Elle ne l'est pas pour moi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Dans ce cas, je vais payer les 100 millions de yens.  
-Eh ? Honto... ?

Les deux yakuzas, mais aussi Setsu, le regardèrent surpris. Mais l'homme était sérieux et sortit son carnet de chèque et inscrit le montant. Il leur tendit le chèque avec un sourire.

-Avec ceci, elle est libre. Envoyez le reçu à cet endroit.

Il leur donna ensuite une petite carte orange avec un logo violet et blanc représentant une chauve-souris.

-"Les jouets feront briller le futur..."lut un yakuza. Miracle ? Directeur représentant...Okura Shinzo ?

Shinzo hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Saa, iko !

Il tendit la main à Nemizu qui hésitait toujours, mais fini par prendre la main qu'on lui tendait. Après tout, ce ne pouvait pas être pire qu'être poursuivit par les yakuzas.

* * *

Usagi attendait toujours au campement, devant leur mini-stand de vente de daikon. Elle soupira en regardant le ciel.

-Elle en met du temps pour prendre sa douche aujourd'hui.

Soudain, elle se redressa en écarquillant les yeux.

-Elle s'est peut être fait attraper !?...Ah iee, on parle de Setsu. Ce n'est pas possible...Ne ?

* * *

La blonde se retrouva à survoler la ville dans l'hélicoptère. Setsu regardait, ébahit, la beauté de la vue du ciel, mais finit par se retourner, sans sourire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle grossièrement.

Il lui tendit la même carte qu'aux yakuzas. La jeune fille la prit, mais la jeta sur le côté.

-"Les jouets feront briller le futur...", directeur représentant de Miracle, Okura Shinzo.  
-Tu as une excellente mémoire.  
-Pas vraiment, juste que je sais lire. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est votre but. Que complotez-vous ? J'ai un lapin dont je dois m'occuper, moi.

Il sourit et sortit un rouleau de papier qu'il déroula sur la petite table qu'il avait devant lui. Il y avait marqué "Je rembourserai les 100 millions de yens en quelques jours" et une case blanche en-bas.

-Eh ? Nani sore ?  
-C'est comme un serment écrit.

Il lui tendit un stylo. Elle le prit et le signa de son nom.

-Me prêterais-tu cette pièce de 100 yens ?

La jeune fille soupira et fouilla ses poches, avant de lui tendre la pièce. Il la prit et lui montra la face avec le chiffre d'indiqué.

-C'est la personne que tu as été jusqu'à présent.  
-Cool, j'étais une pièce de 100 yens. Je suis quoi maintenant ? Un crayon dans une tasse ? **(5)**

Il lança la pièce, la rattrapa et la plaqua contre sa main. C'était maintenant l'autre côté qui était visible.

-Ton futur brille intensément.  
-Eh ? Enfin, c'est normal, j'ai pris une douche, normal que je brille.

Il posa la pièce et enleva la première feuille du rouleau pour dévoiler un contrat de mariage que Setsu avait signé sans le savoir.

-Formulaire d'enregistrement de mariage ? Mariage ?!  
-A partir d'aujourd'hui...nous sommes une famille.  
-Ha ?!

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur un bâtiment ressemblant à un musée.

-Je m'appelle Mirakurun !

Un robot, glissant sur le sol et ressemblant à R2D2, avançait dans ce qui ressemblait à un musée zoologique.

-Miracle a commencé à vendre des jouets dans la période Edo ! Lorsqu'Okura Shinzo est devenu président de la compagnie, le nom a été changé en "Miracle", et ils ont commencé à faire des jeux vidéos. Depuis lors, ils sont devenus les meilleurs dans l'industrie du jouet !

* * *

Setsu et Shinzo jouaient au baby-foot tout en discutant. Le score était de 7 pour Okura à 8 pour Nemizu. Tout autour d'eux, il y avait des vitrines en guise de mur, contenant des poissons divers ou bien des crustacés. La blonde avait réussi a faire chercher sa cousine, qui à présent, regardait le jeu avec attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?  
-Si je ne m'y étais pas pris de cette façon, tu ne m'aurais jamais épousé, pas vrai ?  
-Eh ? Mariage ? Setsu ? Uso, ne ? Ne ?  
-Uso janai. Je me suis fait avoir, répondit Setsu avant de regarder Shinzo. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi dois-je épouser quelqu'un que je viens tout juste de rencontrer ?  
-C'est ce qu'ils appellent le "destin", non ? Quand je t'ai regardé de l'hélicoptère, t'enfuir...J'ai eu cet amusant sentiment dans mon cœur.  
-Vous avez décidé de m'épouser pour une raison aussi stupide ?  
-Je ne te demanderai pas de m'aimer. Seulement...Je désire que tu restes à mes côtés.  
-Si vous souhaitez juste un compagnon, achetez un chien.  
-Ma, tu n'es pas forcément la meilleure des compagnies. Même un chat serait mieux.  
-En même temps, je me suis fait limite kidnappée, je suis mariée de force, j'ai aucune raison d'être de bonne compagnie.  
-Je veux une femme. La façon dont le mot "femme" sonne...C'est avec une belle bague, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ça ne m'intéresse pas les bagues !  
-Les nuits sont encore froides en avril, n'est-il pas ? Vous aurez trois repas par jour, un toit au-dessus de ta tête et un lit moelleux. Je ne trouve pas ces conditions mauvaises.  
-Ce sera toujours mieux que ton riz, ajouta Usagi.  
-Pourquoi iriez-vous aussi loin ?  
-Hm...Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois à vivre.  
-Eh ? S'arrêta Setsu.  
-J'ai toujours été célibataire. J'aimerais qu'une femme soit là pour mes derniers jours.  
-On est deux. Enfin une si on considère que je ne suis pas humaine...  
-Un mois ?  
-Hm. C'est le destin que j'ai gagné de cette machine de divination là-bas.

Les jeunes filles tournèrent la tête pour voir une espèce de mannequin de femme, avec des fils branché un peu partout et un écran sous le cou. Les deux avaient arrêté de jouer pour regarder la machine.

-Mais cela n'a jamais été juste, pas une seule fois.  
-Je ne crois pas à la divination de toute façon. Mais devrais-je vous envoyer dans un sommeil éternel maintenant ?  
-Setsu ! Calme-toi.  
-Je suis calme !

Elle s'approcha de l'homme et l'empoigna au col. Le score était de 8 partout à présent.

-Je ne demande qu'un mois. Sois ma femme pendant un mois.  
-Parce que vous allez mourir dans un mois ? Répondit-elle en retournant à sa place. Ridicule.  
-Si tu deviens ma femme, j'effacerai la dette de 100 millions de yens. Si tu refuses, alors tu dois me rembourser mon million tout de suite.  
-Eh ?! L'argent pousse pas encore sur des arbres. Et c'est marqué en "quelques jours" dans le contrat.  
-Rembourseras-tu les 100 millions...ou deviendras-tu ma femme ? Sa...lequel ?

Setsu réfléchissait et n'aimait aucune des deux propositions. De frustration, elle fit tourner une des barres du baby-foot et marqua, mettant le score 9 à 8. Elle finit par choisir et le regarder d'un air décidé.

-Je vous épouserai.  
-Eh ? Setsu ?

Okura lui sourit. Usagi ne comprenait rien, mais sa cousine était décidée.

* * *

Les deux se marièrent. Nemizu portait une jolie robe blanche avec un bouquet de roses. Makito était demoiselle d'honneur. Puis la blonde filma les inventions de Shinzo et resta près de lui, même lorsqu'il fut malade et au lit. Usagi aidait aussi. Puis vint le jour où le mois fut terminé. Setsu survolait la ville dans un dirigeable de l'entreprise Miracle, avec sa cousine.

* * *

Un motard portant un manteau de combat rouge roulait, poursuivit par deux policiers.

-Vous, sur la moto ! Arrêtez-vous !

Mais le jeune homme ne réagissait pas et continuait sa route tranquillement. Il portait aussi un masque noir et des lunettes de soleil.

-Stop !

Il finit par s'arrêter et prit un colis à l'arrière de sa moto, mais les policiers l'attrapèrent.

-Kimi, kimi, kimi, arrête-toi sur le champ !  
-Hey, hey, hey !  
-Stop, stop !  
-Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! se défendit le jeune homme.  
-Ne t'enfuis pas, ne t'enfuis pas.  
-Je suis pressé ! J'ai une livraison ! Je travaille à la commission ! Tenta-t-il de se défendre.  
-Montre moi ta licence !  
-Ah ?!  
-Ta licence !

Il donna le carton à un des policer, avant de ranger ses lunettes et de fouiller dans son manteau.

-Quoi ? C'est vraiment énervant.

Mais son regard fut attiré par le dirigeable qui passait au-dessus de sa tête. Il lut la série de chiffres qui y était inscrit.

-12423204 ?

C'était le deuxième fils, Okura Takeru. Son nom signifiait "féroce" et "énergique".

* * *

Sur l'escalier menant à un bâtiment était déroulé un tapis rouge. Une foule de jeunes filles en délire acclamait la voiture qui s'arrêta. Des policiers tentaient de faire barrière. Du véhicule sortit un jeune homme en costume blanc, avec une écharpe rose. Il portait du far à paupière vert.

-Masaru-sama, vous êtes si cool ! Admira le conducteur.  
-Masaru-sama !  
-Masaru-sama !  
-Masaru-sama, regardez par ici !

Le jeune homme montait les marches, suivit par deux autres hommes, dont le conducteur. Une femme tenta de l'approcher, mais fut rattrapée par un policier. Cependant le mannequin s'était écarté.

-Que faites-vous ? S'énerva-t-il de manière efféminée.

Cela fit encore plus hurler la foule. Il continua son chemin, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel et voir le dirigeable. Il lut aussi les chiffres.

-523295...

C'était le quatrième fils, Okura Masaru. Son nom signifiait "doux" et "élégant".

* * *

Dans un parc, un jeune homme faisait des dessins de personnes. Près de lui était assise une jeune fille, mais il y avait une longue file plus loin.

-Fuu-chan, regarde-moi un peu plus !  
-Fuu-chan !

Il leva le nez vers elle et sourit.

-Tu sors avec moi, pas vrai, Fuu ? Demanda la jeune fille assise à ses côtés.  
-Fuu ! Quand nous marierons-nous ? Cria une kogal d'une voix enrouée.  
-Hahaha. Chotto obaasan, de quoi tu parles ? Se moqua une femme.  
-Obaasan ?! Je suis la fiancée de Fuu !  
-Tu pourrais garder tes blagues pour toi ?  
-Fuu va être avec moi ! Déclara une jeune fille en robe noire et blanche.

Tout ça faisait sourire le jeune homme qui continuait de dessiner. Mais il leva aussi le nez pour apercevoir le dirigeable. Il se leva pour voir de plus près, alors que les femmes arrêtèrent leur dispute pour s'approcher de lui et regarder dans la même direction.

-553113...

C'était le premier fils, Okura Fuu. Son nom signifiait "vent".

* * *

Dans une chambre qui semblait souterraine, avec des barreaux, un jeune homme se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre dans son plafond. Il vit le dirigeable passer et lut les chiffres.

-5 1...4 4 0 4...

C'était le cinquième fils, Okura Satoru. Son nom signifiait "sagesse".

* * *

Un garçon à lunettes montait les marches de pierre menant à un manoir. Sur un journal, il souligna des chiffres dans la partie "bourse de Tokyo, le premier groupe de stock". Sur une de ses oreilles, il avait un écouteur. Il semblait satisfait. Mais devant lui passa le dirigeable.

-123103...55615.

C'était le sixième fils, Okura Akira. Son nom signifiait "intelligent" et "brillant".

* * *

-Oh Sho, attends !

Un homme enlevait le portrait de l'hôte n°1.

-Combien d'honoraire de recrutement vous ont-ils donné ?

Le jeune homme avança vers ses anciens employeurs et leur remis sa photo encadrée qui était accrochée après avoir soufflé dessus.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Il rigola et tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de son vis à vis.

-Ha ?

Mais le jeune homme sortie en baillant. Il s'arrêta dans la rue quand il vit le dirigeable. Pour lire les chiffre, il fit un rond avec son pouce et son index qu'il plaça sur son œil.

-51320233393. Hein ?

C'était le troisième fils, Okura Sho. Son nom signifiait "voler".

* * *

Dans le dirigeable, Setsu regardait des photographies sur son téléphone portable, de elle, Usagi et Shinzo. Elle semblait nostalgique. Puis elle referma le clapet et posa le téléphone, puis ouvrit le tissus qui enveloppait l'urne qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Elle se leva et ouvrit une des fenêtres. Makito lui prit l'urne, puis la blonde prit une poignée de cendres et la lâcha dehors. Elle fit comme ça pour toutes les cendres.

* * *

Elles descendirent du zeppelin en remerciant les pilotes. Plus loin, une voiture noire les attendait avec dehors, un homme en costume et avec des lunettes, portant la photographie de Shinzo. Il s'inclina alors que les jeunes filles s'approchaient. Lui aussi marcha à leur rencontre.

-Ses cendres ?  
-Je les ai dispersées dans la ville. Bien que j'en ai eues un peu dans le visage.  
-Ça te change de la terre...  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru que la dernière volonté de Shacho...serait qu'on disperse ses cendres dans le ciel.

L'homme qui lui parlait était le secrétaire, Tokita Shuji.

-Il est vraiment décédé, ne ? dit songeusement Setsu.  
-So, ne.

Elle regarda la photographie d'un air pensif, puis se tourna vers le zeppelin.

-Ceci conclut le dernier des services funéraires. Merci pour votre dur travail.  
-Il était peu conventionnel jusqu'à la fin, na ?

Puis son regard alla de nouveau sur la photographie. Elle se rappelait des mots qu'il lui avait dit un mois auparavant, dans l'hélicoptère.

-_A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes une famille_.  
-Il est vraiment...décédé.

* * *

La voiture noir roulait sur un chemin dans une forêt.

-Ne...où allez-vous ?  
-On va pas jouer à Hanzel et Grëtel, ne ? demanda Usagi inquiète.  
-Iee...Je pense pas...J'espère. J'ai pas pensé à semer des petits cailloux blancs.  
-C'est le Petit Poucet ça.

Mais la réponse apparut devant leurs yeux quand il se gara devant la porte principale d'un manoir qui ressemblait plus à un château. Tokita sortit, puis ouvrit la porte aux cousines, dont la blonde qui tenait la photographie de Shinzo.

-Dozo.

Il présenta l'endroit aux jeunes filles.

-C'est la seconde résidence du Shacho, le Trick Heart Castle.  
-Trick Heart Castle ?  
-J'aime bien le nom, sourit Nemizu.  
-Ça ne m'étonne même pas.  
-Sa...

Il avança, suivit par les cousines. A l'entrée, il y avait un interphone, avec un bouton pour parler, plusieurs lumières, rouge aux coins et le reste blancs et pour finir, le haut-parleur était comme le pavillon d'une trompette, mais en cuivre et de la forme d'une crosse. Shuji appuya sur le bouton, un bruit se fit entendre et les lumière s'allumèrent.

-Yama.  
-Kawa, continua une voix.  
-Yutaka.

Les lumières clignotèrent pour indiquer que le mot de passe était juste. Le mot de passe était un jeu d'association de mot sur le chanteur d'enka, Yamakawa Yutaka. Les yeux rouges de la chauve-souris en pierre au-dessus de la porte d'entrée devinrent bleus, et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Sa, l'invita le secrétaire.

Il entra, mais les jeunes filles mirent plus de temps, encore surprises par l'endroit.

-Sugoi, koko wa...  
-Oh...approuva Setsu.  
-Dozo, dozo.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs pendant que Tokita expliquait certaines choses.

-Saviez-vous que le Shacho avait des fils ?  
-Ah...répondit Setsu plus intriguée par ce qui l'entourait.  
-Je crois qu'il a six fils.  
-Les fils succèdent à leurs pères de génération en génération dans la famille Okura, mais...Comme vous le savez, Shacho était célibataire, alors...Il a adopté six fils en tant que candidats pour hériter des affaires de la famille.

Après avoir monté trois marches, Tokira s'arrêta et montra l'arbre généalogique qui était parterre aux jeunes filles.

-Shacho avait beaucoup d'étranges habitudes...Ils ont tous été abandonnés avant d'être nommés successeur.  
-Eh...  
-La plupart d'entre eux continuent de vivre dans cette maison, mais...

Alors qu'Usagi était attentive, Nemizu était toujours intriguée par le décor autour d'elle, mais un détail attira son attention plus qu'autre chose. C'était le tableau d'une servante, souriante, portant un plateau avec deux cocktails tropicaux, dans un champ de fleurs. Il lui sembla tout à coup que la servante sortait du tableau. Mais quand elle s'avança, c'était qu'un tableau.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Ah, iee, répondit-elle en ne pouvant détacher son regard. Mes yeux doivent me jouer un tour.  
-Sa, le petit salon est par ici.

Il lui montra une porte blanche avec des ornements dorés. Pendant que la blonde se frottait les yeux, Makito avança et ouvrit la porte, mais derrière, il y avait un mur.

-Eh ?

Shuji pouffa de rire de manière bruyante, avant d'aller de l'autre côté et d'appuyer sur un bouton qui était dans un portrait de la mascotte de Miracle en relief. Les yeux de la chauve-souris passèrent du rouges au bleus et un déclic se fit entendre.

-Par ici.

Il poussa ce qui avait semblé être un mur et entra dans le living room, mais Usagi et Setsu restaient figées.

-Dozo.

Elles finirent par avancer, doucement, pendant que le secrétaire referma la fausse porte et les suivit. Il ferma aussi les deux portes du petit salon. La pièce était grande, avec un table longue au milieu. Au fond, il y avait un bureau et une cheminée où était accroché un portrait de Shinzo au-dessus. De par et d'autre de la salle, il y avait des galeries qui surplombait la pièce. De chaque côté du bureau, il y avait un escalier couvert de moquette rouge.

-D'un moment à l'autre, l'avocat de la famille de Sasho sera là pour s'entretenir avec vous.  
-L'avocat de la famille ?

Mais en tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit une femme qui n'était pas là avant. La jeune fille était un peu surprise.

-Magic ? demanda Usagi.  
-Hajimemashite, je suis l'avocate de la famille Okura, se présenta-t-elle. Koganei Kyoko desu.

Usagi était sans voix, tandis que Setsu clignait des yeux pour être sûr qu'elle rêvait pas, ce qui fit de nouveau pouffer de rire Tokita. Il se reprit et continua sa discussion. L'avocate se dirigea vers le bout de la table pour s'installer.

-Setsu-san...Le jour que vous avez convenu avec Shacho est venu.  
-Hai. Ça fait exactement un mois aujourd'hui.  
-Grâce à vous, Shacho a pu vivre ses derniers jours en paix. Hontoni arigato gozaimashita.  
-Iee.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que l'expression "en paix" soit adaptée. **(6)**  
-Maa, j'ai fait des efforts.

La jeune fille posa le portrait qu'elle tenait sur la chaise devant-elle et sortit son téléphone qu'elle tendit devant elle.

-Il faut que je rende le portable que j'ai emprunté...  
-Avant cela, nous devons parler du futur.  
-Eh ? Le futur ?

Koganei ouvrit un rouleau de papier sur la table. Derrière elle se tenait Tokita.

-Vous souvenez-vous de cette signature ?

Nemizu s'approcha pour voir sa signature.

-Comment l'oublier. Il y avait un formulaire d'enregistrement de mariage joint à ça...

Kyoko déroula encore un peu plus le papier.

-"Si toutes les conditions qui se trouvent sur la gauche sont exaucées, la dette de 100 millions sera considéré comme remboursée", lut la jeune fille. Eh ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
-Depuis quand ton contrat est un rouleau ? demanda Usagi.  
-Saa...

L'avocate déroula encore plus le papier et Setsu continua de lire.

-"Être la femme d'Okura Shinzo durant un mois".  
-Ça, c'est fait. Mais je persiste à dire qu'un chien aurait été mieux.  
-Merci...

La femme sourit et déroula encore le papier plus, dévoilant une nouvelle partie.

-"Pendant trois mois...vivre au Trick Heart Castle avec mes fils en tant que leur maman" ?  
-A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous devrez vivre ici au Trick Heart Castle avec ses six fils en tant que leur mère, explicita l'avocate.  
-Ah ? Nande ? C'est impossible ! J'étais seulement sensée être sa femme pour un mois !  
-Setsu en maman...Il pensait à quoi, soupira Usagi. Elle va en faire de la chaire à pâté. **(7)** Et moi je suis tante alors ?  
-Et, vous avez complété le contrat d'être sa femme. Dorénavant, vous êtes "Mama"...ajouta Tokita.  
-Mama Setsu et Tata Usagi. Ça promet...  
-Je n'ai jamais accepté cela !

Mais l'avocate déroula encore la papier, pour la faire changer d'avis.

-Il y en a encore ? "Si cette partie du contrat n'est pas respectée, tu es obligée de rembourser les 100 millions de yens tout de suite".  
-Si vous refusez, alors payez-nous les 100 millions immédiatement, dit Shuji.  
-Pas encore...Il va de nouveau falloir se cacher ?  
-Chotto, Mme l'avocate, n'est-ce pas une fraude ? demanda Setsu.  
-Il serait difficile de le justifier à la cour. Même si c'est vrai que ses fils ont tous leurs propres excentricités...Ils sont tous assez beaux.  
-Oh...  
-Ce n'est pas le problème, répliqua la blonde.  
-S-So desu...  
-De plus, les 100 millions de yens...doivent être payés en liquide, dix mille factures de 10 000 yens, ajouta Tokita pour enfoncer le clou.  
-Vous êtes vraiment des enfoirés.

Ce à quoi le secrétaire sourit.

-Très bien, capitula la jeune fille. Il nous suffit juste de rester ici trois mois, c'est ça ?  
-Ma, ça va bien se passer, tu verras.  
-Dans ce cas, par ici, je vous prie.

Il leur indiqua une porte sur l'un des côtés. Ils entrèrent et arrivèrent dans un sauna où était quatre garçons, vêtus seulement d'une serviette. En les voyant, Usagi hurla et se tourna, alors que Setsu ne semblait pas spécialement gênée. Masaru cria aussi et s'éloigna le plus possible. Il y avait Sho, qui était allongé près de la fenêtre, Akira, qui avait les genoux dans ses bras, près de la fresque de pierre et juste en-dessous de lui, Takeru. A côté de lui, dans le coin était un écran où on voyait Satoru dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette chibiko ? demanda Takeru.  
-Pourquoi sont-ils nus ?  
-Dans un sauna, en général, on n'est pas habillé, Usa-chan.  
-Dare ? fit Sho.  
-C'est la femme de Shasho, Setsu-san, et sa cousine, Usagi-san, la présenta le secrétaire.  
-Elle est la fichue épouse du vieux ? dit le motard.  
-Il avait un lolicon, hein ? ajouta Satoru.  
-Ne, ne, as-tu vu notre héritage ? demanda Akira.  
-Ha ? Héritage ? fit intelligemment Setsu.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire d'héritage ?  
-Vous semblez tous vous entendre à merveille aujourd'hui.  
-Eh ?! Firent les cousines en entendant cette phrase.

Les lunettes de Tokita était de plus en plus embuées.

-Comment ? Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Nous sommes de complets étrangers. Si on n'avait pas été appelés, je ne les aurais jamais vus, rétorqua l'hôte.  
-Je ne pense pas que nous soyons "frères", ajouta Masaru.  
-Kyodai ?  
-Ce sont les fils de Shacho.  
-C'est ça notre future famille ?!  
-Vous êtes les fils abandonnés ? Demanda la blonde en les pointant du doigt.  
-De quoi tu parles, la lémurienne ?!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "lémurienne" ?  
-"Souris" serait plus adapté pour toi.  
-So desu, "lapin".  
-Nous ne sommes plus ses fils, déclara l'hikikomori.  
-So da, so da. C'est assez relaxant depuis qu'il est mort, confirma le deuxième fils.  
-Ne parlez pas de lui ainsi ! s'énerva Setsu.  
-T'as aucune idée de ce que ce foutu vieux nous a fait endurer, c'est pourquoi nous pouvons dire ça !  
-Elle est si petite !  
-Vous voyez. Qui essaye-tu d'impressionner ? Je suis ton grand frère, pas vrai ? S'énerva Takeru en allant chez Sho.  
-Petit...  
-J'écoute !

Mais l'hôte le mit à terre et le motard se brûla.

-Personne ne te vois comme son grand frère.  
-Urusei, okama model ! le rabroua Takeru.  
-Hidoi !  
-Continuez, encouragea Sho.  
-En fait, Setsu-san et Usagi-san...vont déménager dans cette maison et vivre avec vous tous en tant que votre mère et tante à partir de demain.  
-Eh ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Satoru.  
-Qui a décidé de ça ? ajouta Takeru.  
-Si des femmes habitent ici, Masaru-san va...commença Akira.

Mais il était déjà penché vers l'arrière des gradins de bois comme pour vomir. N'en pouvant plus, les cousines sortirent du sauna, suivit par le secrétaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces frères ?  
-Mignons, mais quels sales caractères ! commenta Usagi.  
-Et bien...Vous n'aurez qu'à l'endurer pendant trois mois...  
-Hors de question ! J'aime les zoo, mais je ne m'habituerai jamais à celui-là.  
-Si Setsu n'y arrive pas, je vois pas comment moi je pourrai...

Mais le téléphone se mit à sonner, interrompant la discussion. Elle décrocha et répondit en sortant du château.

-Eh ? Tu as trouvé mon père ?

* * *

A l'autre bout du fil, Kokudo était sortie du cybercafé et lisait une feuille où était la photographie du père de Setsu.

-Il fait des petits boulots pour un pub de spectacle à Roppongi.

* * *

Nemizu l'écoutait en courant, s'éloignant du Trick Heart Castle. Makito la regarda s'éloigner, mais sa cousine courait trop vite et avait son attention absorbé par autre chose.

* * *

Tokita revint dans le sauna.

-Et maintenant...Are ? L'aîné, Fuu-kun, n'est toujours pas là ?  
-Ben c'est un voyageur au fond. Il n'est sûrement pas intéressé, dit Sho.  
-Il n'a peut-être pas réussi à décrypter le code ? suggéra Masaru.  
-Le code ? demanda Takeru.  
-Les chiffres qui étaient écrits sur le dirigeable.

Akira se leva et alla prendre un tableau où était inscrit les hiragana avec des colonne d et des ligne de 1 à 5. Il prit une baguette pour expliquer à Takeru.

-Si vous commencez de la colonne A et donnez à chacun un nombre...et que vous donnez un nombre à a, i, u, e, o dans un rang, vous pouvez changer le code en mots.  
-Oh.  
-Le 12 est la colonne 1, rang 2, ce qui veut dire "i". Le 42 c'est la colonne 4, rang 2, qui est "chi", finit d'expliquer Akira.  
-C'est comme se servir d'un récepteur d'appel, pas vrai ? S'excita le motard.  
-Si vous décodez tout, ça donne..."Rendez-vous à 13h00 dans le sauna du château pour parler de votre héritage".  
-J'ai compris ! World.  
-Hé, comment ça se fait que tu sois là si t'as pas compris ? demanda Satoru.  
-Ne sous-estime pas mon flaire, l'hikikomori !  
-Uruseio !  
-Ça suffit. Parlons de notre héritage, dit l'hôte.  
-Voici votre...héritage.

L'avocate apparut, en serviette, surprenant les frères.

-Konichiwa.

Masaru hurla et se recroquevilla de nouveau. Koganei distribuait des inventions, incomplète ou qui ne marchait pas, à chacun des frères.

-Nanda kore ? demanda Takeru.  
-Ha ? Hm ? Nani kore ? ajouta l'hôte.  
-N'approchez pas ! Posez ça ici ! Gémit le mannequin en tapant le bois.  
-Nani kore ?  
-Nanda kore ? continua Akira.  
-C'est quoi ? Insista Sho.  
-C'est votre héritage.  
-Où est ma thune ?  
-Il n'y en a pas.  
-Ha ?! S'écrièrent les frères.

Tokita passa un rouleau de papier à la femme qui le déroula pour qu'ils le lisent.

-"Je fais don de tout mon argent aux enfants défavorisés du monde". C'est pas cool ! Nous n'avons jamais eu d'affection de ce vieil homme maudit ! Ne sommes-nous pas défavorisés ? demanda le motard.  
-Avez-vous oublié la dette de reconnaissance que vous lui devez ? Shacho est celui qui vous a sortis de votre pauvre existence ! Mais aucun de vous n'a été qualifié pour devenir son héritier officiel.  
-Ce qu'il a fait...  
-Bien sûr...Shacho a peut-être été un peu stricte à l'époque, mais c'était infiniment mieux que l'endroit d'où vous veniez. N'êtes-vous pas reconnaissant de pouvoir vivre ici, malgré que vous n'êtes pas son héritier ?

Sho se leva et descendit.

-Vous nous avez fait venir ici pour nous raconter cette merde ?

Le secrétaire remonta ses lunettes, mais regardait pas exactement là où était Sho. Ce dernier se tourna et lui fit signe.

-Koko ! Koko dayo ! Koko !

Mais Shuji passa son doigt sur le verre, ce qui n'enleva pas la buée.

* * *

Setsu se fit jeter hors d'une boîte de spectacle par un homme chauve en robe fushia.

-J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas là !  
-Ah mo, il continue de s'enfuir comme à chaque fois. K'so oyaji !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans l'enseigne devant la porte.

* * *

Se sentant mal à l'aise d'attendre dans le petit salon toute seule et sachant qu'il y avait les frères dans la pièce juste à côté, Usagi décida de sortir du château. Elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier en pierre.

-J'espère qu'elle va l'attraper cette fois...

Mais après réflexion, elle se dit que même si sa cousine attrape enfin son père, cela ne change rien à leur situation. Enfin, à la situation de la blonde surtout, vu que c'était cette dernière qui était endettée. Mais devoir affronter la famille Okura toute seule, ça ne l'enchantait pas non plus.

-Setsuuuu ! Hurla-t-elle comme si ça allait faire revenir sa cousine plus vite.

* * *

Sho tapa de rage contre un bloc de marbre avec son pied, mais se fit mal.

-Aaa ! C'est pourquoi je n'aime pas les gens avec des soucis d'argent, commenta Takeru.  
-Urusei !  
-C'était impossible qu'une personne aussi folle, excentrique que lui nous donne de l'argent, ajouta Satoru.  
-J'ai mes réserves, alors je n'ai besoin d'aucun héritage, les nargua Akira.  
-Le plus important, que va-t-on faire à propos de ces femmes ? Elle a dit qu'elles vivraient ici avec nous.  
-Elles doivent avoir une sorte d'arrière-pensée, continua l'hikikomori.  
-Elles visent probablement un héritage, elles aussi. C'est juste trop facile pour le vieux de crever après un mois de mariage.  
-Demo, elles n'ont pas besoin de vivre ici...s'inquiéta le mannequin.  
-Elles ont peut-être prévu de nous jeter dehors ? La maison est un bon terrain après tout...analysa le plus jeune.  
-Ha ? Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je n'accepterai pas ça !  
-Je n'aime pas ça non plus !  
-Si petits ! Vous êtes tous si petits ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si énervés à propos de filles toutes petites ?  
-Dja, t'as prévu de la laisser vivre ici...commença Masaru en se postant face à Takeru.  
-Qui a dit ça ? Où est ton sens de l'humour ? Nous devrions leur donner un aperçu de notre marque "d'affection" spécial pour les faire partir.  
-"Notre marque d'affection spéciale", ça veut dire qu'on va devoir joindre nos forces ? demanda Akira.  
-Impossible.  
-J'ai un plan génial. Écoutez.

Après être resté silencieux durant toute leur conversation, Sho se leva brusquement.

-Je pars. C'est pas comme si je vivais ici de toute façon.  
-Oh, pars, pars ! C'est pas comme si on t'avais déjà pardonné.  
-Tu es encore rancunier pour quelque chose d'aussi vieux ? Si petit.

Il sortit et ferma la porte, laissant les quatre frères à leur plan d'attaque.

-Écoutez.

* * *

Setsu remontait les marches menant à la porte d'entrée du Trick Heart Castle. Elle soupira.

-De retour au zoo, ne ? Ah, tu m'attendais, Usagi ?  
-Tu croyais que j'allais attendre à côté du sauna avec ce "zoo" comme tu dis ?  
-Ma, c'est vrai que les lapins ne sont pas dans les zoo, mais dans les fermes, ne ?

La blonde avança vers l'interphone quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa sortir Sho. Les deux se jaugèrent du regard un instant, puis continuèrent leur chemin. Nemizu appuya sur l'interrupteur, vu que la porte s'était refermé.

-Yama.  
-Kawa.  
-Yutaka.  
-Son grand frère est...  
-Eh ? Oniisan ?  
-C'était plus simple avant, dit Usagi.  
-Oh...Eto...Oniisan...

Les deux cousines étaient embêtées car elles ne connaissaient pas ce chanteur et surtout, ne s'attendaient pas à la question. Derrière elles, Sho croisait les bras et les regardait paniquer, avant de l'aider.

-Toba Ichiro.  
-Eh ?

Setsu se tourna et l'hôte se rapprocha un peu d'elles. Nemizu répéta ce que le troisième fils lui avait dit.

-Toba Ichiro...

Les lumières clignotèrent et les yeux passèrent au bleu. La porte s'ouvrit.

-C'est ouvert...  
-Sugoi...Arigato, na.  
-Alors tu ne t'étais pas enfuie.  
-Je ne fuis pas, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.  
-Tu fuis pas les obstacle, tu fonces dedans, ne ?  
-Hai. De toute façon, j'ai juste à rester ici et c'est bon, ne ?  
-Oh. À nous deux, ça devrait aller.

Elles entrèrent sous le regard de Sho.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que de vivre simplement dans la maison.

L'hôte se retourna et fit une grimace en voyant l'avocate derrière lui, se demandant d'où elle venait. Elle passa devant lui pour entrer aussi dans le château, mais il l'arrêta.

-Ne...Il a vraiment fait don de toute sa fortune ?  
-C'est exactement comme ce que j'ai expliqué.  
-Alors pourquoi est-elle ici ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est un problème de confidentialité.  
-Hum.. ? Commença-t-il en la prenant par l'épaule. J'ai rejoint un nouveau club. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me rendre visite ?  
-Hum ?  
-Raconte-moi tout...Je t'attendrai.

* * *

Dans le living room, sur la table, Koganei déroula un nouveau rouleau de papier.

-Les buts d'une mère ?  
-Pour les trois mois à venir, vous vivrez en tant que leur mère...Vous devez compléter les dix objets qui sont listés à temps.  
-Eh ?! J'ai aucun instinct maternel en plus...  
-On a du pain sur la planche.  
-Hai. Avec le zoo, ça ne va pas être du gâteau...Ah bah oui, tu avais parlé de pain.  
-Je parlais surtout pour te rendre plus sociable, murmura Makito.  
-Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous faire reconnaître comme leur mère par tous les membres de la famille, le contrat sera considéré comme invalide.  
-Pas possible...  
-Rien n'est impossible voyons.  
-Ce serai comme me demander de porter une jupe...  
-Tout de suite les cas extrêmes, toi alors. Tu étais chouette en robe de mariée.  
-Me rappelle pas ce cauchemar.  
-Le guide contient des informations sur chacun des fils, ainsi qu'une carte du château, expliqua Kyoko en montrant un carnet violet. Faites en bon usage, je vous prie. Une urgence est arrivée, aussi si vous pouviez m'excuser...

Elle commença à partir avant de se retourner.

-Ce ne sont pas...Des affaires douteuses du tout.  
-Ah...  
-C'est définitivement des affaires louches...chuchota la blonde.

Setsu la regarda partir, avant de soupirer. Puis elle lut la première tâche qu'elle avait.

-Sono ichi..."Tout le monde devrait manger leur repas ensemble dans la salle à manger". Ore ga ? Okaasan ?...  
-Ma, tu sais cuisiner, c'est déjà un bon début. Enfin ne fais pas ton riz noir, juste par prudence.  
-Encore faut-il que mes "fils" viennent manger tous en même temps.  
-Au vu de la situation, sachant qu'ils ne se supportent pas et semblent te détester...  
-Nous détester, je te prie.  
-Oui, donc, je reprends. Nous détester, la probabilité de chance d'y arriver est de 0,01%  
-Na, tu aurais pas trop lu Tennis no Ojisama au net café toi ?  
-Il y a 100% de chance que ce soit vrai, répondit Usagi en faisant mine de remonter des lunettes invisible sur son nez. **(8)**

La blonde s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant que son regard ne se pose sur le livret intitulé "Tout sur la famille Okura". Elle le prit et le feuilleta.

-Troisième fils, Okura Sho. Host, ne ?  
-Kakuii, ne ?  
-Hum...Je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée sur lui. Alors que pour les autres, c'était simple : des sales gosses.

Makito prit le livret et marcha en lisant pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise près de l'escalier en colimaçon. Mais quand elle s'assit, la chaise bascula en arrière et la jeune fille glissa le long d'un conduit. Setsu soupira, prit une grande inspiration et se laissa glisser à son tour, comme sur un toboggan pour finir par se retrouver sur un terrain de basket.

-Nani kore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Usagi paniquée.  
-Koko wa...Doko ?  
-Cet endroit est plein de "ressources"...  
-C'est toujours plus drôle qu'au parc. On a pas de "bobtoggan" dans notre "maison".

En face de là où elles avaient atterrit, Masaru, Takeru et Akira les regardaient, sirotant des boissons aux couleurs exotiques, assis sur fauteuils et canapé luxueux. Même un tapis était sous leurs pieds. Ils étaient en tenu de basket assortie. Nemizu prit le livret pour voir à qui elles avaient affaire, Usagi lisant par-dessus son épaule, pendant que la blonde commentait.

-Eto...Deuxième fils, Takeru.  
-Celui qui parle trop  
-Quatrième fils, Masaru.  
-Qui nous rejette de manière viscéral  
-Sixième fils, Akira.  
-Probablement le plus intelligent des trois.

Les fiches des frères étaient composées d'une photo faisant tout la page de gauche, plus une faisant la moitié de la page de droite, d'un petit profile et d'un diagramme de leurs points forts.

-Jouez au basket avec nous. Si vous perdez, vous devrez partir, dit Takeru en lançant la balle.  
-Ah ?  
-C'est confirmé, ils ne nous aiment vraiment pas, constata Makito.

Les trois garçons se levèrent pour la défier.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi on devrait partir si on perd ?  
-Tu dois. Autrement, l'un de nous viendra ramper dans votre chambre chaque nuit.  
-C'est encore moins raisonnable. Vous ne ferez jamais ça.  
-Tu es sûre qu'ils ne le feraient pas ?  
-Le premier qui tente, je lui explique le mot "intimité" avec mes poings.  
-Toujours aussi délicate.  
-Une mère doit savoir sévir quand il faut, non ?  
-Si tu ne le fais pas, nous ne te reconnaîtrons pas comme notre mère, menaça Akira.

Elle se rappela des mots de l'avocate.

-_Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous faire reconnaître comme leur mère par tous les membres de la famille, le contrat sera considéré comme invalide_.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle allait devoir se soumettre aux caprices des frères. Takeru expliqua les règles.

-Celui qui marque un panier en premier est le gagnant.  
-Chotto matteo. C'est injuste, râla Setsu.  
-Es-tu jalouse de nos uniformes ?  
-Pas moyen, quoique c'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt cool. Ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que vous êtes trois contre nous deux.  
-Je dois aussi jouer ?  
-Hai. J'ai vu Buzzer Beat et le film avec les Looney Toons au basket, t'inquiète.  
-Comme c'est petit ! Non seulement ton corps est petit, ton cœur l'est aussi ! Bien alors. Inoue-san !  
-Usagi, je suis vraiment si petite ?  
-Iee, tu as la même taille que lui on dirait. **(9)**  
-Je vais finir par complexer d'être si grande -_-

Les trois frères regardèrent derrière les jeunes filles. Le tableau de la servante, qui était dans le couloir, était à présent sur le terrain.

-Eh ? Nande ?  
-C'est normal que ce truc me rappelle quelque chose ?  
-Oh...C'était pas dans le couloir près du living ?

La domestique se matérialisa et courut jusqu'à eux. Masaru s'éloigna et Takeru la stoppa car elle était un peu emporté par son élan.

-Nande vous cachez-vous derrière un poster ? demanda Nemizu.  
-C'est du camouflage ! Inoue-san est comme une caméra de surveillance mobile.  
-Ne, ne ! J'avais pas rêvé ! La première fois, mes yeux ne m'avaient pas trahis !  
-Hai, hai, tu pourrais arrêter de me secouer comme ça maintenant ?  
-Gomen.

Puis il lui tourna le dos pour chuchoter à la servante quelques mots.

-Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh ?  
-Pas "eh ?". Kore, dit-il en montrant la balle puis Setsu.

Inoue lui fit signe qu'elle avait comprit.

-Je te laisse avoir l'incroyable athlétique Inoue-san dans ton équipe. Maintenant, nous sommes à égalité, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, c'est toujours trois contre un et deux rongeurs.  
-Urusei ! Jouons !

Masaru siffla le début du match. La balle fut lancée et Takeru l'attrapa à la mise en jeu. Il fit la passe à Masaru, mais à l'approche de Nemizu, il la lança à Akira. La blonde se laissa prendre au jeu, contrairement à sa cousine.

-Oi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Akira la relança à Masaru.

-Oh, bien, bien.

Mais comme Setsu était trop près du mannequin, il la lança en arrière sans regarder. La jeune fille rattrapa le ballon et dribbla jusqu'au panier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je n'y peux rien ! C'est pourquoi je déteste le sport ! geignit le mannequin.  
-Dépêche-toi et monte en défense déjà ! Mince ! Baka !

Les trois frères encerclaient la jeune fille. Ne pouvant plus avancer, Nemizu lança la balle à Inoue-san qui était bien démarqué près du panier. Cette dernière sauta, l'attrapa au vol et marqua le panier en s'y accrochant.

-Yosha !  
-Sugoi ! félicita la lbonde.  
-Yatta !  
-Inoue ! Vous ne m'aviez pas compris du tout !  
-Eh ? Vous ne disiez pas "travaille aussi dur que deux personnes" ?  
-Bien sur que non !

Setsu et Usagi commençaient à marcher vers la sortie, satisfaites. Mais les frères ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner.

-Oi, cho matteo !  
-Le match est fini, non ?  
-So, on a marqué le point, donc on gagne, ne ? ajouta Makito.  
-Ne ? Dirent-elles en cœur.  
-Qui a dit qu'il était fini ? Il y a d'autres frères, tu sais.

Ils s'approchèrent un peu d'elles et Inoue marchait aussi, jusqu'à ce que Masaru lui fit signe de rester à distance de lui.

-Shiteru. So, nani ?

* * *

Les trois frères entraînèrent les cousines dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit qui semblait un peu abandonné. Il y avait plein d'objets qui traînaient et ne semblaient pas avoir été dépoussiérés depuis un moment. Il y avait même une armure ! Dans ce couloir, il y avait une porte plutôt solide, voir même blindée. Au-dessus, il y avait un panneau avec "10,00,0" en chiffre digital dessus.

-Par ici, par ici.

Usagi se demandait où est-ce qu'ils l'emmenaient, alors que Setsu regardait autour d'elle.

-Ora, koko.

Masaru se plaqua contre le mur quand elles passèrent devant lui. Takeru leur expliqua les règles du nouveau jeu.

-Cette pièce c'est...Satoru, la chambre du cinquième fils. Si tu n'arrives pas à le faire sortir de sa chambre en 10 minutes, tu perds !  
-Je sens qu'il y a un piège...  
-Si tu ne le fais pas, alors nous ne te reconnaîtrons pas comme notre mère, dit le mannequin.  
-Hai, hai, je vais le faire.  
-Tu capitules vite.  
-Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite j'aurai la paix.  
-Alors ganbatte.  
-Eh ? Tu ne m'aides pas là ?

Akira tenait le chronomètre en main. L'aîné des trois frères avait passé son bras par-dessus les épaules du plus jeune et le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

-Prête...Start !  
-Start !  
-Viens, viens, viens, entraîna le motard.

L'affichage qui était près de la porte était en fait un décompte qui servait de chronomètre. Dès qu'il se mit en route, les trois frères s'éloignèrent, laissant Nemizu se débrouiller. Ils s'assirent sur les quelques marches qui n'étaient pas loin. Makito était debout près de sa cousine et l'encourageait silencieusement. La blonde soupira, avant de frapper avec le heurtoir.

-Satoru-kun ? J'aimerai te parler ailleurs qu'à travers un écran. Voudrais-tu ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ?

En la regardant faire, les trois jeunes hommes riaient. Setsu leur lança un regard noir. N'étant pas elle-même très sociable et rêvant de pouvoir passer sa vie enfermée dans une chambre à faire ce qu'elle veut, elle avait du mal à trouver des arguments pour le faire sortir.

-Satoru-kun ! Satoru-kun ? Oi, tu m'écoutes ?

A l'intérieur de la chambre, le cinquième fils mangeait un bol de ramen. Il ne semblait pas se soucier qu'on l'appelait.

-Dis quelque chose au moins !  
-Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas simple d'entrer ?

Mais quand la jeune fille posa la main sur la poignet, elle se prit une décharge électrique. Cela fit rire encore plus les trois spectateurs.

-Nani kore ?!  
-Voilà pourquoi j'essaye pas. Je me doutais que se serait trop simple sinon.  
-Je ne suis pas un cobaye !  
-Tu ne savais pas que les lapin aussi sont utilisés en labo ?  
-Juste pour te laisser savoir, cette porte ne s'ouvrira pas. Elle est complètement fortifiée. Même nous, nous n'avons pas pu.  
-Vous n'avez pas du essayer très fort...

Nemizu ouvrit le judas de la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle le vit entrain de manger.

-Livraison ?  
-Livraison ?  
-Bah comment peut-il manger s'il ne sort pas ? Je doute que ses frères soient assez gentils pour lui ramener à manger...  
-Ils n'ont pas le sens de la famille, c'est tout.

En y regardant de plus près, elle pu lire le nom du restaurant sur l'intérieur du bol : Manraian.

-Quel restaurant livre cette chambre ?  
-Ah...Il y a un restaurant devant le château.

La jeune fille s'élança alors pour sortir du château.

-Pas moyen. Oi, c'est inutile d'aller là-bas !  
-Eh, nande ?

Mais la blonde n'écoutait pas. Elle sortit par une porte latérale du Trick Heart Castle et regarda autour d'elle. Elle repéra le restaurant et y courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle entra à l'intérieur, mais c'était complètement vide.

-Sumimasen !

Les cuisines étaient vides aussi.

-Ce n'est pas abandonné j'espère...Sumimasen !

Puis elle entendit quelqu'un qui faisait le même bruit que les indiens, derrière elle. Setsu se retourna et vit le cuisinier, qui s'arrêta en la remarquant.

-Sumimasen. Vous faites des livraisons au château, ne ? Comment s'ouvre cette porte ? Y a-t-il un passage secret ou quelque chose ?

Mais l'homme se contentait de la regarder sans rien dire.

-Oi, vous pourriez répondre. J'ai demandé poliment, c'est pas tous les jours, alors faites un effort !  
-Sumimasen, baragouina-t-il.  
-Je ne veux pas d'excuses.  
-J'ai fait des excuses correctement. Je suis extrêmement désolé.  
-Ce n'était pas ce que...Laissez tomber, soupira la jeune fille.

* * *

Il restait trois minutes et 5 secondes au chronomètre. Les trois frères continuaient de discuter en attendant le retour de Nemizu qui ne tarda pas.

-Voyez, je vous ai dit que c'est comme ça qu'il disparaît...

La jeune fille revint, essoufflée.

-Il ne me l'a pas dit.  
-Daro ?  
-Eh, tu arrives toujours à tes fins d'habitude.  
-Oui, mais...mais j'avais p-pas le temps pour la mise en place de...mon plan de...torture spécial personne butée qui ne dit mot quoi qu'il arrive.  
-Tu as un plan comme ça toi ?  
-Non, mais...j'aime les titres...de plan à rallonge...C'est marrant.  
-Il reste seulement 3 minutes, annonça Akira.  
-Eh ? Ah...Dja...E...Eto...

Encore à bout de souffle, elle sortit le livret violet sur la famille pour voir les informations sur le cinquième fils.

-Cinquième fils, cinquième fils. Où est-ce que c'est ?  
-Ah, le voilà, non ?  
-Oh, arigato.

Elle regarda rapidement, puis se tourna de nouveau vers la porte.

-Satoru-kun, tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre en une année ? Ne veux-tu pas respirer encore l'air de dehors ?..Non mauvais exemple, c'est pollué...Eto...pourquoi ne sors-tu pas de ta chambre ? C'est quelque chose qui est arrivé avec Shinzo-san ? Ou peut être tu t'es battu avec tes frères ?

Satoru continuait de manger sans l'écouter.

-Ma, nous pouvons en parler ensemble. Ne, te borne pas, sors juste, onegai. Tu ouvres la porte, tu fait un pas dehors et tu peux rentrer à nouveau. C'est pas dur.  
-Et ben, pour te voir réduite à presque le supplier, tu dois vraiment être à court d'idée.  
-Je ne suis pas productive dans le stress.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin de manger et tourna la tête vers la porte.

-Oh, tu es doué en magie ! Lut-elle dans le livret. Wow...Un génie ? Sugoi ja ! Je suis incapable de faire des tours basiques...Ne, tu ne prends pas tes repas par magie par hasard ?  
-Urusei ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
-Oh, c'est pas totalement faux...Demo, je suis ta mère maintenant, aussi...  
-Tu n'es pas qualifiée, donc n'essaie pas d'agir comme tel.

Setsu ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Au même moment, un buzzer retentit, c'était la fin des dix minutes. Takeru et Masaru en rajoutèrent.

-Temps écoulé !  
-Hai, nous allons te donner une pénalité de jeu ! dit le motard.  
-Batsu game ? Dare ?

Les trois frères la montrèrent du doigts, mais elle s'éloigna sans leur accorder un regard, suivit par Usagi.

* * *

La blonde marchait, visiblement furieuse, dans le couloir quand sa cousine l'arrêta. La porte qu'elles venaient de dépasser avait attiré son attention. Dessus, il y avait une pancarte avec marqué "sortie de secours" dessus. Makito la lui montra, mais Nemizu semblait dubitative. La cadette l'ouvrit et quand la porte se referma, une alarme se déclencha. Makito regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre. Deux jets d'eau la trempèrent jusqu'aux os, la faisant hurler. Puis un monticule de farine lui tomba dessus, restant attaché à cause de la douche précédente. Quand elle sortit, les trois jeunes hommes étaient là pour se moquer d'elle. Sa cousine épousseta un peu le surplus de farine.

-Regardez ça ! Vous la voyez ? se moqua le deuxième fils.  
-Je...je...Il...Je...Nani kore ?!  
-Qu'avez-vous fait les gars ?! Vous ne vous attaquerez pas à Usagi impunément !  
-Elle est passée à travers la porte !  
-Mais c'est vous qui avez déclenché la chose en premier !

Elle courut vers eux, mais ils se réfugièrent dans le couloir perpendiculaire qui se divisait lui-même en trois.

-Tu ne comprends pas encore ? Vous n'êtes pas voulues ici, dit le plus jeune.  
-Oh si, ça je crois l'avoir comprit.  
-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une famille ! Ajouta Masaru.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu, mais vous êtes une horreur. Aussi faites vos bagages maintenant et disparaissez.

Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Takeru recula. Masaru se réfugia dans un des couloirs adjacent en lui tournant le dos.

-Reste loin !

Quand elle s'approcha d'Akira, ce dernier se recroquevilla dans l'autre couloir, par peur. Puis elle se remis face à Takeru.

-Ne croyez pas que c'est vous qui nous faites partir. C'est qu'on l'a décidé de nous-même !  
-Et la sortie...est là-bas.

La jeune fille partie, furieuse, sous les rires et la satisfaction des frères, traînant Usagi derrière elle.

-Bye !

* * *

Setsu prit la caméra et regardait sur l'écran pour vérifier que c'était bien cadré. Derrière elle se tenait sa cousine, impatiente de savoir de quoi il en retournait cette fois.

-Je vais parler de cette invention incroyable qui me tient à cœur, alors assure-toi que la caméra tourne.  
-Eh ? Ça fait un moment que c'est déjà entrain de tourner.  
-Uso ?

Shinzo toussa. Il était à un bureau, on voyait à côté, un lit. Devant lui était posé une machine étrange. La scène était diffusé sur un écran de télévision.

-Voyez ! Juste en attachant ce système coulissant à un réfrigérateur, vous aurez un "Cold Sleep". Vous pouvez mettre une personne dans un sommeil cryogénique. Les ères changeront immédiatement tandis que vous dormirez. Le seul qui peut choisir le futur...Kimi da.

Tokita rigola avant d'éteindre la télévision. Nemizu et Makito étaient allé le voir aux bureaux de Miracle, dans la partie "musée zoologique".

-Aller dans un sommeil froid dans un réfrigérateur, ne ? Essayer sérieusement de créer n'importe quoi comme ça, c'est exactement le style de Shacho.  
-Est-ce que vous nous écoutez ? demanda Makito.  
-Faut avouer que les présentations de Shinzo-san sont intéressantes. Je les adore.  
-Hm ? Ah. Oui, vous voulez annuler le contrat, ne ?  
-Hai. On s'en va.  
-Adieu le zoo, ajouta Usagi.  
-So desu ka.  
-La facture de 100 millions de yens...Attendrez-vous un jour que je puisse réunir ces 100 millions ?  
-Très bien, accepta le secrétaire. Ah. Vous ne vous enfuirez pas, ne ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Je vous les rendrai vraiment. Je n'ai pas de passeport de toute façon.  
-La fuite n'est pas un mot qui existe dans son dictionnaire.  
-100 millions de yens pour demain...

* * *

Autour de Kokudo se rassembla trois personnes. L'un portait un pyjama rose, un autre portait des lunettes et une tenue pouvant ressembler à celle d'un moine et la dernière était en sweet lolita.

-En tant que "Garde du corps de Setsu", nous devons penser à un moyen de la sortir de cette situation fâcheuse !  
-Qu'est-ce que les "Gardes du corps de Setsu" ? demanda Majima.  
-Tout est dans le nom. Je me demande encore comment une fille aussi associable peut avoir autant de gens autour d'elle...**(10)**

Heiji était près de la porte et à côté de lui, un autre membre du groupe, blond, habillé en rouge ainsi qu'Usagi.

-C'est vraiment facile ! Faites-la juste travailler dans un club d'hôtesses...  
-Impossible...

Une kogal tenant une valise de voyage s'avança au milieu du groupe, mâchant du chewing-gum.

-Et elle aura qu'à emprunter les millions à ses clients !  
-La politique de Setsu-san est de ne pas faire de prostitution ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? Et vous vous appelez vous-même des gardes du corps !  
-Quoique. Je suis une mangaka, tu sais.  
-Il n'y a aucun rapport là...  
-Ne, pourquoi avez-vous seulement ce vêtement de rechange ici ? Une robe en plus et des talons...râla la blonde.

Nemizu arriva, vêtue d'une robe chinoise rouge et d'un leggins noir, avec des talons hauts. Elle se fit siffler d'admiration quand elle approcha. Majima n'en revenait pas.

-Kawai...Je suis amoureux.

Mais en l'entendant, Yutaka le frappa pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Setsu était pas à l'aise en robe, mais son regard fut attiré par la personne qui entrait.

-Oh, s'étonna la jeune fille.  
-Hm ?

Sho, en la voyant, recula de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Un tennis. Et toi ?  
-Quelqu'un que tu connais ? Demanda Kokudo.  
-Ma, si on peut dire...répondit Usagi.  
-Ah, viens ici une seconde.  
-Nani ?

Il la prit par les épaules et la poussa plus loin pour discuter avec elle.

-J'ai entendu que tu l'avais eu avec Satoru.  
-Ah...Cet hikikomori.  
-Satoru a fini de cette façon parce qu'il a eu beaucoup de raclées du public sur quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'est pas juste lui. Aucun des gars qui vivent là ne croient plus aux autres. Ils se sont simplement enfuis et vivent dans leurs propres petits mondes.  
-So ka...

La jeune fille comprenait mieux et soupira.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça à moi ? Demanda-t-elle agressivement et suspicieuse.  
-Parce que j'ai de grandes espérances pour toi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu espères, oi ? s'énerva le manager.  
-Dare ?  
-Eh, Setsu ?

Mais Nemizu avait vu quelque chose par la fenêtre et s'y précipita pour voir si ses yeux ne l'avait pas trompé. Dans la rue, elle vit son père qui marchait tranquillement.

-Oyaji !  
-Eh ? Doko desu ka ?  
-Rapide...

Mais le temps que Sho et Kokudo aillent à la fenêtre, Setsu courait déjà vers la sortie pour aller poursuivre son père. Elle le rattrapa, après avoir enlever ses chaussures pour mieux courir.

-C'est lui ! Oo-yaa-jii !

En l'entendant, il se retourna et se mit à courir.

-O-oh, Setsu ! Tu es ici !

Ils grimpèrent des escaliers. Toru tentait de se protéger derrière la sculpture rouge qui était sur l'escalier.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu ou entendu depuis environ 10 ans...Kono k'so oyaji !

Il redescendit les marches, tentant de parlementer avec sa fille.

-Oh calmes-toi, calmes-toi ! Tu as payé la dette, hein ?  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! J'ai juste emprunté ! Et pourquoi ce serai à moi de le faire ?! C'est TA dette !

Ils passèrent sous la sculpture et remontèrent à nouveau les marches.

-Vraiment ? Je suis revenu parce que je pensais que les choses étaient résolues ! D'accord, d'accord...

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir sur la place. La jeune fille était essoufflée, tout comme son père.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui quand maman était malade ?  
-J'ai pensé que je ne devais pas être un fardeau pour toi...  
-Ne sois pas ridicule ! L'interrompit-elle. Tu es bien plus un fardeau maintenant !  
-C'était trop pour moi, répondit-il en tombant à genoux. Avoir une famille.  
-Nani sore ? Maman te voulait à ses côtés !  
-C'étaient juste des jolies mots. Elle n'aurait pas été guérie si j'étais resté avec elle, non ? A la fin, "famille" est juste un mot. Les humains sont tous seuls à la fin. Individualité sur les autres. Argent sur les émotions.  
-Tu es affreux !

Leur course reprit. Ils passèrent sur un pont. Le père décida alors de passer par-dessus la barrière.

-Dans ce cas, je demanderai à ta mère dans l'autre monde.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Fais attention.

Et il sauta. Setsu se précipita pour voir.

-Ah Ita-ta-ta-tai ! Oh, ça fait mal.

Son père était tombé dans un camion de carton, ce qui avait amortie sa chute. La jeune fille soupira.

-Are ? Oh ! Ta mère ne veut pas que je la rejoigne !

Et il se mit à rire. Le camion démarra et il la salua avec son chapeau.

-Fait de ton mieux pour rembourser cette dette !

Nemizu était vraiment frustrée et en colère.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Satoru regardait les photographie du temps où il était magicien. Il prit un des cadres et hurla de colère.

* * *

Masaru, Akira et Takeru était allongé dans le sauna. La télévision montrait la chambre de Satoru, mais on ne le voyait pas à l'écran. Le mannequin portait de nouveau sa serviette comme les femmes.

-Ne penses-tu pas que nous avons un peu exagéré ? demanda le mannequin.  
-Tu as dit "humour" et "affection", mais à la fin, c'était de l'intimidation, ne ?  
-Urusei, na. Maintenant tout est redevenu normal. Nous n'interférons plus dans la vie des autres. Nous sommes des étrangers. Juste des personnes qui vivent ensemble. D'accord ? Atsui.

* * *

-Alors, tu l'a rattrapé ?  
-Grrr...  
-Oh, pas vraiment à ce que je vois...  
-J'ai besoin de me défouler...K'so oyaji...

* * *

Tanabe sortie sa charrette en bois de son hangar, mais s'arrêta en voyant Setsu dans le jardin. Usagi ne savait plus quoi faire pour arrêter sa cousine.

-Setsu ka ?  
-Chacun d'eux...

Elle arrachait des daikon pour passer ses nerfs. Makito devait parfois se pousser pour éviter de s'en prendre un sur elle.

-Setsu!  
-Chacun d'eux simplement...  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne t'avais pas demandé de travailler aujourd'hui !  
-Tanabe-san, tasukete, onegai. Je n'arrive plus à la calmer.  
-Chacun d'eux ! Tous...  
-Arrête-ça ! Na. Arrête-ça !

Il l'attrapa par les bras, mais elle se débattit et le poussa à terre. Puis elle l'attrapa au col et le secouait pour évacuer toute sa colère et frustration.

-Pourquoi moi ? C'est mon père qui est endetté de 100 millions de yens et s'est enfui ! Il m'a fait cosignataire sans permission, m'a fait chasser par les collecteurs de dettes ! Deux ans ! Ça s'est passé pendant deux années entières ! Quand j'ai finalement pensé que les choses allaient s'arranger...Ils m'ont forcé à vivre dans ce château avec ces sales gosses ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi dois-je passer par tout ça ? Nande ?! Je déteste ça. Je suis malade et fatiguée de ça !

Elle se releva et marcha quelques pas, lâchant Yoshio, pour hurler vers l'horizon. Ce dernier put se relever et la regarda avec compassion. Il invita les cousines à sa maison et avait mis les légumes qu'elle avait arraché dans une bassine.

-Cela fait 10 ans, depuis que Shiho-chan, ta maman, est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que tu avais abandonné l'idée de te lier avec des personnes quelque part pour toujours. Je pensais que tu étais devenue quelqu'un qui n'aidait pas.  
-Ma, je suis la seule exception, ne ?  
-C'est parce qu'Usagi, tu es seule aussi et depuis, tu es restée avec moi.

Il s'assit à côté des jeunes filles. Il continuait de parler, riant parfois.

-Mais je devine que j'avais tord. Si tu es capable de donner cette colère à quelqu'un...Est-ce que c'est l'influence de quelqu'un ? Okura Shinzo, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire, il était venu ici avant de mourir.  
-Eh ? Shinzo-san ?  
-So desu ka ?  
-Il a dit que ta soupe miso de daikon était exquise. Il t'a félicité. Il ne ressemblait pas à un mauvais gars pour moi. Peut-être avait-il une sorte de plan tout le long, na ? Iee. Je ne sais pas à coup sûr.  
-C'est toujours mieux que le riz qui traîne depuis une semaine sur la grille.  
-Tu vas me le sortir encore longtemps ce riz ?  
-Non, tu l'as déjà mangé.  
-J'ai un mauvaise influence sur toi, c'est définitif.

La jeune fille resta pensive. Elle se rappelait d'une des inventions.

_Flash back_

-Le High Power Remote.

Shinzo était dans son lit, le Cold Sleep devant lui sur une table et dans ses mains, il tenait sa dernière invention qu'il présentait à Setsu et Usagi.

-De la puissance de la TV à la température du climatiseur, cette télécommande peut commander toute l'électronique de ménage avec des ondes radio fortes. Bien sûr, tu peux même l'utiliser depuis le devant d'une pièce.

Il tendis la grosse télécommande, mais la blonde était dubitative. Elle ria en regardant sous tous les angles avant de faire tourner l'espèce de manivelle.

-C'est pour quoi faire ?  
-Pour poser des questions.  
-Hein ?

Elle lui rendit l'objet. Il le prit et le posa sur son lit. Puis il se mit en arrière, ses bras comme oreiller.

-Le matin...les familles prennent leur repas à toute vitesse. Les enfants changent les chaînes sans demander...Ils augmentent et baissent la température autant qu'ils le veulent. C'est ici où c'est supposé être le plus utile.

Il soupira.

-J'ai foutu la pagaille comme ça...Je n'ai rien appris d'important à mes enfants. Ils sont certainement de gentils garçons.

Nemizu et Makito l'écoutaient et hochèrent la tête.

-Pour le moins...je voulais leur apprendre la chaleur qui vient d'une famille qui mange ensemble. Si...je produisais une poussière magique qui rendrait des personnes heureuses...Vous les arroseriez avec s'il vous plaît ?

Puis il regarda la blonde dans les yeux.

-Sauve-les, s'il te plaît.  
-Oh, dit-elle en souriant. Seulement si vous la créez, ne ? Avant ça, nous devons vous faire aller mieux.  
-So desu ka. Hai. Kore.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de pomme découpé en lapin. Il prit la fourchette, mais continua de la regarder.

-Setsu...Usagi-chan...Pour être restée avec moi...Arigato.

Elles lui sourirent, ce qui le rendit heureux. Mais il lâcha la pomme.

_Fin du flash back_

-Shinzo-san. Pourquoi il a voulu que je répande ses cendres dans le ciel ?  
-Hum ?  
-Peut-être...que c'était sa "poudre magique" ?  
-Il l'avait créé d'une certaine manière, finalement...

Elle se rappela d'autres moments, mais cette fois-ci, qu'elle avait passé au château.

_Flash back_

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
-Aucun des types qui vivent là ne croient désormais en d'autres personnes. Ils se sont fondamentalement enfuis loin et vivent dans leur propres petits mondes.

_Fin du flash back_

-Comme moi.

Elle resta encore pensive un moment. Tanabe ne comprenait pas trop de quoi elle parlait et où elle voulait en venir. Puis soudain, la blonde se leva et se mit à partir en courant. Sa cousine la regarda faire, avant de finir par la suivre.

-Oi ! Ton daikon ! Daikon !

* * *

Setsu descendit les marches qui menait au bureau de Shinzo dans le musée, portant une boîte, suivit par Usagi.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas été capable de préparer les 100 millions de yens.  
-Hm ?  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Usagi.  
-So, so. Ne dites pas des choses étranges comme ça. On ne plaisante pas avec l'argent.  
-Sa...Qu'a-t-il pu se passer ?

Elle posa sa boîte et poussa un petit chariot. Les deux cousines enlevèrent la couverture kaki qui recouvrait un réfrigérateur.

-Yosha, dit victorieuse la blonde.  
-J'espère que ça y est encore.

Tokita s'approcha, intrigué.

-Ah, trouvé !

La blonde ouvrit la porte du frigo et en sortit une invention.

-Cold Sleep ! dirent en cœur les jeunes filles.

Elles souriaient, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

* * *

Dans le petit salon, Takeru observait les cousines qui préparaient un grand sac noir en y mettant divers objets. Le motard était assis dans un des fauteuils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'avez rien appris, n'est-ce pas ? dit Takeru.  
-Il y avait une leçon à apprendre ? demanda Setsu.  
-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un prof ici.  
-Aussi c'était l'argent ? Demanda Akira sur l'escalier.  
-L'héritage d'oyaji ? Ajouta Masaru assis au bureau.  
-Je me moque de l'argent. Je n'ai pas encore fini avec ça.  
-Ne jamais laisser les choses inachevées, ne ?  
-So. J'ai horreur du travail mal fait.  
-Je devine que ça ne sert à rien. Tenez les uniformes prêts. Les uniformes.  
-Basket janai !  
-Je vous ai déjà battus les gars. Ce dont je suis entrain de parler...

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de Satoru. Setsu plaça du plastique sur un côté de la porte et y planta des fils dedans. Usagi faisait de même de l'autre côté.

-Tu ne peux probablement pas faire un challenge avec Satoru, ne ? dit le mannequin.  
-Si tu ne peux pas le faire sortir en 10 minutes cette fois, tu devras partir.  
-Je sais, répondit la jeune fille sûre d'elle. Mais on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.  
-Mauvaise herbe.  
-Merci.

Elles continuèrent leur installation. Puis la blonde se baissa pour ramasser les fils et les démêler un peu.

-Ne, ne..Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas ? interrogea Akira.  
-Hi-mi-tsu, répondirent les cousines.  
-Oi, allons-y.

Takeru prit le chronomètre et l'alluma.

-Readyyy...GO !

Le décompte commença et tous se mirent à l'abri. Il y eu une grosse explosion. Satoru tourna la tête et s'effraya quand sa chambre trembla. Ses piles de livres tombaient. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant si le plafond n'allait pas lui tomber sur la tête. De l'autre côté, le couloir était remplie de fumée qui fit tousser les frères. Le compteur était détaché d'un côté, mais fonctionnait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était... s'étonna le motard.

Nemizu se précipita sur la porte, mais elle était toujours fermée. Les frères étaient décoiffés et noirs dans le visage.

-Pas bon, hein ?  
-Je suis plus surprise que les murs aient tenu...  
-Bon, au moins on sait que le château résisterait à une attaque à la bombe en cas de guerre.  
-Une bombe ? fit le sixième fils.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'était dangereux ! Oi !

Mais elle n'écoutait pas et passa à son idée suivante. Elle sortie une hache. Usagi s'écarta, par mesure de sécurité.

-Toujours aussi délicate.  
-Toujours !  
-Oi.  
-Ooooh ! cria Masaru.  
-Tu es folle ! Oi !  
-C'est pas nouveau ça.

Masaru gémissait de manière aiguë en la voyant manier l'instrument. Elle frappa la poignée de la porte avec la hache, mais la partie métallique se détacha du manche et se ficha dans le bois à côté de la tête de Masaru. S'il ne s'était pas baissé, il n'aurait plus de tête.

-Oh, no...  
-Elle...  
-Elle est folle.  
-Vous vous répétez là. Alors, c'est quoi ton jouet suivant ?  
-Petite curieuse. Tu en penses quoi de ça ?  
-Oh, joli.

Setsu passait à l'arme suivante. C'était cette fois une tronçonneuse. Elle semblait s'amuser et Usagi savait que rien ne l'arrêterai, donc, elle préférait en rire.

-Oi ! Attention !  
-Arrête-ça ! Cette porte ne va jamais s'ouvrir !

Taleru s'éloigna de la jeune fille et se mit derrière Akira.

-Si elle ne s'ouvre pas, alors tu ne seras jamais blessé, ne...  
-Urusei ! Que sais-tu de moi ? S'énerva Satoru.  
-Rien, c'est vrai. Demo, je sais que rien ne sera résolu par toi, enfermé dans cette chambre.

Le jeune homme prit le seul cadre qui restait debout sur son chevet et le lança contre la porte.

-Et 7 ans de malheur, 7 !  
-Ce n'était peut être pas un miroir.  
-Ah...Honto.  
-Et ça ne va pas vraiment le pousser à sortir si tu dis ça.  
-Eh ?...Honto da...  
-Ne parle pas comme si tu connaissais tout de moi !

Mais soudain, un bruit de machine se mettant en route se fit entendre. Satoru referma les pans de son gilet, frissonnant. Nemizu écouta et sourit.

-Ça se rafraîchit, ne ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Setsu posa la tronçonneuse sur le meuble à côté d'elle et expliqua.

-Je crois que j'ai rafraîchi ta chambre. J'ai juste allumé un système de refroidissement. As-tu entendu parler du "Cold Sleep" ? Ils disent que s'ils te congèlent pendant que tu dors, tu peux vivre pendant de nombreuses années. Sugoi o ne ?  
-So, so. La cryogénisation chez soi.  
-Je fais de l'auto-cryogénisation, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire ce cadeau.  
-Ne te moque pas. Ça n'existe pas.  
-Si, ça existe, puisque je l'utilise. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un meilleur futur vienne. Ah...demo, je n'ai jamais essayé ça avant.  
-Uso, il pourrait mourir de froid avant d'être préservé ?! Il n'a pas ta physiologie bizarre adapté au froid !

Il faisait tellement froid que des stalactites s'étaient formé dans la chambre. En entendant ça, Satoru frappa la porte.

-Ne me dérangez pas ! Oi ! Arrête-ça maintenant ! Oi ! Oi !  
-Tu sais...Je n'ai pas de famille à part Usagi, ni de maison. On a été seules pendant longtemps.  
-Hm, approuva sa cousine en hochant la tête.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Arrête juste le système de refroidissement !  
-J'ai essayé de blâmer mes malheurs sur d'autres personnes...Et j'ai toujours pensé "ce n'est pas le vrai moi". Vivre comme ça, c'est fatigant, ne ? Chaque jour est dur et douloureux. J'ai juste commencé à tout haïr.

_Flash back_

-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !  
-Descends de là !  
-Lâchez-moi !  
-Descends tout de suite !

_Fin du flash back_

-Demo...

_Flash back_

Il sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille, passa la canne à travers le grillage pour ramasser une pièce. Puis il la tendit à Nemizu.

-Vous avez grimpé pour saisir ceci, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh ?...

Hésitante, elle prit néanmoins la pièce. 100 yens restaient 100 yens. Il sourit à la jeune fille.

_Fin du flash back_

Elle sortit la pièce de sa poche.

-Je ne voulais vraiment pas saisir la pièce de 100 yens. J'avais autre chose à penser à ce moment là, mais...c'était stupide de ma part de penser cela pendant même une seconde. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela si j'étais seule.  
-Na, Setsu, je me suis perdu à la fin de ton raisonnement.**(11)**  
-Pourquoi je m'en préoccuperais de ça ?  
-La vue d'un hélicoptère est vraiment belle...Et je n'avais jamais su que j'entrerai ainsi dans des jeux de combat...Je ne pensais jamais que j'aurai un futur. Seule, je n'aurai jamais appris ça.  
-Ma, tu m'as entraîné dedans, ne l'oublie pas.  
-C'est parce que tu étais aussi seule que moi. À deux, on l'était un peu moins.  
-J'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi !  
-Si tu fais un pas en avant, le monde changera.

Satoru redressa la tête. Il s'était recroquevillé à cause du froid. Les autres frères l'écoutaient silencieusement.

-Peut être.  
-Oi, oi, c'est quoi cette fin qui casse tout ?  
-Je ne te force pas.  
-Sa, c'est la fin de mon monologue. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? C'est une question de vie et de mort maintenant.  
-Plus qu'une minute, prévint Akira.  
-Que vais-je faire ? Je n'ai pas d'idée. Je ne serai peut être pas capable de te sauver.  
-Mais s'il congèle, personne ne le saura s'il reste toujours enfermé.  
-Hm.

Les secondes diminuaient lentement. Satoru réfléchissait et Setsu était plutôt sûre d'elle. Il restait plus que trois secondes. Le jeune homme se leva. A deux secondes de la fin, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, à la surprise de ses frères.

-Arrête de me déranger. Tu as essayé de me tuer ?  
-Tu as fait un pas en avant.  
-J'ai vraiment cru un moment que tu allais le tuer...  
-Moi ? Je n'oserai pas. Je suis fondamentalement non violente.  
-Uso...  
-Non violente, mais pas pratiquante.

Il la regarda, pas totalement convaincu.

-Satoru...commença Takeru.  
-Est sortit, finit Masaru.

Le cinquième fils grelottait encore. Nemizu sourit avant de se retourner vers les trois garnements.

-J'espère que vous tiendrez votre promesse.  
-Quelle promesse ? demanda Akira.  
-Ils t'ont fait une promesse ?  
-Nous prendrons nos repas tous ensemble.  
-Quand tu leur as fait promettre ça ?  
-J'ai vécu un mois avec Shinzo-san. Il a réussi à m'apprendre un truc ou deux, du genre de ce rouleau.  
-Oh, je vois le genre de truc.

Les trois partirent, laissant les jeunes filles seules avec Satoru qui tentait de se réchauffer un peu. Mais Takeru revint sur ses pas pour observer encore un peu leur nouvelle "mère".

-Ore wa...suis sortit parce que j'avais froid. J'étais prêt à mourir de froid, aussi ça n'a servi à rien.  
-Il ne faudrait pas lui donner un couverture ?  
-Pourquoi, tu en a une ?  
-Non...  
-Le printemps est trop tôt pour utiliser le climatiseur, ne ?  
-Ha ?

Elle s'avança vers le sac pour en sortir une grosse télécommande. Puis elle alla devant la porte de la chambre pour tendre l'instrument devant elle. Usagi montrait la machine comme dans les émissions de télé-achat.

-Elle a juste mis en marche ton climatiseur.  
-High Power Remote. Les ondes radio sont tellement fortes que tu peux les utiliser en-dehors d'une pièce. Sugoi, ne ?

Sur la machine, on pouvait lire "-2°C".

-"Cold Sleep" wa ?  
-Ah, non, non. Cette invention a échoué.  
-Je me demande pourquoi on est allé la chercher alors...

Setsu sortit de nouveau la pièce de 100 yens et la montra à Satoru.

-C'est toi jusqu'à présent.  
-Une pièce de 100 yens ?  
-J'avais pas de tasse et de crayon...

Puis elle l'a lança et l'attrapa, avant de la plaquer sur le dos de sa main. Seulement, en enlevant sa main, elle vit que c'était toujours sur la face du chiffre. Makito regarda et fit une grimace. Quand Shinzo l'avait fait, ça avait marché. Alors la blonde le cacha et tourna le dos au jeune homme.

-Ton futur brille intensément !  
-Oi...C'était pile ? Oi ! Montre-moi !

Mais elle rangea vite la pièce avant qu'il puisse voir. Il la prit par l'épaule, mais quand il la toucha, il recula jusqu'au mur.

-Mangeons ensemble, ne ?  
-Tous ensemble !

Il les regarda, bouche ouverte, sans un mot. Elles partirent et Satoru ragea.

-Rah ! Kuso !

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Setsu coupait du daikon en lamelle, puis Usagi les ajouta à la soupe fumante qu'elle venait de faire. Puis elles descendirent avec un plateau dans le petit salon.

-Hai, merci pour avoir attendu...

Mais la pièce était vide.

-Ces gars...grogna la blonde.  
-C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

* * *

Tanabe prit une des deux photographies encadré, posées sur un de ses meubles. Elle représentait Shinzo. Sur l'autre, on voyait Okura avec Yoshio à la même table. L'homme posa le cadre sur la petite table et servit un verre de vin pour le défunt et un pour lui. Puis il trinqua avec l'autre verre.

-Ça a commencé.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Satoru se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit, tenant la photographie qu'il avait lancé contre la porte plus tôt. Le verre était brisé. Sur l'image, on le voyait en costume de magicien, tenant un diplôme.

-Le monde...changera.

Il sourit un peu.

* * *

Dans une salle d'art, des personnes dessinaient les bustes de marbre devant eux. Sauf Fuu qui peignait. Son voisin regarda, intrigué, la peinture.

-C'est un tableau sur quoi ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, puis reporta son attention sur sa peinture en souriant.

-Un tableau...du monde de la destruction.

La peinture représentait le Trick Heart Castle fidèlement.

* * *

Dans le petit salon, Setsu finissait son quatrième bol de soupe au daikon. Usagi rangeait au fur et à mesure.

-Ah...J'ai l'impression que je vais gerber. Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas ?  
-Iee, je n'aime pas ça...Ganbatte, ne ?

Mais la blonde prit quand même le dernier qui restait sur le plateau. Pas de gaspillage.

-Je reviens ?

Elle s'interrompit et regarda autour d'elle sans voir personne. Sa cousine aussi tournait la tête pour trouver d'où venait la voix.

-Mais, j'ai une condition.

En levant les yeux, elles virent Sho dans une des galeries du haut.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu vas obtenir un énorme héritage d'Okura Shinzo.  
-Héritage ? Ore ?  
-Aussi je veux que tu...me le donnes.

Il lui fit un grand sourire en disant cette phrase.

-Te le donner ?

**A suivre...**

Je crois que je viens de faire mon plus long chapitre jamais écrit...Record de 31 pages battu \o/ Bref, Setsu et Usagi ne sont vraiment pas gâté ici, ne ? Usagi sans famille (Je m'appelle Usagi et ch'uis sans famille ...pardon) et Setsu sdf, avec un père en fuite et plus de maman...Snif...Elle n'a plus de frères non plus XD Bah à la place, elles ont une très grande famille maintenant. Six fils...XD Bon, il n'y aura pas non plus les habituels ajouts de ma part, niveau personnages. Je pense que les gens du cybercafé suffisent, non ? C'est toujours aussi dur de transformer une histoire pour "un" en une histoire pour "deux", mais tant pis.

**1 **Nezumi = Souris, c'est de là que vient Nemizu. Lapinou pour Usagi (= lapin) parce que c'est mon Doudou Lapin.  
**2 **Pirates des Caraïbes 1, Jack Sparrow dit "Pas impossible, mais improbable".  
**3 **Setsu, c'est la Milich soupe (soupe de lait) parce qu'elle est pâle.  
**4 **Setsu vient de Saturne...il paraît XD  
**5 **Premier épisode du Docteur Who avec Donna. Il la compare à un crayon dans une tasse.  
**6 **Le jour où Setsu sera calme, cela n'annoncera rien de bon...  
**7 **Setsu et son amour des enfants...Alala, c'est comme essayer de mélanger de l'eau et de l'huile.  
**8 **Une belle imitation d'Inui Sadaharu de Prince of Tennis, par Usagi qui s'intéresse au tennis justement XD  
**9 **Histoire de comparer : Fuu 1m85 Takeru 1m72 Sho 1m82 Masaru 1m80 Satoru 1m75 et Akira 1m63. Setsu 1m72 et Usagi 1m70.  
**10 **Même si elle n'en a pas l'air, Setsu n'aime pas les gens.  
**11 **Pour être honnête...J'ai pas compris non plus ce sous-titre, mais ça fait très Setsu, non ?


	2. Les phéromones des jeunes hommes

**Chapitre 2****: Les phéromones des jeunes hommes**

Setsu sortit du château, visiblement énervée. Usagi lui courait après pour la retenir.

-Pourquoi pars-tu ?

Sho les regardait du haut de l'escalier de l'entrée. Un peu surprise qu'il demande ça, la blonde se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte.

-Car je déteste ces sales gosses ! Ils sont tous sournois et ne peuvent même pas tenir une promesse. Je suis malade de cette maison.  
-Je croyais que tu adorais le Trick Heart Castle ?  
-Le bâtiment, oui, ses habitants, non.  
-Attends un peu, puisque tu vas avoir un héritage après tout, tenta de la convaincre l'hôte.  
-Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas d'héritage !

_Flash back_

-"Je fais don de tout mon argent aux enfants défavorisés du monde"

_Fin du flash back_

-Encore ça ? Ce truc de "don", c'était un mensonge !  
-Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Sayonara.  
-Chotto, Setsu !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit. Sho sourit. Nemizu descendit les marches de l'escalier en pierre, suivit par Makito qui ne voulait pas vraiment retourner dormir dans la maison du parc. De l'autre côté, assis sur la large rampe en pierre, Takeru mangeait des nouilles instantanées.

-Mec, c'est génial ! Les repas sont bien meilleurs lorsqu'on les mange tout seul...

La jeune fille l'entendit et s'arrêta pour le regarder. Le motard tourna la tête, pour montrer que ça s'adressait à elle.

-Ah ! Tu m'as entendu ?

Il continua de manger, mais Setsu remonta jusqu'à lui. Le jeune homme n'était pas intimidé du tout.

-Ah, Satoru a de la fièvre. Parce que tu as mis l'air climatisé trop fort. Et tu t'en vas. T'es une femme sans cœur, pas vrai ? Mais il se rétablira sûrement plus vite si tu n'es pas là, alors c'est pas grave. Bye bye, mama.

Il mangeait et la jeune fille fulminait de rage. Elle trépigna sur place avant de finir par tourner les talons. Takeru la regarda s'en aller. Usagi n'arrivait plus à suivre. Une fois elle part, une fois elle revient, puis elle repart.

-Faudrait savoir où tu veux aller.  
-Loin de ces fils de malheur.

Makito soupira.

-Ma, au lieu de restée frustrée, tu aurais du lui répondre.  
-Pour dire quoi ? Les repas, on les mange seules aussi. Satoru-kun ? Que je sois là ou pas, ça ne changera rien. Akira me prend de haut alors que j'ai au moins deux têtes de plus que lui. Masaru-kun hurle dès qu'on est à moins de 5m. Sho-kun me prend pour la poule aux œufs d'or alors que je suis une souris et les souris ne pondent pas d'œufs...  
-J'ai le remède excellent pour toi !  
-Eh ?

* * *

Nemizu emprunta la douche du cybercafé. Elle laissa couler l'eau sur sa peau, tentant de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Kokudo discutait avec Majima à la caisse. Usagi était accoudée sur la vitrine.

-Alors vous avez réellement quitté la maison, hein ? Demanda le manager.  
-Oh...Zanen...  
-Que racontes-tu ? C'est mieux ainsi. Vivre dans une maison avec 6 hommes comme ça...  
-Omae...T'es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Le nombre de rivaux a encore grimpé !  
-Nemizu Setsu est-elle ici ?

Tokita s'était présenté à la caisse. Les deux employés se regardèrent, ne le connaissant pas et pensant que c'était un huissier à nouveau. Makito était sans voix, surprise qu'il les trouve aussi rapidement. Ils firent comme s'ils ne savaient pas de qui il parlait.

-Non.  
-Je suis là, il se doute qu'elle est là aussi, baka.

Mais le secrétaire se dirigea vers les douches. Heiji se mit alors à courir pour le devancer, suivit par Yutaka.

-Épouse-moi s'il te plaît !  
-Eh ?

Dans la douche, Setsu se retourna, surprise. Shuji lança un regard mauvais à l'employé, qui se fit sermonner par le manager.

-Baka !  
-C'est quoi ce code bizarre ?

En face, une employée regardait Majima, pensant qu'il s'était adressé à elle. Tokita s'approcha des doche, d'où sortit la jeune fille en trombe.

-Setsu-san.

En entendant la voix du secrétaire, elle s'arrêta.

-Ah, Megane-san...Ah iee, Tokita-san.  
-Je suis venu vous chercher.  
-Ah ?

* * *

Ils étaient en voiture et Nemizu était visiblement énervée. Makito, assise à l'arrière, soupirait. Elle qui pensait enfin quitter la vie de sans-abris, c'était râpé.

-On part vraiment cette fois !  
-Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois...  
-Cet-cette fois, c'est vrai ! Le fils aîné n'est pas là, le deuxième fils est un gorille...Et le troisième fils raconte une histoire folle comme quoi le don de la fortune est un mensonge.  
-Ah, ah, ah, c'est un mensonge.  
-Eh ? S'étonna la blonde.  
-Honto ?  
-L'histoire du don de la fortune de Shacho est un mensonge.  
-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
-Bah qu'il a pas fait un don, je pense...  
-Vous comprendre bientôt, dit-il en la regardant.

Il remit ensuite ses lunettes correctement, quittant la route des yeux et lâchant le volant. Un camion klaxonna et les cousines paniquèrent.

-Ah ! Ah ! Aaah !  
-La route ! Paniqua Usagi.  
-Aah !

* * *

Tokita et les jeunes filles avaient un bras en écharpe et étaient dans une salle de réunion. Nemizu était assise en bout de table et de chaque côté se tenait cinq hommes en costume à l'air très sérieux. Makito était dans un coin et Shuji debout à côté de la blonde.

-Avec cela, nous allons organiser notre réunion du conseil d'administration.  
-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda Setsu ennuyée.

Elle se leva pour partir, mais le secrétaire l'attrapa de son bras valide et la força à se rasseoir.

-Puis-je avoir un instant ? Demanda un des hommes en levant la main.  
-Dozo.  
-Est-il vrai qu'elle est la nouvelle présidente ?  
-Eh ? Ore ?  
-Ils tiennent vraiment à leur entreprise ?  
-Hai. Setsu-san que voici sera notre présidente, à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
-Ha ? Nani sore ?  
-Ce fut la dernière requête de Shacho.  
-C'est toujours la dernière quand je vous écoute...  
-Même si c'est le cas, le problème est de savoir si nous suivrons cela.

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement de la tête, pas convaincu de pouvoir remplir ce rôle.

-Il est inconcevable que nous lui laissions le futur de notre compagnie, ne ? ajouta un autre.  
-A quoi pensait-il bon sang ?  
-Comment une fille qui a à peine plus de 20 ans peut le faire ?  
-Nous ne savons même pas si elle connaît bien l'industrie.  
-Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez réussir en pensant "je vais juste flatter ces hommes".

Ils rirent tous, se moquant de la jeune fille et de son inexpérience.

-Chotto matteo ! S'énerva-t-elle en se levant. À quoi pensez-vous quand vous dites que je vais "flatter" quelqu'un...

Mais Tokita tenta de la faire se rasseoir, l'interrompant dans sa phrase par la même occasion. Il finit par y arriver.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois...A quel point connaissez-vous les jeux vidéos ?  
-Qu'essayez-vous de dire ?  
-Notre compagnie s'est élargie dans le marché du jeu vidéo...I ans, ne ? Comparé à la connaissance que vous possédiez avant ce moment...Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une grande différence entre la sienne et la vôtre.  
-Oi. Vous n'êtes qu'un lèche-bottes.  
-Et si la compagnie faisait faillite !?  
-Si cela arrive, je...J'en prendrai entièrement la responsabilité.

Les cousines le regardèrent, tout comme tous les hommes présents. Shuji était un peu mal à l'aise et triturait ses lunettes qui glissaient.

-Cela vous convient-il ?

* * *

Après la réunion, les deux jeunes filles suivirent le secrétaire dans le bureau de Shinzo. Ils descendirent les escaliers en enlevant leur écharpe.

-Qu'êtes-vous ? Le roi de l'ombre ? **(1)**  
-J'étais si incroyable que ça ?  
-C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu à propos d'être "présidente".  
-Parce que je ne vous l'avais pas dit.  
-Il représente le paragraphe en petits caractères des contrats que personne ne lit, compara Makito.  
-Ma, peu importe. Ce ne sont plus mes affaires.  
-Voulez-vous vraiment rompre le contrat ? Il est de 100 millions de yens.  
-Je rembourserai !

Ils marchaient vers le bureau.

-Ce sont dix mille notes de 10 000 yens.  
-Je rembourserai, j'ai dit !  
-Ma, si vous avez besoin d'un vrai exemple...

Tokita posa son écharpe sur le bureau, enleva la statuette de chauve-souris et un drap violet qui cachait des liasses de billets.

-Ça ressemblerait à ceci.  
-Sugoi...

Des flammes apparurent dans les yeux de les jeunes fille qui n'avaient jamais vu autant d'argent. Elles s'approchèrent doucement.

-Pouvez-vous vraiment en réunir autant ? Réunir autant d'argent...en un seul jour.  
-Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment détestable, ne.  
-Le pire de tous.

Mais le secrétaire ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder.

-Bien, je reste ! Mais je ne serai pas la nouvelle présidente ! Ce n'est pas dans le contrat !  
-Pour le salut de l'entreprise, je te déconseille de toute façon de l'être.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, remettant son bras blessé dans la manche de son gilet.

-Iko, Usagi.  
-Oh so desho ka ?  
-So desho ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de demander à l'avocate de la famille !  
-Vous voudriez confirmer le contenu du contrat, ne ?

Soudain, l'avocate était derrière Setsu, qui sursauta de surprise, contrairement à Shuji. La femme ouvrit le rouleau contenant le contrat.

-"Si toutes les conditions de gauche sont remplies, la dette de 100 millions de yens sera considérée comme payée.""Être la femme d'Okura Shinzo durant un mois.""Pendant 3 mois, vivre au Trick Heart Castle avec mes fils, en tant que leur mère".  
-Vous voyez ? Il n'y a rien qui stipule que je devienne la nouvelle présidente.  
-Eh...C'est long tout ça...

Mais Tokita sourit et hocha la tête. Nemizu regarda à nouveau Koganei qui déroula un peu plus le papier.

-"Devenir la nouvelle présidente de Miracle pour continuer son développement".  
-Eh... ? On est vraiment au bout du rouleau là ?  
-Dans quel sens ?  
-Les deux j'ai envie de dire...  
-Ma, c'est ainsi, alors...Faisons de notre mieux.

Le secrétaire prit le rouleau et le ré-enroula rapidement, faisant attention à que ça ne dépasse pas. Puis il le donna à la blonde. Elle le prit.

* * *

Setsu et Usagi étaient de retour au château et marchaient vers le petit salon. La plus jeune appuya sur le bouton avec le rouleau et entra. Mais elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Devant-elle, Sho était assis sur la table, tout souriant.

-Nani ? Ah, omae ka ?  
-Okaeri. Ne ? Il n'a pas fait don de sa fortune, pas vrai ?  
-Oh. Na, il est plutôt bien renseigné, ne ? Constata Makito.  
-Je m'en fiche de ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être la présidente en plus ?

Elle avança dans la pièce et l'hôte la suivit, tentant de la calmer. Il l'arrêta en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Ma, ma, je vais t'aider à t'en sortir, d'accord ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as un regard qui dit "Je ne le ferai pas gratuitement comme un gentil fils qui veut aider sa nouvelle maman".  
-Ça existe ce genre de regard ?  
-Oui, c'est le sien.  
-Bien entendu, money. Money ! Ce qui te revient : Hé-ri-tage !  
-Je savais que ce ne serait pas gratuit. Mensonge ou pas, ça ne signifie pas que je l'aurai.  
-Qui d'autre pourrait l'avoir ? Peu importe...  
-Alors, c'est déjà pas les six fils apparemment...Si ce n'est pas moi...Usagi ?  
-Iee...  
-Inoue-san ?  
-Ah...Peut-être...  
-Tokita-san...  
-Tu vas tous les énumérer ?  
-Il restait l'avocate et j'avais fini.

Il lui prit le rouleau des mains pour l'ouvrir et le dérouler sur la table.

-Travaillons sur les points des "Buts d'un Mère" rapidement. Voyons, voyons..."Sono ichi : tout le monde devra manger ensemble dans le salon".  
-Il est impossible de tous les réunir.  
-Surtout si c'est nous qui demandons.  
-Oh. Je suis la mère la plus aimée qui existe, soupira la blonde.  
-Je suis pas mieux lotie en tant que tante.  
-Iee ! J'ai une idée.

Setsu le regarda, dubitative, mais Sho semblait sûr de lui.

* * *

Le fils aîné était allongé dans un lit, probablement dans un hôtel. Une jeune fille, ne portant qu'un drap autour d'elle en guise de vêtement, sortait de la salle de bain pour se coller à lui. Fuu était au téléphone.

-Repas ? Bien sûr, c'est bien. Ouais. Compris. Hum.

* * *

Le cinquième fils ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre en toussant. Il avait sur le front une bande contre la fièvre. Il sortie de sa chambre et regarda dans le couloir, mais il n'y avait personne. Puis il regarda tout autour de lui en se remémorant les mots de Nemizu.

_Flash back_

-Si tu fais un pas en avant, le monde changera.

_Fin du flash back_

Satoru souriait bêtement en y songeant, mais la toux le reprit. Il tituba dans le couloir et monta les marche pour aller au living room.

-Médicaments pour le rhume...

Il tapa sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte. Il entra, mais quand les battants se refermèrent derrière lui, il se mit à hurler.

* * *

Le quatrième fils avait une séance au Hurricane Studio.

-Masaru-san est sur le terrain !  
-Merci d'avoir travaillé avec nous !

Masaru portait une chemise rose avec une écharpe noire. Il donna son chapeau à un membre de son staff.

-Hai, voilà pour vous.

En échange, il reçu un miroir de poche. Le jeune homme replaça une mèche. Puis la séance commença.

-Commençons les choses sérieuses. D'accord.

La séance était dans un bâtiment qui semblait en construction. Masaru se fit prendre en photo dans diverses tenues.

-Hai, bon boulot !  
-Bon boulot !  
-Bon boulot !  
-Dans trois jours, vous tournerez une pub ici.  
-Cm ? Est-ce que l'équipe entière sera composée d'hommes ?  
-Hm, le staff l'est.

Le mannequin se dirigeait vers sa loge improvisée.

-Mais votre partenaire sera une gravure de mode...Eh...Tachibana Rei, 22 ans, poitrine 83. Ma, vous devrez sûrement l'enlacer.

L'agent lui montra la photographie d'une jeune fille en maillot de bain. Arrivé à la "loge", Masaru prit une gorgée d'eau.

-Annulez ceci, je vous prie.  
-Ah iee, iee.

Le jeune homme commença à se change, aider par l'homme qui le suivait partout. Quand il eu enlever sa chemise, ce dernier lui épongea le buste avec une serviette rouge.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux pour arranger les choses, seulement...Son agence...est liée aux yakuza, donc...Ce studio appartient également aux yakuza. De toute façon, nous leur devons beaucoup de faveurs, alors...Je ne peux pas vraiment refuser.  
-Refusez, s'il vous plaît.  
-Ma...l'emploi du temps de la fille est aussi très rempli. Il est possible que quelque chose arrive et qu'elle doive annuler...

Son aide finit de l'éventer. L'agent lui donna une petite tape sur la poitrine.

-En tout cas, je compte sur vous, conclut l'homme avant de partir.  
-Pas possible...

* * *

Le sixième fils était à terre, martyrisé par trois autres gamins.

-Oh !  
-Oi !

Mais le deuxième fils arriva et leur fit peur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez enfoirés ?  
-Yabe.

Les enfants s'enfuirent et Akira se releva, époussetant ses habits.

-Revenez ici ! Sales gamins ! Les hommes doivent se battre un contre un.

Takeru apparut enfin en courant, son casque encore sur la tête.

-Oho, Akira ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te faisais embêter.  
-Ils sont jaloux.

L'enfant marchait sans trop se préoccuper de son frère. Mais ce dernier ne le lâcha pas.

-Parce que je suis bon à l'école et en sport.  
-Peu importe. Oi ! 10 000 yens. Pour t'avoir sauvé.  
-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de l'aide.  
-Ooh ? Les seules qui sont mignonnes en disant ça...ce sont les hôtesses. Tu te fais une part de 100 000 yens grâce à tes stocks tous les mois, non ?

Takeru avait arrêté Akira et le tenait. Il lui tendit de nouveau la main.

-Allez. Sois pas radin.

Le sixième fils finit par ouvrir son sac et sortir son porte-feuille. Mais son grand frère le lui prit des main et se servit.

-Whoa ! C'est super.

Akira reprit son bien et voulut partir, mais c'était mal connaître son frère.

-Oi, attends. Monte. Je vais te faire faire un tour.

Il s'installa sur sa moto et invita son petit frère à aller derrière.

-Monte. Bien.

Une fois qu'Akira était installé, Takeru se retourna et tendit la main de nouveau.

-Hai, 10 000 yens. Tu paies avant qu'on parte.

Mais le jeune garçon le frappa sur la tête.

* * *

Akira tentait d'échapper à son frère dans le couloir, sans grand succès.

-Sois pas radin. Allez, prête moi seulement les 10 000 yens...A Shibuya...

Le garçon appuya sur le bouton et entra dans le petit salon, suivit par Takeru qui avait enlever sa veste de combat.

-Attends, que font-il assis ici silencieusement, hein ?

Mais quand la porte se referma, ils hurlèrent à leur tour. Inoue quitta son tableau et courut jusqu'au passage menant au petit salon. Takeru était assis sur une des chaises et semblait ne pouvoir s'en détacher.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne peux pas perdre.

Il n'était pas le seule. Akira avait le même soucis.

-Qui a fait ça ?  
-Laissez-moi partir ! Râlait le mannequin.

Satoru et Masaru aussi tentaient de se dégager. Les quatre s'acharnaient autour de la table pour se décoller. Sur la table était disposée, Sho et les deux cousines descendirent, Setsu portant un seau de colle. L'hôte rigolait en voyant ses frères piégés.

-Comment est la force du High Power Super Glu ? Demanda Sho triomphant.  
-Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? S'énerva le motard.  
-Si on ne l'avait pas fait, vous n'auriez jamais mangé ensemble, pas vrai ?

Inoue entra dans la pièce, souriante.

-Si vous arrivez à amener l'aîné Fuu-san ici, vous aurez complété le contrat.  
-Contrat ? Demanda Akira.  
-Contrat ? Répétèrent les frères ensemble.  
-Ah, ce n'est rien, rien du tout, dit Setsu.  
-C'est ce qu'il arrive lorsque je quitte ma chambre ! Je suis malade, vous savez !  
-Ce n'est qu'un rhume.  
-Je me souviens qu'au collège, j'allais en cours avec 39 de fièvre sans me plaindre.  
-Sans te plaindre ?  
-...On va retirer les trois derniers mots de ma phrase précédente. De toute façon, avec des médicaments, tu mettras 7 jours à guérir et sans, tu mettras une semaine.  
-Ça serait terrible même si je n'étais pas déjà énervé ! Pourquoi maintenant ? S'il vous plaît, je veux être seul ! Geignit Masaru.  
-Pour pouvoir partir, vous devez manger tous ensemble.  
-Ils ont les mains collées, comment ils vont manger ?  
-Ce n'est pas mon plan, j'y peux rien s'il a oublié de peaufiner les détails.  
-J'ai pas le temps de manger avec vous !  
-Ce sont les paroles creuses venant d'un mec qui est encore dans un gang de motards à 27 ans.  
-C'est la classe les motos pourtant, chuchota la blonde.  
-Il y a une différence entre gang et juste la moto.  
-Ah...honto.  
-Putain, pourquoi t'es revenu ici de toute manière ?  
-T'énerve pas autant, répondit Sho en allant chez son frère. C'est aussi ma maison.  
-Tu peux dire ça dans tes rêves ! C'est ce que tu as gagné en quittant cet endroit !

Takeru sautait avec sa chaise pour se déplacer, mais Sho l'arrêta simplement avec son pied.

-T'as dû bien te sentir...t'enlever de la course pour devenir l'héritier pour notre bien.  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Fais pas celui qui ne sait pas ! Et ne sois pas si sûr de toi après tout ce temps !

L'hôte marcha vers la dernière chaise de libre, tandis que Takeru sautillait sur place avec sa chaise pour le suivre du regard.

-Je ne veux rien entendre venant d'un parasite collé à sa chaise.  
-Je vais te buter !

Le motard se démena pour se rapprocher, mais cela fit rire Sho, qui s'assit sur la chaise de libre.

-Parasite ou pas, sans aucun doute un cafard.  
-Ah ! J'ai mis de la glu sur celle-ci aussi...prévint la blonde.  
-Sérieusement ?!  
-Hai...  
-En même temps, on ne pouvais pas deviner sur quelle chaise ils allaient s'asseoir.  
-Et je pouvais pas non plus mettre un panneau "Chaise sans colle" pour en préserver une.

Le troisième fils était à présent aussi collé à sa chaise, comme les autres.

-Connard !  
-Mes mains !  
-Maintenant, t'es pareil que moi !

Takeru se rapprochait pour se battre et les deux s'affrontaient, front contre front. Setsu et Usagi soupirèrent.

-C'est une position pire que celle d'un cafard...se moqua Masaru.  
-Il a la même position...  
-Il parle peut être de leur combat... ?  
-Oh, ce combat d'une violence inouïe où à côté de ça, Mortal Combat, c'est mon Petit Poney ? **(2)**  
-Eh ?  
-Ah non, rien, rien, laisse tomber.

Les deux frères aînés s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Masaru.

-On t'entend. On peut faire ça aussi !

Le motard se dressa sur ses jambes, penché en avant et lui fonça dedans.

-Ow ! Itai !

Le mannequin tomba parterre, tel un domino.

-Arrêtez ça maintenant ! C'est ridicule...  
-Le ridicule ne tue pas.  
-Oui, mais il fait mal apparemment, conclue Nemizu.

Elle alla relever Masaru, mais se dernier paniquait à son approche. Puis elle tenta de séparer Sho et Takeru.

-Onna ! Onna ! Onna !  
-Tu semble assez faible, Kama model-chan ! Se moqua Satoru.  
-Kama model ?  
-Kama, kama, kama. Qu'en est-il, Kama ? Hein ? Kama !

Les deux sautèrent pour se rapprocher, mais Masaru lui fonça dedans et Satoru tomba à son tour.

-Oi, Kama ! Je suis malade, tu sais !

D'un côté, le deuxième et troisième fils se disputaient, de l'autre, c'était le quatrième et le cinquième. Nemizu ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Vous avez un sérieux problème de communication !  
-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?  
-C'est ainsi qu'un groupe de crétins agit.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, enfoiré ?

Sho et Takeru s'étaient arrêté en l'entendant et ils se levèrent pour se placer près sixième fils.

-Pousse-le vers l'avant ! Vers l'avant !  
-Prends ça !

L'hôte le poussa et Akira fini la tête dans le gâteau. Cela fit rire tous les frères, mais pas les cousines. Elles n'aimaient pas le gaspillage de nourriture, mais le pire, c'était que la blonde avait attendu le moment où elle pourrait manger de ce gâteau avec impatience.

-Le gâteau...  
-Setsu, respire profondément.  
-Le super gâteau à la crème...  
-Prends ça, enfoiré !  
-Même si t'avais pas renoncé...J'aurais été l'héritier !  
-T'as un complexe d'infériorité avec moi, hein ?  
-Me fais pas rire ! Réglons ça tout de suite !

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de les entendre se chamailler.

-Ça suffit !  
-La ferme, clocharde !

Mais le motard venait de dire la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Personne ne te voit comme sa mère !

Nemizu alla chez lui et le gifla.

-Dégagez tous d'ici ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Ils ne dirent plus un mot et la regardèrent. Ils finirent par bouger, traînant les chaises avant de réussir à se mettre sur leurs jambes pour marcher vers la sortie.

-Quelqu'un comme toi ne sera jamais assez fort pour me défier...  
-Continue de parler !

Ils sortirent tous, laissant Setsu seule avec sa colère ou presque puisqu'Usagi était encore là aussi. Mais soudain, elle réalisa la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

-Partez...Partir c'est mal !  
-Pacifiste, patiente, sans froid...Tu en a d'autres des qualités comme ça ?

Un coup de sifflet retentit et un drapeau rouge se leva.

-"Les buts d'une mère", sono ichi...échoué.  
-Quand est-elle arrivée là ?

* * *

L'avocate et les jeunes filles étaient dans le sauna. Nemizu s'éventait avec une serviette posée sur ses épaules. C'était la première fois qu'elles profitaient du sauna.

-J'en ai marre. Ils ont quoi ces frères ? Tout est de la faute de Shinzo-san. Qui adopterait 6 garçons pour lui succéder ?  
-J'ai envie de dire...Shinzo-san justement...  
-Mauvais exemple.

Inoue arriva, habillée d'une robe aux motifs floraux, d'un collier de fleurs et portant un plateau avec des boissons fraîches.

-Inoue-san ? S'étonnèrent les cousines.

La servante leur tendit un verre à chacune, puis un à Kyoko et prit le dernier pour elle avant d'aller s'asseoir aussi. L'écran du sauna diffusait des images de cascades.

-A la base, l'héritier devait être le fils aîné, Fuu-kun. Mais ça n'allait peut être pas avec sa personnalité...Il a abandonné la chance d'être l'héritier.  
-Je me demande à quoi il ressemble...  
-Il n'est sûrement pas mieux que les autres.

* * *

Le premier fils était au téléphone, un crayon en main pour dessiner. Derrière lui dormait une jeune fille sur le lit, alors qu'il était vêtu que d'un peignoir.

* * *

-Après cela, Takeru-kun, Sho-kun...et Masaru-kun ont été adoptés, mais aucun d'eux n'est qualifié pour être l'héritier.

Inoue hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Il a finalement fini en adoptant Satoru-kun et Akira-kun...  
-Mais ils n'étaient pas qualifiés non plus ?  
-Malheureusement.  
-Pourtant, Akira a l'air plutôt intelligent et débrouillard...constata la blonde.  
-Est-ce que Takeru et Sho se disputent toujours comme ça ?  
-Iee, ils étaient très proches. Jusqu'à ce que Sho-kun quitte la maison i ans. À l'époque, Sho-kun était le fils le plus accompli. Mais un jour, sans rien dire...Il est possible que Takeru-kun ait cru que Sho-kun était parti dans le but de lui laisser la place d'héritier. Pour Takeru-kun, cela a pu être ressenti comme une trahison. Ma, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse de ma part. En parlant de ça...Essayez-vous vraiment de rompre le contrat d'être leur mère et de quitter cet endroit ?

L'avocate avait un regard sévère. Setsu ne répondit pas et sirota sa boisson, n'osant soutenir son regard.

-Du moment que vous remboursez les 100 millions de yens, je m'en moque après tout.

Koganei se leva et sortie, suivie par Inoue.

* * *

Takeru recevait sa paye à son entreprise de livraison.

-Hai domo.  
-Navré, mais c'est le dernier mois où nous pouvons te garder parmi nous.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-La récession nous affecte nous aussi. Gomen ne.

Le motard sortie en comptant son argent et marchait vers sa moto.

* * *

En haut des marches d'un escalier se trouvait un club d'hôtes dont faisait parti Sho.

-Alors, vous n'avez jamais perdu quand ça touche les motos...  
-C'est ça !

Takeru passait un entretient d'embauche. L'intérieur était dans des couleurs sombres allant du violet au noir en passant par le rouge. Tout était de velours.

-Nous vous faisons commencer aujourd'hui.  
-Oss !  
-Nous comptons sur vous.  
-Merci !  
-Oh.

Le patron s'en alla et le motard marcha.

-Oss !

Mais Sho surgit d'un escalier qui descendait. Il était habillé d'un costume de satin noir, avec un chemise violette pastelle.

-Matte !  
-Nandayo ?  
-Qu'essaye-tu de faire ?  
-Je vais te prouver que je suis meilleur que toi !

Puis il partit.

* * *

Setsu et Usagi rafistolaient leur cabane de bâches et de cartons. Elles utilisaient la High Power Super Glu pour fixer des morceaux de tissus sur les jointures. Mais pendant que la blonde encollait, elle se remémora un souvenir avec Shinzo.

_Flash back_

-Setsu ! Usagi !  
-Hai ?  
-Sa, cette High Power Super Glu reste très longtemps et elle reste forte !

Il montrait le seau de colle. Lui et les jeunes filles portaient une combinaison blanche.

-Peu importe sur quoi vous l'appliquez, les choses se colleront ensemble !

Il se retourna dans l'intention poser le pot sur le bureau. Mais quand Nemizu tenta d'avancer, ses pieds restèrent coller au sol. Makito s'était arrêté et retourner pour voir sa cousine qui tentait de détacher ses pieds du sol

-Eh ? Nande... ? Chotto, je ne peux pas bouger mes pieds !

Cela fit rire Okura et Usagi.

-Nande ? Ah mo. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose ?  
-Je me disais que si je pouvais coller quelque chose si fortement...Alors peut être, je pourrais coller le cœur des gens ensemble aussi.  
-Eh...So desu ka.  
-Mon cœur est légèrement pas au niveau de mes pieds, vous savez.  
-Parce que tu as un cœur, toi ?  
-Faut croire. Même les petits cônes meurtriers ont un cœur, pourquoi pas moi.

Il se mit face à la jeune fille et posa le pot parterre. Puis il se leva.

-Tu vois, si t'es coincé comme cela...Nous pouvons parler, face à face. Nous pouvons même jouer à des jeux.

Il mit ses deux mains devant lui, paumes vers les jeunes filles. Usagi comprit tout de suite et fit de même.

-Tu vois ?

Ils invitèrent la blonde à faire pareil. Ils se mirent à se taper dans les mains ensuite.

-Si vous ne faites pas face aux autres, rien ne commencera. N'est-ce pas ?

_Fin du flash back_

-Faire face aux autres, ne ?

Les cousines vidèrent le contenu de leur fortune dans un couvercle de boîte, une fois rentré dans sa cabane.

-Ichi, ni, san, shi...Je me demande pourquoi je compte.  
-C'est pas demain la veille qu'on va pouvoir se la couler douce.  
-Et si je m'enfuyais ?  
-Tu n'as pas de passeport.

-Ah...C'est vrai. Ça coûte trop cher.

Elle jeta les pièces qu'elle venait de compter dans la boîte et se laissa tomber en arrière. Mais soudain, des pétards crépitèrent près de l'entrée, les effrayant. Les deux cousines se plaquèrent le plus loin possible du bruit.

-Nani ? Paniqua Usagi.  
-Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête ?!  
-Un ouragan ?  
-La fin du monde ?  
-La police ?  
-Dit pas une chose si terrifiante.

Puis soudain, on frappait contre les murs. Makito se prit même un coup contre la tête.

-Hey, le sans-abri, sors !  
-Allez, allez, sors !

Trois enfants s'amusaient à frapper la maison avec des morceaux de bois et un balais.

-Sors, le sans-abri ! Sors !

Takeru, en costume rouge, les bras chargés de provisions, marchait tranquillement quand il les vit.

-Hein ? Ces enfoirés !

Il courut jusqu'à eux, alors que les autres sdf s'étaient éloignés. Le motard posa ses courses sur une table de pic-nique et attrapa le balais de l'un des gamins.

-Les balais de sont pas faits pour ça ! Vos professeurs vont être furieux. Allez. Partez. Allez, partez !

Il leur confisqua les bâtons et les poussa à s'éloigner. Usagi et Setsu mirent le nez dehors pour voir pourquoi ça s'était arrêté, mais elles furent surprise de voir le deuxième fils.

-Dégagez ! Allez !

Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur directement.

-Takeru ? S'étonna la blonde.  
-Pourquoi est-il... ?  
-Ossan ! Daijobu ?  
-Ossan ?  
-Oretachi ? Même si on additionne nos âges, on serait pas si vieilles...

Ne pouvant pas se montrer, les deux jeunes filles se chamaillèrent un instant pour savoir qui allait répondre. Finalement la blonde sortit sa main, pouce en l'air, par un trou dans un de ses murs pour faire signe que ça allait. Takeru fit de même.

-Vous savez, les enfants de nos jours...

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, il se fit frapper derrière la tête

-Ite...

Il s'accroupit, se tenant l'endroit douloureux. En enlevant sa main, il vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Le motard tourna la tête pour voir que c'était encore les trois enfants d'avant. Il souriait, mais d'un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Les deux cousines regardaient par le trou dans sa bâche.

-Hé, attendez. Attendez une seconde !

Les trois gamins tentèrent de s'enfuirent, mais Takeru les rattrapa.

-Allez. C'était vous ? Donne-le moi. Je sais que je viens de le dire, mais...On se sert des balais pour nettoyer, d'accord ? D'accord.

Il lança le balais en arrière, puis attrapa l'un d'eux au col.

-Vous êtes...les enfoirés qui tapaient sur Okura Akira, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Et alors ?

Takeru lui fit une pichenette sur le front, puis se mit à sa hauteur.

-N'emmerdez plus Akira. Et ne revenez plus ici. Compris ? Compris ?!

Il pinçait le nez du garçon qui n'en menait pas large, tout comme ses deux camarades.

-B-bien.  
-Dégagez.

Il les lâcha et les enfants partirent en courant et hurlant.

-"Waa" janai !

Mais son coup à la tête lui faisait encore mal. Les deux jeunes filles continuaient de le regarder, mais quand il se retourna, elles rentrèrent tout de suite.

-Mec, ça tue...

Usagi sortit un mouchoir par le trou et le tendit au motard.

-Aha. Domo.

Il prit le tissus et toucha la main de la jeune fille au passage. Cette dernière rentra son bras rapidement.

-Tu as...vraiment la peau douce.

Takeru s'assit et commença à monologuer.

-C'est triste que le monde soit devenu tel quel, na ? Si t'es comme moi et que tu sembles avoir des soucis...personne ne croira ce que tu dis. Malgré ça, tout ce que tu peux faire est d'agir de façon dure et de continuer à vivre. Faisons de notre mieux !

Elles restèrent pensives en l'écoutant.

-Espérons que demain soit un peu différent d'aujourd'hui ! Ne ?

Il reprit ses courses et son chemin. Les jeunes filles sortirent de leur maison pour le voir s'éloigner.

-Faisons de notre mieux ! Dit-il à un couple de sans-abris qui marchaient.

Setsu sourit en constatant qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, au fond.

* * *

Les cousines coururent jusqu'à l'interphone du Trick Heart Castle et la blonde appuya sur le bouton pour l'allumer.

-Yama.  
-Kawa.  
-Yutaka.  
-La chanson de ses débuts est...  
-"Hakodate Onsen", répondit-elle après avoir sourit.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Yosh !

Elle entra, visiblement bien motivée. Usagi était contente de revenir au château, même si maintenant, elle avait l'habitude des allers et venus de sa cousine. Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte qui menait au petit salon. Mais quand elle entra, elle vit sur la table six tableaux de couleur : vert, rouge, bleu, puis derrière, orange, violet et jaune. Inoue déroula un peu le rouleau des "buts d'une mère". Nemizu s'approcha pour lire.

-"Sono ni : collecter les empreinte de main des 6 fils !"  
-Empreintes de main ?  
-De pied tant qu'ils y sont...Quoi que ce serai plus simple, ils auraient juste à marcher dessus.  
-De pied, pas de chaussure.  
-Ah oui, zut. Dire que j'étais motivée en revenant...

Mais la blonde vit un des frères qui passait devant la porte.

-Ah ! Ne, ne ! Cho-chotto ! Tu tombes bien !

Elle suivit Akira qui se retourna en l'entendant.

-Je voudrais tes empreintes de main.  
-Mes empreintes de main ? Nande ?  
-Pourquoi ? Ben...  
-En souvenir, dit Usagi.  
-Si vous disparaissez d'ici, je vous les donnerai.  
-Je songeais pas à souvenir dans ce sens là...

Puis le sixième fils continua son chemin.

-Ce gosse n'est pas mignon du tout...  
-Tu n'aimes pas les gosse de toute façon.  
-Oui, cependant j'étais prête à faire une exception pour mon "fiston", mais plus maintenant.

Elles retournèrent au petit salon où les tableaux attendaient toujours. Dessus était en plus marqué le nom de chacun des fils.

-Des empreintes de main, ne ?  
-Ça ne va pas être facile...  
-Vu comment je galère pour déjà les faire manger ensemble.  
-Vu comment tu galères pour les faire simplement rester dans la même pièce que toi.  
-C'est encore moins encouragent vu comme ça. Bon, on se partage le boulot. Tu cherches les fils qui sont dans la maison, tu les repères tel un GPS et les conduit vers un piège qu'on va mettre en place grâce au High Power Super Glu.  
-Et après avoir placé ce piège et en attendant que je les trouve, tu vas faire quoi ?  
-J'ai un Hikikomori à voir...

* * *

Setsu alla devant la porte du cinquième fils.

-Satoru-kun ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Il est impossible que j'aille "bien".

Le jeune homme était allongé dans son lit, toujours aussi malade.

-Dja, je vais prendre soin de toi, t'apporter du bon thé avec du miel et on pourra s'amuser à faire des empreintes de main. Ouvre.  
-Ça n'a aucun sens. La porte ne s'ouvre pas.  
-Hm, ne m'as-tu pas ouvert ton cœur ?  
-Sois pas ridicule ! Me faire endurer tout cela...  
-Demo, cela a apaisé ton cœur, pas vrai ?

Satoru s'était retourné pour tenter de dormir. Mais à sa dernière phrase, il rouvrit les yeux et semblait gêné.

-Non, pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-il en se réfugiant sous sa couette.  
-Oh, ne sois pas si froid, ça va empirer ton rhume...Faisons des empreintes de main ensemble !  
-Ieeeeeeeeee !

En entendant le cri, elle sourit.

-Oh ? On a attrapé quelque chose !

Elle partit voir leur piège. Satoru se redressa dans son lit, ayant aussi entendu le cri.

-Masaru ?

Il se leva rapidement

* * *

Nemizu courut dans le couloir jusqu'au piège et jubila quand elle vit Masaru prit dedans. Le piège consistait en une sorte de tunnel dans le couloir où était suspendu un régime de banane et le sol était badigeonné de colle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bon sang !

Le mannequin était étalé dans la colle de tout son long.

-Good job Usagi.  
-Gomen ne. On a mis cela...  
-Reste loin !  
-Eh ?

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas et avançait, ce qui faisait paniquer Masaru.

-Reste loin ! Reste loin, reste loin !  
-Baka ! Si tu t'approches à moins d'un mètre de Masaru, il sera...  
-Eh ?  
-Tiens, tu es finalement sortit pour qu'on s'amuse ensemble, Satoru ?

Satoru était arrivé en courant, mais ne finit pas sa phrase, constatant qu'il arrivait trop tard. Quand les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête, elles virent Masaru qui s'évanouit.

-Eeeeh ?!

* * *

Le quatrième fils était assis sur une chaise du petit salon et tremblait, crispé à la banane qu'il avait réussi à attraper dans le piège. Son frère tenta de la lui enlever, mais la cassa en deux.

-Il a la phobie des femmes, expliqua Satoru.  
-Je le comprends parfaitement...  
-Ha ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ça avant.  
-Si une femme s'approche à moins d'un mètre de lui, il paniquera.

Le jeune homme enleva la peau et mangea le morceau de banane qu'il avait réussi à prendre à Masaru.

-Mais il est mannequin, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hm...  
-Même si je suis mannequin, impossible c'est impossible.  
-Combien de fois devrais-je le dire. On ne dit pas impossible, mais improbable.  
-Ieee ! Idiote ! Idiote !

Setsu s'était approchée, mais le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et alla de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Reste loin !  
-Ah, gomen.  
-Il est encore plus grave que toi.  
-Au moins, il a une phobie rationnelle. J'ai jamais comprit pourquoi j'avais peur quand je vois un truc rose.  
-Je comprends pas non plus...En quoi c'est plus rationnelle d'avoir peur des femmes ?  
-Les femmes sont plus effrayantes que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
-Si tu es vraiment désolée, alors pars !  
-Pourquoi tu es si irrité ? Ne sois pas si tranchant avec les gens.  
-Oh ! Ma, si tu as des soucis, je les écouterai, ne ?  
-Même si je t'en parlais, ça ne résoudrait rien !  
-T'en sais rien.  
-En parler est le premier pas, ne ?  
-Alors soigne ma maladie pour moi pour après-demain !  
-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ce jour-là ?  
-Je dois faire une publicité avec une gravure de mode. Dans celle-ci, je devrai l'enlacer. Alors, je vais paniquer et m'évanouir...et tout le monde m'évitera ! Ma vie comme mannequin sera terminée !

Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

-Les personnes de ton agence ne le savent pas ?  
-Iee, il ne savent pas vraiment à quel point mon état est mauvais ! Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent que je suis homosexuel ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Ma, ce n'est pas un drame ça.

Satoru ne faisait aucun commentaire et Makito hochait la tête, tentant de réfléchir à une solution.

-Ça ne fait rien. Laissez-moi juste seul.  
-Je le ferai sans que tu le demande. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Le cinquième fils posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et alla vers la sortie.

-Pourquoi ne détruis-tu pas juste le studio où ils vont tourner cette pub ?  
-Ha ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Et c'est moi qu'on trouve violente après ?  
-Je pensais que ça pousserait peut être le tournage de la publicité à être annulé...Pas de studio, pas de tournage, non ?  
-Ne dis pas de trucs stupides comme ça. Tu vas empirer mon rhume.  
-A-ah, matte, ton empreinte de main ! Fais attention. Satoru, matte.

Puis les jeunes filles coururent à la poursuite de Satoru. Masaru resta dans le petit salon à réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Usagi.

-Le détruire ?

* * *

L'avocate et le secrétaire de Miracle discutaient dans le bureau-musée, devant les squelette de dinosaures.

-J'attends de voir ce qui résultera du mélange de Setsu-san et Usagi-san avec ses frères.  
-Je suis certainement plus intéressé par le lieu de l'héritage plutôt qu'elles. Tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ? Où l'héritage a été caché...  
-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. Je ne peux pas garder un secret entourée par de beaux jeunes hommes.  
-Si tu es ce genre de personne, alors...j'aurais entrepris ma démarche il y a bien longtemps.

Ils se lancèrent un regard de connivence.

* * *

-Irashai !

Takeru, dans son costume rouge, passait entre les tables et saluait les clientes avec un grand sourire.

-Irashai ! Irashaimase ! Domo, domo. Vous travaillez dur, ne ?

Puis il repéra enfin la table qu'il cherchait.

-Ah, excusez-moi un moment.

Il s'assit en face de Sho qui soupira en le voyant arriver.

-Et à propos du nettoyage, novice ?  
-Je m'en suis fatigué.  
-Tu ne peux pas en être fatigué. Les novice ne peuvent pas être sur les planches avant trois mois.  
-Hein ? Je n'établis pas les règles pour devenir un hôte. Je suis content aussi longtemps que je peux prouver que je suis meilleur que toi.  
-C'est bien, approuva la cliente de Sho. Il irait bien pour être mon hôte.  
-Si vous le dites aussi, Kozue-san, soupira le troisième frère.  
-Yeaaah ! Hajimemashite. Je suis l'homme qui fait des miracles, Takeru ! Je peux chanter, danser et boire mieux que ce mec et j'ai 18 ans !  
-Comme c'est amusant ! Buvons !

Sho était ennuyé, mais sa cliente semblait apprécier le style du motard.

-Oneesan, est-ce que c'est correct de demander ton nom ?  
-Ça l'est !

* * *

Les deux cousines marchaient dans la rue en soupirant.

-Raaa, je vais finir par recouvrir la table avec les tableaux et mettre la nappe par-dessus.  
-Tu risque de pas avoir les bonnes empreintes sur le bon tableau.  
-Je pensais que Satoru-kun, au moins, serait cool avec moi.  
-A cause de toi, il est malade, il a faillit finir congelé vivant dans sa chambre...Euh pourquoi il serait plus sympa qu'un autre ?  
-Vu sous cet angle. Mais je lui ai proposé de m'occuper de lui.  
-Ma, si on aide Masaru, peut être que ça fera avancer les choses ?  
-Marasu ka ? Nande ? C'est celui qui veut le plus nous voir partir.  
-De-demo...Tu es sa mère, tu te dois d'aider tes fils quand ils en ont besoin, non ?  
-Ne, on dirait que tu veux absolument l'aider toi...Tata Usagi s'est attaché à mon fiston. C'est mignon.  
-Atashi ?

* * *

Setsu était assise sur un fauteuil dans l'une des cabines du cybercafé et Usagi s'était mise sur la table où était posé l'ordinateur. On lui tendit le livret sur la famille Okura, qu'elle ouvrit. Il y avait des pages sur les frères où il fallait compléter les phrases. Elle avait le livret ouvert à une double page verte où on pouvait lire : "C'est la politique de Fuu de ne pas...Le plat préféré de Fuu est...Le travail de Fuu est...Récemment, il est obsédé par...Il préférerai ne pas faire face à...Il a l'habitude de..."

-Nous avons trouvé tous les blancs dans le guide que tu nous a laissé. L'information !

Britney était à la porte de la cabine, Majima regardait par-dessus ce qui servait de séparation et Kokudo était dans le box. À peine appelé que des gens apparurent de chaque coin. Nemizu fut surprise d'en voir autant.

-Est-ce que les gardes ont augmenté en nombre ? Demanda la kogal.  
-Ichi, ni, san...commença à compter Makito.  
-Le plus âgé des fils, Fuu, travaille comme artiste de rue, l'interrompit Nishigo.  
-On ne l'a pas encore vu celui-là.  
-Je me demande à quoi il ressemble...  
-Tu l'as déjà dit ça. Tiens, regarde dans le livret sa photo.  
-Les travaux du troisième fils, Sho, commença un type en bleu. Pendant la journée, il travaille en tant que vendeur de porte-à-porte. La nuit, il travaille dans un club d'hôtes.  
-Il travaille aussi pendant la journée...Il m'impressionne tout à coup.  
-Il a le baratin pour faire de la vente.  
-Maintenant, au sujet du travail de Majima Heiji...Il travaille dans un cybercafé. Il semblerai qu'il recherche une petite amie en ce moment.  
-Hé toi...Personne n'a demandé d'informations sur toi.  
-Na, on cherche sur la famille Okura pour l'instant. Tu passeras tes messages subliminaux plus tard.  
-Hein, un message subliminal ? Où ça ?  
-...

Mais la blonde n'avait même pas écouté et tourna les pages pour aller sur les bleus. La page était intitulée "Troisième fils de la famille Okura : le Lady-killer qui est toujours n°1 aux club d'hôtes" puis en-dessous " "C'est la politique de Sho de ne pas...Le plat préféré de Sho est...Le travail de Sho est...Récemment, il est obsédé par...Il préférerai ne pas faire face à...Il a l'habitude de..."

-Koko wa ?  
-C'est "après". Sho n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous avec personne en-dehors des heures de travail, répondit Nakao. Quand j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai découvert que c'était parce que cet endroit n'ouvrait pas avant minuit.

Il lui donna deux photographies qui représentaient un bâtiment où il y avait une enseigne "Garderie Yurikago".

-Une garderie ?  
-Koko doko ?  
-Cet endroit détient le secret sur le pourquoi de son départ de la maison Okura i ans, expliqua le type en pyjama.

Setsu reporta son attention sur les photographies.

* * *

Takeru et sa cliente titubaient dans la rue. La femme semblait avoir bien bu et s'accrochait fermement au bras du deuxième fils.

-Je suis si contente ! Sho ne vient jamais nul part avec moi "après" !  
-C'est un bâtard cruel, ne ? Je fais toujours passez mes clientes en premier !  
-Je vais échanger Takeru-kun contre Sho !  
-J'ai gagné !  
-Ne...  
-Hai ?  
-Vous voulez aller dans un autre endroit ?

Elle lui montra l'enseigne d'un hôtel un peu plus loin.

-Vraiment ?

Ils riaient jusqu'à ce que Takeru remarque Sho qui marchait dans la rue.

-Attends un sec...Je vais acheter des cigarettes en plus, aussi, ça vous embêterait de partir en premier ?  
-Hm dépêche-toi, d'accord ?  
-Hai.

* * *

-Oi, tu vas vraiment chercher cet endroit ?  
-Oh.  
-Mais tu as un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.  
-Kokudo m'a fait un plan.  
-Il fait nuit, c'est dangereux.  
-Nishigo-san m'a assuré que l'endroit était tranquille.  
-Je ne veux pas rester seule dans notre maison de carton !  
-Prend la peluche de nounours. Dja ne !  
-Et si les frères me trouvent ? Ils pourraient me jeter dehors...Oi !

* * *

Sho, mains dans les poches, tourna dans une ruelle sombre et entra dans le seul bâtiment où il y avait de la lumière. Derrière, Takeru le suivait. De l'autre côté de la rue, Setsu arrivait en regardant autour d'elle, tentant de trouver l'enseigne de la photographie. Les deux furent surpris de se croiser.

-Eh ?  
-Que fais-tu ici, chibiko ?  
-Et toi ?

Mais ils entendirent du bruit dans l'immeuble et allèrent se cacher. Ils virent Sho sortir.

-Arigato gozaimashita.  
-Iee. Tu es content, hein ?

La femme poussa un peu un jeune garçon qui portait un cartable.

-Je le ramènerai aussi demain.  
-Hai.  
-Bye bye, salua l'enfant.  
-Mata ne, bye bye.  
-Bye.

L'hôte et le jeune garçon commencèrent à s'éloigner en marchant.

-To-chan !  
-Oh ?  
-Sensei m'a félicité avant...

Mais Takeru et Nemizu étaient toujours là à écouter.

-To-chan ?

Seulement, Sho entendit le motard et se retourna. Les deux ne savaient pas trop où se mettre et le troisième fils soupira.

* * *

Dans le petit salon, installé au bureau, le petit garçon mangeait une glace sagement. Les deux frères et les deux cousines étaient debout contre le bout de la table, lui tournant le dos. Usagi avait attendu à l'intérieur.

-C'est mon gosse. Il aura bientôt 6 ans.  
-Six ?  
-Ainsi, i ans, il a été la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté la famille Okura ?  
-Tu savais ça, ne ? C'est exact. Quand j'avais 18 ans, ma petite amie est tombée enceinte et je suis parti d'ici.  
-Ne jamais sous-estimer ton réseau d'informations.  
-Oh. Donc la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin d'argent...  
-J'aimerais dire que "les enfants augmentent les dépenses" et "la pension alimentaire" mais...C'est une femme. J'ai rompu avec sa mère, donc je suis libre de jouer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais lui dire que j'ai un enfant est juste trop lourd d'une façon ou d'une autre. Se mettre en ménage avec le bon type de fille prend beaucoup d'argent.  
-Uso. Tu travailles pendant la journée aussi.  
-Sugoi ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Ma, c'est la vérité.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre trouver une fille et l'argent...  
-On n'a pas vécu dans les mêmes conditions. Ou bien c'est pas la bonne fille.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir que l'enfant semblait se régaler. Il avait de la crème tout autour de la bouche.

-Ne, as-tu pensé à la façon dont ton enfant se sent ? Toute la journée à la garderie, un seul parent...Il est isolé pour un enfant.

Sho soupira bruyamment.

-Quand il a découvert au sujet de la grossesse, que penses-tu qu'Okura Shinzo m'a dit ? "Fait la avorter." Juste cette seule phrase. Toi qui a épousé un homme comme ça...tu n'as aucun droit de parler de la "famille".

Usagi voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa cousine l'arrêta. Puis, il s'adressa à Takeru qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs.

-Tu comprends maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'avais pas "autorisé" à être l'héritier. Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis parti.

Mais le motard lui tira la langue.

-Il n'y a pas moyen que je sois mis en-dehors de la course par toi. Riki ! Allons-y !

Sho alla prendre le sac de son fils sur la chaise, alors que ce dernier alla chez son père.

-Hm.  
-Riki, où est ton "merci pour le repas" ?  
-Merci pour le repas !  
-Yosh. Rentrons à la maison.

Ils sortirent en prenant les escaliers adjacents au bureau sous le regard de Setsu, Usagi et Takeru.

* * *

Les jeunes filles aidaient Tanabe aux champs. Ils récoltaient des oignons.

-Chacun a un passé et un présent...Afin de comprendre cela, les gens doivent parler face à face et laisser leurs sentiments se dévoiler l'un à l'autre.  
-Se dévoiler l'un à l'autre, ne ? Répéta Usagi songeuse.  
-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
-Ma, c'est parce que tu ne fais pas confiance aux gens.  
-Même les familles ne peuvent pas comprendre des choses à moins que ce soit mis en mots. C'est même plus important si vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang.  
-Mais affronter une autre personne veut dire que vous pourriez vous blesser l'un l'autre ou finir par vous détester, ne ?  
-Iee, je pense...que prétendre comprendre quelqu'un d'autre et ne rien dire est bien pire.  
-So, so, l'honnêteté et la franchise valent toujours mieux que les secrets.  
-Dans ce cas, je me débrouille plutôt bien.  
-Il te manque juste le tact encore.  
-Tact ? Nani sore ?

Il ramassa les bottes d'oignons, avant de tracer dans le sol le kanji "croire" avec un bâton.

-Les gens...disent des choses...et c'est ce qui fait la "confiance". Je suis petit comme Kinpachi, hein ?

Sa dernière réflexion fit rire les cousines.

-Veux-tu le prendre avec toi ?  
-Arigato. Ah Setsu !

Mais elle partit en courant.

-Oi ! Prends tes oignons ! Usagi ! Setsu !

A peine parties qu'une voiture de sport rouge s'arrêta à la ferme. Koganei en sortie et s'inclina pour saluer Tanabe.

* * *

Takeru passait l'aspirateur dans le couloir du club en sautillant et chantonnant.

-Lisse et brillant...ou quelque chose...  
-Takeru-san desu ka ?  
-Hai, c'est moi.

Mais il eut à peine fini qu'il se prit un coup de poing. Un homme chauve le prit sur son épaule et l'emmena, accompagné de deux autre hommes.

-Allons-y !  
-Oi, apprenti !

Le patron arriva, mais constata que le motard n'était plus là.

-Monte !

Takeru se fit jeter dans une voiture qui démarra rapidement. Le patron sortit rapidement, mais arriva trop tard. Il frappa sur la rampe de rage.

* * *

Setsu et Usagi entrèrent dans le club d'hôtes et regardèrent autour d'elles, un peu perdues.

-Sumimasen !

Elles avancèrent, cherchant âme qui vive.

-C'est ce qui s'est produit.

Elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Sho qui était en discussion avec le patron et les autres hôtes. Quand il les vit, il marcha, mais les dépassa sans leur accorder un regard.

-Chotto ! Ne, je dois te parler !

L'hôte s'arrêta et s'assit sur les marches d'un petit escalier.

-Takeru a été enlevé, annonça-t-il. La cliente dont il s'est occupé la nuit dernière était la femme du chef du clan Igarashi.  
-Eh ?  
-Ne, ne, depuis quand Tekeru est aussi un hôte ? Demanda Makito.  
-C'est pas important ça. Il y a plus urgent maintenant.  
-Cet idiot !

Dès qu'elle avait réalisé ce qui se passait, la blonde se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Sho la retint.

-Matte ! Que penses-tu pouvoir faire ?  
-Il doit attendre que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.  
-Tu crois pouvoir faire quoi toute seule ?  
-Ne me sous-estime pas Usagi. J'ai tenu tête à des yakuza durant deux ans.  
-Tu as couru pendant deux ans.  
-Bah je vais pouvoir apprendre à Takeru.  
-Il attend pas. Il ne croit pas aux autres personnes et ne veut pas que les autres croient en lui.  
-Comment sais-tu ça ? Il doit vraiment vouloir que quelqu'un croit en lui.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Dit le troisième fils.  
-Usagi, rentre à la maison, ne ? C'est trop dangereux pour les lapins.  
-Demo...

L'aînée tourna les talons et partit.

-Je ne te comprends pas, râla-t-il en la suivant.

* * *

Masaru s'arrêta devant le Hurricane Studio. Il faisait nuit. De sa poche, il sortit une petite scie pliable.

-Détruis-le.

* * *

Le bâtiment du clan Igarashi ressemblait à celui de n'importe quel entreprise. Deux voitures sombres étaient garées devant. Dans une des pièces, Takeru se faisait frapper sans relâche par trois yakuzas, chacun leur tour. Puis le chef entra, poussant sa femme sur le sofa.

-Uss ! Saluèrent les hommes à son entrée.  
-Ite...  
-Hé gamin.  
-Hai !  
-J'ai entendu que tu avais bien pris soin de ma femme la nuit dernière.  
-Comme j'ai dit...je ne lui ai rien fait. Avant que je n'arrive dans la chambre, elle était déjà endormie.

Mais le patron ne le croyait pas et fit un signe de tête à ses hommes de main.

-Pas moyen ! C'est vrai ! Elle dormait !

Mais le tabassage reprit. Cela fit rire le chef.

* * *

-Takeru a été enlevé par des yakuza ?

Satoru avait Setsu au téléphone. Elle et Sho attendaient un taxi. Makito avait fini par partir, capitulant face à l'obstination de sa cousine.

-So. Je vais au bureau Igarashi avec Sho de suite.  
-Igarashi gumi te...Que vas-tu faire là ?  
-Ma, les détails ne sont pas important. Si on te demande, tu dis que tu ne sais pas. J'ai une faveur à te demander. Est-ce que tu peux chercher le fils de Sho ?  
-Ha ? Le gosse de Sho ? De quoi tu parles ?  
-D'un gamin, dont Sho est le père. L'endroit s'appelle "Garderie Yurikago" et il s'appelle Riki-kun. Je te demande d'aller le chercher, nous, on est occupé.  
-Chotto matte o. Nande ore ga ?  
-Parce que Takeru a été enlevé, Sho est avec moi, Masaru me déteste, Akira est trop jeune, Usagi est plus en sécurité à la maison et moi je suis avec Sho...je l'ai déjà dit ça. Je compte sur toi !  
-Oi !

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Il s'assit sur son lit.

-Tu te moques de moi...Je ne peux pas aller dehors...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Akira avait tout entendu et partit.

* * *

Usagi marchait vers le Trick Heart Castle, mais traînait le pas car elle était inquiète.

-Ma, c'est Setsu. Elle a survécu deux ans poursuivie par des yakuza, alors ça devrait aller, ne ? Tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Mais Takeru et Sho n'ont pas les mêmes habitudes...

Mais elle s'arrêta.

-Demo...Si elle se faisait prendre ? S'ils la vendent ? S'ils l'exploitent dans un club ? Pire ? S'ils l'exécutent et vendent ses organes au marché noir.

La jeune fille se mit à courir, mais pas dans la direction du château, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

-Ah bah non, ils pourront pas vendre ses organes, ils sont bien trop bizarres...Non mais c'est pas rassurant quand même en fait. Elle va finir dans la zone 51.

* * *

Le taxi filait sur la route. Nemizu était inquiète.

-En ce qui concerne la police ? On devrait pas les contacter ?  
-Même si nous les appelions, ils n'aideront pas.  
-Ma, je suppose que c'est délicat, ne ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...  
-Aussi, de quoi tu voulais parler ?  
-Ah ? Dans un moment pareil...Bien, je voulais dire que je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai beaucoup trop parlé...en fonçant sans connaître l'histoire entière...Enfin c'est tout moi ça.  
-Ça ne m'a pas tracassé. Certainement, c'était un argument sain.  
-Anno sa...Je pense que toi et Takeru devriez vous entendre.  
-Impossible, impossible. Ça n'ira jamais. Certainement...Seulement s'il sort de là vivant, d'accord ?  
-Eh ? Vivant ? Mais oui, il sera vivant. Positivons, positivons !

La jeune fille s'inquiétait encore plus. Le taxi s'arrêta devant le bâtiment du clan. Setsu sortit tout de suite du véhicule.

-Ah, cho-cho, oi, oi, oi ! Oi, cho-cho matteo ! Chauffeur, gardez la monnaie.

Sho paya et le taxi partit. La jeune fille courut jusqu'à la porte principale, suivit par l'hôte, mais fit demi-tour quand elle vit que quelqu'un sortait. Un homme jeta un sac poubelle dans la rue et entra à nouveau. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient caché derrière une voiture. Mais Nemizu partit en courant vers la porte de derrière. Ils se plaquèrent dos au mur, chacun d'un côté de la porte, les mains jointes comme pour faire un pistolet.

-Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi...Bon tant pis, c'est la classe. Allez, vas-y !  
-Toi vas-y !  
-Non, toi ! Les hommes d'abord.  
-Couvre-moi.  
-J'ai pas de couverture...Ni une vraie arme...

Sho avança prudemment et tourna doucement la poignée.

-C'est ouvert !

Ils entrèrent aussi silencieusement que possible, continuant d'avancer comme les policiers qui fouillent une maison louche, arme au poing. Ils ouvrèrent une porte qui menait à une pièce où deux yakuza jouaient aux cartes.

-Je passe.  
-Oi.  
-Eh ?  
-C'était la troisième fois que tu passais !  
-Ça l'était pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? S'énerva l'un des deux en se levant.  
-Hein ?  
-Oi !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le chauve en enlevant la main de l'autre.  
-Oi !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-Oi !  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Bâtard !

Mais une autre porte s'ouvrit et un troisième yakuza sortit.

-Le punk s'est finalement calmé ?  
-Hai. Il l'emmèneront bientôt à l'entrepôt. Le patron a dit de tenir la voiture prête.  
-Pour donner un coup de main à Oneesan...  
-Il va mourir.  
-So desu ne.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce, laissant la voie libre. Sho et Setsu se faufilèrent jusqu'à la première porte sur leur chemin. La pièce où ils entrèrent était sombre, avec des lumières tamisées. Ils appelèrent le deuxième fils à voix basse.

-Takeru !  
-Takeru !  
-Takeru.

L'hôte fit signe à la jeune fille de regarder de l'autre côté.

-Takeru !

Mais soudain, elle le vit, assis parterre, mal en point. Elle en oublia de parler à voix basse.

-Takeru ! Takeru !  
-N'utilise pas mon prénom comme ça !  
-Je ne vais pas t'appeler Okura-sama ou fiston non plus. N'abuse pas.  
-Shhh ! Dépêche-toi ! Chuchota Sho.

Nemizu tenta de défaire les liens qui attachaient les mains du motard dans le dos.

-C'est trop serré ! Ça ne se détachera pas. Ite ! J'ai réussi à me couper la main, c'est malin.  
-Oh, viens...laisse-moi le faire.

Sho s'assit sur le sofa derrière Takeru pour tenter à son tour de défaire la corde.

-Dépêche !

Mais tout a coup, l'hôte sentit le canon d'un revolver sur sa tempe, ainsi que le déclic de la sécurité. Il arrêta tout mouvement. Setsu leva les yeux un instant, puis continua de s'acharner sur la corde. Sho râlait contre elle d'une voix muette, car elle continuait alors qu'il avait une arme pointée contre lui. Mais ce pistolet alla se poser contre le crâne de la jeune fille.

-Ce nœud est assez serré...constata-t-elle en se figeant.  
-On peut entendre tout ce qui se passe ici à travers les murs, expliqua le chef du clan. Emmenez-les aussi.  
-Bien sûr.

* * *

Usagi arriva en courant devant le "musée" de Miracle. Elle entra et traversa les salles remplit de spécimen d'animaux en tout genre. Elle croisa Mirakurun, mais ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant le bureau de Shinzo. Durant tout son trajet, elle n'avait vu personne dans le bâtiment. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

* * *

-Ça fait mal ! Oi !  
-Arrête de bouger !  
-Oi ! N'étais-tu pas le gars qui pouvait faire des miracles ?  
-J'étais entrain d'en faire un !  
-Bah continue-le, on en a bien besoin là, lui dit Setsu.  
-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Les trois étaient attachés ensemble par les jambes et séparément aux mains, assis sur un banc.

-Alors tu aurais dû rester à la maison.  
-Je ne pouvais pas ! Elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit !  
-C'est ma faute maintenant ? Tu aurais juste pu me dessiner un plan !  
-Oi les punks ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre !  
-Alors, qui veut mourir en premier ?  
-Elle.

Les deux frères montrèrent Setsu qui était entre eux de la tête.

-Eh ? Ore ? Vous êtes des hommes, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tu es la mère, aussi tu dois protéger tes enfants.  
-Je suis ta mère que quand ça t'arrange, hein ? Sale gosse. Si je n'étais pas attaché, je te filerai une correction, puisque je suis "ta mère".  
-Fermez vos gueules.  
-Je sens que je vais exploser si je ne parle pas !...Euh, mauvais exemple...  
-Alors...commença le chef après avoir rit. Tu mourras en premier.

Il pointa son revolver entre les deux yeux de la jeune fille qui se tue. Elle prenait vraiment pleinement conscience qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Elle attendait que le coup de feu et plus elle attendait, plus elle trouvait ça effrayant.

-Cette taupe sur le dos de Kozue-san est assez sexy, ne ?  
-Eh ? Une taupe ? Sur une top-modèle ? Une taupe top secrète ?

Takeru sourit, mais cela ne plaisait pas au yakuza qui tourna son arme sur le motard.

-Tu sais...Tu ne le saurais pas à moins qu'elle ne se soit déshabillée.  
-C'est vrai. Cet endroit est assez attirant.

Sho, à son tour, provoqua le chef et riait nerveusement à cause de la peur. Cette fois, ce fut lui la cible du yakuza.

-Bâtards vous êtes assez marrants. Mais...C'est l'heure.

La jeune fille ne quittait pas l'arme des yeux. Le doigt enfonçait très lentement la détente, ce qui augmentait le stress. Mais un bruit sourd les interrompit. Les trois prisonniers crurent que le coup de feu était partit, mais rien. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent, par le grillage qui remplaçait un morceaux du plafond, quelque chose tomber.

-Waaaou ! Cria Masaru.  
-Était-ce un miracle ?  
-Iee. C'est Masaru ! Contredit Sho.  
-Masaru ?  
-Hm.  
-Dans un sens, c'est un miracle quand même, constata Setsu.  
-C'est affreux ! Paniqua le mannequin.  
-Oi ! Attrapez-le !  
-Allez !

Les hommes de main se mirent à courir pour chercher le mannequin. Sho et Takeru profitèrent que le chef du clan leur tournait le dos pour l'attraper aux pieds avec les leurs et le motard le poussa dans le dos. Le yakuza tomba en avant et se cogna la tête contre une pierre, ce qui l'assomma.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda la blonde.  
-Tu es venu nous sauver ? Ajouta le motard.  
-Eh ? Ah...Bien sûr !  
-Demo, comment pouvait-il savoir que...  
-Tu es...  
-Qu'importe, fuyons ! Masaru, tu ferais mieux de bouger aussi ! Les interrompit l'hôte.  
-O-oh !

Les trois se levèrent et tentèrent de courir comme ils pouvaient, à cause de leur jambes attachées ensembles.

-Ok...  
-Commence par ton pied droit.  
-Se-no...ichi, ni...

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver à trottiner avec un bon rythme, respectant la cadence qu'ils scandaient comme une litanie qui menait à la liberté.

-Ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni...

Mais un coup de feu les arrêta. Ils se retournèrent et virent le chef du clan qui marchait lentement.

-Satanés punks...

Il les mit en joue, mais soudain, l'endroit fut envahi par des policiers.

-Baissez votre arme !

Le yakuza jeta son revolver. On entendait les sirènes des voitures.

-Nous sommes sauvés ! C'était vraiment un miracle ! S'exclama la blonde.

Takeru souriait et Sho soupira de soulagement.

* * *

Les trois étaient enfin libres de leurs mouvements.

-Are, Masaru wa ?  
-Il s'est enfui. Il n'a probablement pas voulu être impliqué avec la police, expliqua Nemizu.  
-Ah, ça lui ressemble, confirma Sho.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, mais Setsu s'arrêta. Les deux frères le remarquèrent et se retournèrent. La jeune fille était un peu gênée.

-Arigato, na...de m'avoir protégée.  
-Ha ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Takeru.

Ils firent comme s'ils ne voyaient pas de quoi elle parlait et reprirent leur chemin. Nemizu soupira, puis courut pour les rattraper, en souriant.

-Maintenant que j'y pense...Je me demande qui a appelé la police.

* * *

Dans le petit salon, Akira s'était endormit à la table. Il avait son téléphone dans la main, un journal sous l'autre et sa radio portable posé devant lui.

* * *

La blonde se dit qu'elle devrait appeler sa cousine pour la rassurer et quand elle sortit son téléphone, elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait tenté de l'appeler.

-Mochi mochi ?  
-Setsu ! Où es-tu ? Daijobu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Oi, chotto, chotto, chotto ! Alors, dans l'ordre...Eto...A la sortie d'un bâtiment en construction, ça va et je marche. Ne, tu es où ?  
-Au bureau-musée...J'étais pas rassurée...  
-Tu trouve ça plus rassurant d'être entouré d'animaux empaillés ? Ma, je vais venir te chercher, ne ? Dja ne.

* * *

Les trois étaient à présent dans la rue.

-Sérieusement. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire tout ça...  
-Et je pensais que tu étais mort et que je serais débarrassé de toi...  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était, garçon à la bicyclette ?  
-Je ne conduis pas de bicyclette.

Setsu sortit un tube de sa poche et le regarda un moment avant de ce décider.

-Ne !  
-Ah ?  
-Tous les deux, donnez-moi vos mains.  
-Nande ?  
-Hein ?  
-Faites-le ! Écoutez un peu votre maman comme de gentils garçons pour une fois.

Elle prit la main de Takeru et étala de la colle sur sa paume, puis elle fit de même avec la main de Sho.

-Hai, maintenant secouez !

Elle les força à se serrer la main. Quand elle les lâcha, leurs mains restèrent collées.

-Yosh !  
-Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'exclama Takeru.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!  
-Dja ne !

Elle partit en souriant.

-Ne dit pas "dja ne"...  
-Ça fait mal ! Arrête de presser !  
-Tu es le seul qui presse !

Les deux commencèrent à se battre.

-Prends tes lunettes !

En même temps, ils secouaient leurs mains dans tous les sens pour se décoller. Takeru passa sa jambe au-dessus pour tirer de son côté.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-T'as juste à tirer !

Sho fit de même pour tirer de son côté.

-Toi tire !  
-Allez d'avantage !

* * *

Finalement, les deux étaient toujours attachés par leurs mains. Ils marchaient dans la nuit.

-Chotto matte.

Takeru alla vers un distributeur, mais Sho n'avait pas suivit le mouvement et ils se cognèrent.

-Ite ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Je veux boire un NewNew.  
-Bois de l'eau !  
-Débile ! J'essayais d'acheter l'autre.

L'hôte avait appuyé sur le bouton à la place de son frère. Il avait prit une bouteille d'eau et ça le fit rire. Il recommença à marcher, mais Takeru le tira vers lui.

-Oi !  
-Nandayo ?  
-Je l'ai acheté, alors laisse-moi le boire !

Il prit la bouteille, puis se mit accroupit.

-Assieds-toi ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas lire dans les pensées, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Urusei na.  
-Ouvre-le.

Le motard lui tendit la bouteille. Le troisième fils ouvrit le bouchon en râlant.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.  
-Fais-le. Je suis blessé, tu sais ? Tu ne m'as vraiment pas fait de cadeau quand tu m'as frappé !

Mais Takeru recracha sa première gorgée.

-Ah ite !

Il posa la bouteille parterre.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné.  
-Tu m'as frappé en premier !  
-Pas ça ! Pour ce qu'il s'est passé i ans.  
-Tu penses toujours que j'ai abandonné l'héritage pour toi ?  
-Pas ça non plus ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais avoir un gosse.

Sho ne dit plus rien.

-Est-ce que je suis si peu fiable ? Tu ne pourrais pas me faire confiance ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Puis le troisième fils se leva brusquement, entraînant Takeru avec lui. Ce dernier, accroché à la bouteille d'eau, en renversa sur eux.

-Ah, c'est froid !

L'eau eut une réaction avec la colle sur leur main et ils purent doucement les séparer. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis le motard partit de son côté. Sho secoua sa main et l'essuya à son costume. Il regarda son frère partir.

-Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? Tu es le seul qui a eu tout faux et a abandonné l'héritage !  
-Ne te méprends pas. Tu n'es pas le seul qui ait eu une bagarre avec Okura Shinzo !  
-Hein ?

Mais au lieu de lui en dire plus, le deuxième fils lui lança la bouteille vide dessus.

-Ça fait mal, baka !

Mais Takeru repartit sans se retourner, sous le regard de l'hôte.

* * *

Setsu s'était assise au bureau de Shinzo et regardait le tube de High Power Super Glu qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Usagi lui avait fait un accueil chaleureux et avait rigolé en écoutant la "farce" que la blonde venait de faire. Sur le bureau était posé diverses petites inventions, ainsi qu'une photographie du mariage avec Shinzo.

-C'est devenu maniable, dit-elle à la photographie.  
-Tu parles aux photos maintenant.  
-C'est toujours mieux que quand je demande aux mouches de faire moins de bruit, non ?  
-Question de point de vu.

Puis elle leva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. C'était Tokita.

-De dehors, seulement cet endroit a les lumières allumées.

Mais les jeunes filles se contentèrent de sourire. Le secrétaire ne comprit pas tout de suite et voulut se rapprocher, mais ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Il tenta de les bouger en se tortillant, puis il attrapa une jambe, mais ne fit que remonter son pantalon. Puis il tenta en tirant sur sa chaussette, mais les cousines s'étaient mises face à lui.

-Je vais les affronter.  
-ON va les affronter, corrigea Makito  
-Oh. Motivée pour m'aider finalement.  
-On peux dire ça.

Elles avaient le regard déterminé. Puis elles placèrent leurs mains devant elles et quand Shuji fit de même, elles tapèrent dans ses mains, comme Shinzo l'avait fait avec elles. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi.

* * *

Setsu marchait gaiement dans le couloir et appuya sur le bouton pour entrer dans le petit salon avec sa tête. Usagi lui fit une réflexion sur le fait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus étrange, mais quand la blonde ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Takeru était assis en bout de table, tenant un bol dans ses mains et soufflant dessus pour boire ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle avança doucement en souriant. Le motard prit enfin une gorgée, mais fit la grimace.

-Dégueu' ! Quand as-tu fait cette soupe miso ?

Mais il continua de boire.

-Il y a longtemps.

En entendant cela, il recracha tout. La jeune fille ria et courut jusqu'à lui.

-Fallait venir la manger quand je l'avais préparé. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas tenir tes promesses.  
-Daijobu ?  
-Ne laisse pas la vieille nourriture traîner ! Tu ferais mieux de le faire parfaitement, à partir de demain !  
-Hai...Eh ? Cela veut dire...  
-Il va falloir s'appliquer, s'il ne peut même pas manger une soupe qui date quatre jours.  
-Ça ne pourra jamais être pire que le riz d'il y a un mois.  
-Cette fois, c'est toi qui ressortit ce riz.  
-Il m'a marqué d'une manière dont je me serai passé.

Elle était contente, mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose accroché à la rambarde de la galerie du haut. Le tableau rouge était accroché avec l'empreinte de la main de Takeru imprimée dessus. Cela fit très plaisir à Setsu qui souriait. Mais le téléphone sonna.

-Téléphone.  
-Hai, hai.  
-Tu n'aimes pas, mais tu mange quand même, ne ?  
-Urusei.

La blonde alla répondre.

-Hai, Okura desu. Eh ? Masaru a été attrapé par la police ?

**À suivre...**

TGV Setsu a encore frappé ! Merci Nono pour le surnom XD Nan mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la transcription va super vite avec ce drama. Pourtant, les épisodes font la même durée qu'un Hanakimi...Bon, faut que je brode à chaque fois pour pas que Usagi ne soit pas délaissée. Ma, elle travaille bien, non ? Elle a quand même la dur tâche de surveiller Setsu et c'est pas une mince affaire. Bon, épisode 2 ! Fini ! Le trois sera plus marrant.

**1** Référence à _Ouran Host Club_ avec Kyoya qui est le roi de l'ombre et Tamaki le "king" XD  
**2** J'ai trop regarder le Joueur du Grenier...J'ai les mêmes comparaisons.


	3. Jeunes hommes, soupirant d'amour

**Chapitre 3****: Jeunes hommes, soupirant d'amour**

Le téléphone sonna.

-Téléphone.  
-Hai, hai.  
-Tu n'aimes pas, mais tu mange quand même, ne ?  
-Urusei.

La blonde alla répondre.

-Hai, Okura desu. Eh ? Masaru a été attrapé par la police ?  
-Eh ?!

Elle raccrocha. Takeru s'était levé, un peu surpris.

-Alors, Masaru s'est fait arrêter par la police ?  
-Eh, nande ? Nande, nande ? Demanda Usagi.  
-Ils ont dit qu'ils le suspectaient pour vol.  
-Haa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a volé ?  
-De l'argent apparemment. Ils ont demandé de venir au poste.  
-Allez, file.  
-Eh ? Nande ore ga ?  
-Évidemment, répondit-il en se rasseyant. Tu es notre "mama" tu sais.  
-Eeeeh ? Pourquoi pas tata ?  
-Parce que mama.

Elle allait râler, mais Takeru se releva en criant comme les voyous pour l'intimider.

-Iterashai !  
-Tu ne viens pas avec ?  
-Je crois que si on y va à deux, il risque de paniquer plus...  
-Ma...C'est pas faux. Itekimasu, répondit la blonde sans enthousiasme.

* * *

Setsu alla à l'accueil du poste de police.

-Anno...Je suis ici pour Okura Masaru...  
-Okura-san...chercha le policier dans ses fiches. Ah. Are ? Mais où est sa mère ?  
-Ah...ça doit être moi.  
-Vous êtes sa mère, ne ?  
-Ma...On peut dire ça...On a une situation familiale...compliquée.

Il semblait suspicieux et la jeune fille était mal à l'aise. Il fallait avouer que la situation était étrange.

-Par ici.

En tournant la tête, elle vit un policier qui tenait un plateau avec les affaires du mannequin et Masaru qui le suivait. Mais quand il vit Nemizu, il ne bougea plus. La jeune fille soupira.

-Sumimasen. Nous l'avons confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa le policier.  
-Eh ? Confondu ? Il a pourtant un visage facilement reconnaissable.  
-Iee, les coïncidences arrivent vraiment, ne ?

Il prit Masaru par le poignet pour le faire avancer.

-Nous avons eu le signalement que 500 000 yens en liquide ont été vols dans cet endroit. Et puis, dans un restaurant, il a sorti une enveloppe rempli d'argent...

Setsu regarda vite fait les affaires du quatrième fils qui était dans le plateau : lunettes de soleil, la dite enveloppe, mouchoirs, porte-feuille, un prospectus et divers autres objets.

-S'il nous avait expliqué pour quoi cet argent était destiné, les choses n'auraient pas été aussi loin.

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur le jeune homme et se souvint de ses paroles.

_Flash back_

-Alors soigne ma maladie !

_Fin du flash back_

-Demo, quand nous avons fait intervenir la victime du vol qui a vu le visage du voleur...elle a dit que c'était une personne différente.  
-Je me disais aussi.

Masaru était très mal à l'aise et quand le policier l'invita à reprendre ses affaires, il se dépêcha de tout remettre dans ses poches.

* * *

Takeru caressait un chat en peluche qui miaulait, assis au bureau du petit salon.

-De l'aide ?  
-Hm.  
-Setsu, t'es décidé à l'aider finalement ?  
-Ma...on va essayer, ne ?

Satoru et Sho étaient assis à la table, chacun à un bout. Et Akira était sur une des chaises hautes du bar.

-Masaru portait cette annonce.

Setsu posa un magasine sur le bureau. Dessus il y avait marqué "Peu importe la phobie que vous avez, nous pouvons la guérir dès maintenant !" Cela fit rire le motard. Satoru se leva pour voir aussi.

-Sérieusement ?  
-Il y a rien de drôle.

Seulement, autre chose préoccupait la jeune fille.

_Flash back_

Sur la table était posé six tableaux de couleur : vert, rouge, bleu, puis derrière, orange, violet et jaune. Inoue déroula un peu le rouleau des "buts d'une mère".

-"Sono ni : collecter les empreinte de main des 6 fils !"

_Fin du flash back_

En tournant la tête, elle vit les cinq tableaux restant posés sur une chaise. Elle prit le violet en main.

-Que faisait-il là-bas ?  
-A-a-aah, il allait là-bas pour essayer de guérir sa phobie des femmes, répondit-elle en cachant le tableau derrière son dos.  
-Tu devrais aller avec lui. Ça ne te ferai pas de mal.  
-500 000 yens pour commencer ?  
-Ça ressemble plus à une arnaque qu'autre chose, ne ? Setsu ?  
-O-oh. 500 000 yens, c'est trop cher pour moi.

Le cinquième fils marchait vers sa chaise. Nemizu le suivit et tenta d'avoir son empreinte au passage, sans succès. Usagi remarqua le manège de sa cousine.

-Ne, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils sont réunis ici. Je veux en profiter.  
-Et pour Masaru ?  
-Ma, ma, j'y pense aussi. Je voudrais faire d'une pierre, deux coups.

Makito soupira et lui conseilla de rester discrète.

-Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il se sent hors norme, dit Sho.  
-Il n'y a pas mal d'être différent pourtant.  
-A côté de toi, tout le monde paraît normal de toute façon.  
-Mais Masaru ne viendra jamais à côté de moi, vu son état actuel.  
-Pourquoi tu agis comme si t'étais censé être là ? Demanda le motard.  
-Ça te pose un problème ?  
-Ouais, évidemment. Tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai dit hier aux distributeurs automatiques ?

La jeune fille repéra la main qui traînait d'Akira et changea de cible. Elle posa le tableau violet et prit le jaune.

-T'es supposé savoir que tu devais pas montrer ta sale face ici à nouveau !  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux dire...alors tu devrais commencer par demander : "pourquoi parles-tu comme les personnes normales ?"  
-Ça t'pose un problème ? Demanda Satoru.  
-Ouais, bien sûr. T'es même pas passé prendre mon fils !  
-Vraiment ?

Setsu était juste à côté d'Akira et tentait de rester naturelle.

-Oh, répondit Sho.  
-Il a eu peur de sortir et n'a pas pu y aller, expliqua le sixième fils en le montrant du doigt.

La jeune fille rata encore une occasion d'avoir une empreinte.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'irai.  
-T'es un hikikomori, pas vrai ? C'est pas dans le caractère d'un hikikomori de sortir gentiment et de parler, hein ?  
-Que je sache, il est hors de sa chambre et il parle là, non ?...Non ? Ne faites pas attention à moi, je n'ai rien dit, dit Usagi.

Nemizu avait reprit le tableau violet et était accroupie à côté de Satoru.

-Maintenant, maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle allait lui prendre la main, le jeune homme se leva.

-Je peux pas du tout sortir dehors, alors je suis un hikikomori respectable.  
-So desu o ne.  
-Y a rien de respectable à être un hikikomori pourtant.  
-La ferme, morveux.  
-Il n'y a rien de mal à être un hikikomori.

Mais Akira sourit en se mettant le doigt dans le nez.

-C'est étrange de voir un hikikomori qui s'énerve aussi rapidement, également, ajouta Takeru en prenant la même pose. Tu dois trouver ta place dans ce monde.  
-Tu peux parler, répliqua Sho avec la même pose aussi.  
-Nandato kora !? Ramène-toi ! Je vais l'enfermer dans sa chambre sur le champ !  
-Ma, ma...  
-T'arrête pas de dire "ma, ma..." Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Satoru se releva brusquement en soulevant la nappe. Setsu était sous la table et avait encore tenté de prendre l'empreinte du cinquième fils.

-Et bien...Je voulais tes empreintes de main...répondit-elle en sortant de sous la table. Tu n'as pas voulu en faire avec moi quand tu étais malade, alors j'étais triste.  
-Tu ne nous as pas appelés ici en disant t'inquiéter pour Masaru...juste pour avoir nos empreintes digitales, pas vrai ? Demanda le motard.  
-J'aimerai dire que Setsu s'inquiète, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature...Ma, disons qu'elle veut rentabiliser votre présence.  
-Tu ne m'aides pas là. J'ai l'impression que d'un côté, ça m'enfonce plus qu'autre chose.  
-Ma qui s'en soucie ? Je vais t'aider, dit l'hôte.  
-Setsu, il a encore ce fameux regard ?  
-Il l'a toujours. C'est peut être un renard déguisé ou un tanuki.  
-Oi, couple étrange ! Vous cachez quoi ?  
-Be-betsuni nani mo. Hm ?  
-Hm.  
-Couple ? Étrange je comprends, mais couple ? Setsu me cacherait quelque chose ?  
-C'est pas comme si je t'avais reconnu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, faisant un peu la moue. Mais Inoue arriva tout à coup, par l'une des galeries en haut.

-Masaru-san arrive par ici ! Dit-elle à voix basse.  
-Faites comme si cette conversation n'était jamais arrivé.  
-Ce serait sûrement mieux de le laisser seul, dit Akira.  
-O-oh, matte, matte, matte. Masaru est l'un de nos frères. Bien sûr que nous devrions l'aider ! Répliqua le deuxième fils.  
-Je passe mon tour. Ce qui est arrivé à Masaru-san ne me concerne pas.  
-Ore mo. Il y a un endroit où je dois être, approuva Sho.

Sho et Akira sortirent.

-Vous êtes tous si froids.  
-Aaaatchoum !  
-C'était une métaphore, tu sais.  
-Mais j'ai vraiment eu froid tout à coup...Les mots ont un sacré pouvoir.

Satoru tenta aussi de s'en aller, mais Takeru le rattrapa.

-Pars pas.  
-Nandayo ?  
-C'est ta punition pour avoir fait le rebelle.  
-Te fous pas de moi.  
-Mais, c'est peut être mieux de ne pas trop s'en mêler...  
-Ah non, tu ne te défile pas toi aussi ! Tu as dit que tu aiderais, tu aides !  
-U-Usagi ? Depuis quand tu es aussi sévère avec moi ?  
-Assume ton rôle de "mama".  
-Hai, hai, tata...  
-T'as pas compris, hein ? Où allons-nous trouver un meilleur amusement que celui-ci ?  
-C'est ce qu'il voulait, hein ?  
-Et lui, tu ne lui dis rien hein, alors qu'il s'amuse aux dépens de Masaru.  
-Ce n'est pas moi, sa "mère".

Masaru ouvrit la porte et les cousines tentèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était. Takeru reprit sa place au bureau avec le chat.

-Masaru. Je guérirai ta peur des femmes.  
-Eh ?  
-Je suis l'homme qui peut faire des miracles, tu sais.

La jeune fille soupira. Inoue était au téléphone et racontait tout discrètement.

* * *

-So ?

À l'autre bout du fil était Koganei.

-Je vois. Très bien. Je vous confie le reste.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Tokita.

-Il semble qu'ils vont lutter contre la phobie des femmes de Masaru à présent.  
-Je suis vraiment impressionné.  
-Franchement...Vous pouvez constater un changement depuis que Setsu-san et Usagi-san sont arrivées.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je dis que je suis impressionné par vous. Votre implication semble plus profond que le simple fait de vous assurer que Setsu-san honore le contrat.  
-Je dois beaucoup à Shinzo-shi.  
-Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas quel est votre but, néanmoins...Si vous intervenez dans ce qu'elle fait...Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en tirer.  
-Kowai desu ne.  
-Les détestez-vous ? Les hommes comme moi ?  
-Iee...Ils sont ceux que je préfère.

* * *

-Est-ce que je peux regarder maintenant ?

Masaru portait un bandeau pour les yeux rose avec deux yeux bleus de manga dessinés dessus. Derrière lui, une arche avec un rideau rouge. Usagi le regardait et regarda derrière elle pour voir où en était la préparation. Setsu baillait, assise dans un coin.

-Pas encore, dit Makito.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire cela ?

Takeru appela la jeune fille silencieusement, avec des gestes.

-Hé ! Va lui dire de se changer, mima-t-il en montrant Nemizu.  
-Bien, répondit-elle muettement.

Cette dernière regarda vers eux et les vit lui mimer quelque chose. Elle sortit du petit salon, accompagnée de Makito, pour la surveiller. Devant l'escalier était posé une banderole avec pour titre "Le Grand Plan pour soigner la Peur des Femmes de Masaru !" La grande table avait été enlevé et à la place, il y avait quatre arches avec des rideaux de couleurs différentes : rouge, jaune, bleu et blanc. Takeru finissait d'habiller un mannequin. Derrière l'arche suivant, il y avait une table ronde et deux chaises. Derrière le rideau bleu, un vélo. Et enfin, derrière le blanc, une chaise. Satoru descendit un des escaliers à côté du bureau, habillé en maid, visiblement pas content. Il alla chez le deuxième fils pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais toujours sans son.

-Hé ! Pourquoi dois-je m'habiller ainsi ?  
-Il faut juste que tu ailes à la deuxième arches et que t'attendes !  
-Tu t'fous de moi !

Les deux se poussaient en se disputant.

-Je peux regarder maintenant ?

Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et lui répondirent.

-Pas encore !

Setsu arriva, enfin changée, poussée par sa cousine. Elle portait un costume d'écolière et leur fit signe, mal à l'aise. Ils reprirent leur langage des signes pour que Masaru ne les entendent pas.

-C'est vraiment embarrassant !  
-Whoaouh !

Inoue apparut aux côtés de la jeune fille, habillé d'une robe chinoise sombre et avec un éventail de plumes rouges. Les deux frères eurent un mouvement de recule.

-Shazna ?  
-Je peux regarder maintenant ?  
-Pas encore, lui répondirent tout le monde.

Takeru leur fit signe de se placer. Satoru alla s'asseoir à la table ronde, Nemizu se mit sur le vélo et Inoue s'assit dans la dernière chaise. Makito supervisait l'ensemble avec le motard. Mais un papier attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui quitta son arche. C'était pour un préavis de visite familiale.

-Une visite familiale ?  
-Eh ? Une visite ?

Le motard leur fit signe de se taire. Setsu se reprit et continua par geste.

-La visite de Satoru...

Le cinquième fils se leva pour regarder aussi. Il y avait marqué sur la feuille "Aoume ville Tachikurozawa, 3e Lycée. Professeur principal: Yoshida." Puis écrit à la main "Okura-sama, je viendrai à 14h00 le 28". Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Aujourd'hui ? Demanda silencieusement Takeru.

* * *

La jeune fille alla à la porte d'entrée principale.

-Hai ?

Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle avança et regarda de chaque côté, avant d'apercevoir une femme qui regardait près des fenêtres.

-Anno...

La personne se retourna, surprise.

-Êtes-vous le professeur principal de Satoru ?  
-Ah...Hai !

Elles s'inclinèrent à tour de rôle. Nemizu l'invita à rentrer.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent dans le petit salon où tout était encore en place pour le plan de Takeru.

-Ah, je suis navrée, les choses sont en désordre !  
-Ah iee.  
-Par ici...  
-Kawai !  
-Dare ?

Le motard était au bar, avec un jus d'orange, triturant un soutient-gorge. Masaru était toujours assit sans rien voir. Usagi regardait la nouvelle venue.

-Satoru, ton professeur principal est là !

En entendant la voix de Setsu, le mannequin commença à paniquer un peu, mais ne voyait toujours rien.

-Où est Satoru ?  
-Eh ? Il était là il y a quelques minutes encore...

Elle avança jusqu'à la feuille et relut pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompé. Mais en tournant la tête, elle le trouva.

-Ah ! Koko da !

Le jeune homme, toujours habillé en maid, était caché derrière le bar.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Masaru regarda autour de lui, enlevant enfin le bandeau qu'il portait. Il avait marre d'attendre. Mais quand il tourna la tête et vit la femme, il hurla. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop comment réagir et s'inclina pour le saluer, un peu gênée. En remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, le mannequin remarqua le bracelet qu'elle portait. Après un instant de réflexion, il s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

-Pourquoi dois-je faire cela ?  
-C'est ta visite.  
-Tu prends ton rôle au sérieux tout à coup.  
-Oh, j'ai tenté de soigner ma folie, mais c'est incurable.  
-C'est quoi le rapport entre folie et ton rôle ?  
-Je dois être folle pour vouloir assumer mon rôle en cosplay d'écolière.

De son côté, Nemizu tirait Satoru par le bras et le poussa jusqu'au professeur.

-Yoshida-sensei.  
-Yoshida desu, répéta la femme tout sourire.  
-Kawai !

Masaru se tenait à un pilier et l'observait de loin. Il avait des flash du passé en même temps.

-Yoshida...Le pouvoir des pierres...Ah...  
-Dja, je vous laisse, alors...  
-Je me disais aussi que c'était pas normal que tu prennes ça au sérieux.  
-Chotto ! La retint Takeru. Tu vas où ? Tu es sa tutrice légale.  
-Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?  
-Je parle toujours comme ça.  
-Il parle toujours comme ça depuis dix secondes...

Le motard tentait de faire bonne figure, mais Masaru, lui, ne tenait plus et sortit de la pièce en hurlant. Usagi le suivit pour voir s'il allait bien et Takeru fit de même.

-Oi, cho...commença Satoru.  
-Yare yare. Sumimasen, ne ? On a une maison très...vivante.

Satoru se retrouva seul avec son professeur principal et sa "mère". La jeune fille et le deuxième fils retrouvèrent Masaru dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Usagi.  
-Ah ! Chotto !  
-Elle est trop mignonne ! Je me suis senti rafraîchi en étant juste près d'elle !  
-Mo ! Yoshida...Mao ?  
-Si tu la connaissais déjà, t'aurais dû me la présenter...  
-Elle est la raison pour laquelle j'ai peur des femmes !

Makito et Takeru ne dirent plus rien.

* * *

La grande table et les chaises furent remis à leur place dans le living. Satoru avaient ses mains menottées à la chaise et n'avait pas pu se changer. À côté de lui s'était assise Setsu, toujours en écolière, et Usagi, et en face, le professeur et Takeru. Le cinquième fils secouait ses mains, gêné par ses entraves. Cela faisait rire la jeune fille, tandis que le motard fixait la femme du regard.

-Nandayo kore ?  
-C'est pour éviter toute tentative de fuite, ne ?  
-Anno...Êtes-vous sa grande sœur ?  
-Eh, oneesan ?...Iee, iee, iee. Eto...Okaasan desu !  
-Eh ?  
-Oui, ça surprend toujours.  
La situation semblait beaucoup amuser la blonde.  
-Ah, excusez-moi pour le malentendu...  
-Ah iee, iee. Je suis habillée comme ça, après tout.  
-Et tu ne fais pas ton âge, ne ?  
-So desu. Et Satoru est un garçon, malgré ces habits.  
-C'est mon professeur principal. Elle est déjà au courant.  
-Satoru-kun, tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis plus allé au lycée depuis ma première année.  
-So dayo ne. Gomen de demander quelque chose d'aussi étrange.  
-Est-ce que votre nom est...Yoshida...Mao-san ? Demanda Makito.  
-Hai, c'est bien ça.  
-Ah...

Le motard continuait de regarder la jeune femme avec un sourire béat, mais Usagi tenta d'attirer son attention. Elle tapa discrètement sur la table pour qu'il la regarde. Elle lui fit signe alors d'aller au sauna.

* * *

Dans le sauna, Masaru était assis, complètement bouleversé. Takeru entra et referma la porte. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir près de son frère.

-Elle a dit qu'elle était bien Yoshida Mao ! Omae...Quelle genre de relation...as-tu eu avec une femme comme elle ? Hein ?

Il semblait tout excité, mais Masaru était plus calme et ressassait de mauvais souvenirs.

-Lorsque j'étais à l'école élémentaire...elle était au collège. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour elle.

_Flash back_

A la sortie du collège, Masaru attendait. Une grande fille au longs cheveux bruns passa.

-Yoshida-senpai !

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Vou-voudrais-tu...sortir avec moi ?

D'abord, elle ne dit rien, puis elle sourit.

-Bien sûr.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, surpris.

-_C'était la toute première fois que j'avouais à une fille que je l'aimais...Donc j'étais vraiment heureux. Demo.._.

Masaru marchait quand il vit Yoshida et une amie qui marchaient plus loin en discutant. Quand il la vit, il commença à courir vers elle en souriant, mais s'arrêta quand il les entendit parler.

-Marasu-kun, pas vrai ? Comment ça se passe avec ton petit frère ?  
-Arrête ça ! Je ne faisais que plaisanter avec lui. Il est affreux, tu sais.  
-Uwa, atroce.

_Fin du flash back_

-Depuis...à chaque fois que je vois une femme...Je commence à entendre des voix. "Il est si affreux".

Quand il eut finit, il tourna la tête pour voir Takeru qui pleurait. Pendant que Masaru avait raconté, il avait eu le temps de se déshabiller.

-Elle a piétiné tous les sentiments purs du cœur d'un jeune garçon. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas !

* * *

Dans un petit restaurant, Sho posa une enveloppe épaisse sur une table et la fit glisser devant lui.

-Voici le payement du mois.

En face, une femme la prit et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Ce n'est pas assez.  
-Ma, je te donnerai la différence le mois prochain.  
-C'est aussi ce que tu as dit le mois dernier.  
-Oh, vraiment ?  
-La pension alimentaire...Si tu ne peux pas la payer, alors tiens ta promesse.  
-Ma, ma...La colère est gâché sur ce beau visage.  
-Le fait de dire ça est une perte de temps. Tu sais ce que tu me dois encore ? Faire ça...c'est juste repousser l'inévitable, tu sais.  
-Ma, ma ! Si tu attends un peu plus longtemps, j'aurai une grosse paye bientôt.

Saki soupira et posa un billet de dix mille yens sur la table.

-Hum ?  
-Sers-toi de cela...pour acheter à Riki quelque chose qu'il désire.  
-Il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant Noël.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi pensait la jeune femme, mais Sho sourit, sûr de lui.

-Tu n'as pas compris, hein ? Tu n'es pas fait pour être père, Sho.  
-Hmm...C'est aussi ce que je pense. Tu vas le prendre, alors ?  
-La raison pour laquelle nous avons ces stupides rencontres, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas me le laisser, pas vrai ?

Elle prit son sac et s'en alla, laissant l'hôte seul. Il prit le billet et sourit.

-Merci.

* * *

-Quels sont vos loisirs ? Demanda la blonde.  
-Je pratique la compréhension orale de l'anglais.  
-Et qu'est-ce que cela entraîne...  
-Ce n'est pas un omiai, vous savez.

Satoru était toujours attaché à sa chaise et Setsu discutait avec le professeur principal.

-Alors pourquoi en parlons-nous ?  
-Saa...  
-En général, nous parlons de comment il se débrouille en classe ou quelles carrières il pense faire dans le futur...  
-Je vais redoubler de toute façon. Je vais simplement quitter l'école.  
-Quitter ?  
-Je pense que ce n'est pas grave. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.  
-Tu ne disais pas que l'école, c'est important ?  
-Tu es à peine plus âgée que lui, je te force pas à aller au lycée non plus. Je serai mal placée pour lui dire quelque chose, non ?  
-Vu sous cet angle...  
-Tout le monde est inquiet à ton sujet.  
-Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Ça suffit, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un mouvement de poignet, il se libéra des menottes.

-Oh, nani sore ? Magique ? Demanda Nemizu.  
-Sensei, saviez-vous qu'il était appelé le génie magicien ?  
-Urusei.

Il se leva, visiblement ennuyé.

-Ah, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'être magicien à nouveau ? Je parie que tu pourrais faire une jolie carrière et gagner pas mal d'argent !  
-Urusei, j'ai dit ! S'énerva-t-il.  
-Pourquoi es-tu fâché ?  
-Ce côté insensible que tu as me rend vraiment fou.

Il sortit du petit salon alors que la blonde faisait la moue. Pour une fois qu'elle tente d'être sociable.

-Je suis navrée, s'excusa Usagi.  
-Iee...Puis-je emprunter vos toilettes ?  
-Ah, ah, dozo.

* * *

-Nande ? Il est de nouveau fâché avec moi.  
-Ma, ma...ça lui passera. C'est l'âge rebelle.  
-Ne, je suis si insensible que ça ?  
-Eto...On va travailler sur ton tact, hein ?  
-Je crois t'avoir déjà demandé, mais...C'est quoi le tact ?

* * *

La femme était dans un des couloirs et regardait les chandeliers dorés, mais elle secoua la tête, ennuyée. Elle avança et se trouva devant un grand escalier blanc. À peine elle avait grimper quelques marches que Takeru arriva.

-Où allez-vous ?  
-Ah...Ah ! Anno...  
-Hein ?  
-Où sont les toilettes ?  
-Toilettes ? Tournez à gauche, descendez au 8e étage, allez tout droit, tournez à gauche et c'est juste en haut de quelques escaliers.  
-Arigato gozaimasu !

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas et le motard devenait suspicieux. Comme elle voyait qu'il la regardait, elle tenta de briser le silence.

-Anno...  
-Hai ?  
-Savez-vous pourquoi Satoru-kun ne va plus à l'école ?  
-Intimidation. Il a été intimidé à cause de ses parents. Mais tout ça est arrivé avant qu'il ne vienne ici. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous auriez du le découvrir avant de venir ici ?

Mais quand il la regarda en face, il la vit dans un halo rosâtre et scintillante.

-So desuyo ne ! Sumimasen !  
-Ne te laisse pas avoir ! Se dit-il plus pour lui même.  
-Vous vous préoccupez beaucoup de vos frères, pas vrai, Oniisan ?  
-Sensei, les toilettes pourraient être difficiles à trouver alors...  
-On aurait du lui dessiner un plan.

Setsu et Usagi s'arrêtèrent en les voyant.

-Je dois vous demander quelque chose.  
-Nani ka ? Fit la professeure un peu intimidée.  
-Sortez-vous avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?  
-Ha ?  
-Non, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.  
-Eh ?  
-Takeru...Nice ?

* * *

-Bien, je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Nemizu, Makito et Takeru avait raccompagné la femme à la porte.

-Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui.

En se redressant, après s'être inclinée, Setsu remarqua le manche d'une poêle dans le sac de la femme. Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Akira revenait au Trick Heart Castle.

-Are ? Où étais-tu ?  
-A l'école. Je ne veux pas être dans un gang de motard à 27 ans.  
-C'était quoi ça, hein ?  
-Eh...C'est vrai que parfois, j'oublie qu'il va encore à l'école...  
-Tu perds la notion du temps ?  
-Ce n'est pas nouveau ça.

Takeru attrapa le sixième fils par le col, mais quand il se souvint que le professeur était toujours là, il changea de comportement.

-Il n'est pas bon d'être si étroit d'esprit.  
-Là, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
-Anno...Cela poserait un problème si je reviens ?  
-Eh ? Nande ?  
-Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. J'aimerai demander à Satoru-kun de revenir à l'école.  
-Si elle savait tout ce que j'ai fait rien que pour le faire sortir de sa chambre.  
-Tu as juste branché la clim.  
-Ouais, mais n'oublies pas tout ce que j'ai fait avant ça.  
-Venez quand vous le souhaitez, l'encouragea Takeru en lui prenant la main. Dès que vous le voulez !

Dans la main, il avait glisser sa carte de visite. En-bas, il y avait son e-mai : takeru-ohkura .jp. Elle le regarda et il continua à voix basse.

-J'attendrai votre appel.

Elle sourit, gênée.

-Au revoir.

Elle partie, avec son sac et un autre en main. Le motard lui faisait signe de la main, un sourire béat.

-Dare ?  
-Le professeur principal de Satoru...et la source du traumatisme de Masaru.  
-Et ma future femme !  
-Ça ressemble à un tas de problèmes.  
-Ne...Elle n'avait pas qu'un sac à main quand elle est arrivée ?  
-Je ne me souviens plus, pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez cette femme...  
-Le fait que ce soit une femme peut être ?  
-Hm...ça doit être ça.

Caché derrière un mur de pierre, le quatrième fils avait vu la scène et semblait toujours aussi bouleversé.

* * *

Setsu ouvrit les portes du petit salon, suivie par Usagi, Takeru et Akira. Mais elle s'arrêta, surprise, en voyant l'avocate qui posait un carton. Il y en avait au total dix, empilés en trois tas.

-Voici la collection des inventions de Shinzo-shi. Avec cela...  
-Uso...Nande ? S'étonna la lbonde.  
-Nous venons de l'entrée...  
-Et alors ?  
-Sugoi desu...Magic ?  
-Où va-t-on pouvoir ranger tout ça ?  
-Et votre chambre, Setsu-san ?  
-Je n'en ai pas.  
-Atashi mo.  
-Vous en avez pas ?  
-Qu'as-tu fais tout ce temps ?  
-On a construit une maison en carton dans le jardin de derrière pour dormir dedans...  
-Êtes-vous sans abri ?  
-Y a-t-il une chambre vide que vous pouvez donner à Setsu-san et Usagi-san ?

Takeru s'arrêta de marcher et Akira se retourna. Les deux avaient une idée derrière la tête.

-Dans ce cas...Pourquoi pas la Chambre de l'Horloge de la Terreur ?  
-C'est parfait pour les chibiko.

Nemizu regarda Koganei pour qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais cette dernière regarda ailleurs.

-L'horloge de la terreur ?

* * *

Setsu finissait de poser le dernier carton dans leur nouvelle chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais avait un lit, un bureau et une horloge, ainsi que des décorations murales. Et puis c'était toujours plus grand que leur maison en carton.

-Hm, c'est pas mal.  
-Je m'attendais à pire.

Elles regardaient autour d'elles, puis la blonde repéra le lit et sauta dessus.

-Et le lit est doux et moelleux...

Elle soupira d'aise et commença à s'assoupir. Les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient et le panneau mural en face du lit s'ouvrit, dévoilant des rouages. Usagi s'approcha, intriguée par le système. Une boule tomba et tout un système se mit en place. Des balanciers s'agitaient. Puis tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant, comme une cloche vibrante, retentit et brisa le calme. La blonde sursauta et sa cousine mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Chotto...  
-Et le rythme est bizarre aussi...  
-Je n'arriverai pas à dormir avec ça !  
-Oh, je trouve que ça berce moi.

* * *

Fuu alla à son appartement. Sur sa boîte aux lettres, il y avait des kanji écrits au scotch, dont "Enfoiré. Crève !". Il hésita à l'ouvrir et quand il le fit, une flopée de lettre en tomba.

-Ah, ah, ah.

Il se baissa pour les ramasser.

-Les gens me détestent vraiment...Hein ? J'ai même une lettre de malchance ici...

Mais il vit une lettre différente. Il y avait marqué "Pour Okura Fuu-sama" et en la tournant, il vit qu'elle venait d'Okura Shinzo.

* * *

Kyoko était allée rendre visite à Sho dans son nouveau club d'hôtes. Il lui servit à boire.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un de très désagréable...  
-Détestez-vous Shinzo-shi autant que cela ?  
-Vous savez...Ce que je déteste le plus au monde ce sont les gens qui traitent la vie des autres comme des objets.  
-Riki-kun...Faites-vous référence à lui ?  
-Parce qu'il m'a dit : "Fais la avorter !" Il ne voulait rien savoir à propos de Riki excepté le fait qu'il soit né. Parlons de choses plus joyeuses. Vous avez fait tout ce trajet pour me voir, après tout.  
-Dja...Devrions-nous parler d'un trésor ?  
-Trésor ? L'héritage ?! Sumimasen ! Une bouteille de champagne ici !  
-Compris ! Sho a commandé du champagne !  
-Arigato gazaimasu ! Firent les hôtes en applaudissant.  
-Domo ! Ne, ne, nani, nani, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Il semble qu'un trésor soit caché au Trick Heart Castle. J'ai entendu dire que c'était dans la chambre 96.  
-96 ? Y a-t-il autant de chambre là-bas ? Attendez, pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?  
-Nande ?  
-C'est bizarre. Me raconter cette histoire à moi seul, dans un tel moment.  
-Vous...ne comprenez toujours pas ?

Elle semblait gênée. Elle croisa les jambes, mais tira sur sa jupe, embarrassée.

-C'est quoi cette atmosphère douce et attirante ?

* * *

Usagi était assise dans un fauteuil du cybercafé et baissa le dossier. Sa cousine semblait un peu plus en forme.

-J'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit...Les horloges sont effrayantes.  
-Ma, on finit par s'y habituer.  
-S'habituer à quoi ?  
-A sursauter toutes les heures...C'est désagréable au premier son, après on se rendort facilement.  
-Alors...Tu veux rester chez moi ? Demanda Majima.  
-Non, elle ne veut pas ! Si elle va quelque part, ce sera chez moi.  
-Nande ? Ma, si vous le proposez si gentiment, Usagi aurait besoin d'une chambre au calme, je crois.  
-Ce n'était pas pour moi ces propositions.  
-Ils proposent, ils assument.  
-Les gardes du corps, réunissez-vous !

Britney regardait la scène, assise à une table. Les membres du groupe arrivèrent les uns après les autres, sautant, tournant.

-Il y en a encore plus !  
-Nous avons fini de réunir les renseignements sur Okura Satoru !  
-*Baille* Domo...  
-Même après avoir bien dormi, tu es fatiguée.  
-J'ai besoin de 23h de sommeil par jour, qu'est-ce que j'y peux.  
-Saviez-vous qu'avant de rejoindre la famille Okura, commença Nakao. Il est apparu à la télé en tant que génie magicien, sous le nom de Kanbai Satoru ?  
-Je savais qu'il était magicien.  
-Oh, c'était dans le guide, ne ?

Ils se mirent devant un ordinateur.

-C'est une vidéo de lui de cette époque.

Mais Nemizu appuya sur la touche pour lancer la vidéo avant Nakao. On y voyait Satoru, en costume de magicien, prendre son haut de forme par les bord et quand il le souleva, sa tête vint avec.

-Ooh, sugoi !  
-C'est impressionnant.  
-Demo, l'année d'après, il a arrêté d'apparaître à la télé, continua un autre.  
-Eh ? Nande ?  
-Ses parents, qui manageaient ses honoraires...expliqua un nouveau venu. Ont été arrêtés pour fraude fiscale.

Il lui donna un magasine avec un article sur l'affaire.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Satoru avait prit deux balles de ping-pong entre les doigts de sa main. Mais d'un mouvement, il y en avait trois. Il laissa tomber sa main et regarda les trois photographies de l'époque où il était magicien et soupira. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

-Il a été banni des show télévisés...et il est passé par beaucoup de méchancetés de la part du public.  
-Bien que ce ne fut pas de sa faute, il a reçu beaucoup de critiques...  
-Ainsi, son passé en tant que magicien est quelque chose qu'il veut effacer.  
-Je suis si horrible, avoir dit toutes ces choses...

Majima poussa Nakao et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ne ? Viens chez moi.  
-Pourquoi doit-elle faire ça ? Si elle va quelque part, ce sera chez moi.  
-C'est fou comment une asociale peut attirer les gens à elle...  
-Ah. Ils n'ont toujours pas attrapé le criminel.

Kokudo, un peu déboussolé, regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il y avait un article affiché.

-Nani kore ?  
-Il y a eu une vague de cambriolage dans ce secteur récemment.

En entendant cela, le manager sourit et se redressa, essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant et fiable.

-Si tu as peur, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas...

Mais quand il lança un regard vers la chaise, il n'y avait plus personne.

-Olé !

* * *

Masaru avait une séance photo en plein air.

-C'est bien ! Tu es un gars si bien ! C'est ça ! Wow ! C'est chaud ! Juste comme si tu es sur le quai ! Yuujiro, hein ? Bien ! Wow ! Rends-les fous de toi !

Mais le mannequin repéra soudain une femme dans le staff. Il tenta de garder son calme et de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu es si cool !

* * *

La séance finie, Masaru sortie d'un bâtiment. À la sortie attendait ses fans, comme d'habitude. Elles hurlaient toutes pendant qu'il marchait devant elles en mettant sa veste. Mais en les entendant, il s'arrêta.

-Masaru-sama !  
-Tu es si cool !  
-Serre-moi la main s'il te plaît !  
-Masaru !

Mais dans sa tête, il entendait et voyait autre chose.

-Qui pense-t-il être, entouré par la police ?  
-Il attire tous les regards. Il est vraiment répugnant pour une personne.  
-Ils disent qu'il a peur des femmes. C'est absurde, ne ?

Ce brusque souvenir d'enfance lui avait mit les nerfs à vif et il finit par exploser.

-Mooo ! Arrêtez ça !  
-Masaru-san !  
-Gomen nasai ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Masaru-chan est très fatigué, aussi...Gomen nasai.

L'agent le prit par le bras sous le regard surpris de la foule.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, Masaru ? Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui me ressemble ?  
-Masaru-san...  
-Hein ?

* * *

Le bruit de l'horloge empêchait Usagi de dormir. Sa cousine semblait s'être parfaitement habitué au bruit et dormait comme un loir. Elle tituba en pyjama, un oreiller dans les bras, dans les couloirs du château. Elle se cognait aux murs et rebondissait dessus pour avancer. Elle ouvrit la porte menant au petit salon au passage.

-Dormir...

Elle fonça dans la porte, mais s'arrêta en voyant Masaru assit à la table. Il avait un morceau de papier dans la main, qu'il lissait. Devant lui, un petit marteau en bois et une poupée de paille. Sur son papier était marqué Yoshida Mao. La jeune fille avança, tentant de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...  
-Ne viens pas plus près.  
-Ah, so da...Gomen.

Elle recula un peu et s'assit en bout de table. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il veuille parler de lui-même. Il posa son papier sur la poupée, puis avec le marteau, il y enfonça un clou doucement, faisant une pause entre chaque coup.

-Pour un mannequin, avoir une phobie de femmes...C'est si stupide.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je connais une fille qui a peur des filles...C'est pas mieux.  
-Tu dis ça, mais tu penses aussi que c'est stupide. Tout le monde fait semblant de compatir...Demo...On n'y peut rien. Datte...Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre comment je me sens.  
-Setsu le sait très bien. Moi, c'est vrai que...Enfin je trouve pas ça stupide.

Il laissa son marteau sur la table et tritura la poupée de paille sur la table pour passer ses nerfs et sa frustration.

-Nande...dois-je me sentir comme ça ? Nande...Nande ? Nande, nande, nande ?!  
-Masaru...

Il se leva soudain, larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce seulement moi ?

Puis il voulut sortir en courant, mais recula en passant près de Makito, puis repartit après avoir fait un petit détour.

* * *

-Comme c'est inhabituel.

Masaru s'inclina devant Tokita.

* * *

Sur la porte du sauna, côté living, il y avait un morceau de carton avec marqué "Mama et tata sont là. Pas d'hommes. Akira, Ok. Takeru, non." Setsu, Usagi et Koganei discutaient à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi...ont-ils tous été choisis comme candidats pour être son héritier ?  
-Parce qu'ils étaient tous beaux.  
-Eh ?  
-C'est vrai qu'ils ont au moins ça en commun, confirma Makito.  
-Mais c'est pas un bon critère. Et puis, s'ils ont été adoptés étant jeunes, tu ne peux pas savoir à quoi ils vont ressembler plus tard, ne ?  
-Selon Shinzo-shi...tous les candidats pour sa position en tant que président charismatique de la société devaient être bien élégants.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi en pensait et semblait perdu devant un critère aussi subjectif.

-Je plaisantais.  
-Oh...J'ai faillit tomber dans le panneau. Good joke.  
-Eh ? Ne plaisantez pas avec une expression si sérieuse.  
-Il a dit que c'étaient...leurs yeux.  
-Les yeux ?  
-Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, dit-on.

* * *

-Les gens qui ont éprouvé des difficultés peuvent s'élever au-dessus de l'adversité. Cette sorte de volonté forte est reflétée dans les yeux. C'était d'après les dires de Shacho.

Tokita et Masaru descendaient l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Shinzo.

-Aussi, vous dites que cette "volonté forte" est quelque chose que nous avons ?  
-Shacho semblait le croire. Vous tous...avez une chose en commun, ne ?

* * *

-Quoique les circonstances individuelles soient différentes...tout le monde qui vit ici a été élevé dans un environnement difficile. Peut être que Shinzo-shi ressentait la même chose pour vous.

Mais les cousines ne répondirent pas.

-Shinzo-shi avait le don de voir à travers les personnes...leur potentiel.

* * *

-Impossible. J'ai toujours observé de loin pendant que Takeru et Sho luttaient pour devenir l'héritier. Quoique nous ayons tous été adoptés ensemble.  
-Si je me souviens bien, vous avez perdu vos parents très tôt et vous avez été gardé par votre grand-mère, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Avant que ma grand-mère ne meurt...J'ai entendu qu'elle a demandé à Shinzo-san, qui était un ancien étudiant de lycée à elle, de s'occuper de moi. Je suis sûr que Shinzo-san ne voulait vraiment pas. Adopter un garçon comme moi dans sa famille...

Ils arrivèrent près du bureau. Tokita prit une inspiration avant de continuer.

-Je pense que vous avez dû mal comprendre quelque chose, ne ? Peu importe la requête qu'un professeur honorable lui a faite...Shacho n'aspirait pas à une maison de charité. S'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose en vous, il ne vous aurait pas adopté.

Le secrétaire prit un pot avec une fausse pousse de plante verte dedans. Puis il prit la sculpture de métal représentant un chevalier sur son cheval pour faire comme si le cheval mangeait la plante.

-Eh ?  
-Shacho avait toujours dit ça de vous..."Si seulement il avait...plus confiance en lui."

Shuji se retourna et sourit, puis continua de s'amuser avec ce qu'il avait en main, laissant Masaru pensif.

* * *

Koganei retourna le sablier qui était dans le sauna, avant d'aller se rasseoir.

-Il semble que vous soyez très intéressée par les frères.  
-Pas vraiment, enfin ça dépend dans quel sens vous l'entendez.  
-En même temps, tu t'es déjà fait une opinion d'eux dès la première rencontre.  
-Mais...Je vise Fuu-kun et Sho-kun.  
-Vraiment, ne vous moquez pas avec cette expression sur votre visage, s'il vous plaît.  
-Je ne plaisante pas.  
-Je vois. Vous avez bon goût, même si je n'ai vu Fuu que dans le guide.

* * *

Après le départ de Kyoko, les deux jeunes filles étaient encore restées dans le sauna.

-Fuu et Sho ka ? Un artiste de rue et un hôte...Des parasites quoi. Ce doit être leur physique qui lui plaît...  
-Setsu wa ? Il y a pas un frère qui t'intéresse plus qu'un autre ?  
-Hm...Ma, si on reste au physique, ne ? Je dirai que Satoru est mignon. Hm. Ma, je ne peux pas dire que Sho soit pas bien non plus, mais vaut mieux pour un hôte qu'il soit beau, non ? Usagi wa ?  
-Masaru a une jolie expression dans ses yeux, assez intense. Et j'aime bien leur forme et leur couleur. Et puis il a un look classe, non ? Sa coupe de cheveux aussi, ça donne lui un effet particulier.  
-Ma, un mannequin se doit d'être bien aussi, ne ? On va le soigner ton Masaru.  
-A-atashi no ?...

La blonde sourit, contente d'avoir pu perturber sa cousine en la taquinant.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a des cartons à trier.

* * *

Setsu et Usagi commençaient à ouvrir les cartons des inventions pour faire le tri. Il y avait une foule d'objets.

-Uwaa...Quel ramassis d'ordures !  
-A quoi ça sert ça déjà ?

Puis Makito sortit un appareil qui avait la forme d'une télécommande, avec un bouton bleu, un rouge, un écran en bas et un haut-parleur intégré.

-Oooh.

_Flash back_

Nemizu filmait sérieusement la nouvelle invention de Shinzo-san. Ce dernier expliquait et Usagi écoutait sagement.

-Juste en entrant votre voix dans ce High Power Voice, vous pouvez apprécier 1 023 voix différentes, d'un chanteur d'opéra au pistolet de Jang Dong.  
-Uso !  
-Je peux essayer ?

La jeune fille posa la caméra rapidement sur la table et sa cousine tendit la main, voulant essayer.

-Eto..."Ce qu'elle disait"...Je l'essayerai avec la voix de pirates...

Sur l'écran, il y avait marqué pirates, mais quand elle appuya sur le bouton bleu pour repasser la voix, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

-_Ce qu'elle disait_.  
-Chotto. C'est la voix de Shinzo-san !  
-C'est juste un commutateur de voix, fit Nemizu déçue.  
-Vous avez remarqué ?  
-Ils ont déjà fait des versions sophistiquées de ça.  
-Eh, vraiment ?  
-Les inventions précédentes étaient plus impressionnantes, ajouta la plus jeune.

Elle lui redonna l'appareil. Sur la combinaison de Shinzo, il y avait un cœur bleu sur la poche avant et chez les cousines, un rouge dans le dos. Ils avaient aussi des étoiles sur les manches.

-C'est dommage. Je voulais que ma voix puisse atteindre mes fils.

_Fin du flash back_

La jeune fille soupira, mais le téléphone de la blonde l'interrompit. Elle regarda l'écran et décrocha.

-Hai ?  
-Yo ! Tout va bien ?  
-Oyaji !

* * *

Le père ria. Il marchait dans une maison.

-Tu dois aller bien pour entendre ce fou.  
-Comment connais-tu ce numéro ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. En fait...Il y avait quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire avant.  
-Nani o ?  
-Que tu rembourses la dette ou pas...Tu es mon adorable fille.  
-Nani sore ? Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ?!  
-M-Ma...je veux juste dire, n'exagère pas. Les gens sont meilleurs tels qu'ils sont. Allons juste de l'avant.

Il se pencha et prit une photographie dans un cadre posé sur un petit buffet. Il se trouvait dans la maison de Tanabe.

-Ha ?! Tu es le seul qui a accumulé cette dette ! Ce serait à toi de la rembourser !  
-Hahaha, c'est vrai. Ma, travaillons-y petit à petit. Dja na ! Bye bye.

Il raccrocha après avoir reposer la photographie de Shinzo. Puis il alla jusqu'à la petite table. Yoshio amena un plateau avec un repas dessus et le posa devant Toru.

-Lui as-tu parlé correctement ?  
-Ouais. Juste comme tu me l'as dit.

Nemizu père déglutit en voyant le magnifique repas devant lui. Puis il leva les yeux et regarda le regard sévère du fermier. Il détourna le regard et s'assit à la table.

-Ça semble délicieux...  
-Pars après que tu aies mangé ça.  
-Tu me détestes vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Yoshio-san ?  
-Bien sûr ! En la faisant passer par tout ça...  
-C'était l'argent. L'argent est ce qui salit tout. D'ailleurs...prête m'en un peu s'il te plaît.

Toru joignit les mains pour le supplier, mais Tanabe le frappa.

-Idiot ! Ceci ne se serait jamais produit si tu n'étais pas devenu intoxiqué au jeu !  
-Oh...Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?  
-Je te l'ai dit. Pour encourager Setsu, qui travaille dur pour payer la dette.  
-Mata, mata. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, puis Yoshio se redressa et regarda au loin.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "aller de l'avant" ?

Setsu se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle réfléchissait, puis soudain, elle eut une illumination.

-Na ! Tu veux toujours aider Masaru, ne ?  
-Hai.  
-Si j'ai bien compris, sa phobie vient du fait qu'il n'a plus confiance en lui, ne ?  
-Ma, tu te sentirais comment si on te disait que tu es affreuse ?  
-Takeru m'a bien traité d'horreur notre premier jour ici. Je me suis pas mise à avoir peur de lui pour autant.  
-Tu es un mauvais exemple en fait. Tu ne peux pas réagir comme tout le monde non ?  
-Bon, revenons à notre plan. Donc, le but est de faire retrouver confiance à Masaru.  
-Comment ?  
-Kore !

Elle ressortit le High Power Voice.

-Ha ? C'est juste un transformateur de voix.  
-On va lui faire croire que ça exprime les pensées secrètes des gens ou un trucs du genre. Allez, enregistre un truc.  
-Nande atashi ga ?  
-Parce que c'est toi qui veut l'aider le plus. Allez, allez. Ce sera plus sincère si ça vient de toi.

Elle se leva, toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et appuya sur le bouton pour enregistrer.

-Je t'aime exactement comme tu es.

Elle le dit de sa voix la plus tendre possible.

-C'est bon comme ça, tu crois ?  
-Yosh. Parfait. Maintenant, on va lui donner.  
-Hai, hai.

Elles allaient sortir de leur chambre, quand Usagi se rendit compte d'un détail.

-Ah...Ce sera la voix de Shinzo-san.  
-Ma...ça ne fait rien. Ganbatte, ne ?

* * *

Masaru était assit dans un des fauteuils du petit salon, pensif, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Makito regarda et sourit quand elle le vit. Le mannequin ne semblait pas aussi content de les voir. La jeune fille descendit les marches et recula pour se tenir à distance du quatrième fils. Nemizu alla directement s'asseoir à la table.

-Hey !

Ayant attiré son attention, elle lui lança l'invention qu'elle avait trouvé. Il l'attrapa et regarda.

-Nani kore ?  
-High Power Voice, dit simplement la blonde.  
-Tu peux entendre ce qu'une personne ressent pour toi, juste en le pointant sur quelqu'un.  
-Sugoi, ne ?  
-Eh...?  
-Demo, tu ne peux seulement l'utiliser une fois par personne.  
-So, pourquoi ne l'essayerais-tu pas sur Yoshida-san demain ?  
-Elle ne pense probablement plus de mauvaises choses sur toi, Masaru. Tu entendra même peut être une bonne réponse.

Mais il posa brutalement l'appareil sur le socle à côté de lui, très énervé.

-Essaies-tu toujours de me rendre fou ?  
-Je n'essaie pas de te rendre fou.  
-Alors laissez-moi seul !

Il poussa le repose-pied violemment devant lui.

* * *

Satoru était devant la porte et n'osait pas appuyer sur le bouton de la chauve-souris pour entrer, en entendant son frère crier.

* * *

Masaru se calma un peu.

-Qu'importe ce que je fais, rien ne changera.

Usagi ne dit rien sur le coup. Setsu avait décider d'intervenir le moins possible.

-Masaru...Tu dois juste être toi-même.  
-Ne dis pas de choses comme ça arbitrairement.  
-J'essaie vraiment de choisir mes mots avec attention.  
-Ore...J'ai fini par blesser Satoru parce que je ne le faisais pas...

* * *

Le cinquième fils était toujours devant la porte, écoutant leur discussion.

* * *

Makito alla s'asseoir à la grande table, elle aussi.

-Je suis sûre...que rien de ce que tu fais est faux. S'inquiéter à propos d'un passé douloureux...Lutter pour trouver un nouveau "toi"...C'est pourquoi...Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais t'aimer plus ? La manière dont tu es maintenant.

Masaru ne disait rien.

-Tu ne pourras pas surmonter ton passé, mais...le futur est toujours complètement blanc.  
-Ce qui se produit dépend seulement de toi.

Le mannequin évitait de croiser le regard des jeunes filles. Les cousines se levèrent et Nemizu sortit la première.

-Aies plus confiance en toi ! Dis-toi que tu es cool.

Masaru leva les yeux, surpris et la regarda. Elle lui sourit et sortit. Satoru, ne voulant pas être surpris à écouter au porte, descendit les marches et s'appuya sur le mur pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Toi aussi !

Setsu lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule, n'étant pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il avait tout entendu. Puis elle partit en courant, suivit par Usagi. Satoru se tint l'épaule, ayant un peu mal, mais la regarda avec un petit sourire. Masaru observait le High Power Voice qui était posé à côté de lui.

* * *

Sho ramenait son fils à la garderie. Il réfléchissait encore sur les mots de l'avocate.

-Hm...96...Kyuu-juu roku...Kyuu-roku...Ku-roku...Ku-roku...kuroku ? Kurroku ? Horloge ? Horloge ! C'est ça ! Dja na !  
-Tou-chan !

L'hôte allait partir en courant quand il s'arrêta en entendant Riki.

-Hein ?  
-Anno sa...

Mais son père attendait.

-C'est rien. Travaille bien !

Le garçon entra dans le bâtiment. Sho ne comprit pas ce que voulait son fils, mais la découverte qu'il venait de faire lui revint en mémoire.

-Ah, horloge !

* * *

Takeru lissait ses cheveux en arrière. Il avait mit une fleur de tissus blanc à la boutonnière de sa veste longue. Puis il tenta de paraître le plus présentable possible. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Yoshida entra.

-Konichiwa.  
-Dozo, dozo.

Il l'invita, tout sourire, à avancer. Il la suivit.

-Est-ce que vous aimeriez venir voir un film avec moi dimanche prochain ?  
-Je n'aime pas les hommes qui portent des manteaux de combat. Gomen nasai.

Elle partit, laissant le motard. Elle alla au petit salon où se trouvait Setsu et Usagi.

-Sumimasen...Satoru ne sortira pas de sa chambre, donc...s'excusa la blonde.  
-So desu ka.

Mais soudain, doucement, le cinquième fils avançait dans la pièce.

-Satoru ?  
-Je croyais qu'il ne sortirait pas ?  
-Je suis juste sorti pour dire une chose.

Il ne semblait pas trop à l'aise. Les trois jeunes femmes l'écoutaient.

-Je reviendrai un jour...à l'école. Je ne peux toujours pas aller dehors, alors ce sera pas pour bientôt, mais...je reviendrai définitivement.  
-J'attendrai.

Embarrassé, Satoru s'inclina brièvement, puis repartit. Nemizu souriait, contente qu'il ait décidé de changer.

-Anno...Puis-je utiliser vos toilettes ?  
-Ah, dozo.

Setsu lui montra la porte et la femme sourit et s'inclina pour la remercier. La porte du living s'ouvrit au même moment sur Sho.

-Oh, domo.

Il entra et le professeur sortit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici cette fois ? Demanda Nemizu soupçonneuse.  
-Eh ? Ah, je fais une chasse au trésor !

Il monta les marches de l'escalier à côté du bureau en riant. La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre.

* * *

-Les professeurs ne devraient pas stéréotyper les personnes.

Takeru trempa son doigt dans un grand récipient d'eau et se brûla.

-Atsui !

Il se releva. Masaru aussi était présent. Le bac d'eau était placé sur une terrasse du château et des rails conduisait tout droit à l'eau fumante.

-Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir comme ça !  
-Tu ne penses pas du tout à moi, ne ?  
-Nandayo kore ?

Le motard montra l'appareil que tenait le mannequin en main.

-High Power Voice. Tu peux entendre ce que les personnes pensent de toi.  
-Sérieusement ? Suge, laisse-moi voir !

Alors que Takeru prit l'appareil, Sho arriva par la double porte vitrée.

-Na...  
-Encore toi ? Dit le deuxième fils en rendant la machine à Masaru.  
-Où était déjà la chambre de l'Horloge de la Terreur ?  
-C'est à côté de l'ascenseur au deuxième étage, répondit le mannequin.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-L'horloge. L'horloge, répondit l'hôte en montrant sa montre au poignet. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?  
-Tu ne vois pas ? Nous mettons au point un piège pour Yoshida Mao dans les toilettes. Nous attendons qu'elle tombe dedans ici !  
-Yoshida...Vous voulez parler de la jolie fille dans la salle à manger ?  
-So ! Le professeur principal de Satoru. Son premier amour...qui a aussi causé sa phobie. Et celle qui a brisé mon cœur avec un coup de poing !  
-Ce n'était pas la fille qui était ton premier amour.  
-Hein ?  
-C'était la fille que tu aimais à l'école élémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'avais montré sa photo une fois. Elle n'aurait pas changé autant à moins qu'elle ait fait de la chirurgie plastique.  
-Demo son nom était le même. Les pierres de puissance aussi, répliqua Masaru.  
-Tu devrais t'en assurer. Et ce piège que vous avez attaché aux toilettes ? Il n'y a aucune garantie que ce soit elle qui le prenne, conclut Sho en s'en allant.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, Okura Sho ! Nous avons écrit un gros signe sur les toilettes ! "Spécialement pour Yoshida" !

Mais ils entendirent le bruit du chariot sur les rails.

-Oh ! Yoshida est ici !

Mais ce n'était pas le professeur dans le chariot, mais Inoue qui se laissait ballotter dans la caisse en bois sur roue qui roulait doucement.

-Inoue-san ?  
-Inoue ?

Elle tomba dans l'eau.

* * *

Les cousines étaient assises à la grande table et attendaient.

-Ah, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc.  
-Nani ?  
-Satoru, s'il n'est pas sortie de sa chambre pendant un an...Comment il a fait pour aller aux toilettes qui sont au 8e sous-sol, tout droit, puis en haut de l'escalier à gauche ?  
-Ah...Ma...On ne sait toujours pas comment les livraisons arrivaient dans sa chambre.  
-Oh...Elle en prend un temps...

Mais on sonna à la porte. La jeune fille alla ouvrir et se trouva face à une femme.

-Hajimemashite. Je suis le professeur principal de Satoru-kun. Mon nom est Yoshida Io.  
-Eh ? Satoru no...  
-Sumimasen. J'étais censée venir le 28, mais je suis tombée malade.  
-Mais vous êtes déjà ici.  
-Qui est-ce ?

* * *

-Hai, kore.

Le policier tendit un livre intitulé "Information sur la Société NIKKEI". Dedans, il y avait plein de post-it qui dépassaient.

-Merci beaucoup. Je suis si heureux qu'on l'ai retrouvé.  
-C'est une chose inhabituelle à perdre. Tu étudies le commerce des stocks à ton âge ?  
-Excusez-moi.

Akira allait s'en aller quand une affiche retint son attention.

* * *

Sho entra dans la chambre de l'horloge de la terreur.

-Où est le trésor ?

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant que quelqu'un était déjà là.

-Hein ?

C'était la femme qui avait un baluchon rempli sur le dos et des sacs tout aussi plein. Elle tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était avec un grand sourire.

-Sumimasen ! Je me suis un peu perdue pour aller aux toilettes...  
-Ah, pour aller aux toilettes...descendez au 8e sous-sol, allez vers la droite, vous devriez voir un escalier vers la gauche.

Sho passa au-dessus du lit et la femme en profita pour se rapprocher de la porte, tout en prenant des objets au passage.

-Montez les escaliers et ce sera là.  
-Arigato gozaimasu !

L'hôte fouillait sous le lit.

-Iee.

Mais il remarqua enfin les sacs qu'elle portait.

-Ah...Ah, sore ! Cho-Chotto !

Il voulut la rattraper, mais se prit les pieds dans les cartons et tomba.

* * *

Setsu entra dans le living en trombe.

-Usagi, tu n'as pas vu Yoshida ?  
-Iee, nande ?  
-C'est un imposteur. Na, aide moi à la retrouver.  
-Eh ? Uso, elle avait l'air si gentille.  
-Je savais qu'elle était louche depuis la multiplication des sacs. J'ai même vu un manche de poêle dépasser d'un sac.

Elle allait continuer ses recherches quand le téléphone sonna. Elle s'arrêta, pressée, elle voulait pas répondre, mais y alla quand même. Elle courut et décrocha. Après tout, sa cousine était partie, elle pouvait bien perdre une minute ou deux.

-Hai, Okura desu.

* * *

Akira lui téléphonait depuis le poste de police, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'affiche.

-Anno sa...A propos du professeur principal de Satoru...

* * *

La femme descendait les marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse. Mais Takeru et Masaru la virent.

-Oi...Tu pense qu'à cause de ce manteau de combat...Hé, suis-je invisible ou quoi ?

La voleuse ne fit pas attention et ne songeait qu'à s'enfuir.

-Revenez ici !  
-Attrapez-la !

Sho venait d'arriver d'en-haut de l'escalier et Nemizu courait en-bas vers la porte. Makito arrivait de l'autre côté.

-Hein ?  
-Hayaku ! Prends cette chose verte sur son dos !

La jeune fille avait devancer la femme et ferma le verrou de la porte d'entrée.

-Imposteur !  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voleuse était encerclée.

-Attrapez-la !

Mais la femme fonça sur la jeune fille avec ses sacs. En les évitant, Setsu laissa le passage libre, mais revint à la charge, aidée de Sho, puis de Takeru et Usagi. Seulement, la voleuse faisait tourner les sacs lourds devant elle pour les éloigner.

-Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous enfuir ? Qui pensez-vous être, Yoshida ? Oi ! Revenez ici ! Oi !

Après avoir finalement laissez tomber deux de ses sacs, la femme sortit par la porte latérale, suivit par le motard.

-Oi Yoshida ! Ah iee, iee, iee...Yoshida-comme-personne ! Quel est votre vrai nom ? Dites-nous qui vous êtes !

Elle fut prise en tenaille par Sho et Nemizu qui étaient sortis par la porte principale. Mais la voleuse passa habilement devant Takeru et Makito.

-Êtes-vous Yoshizumi, hein ? Vous êtes Yoshizumi ! Oi, Yoshizumi ! Oi ! Sourcils !

Comme elle était bloquée par un haut mur, elle courut vers le motard qui venait vers elle et le renversa d'un bras. Usagi, recula prudemment et sa cousine la fit passer derrière elle pour la protéger.

-Faible !  
-Iee...Elle est très forte.  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
-Akira a téléphoné.  
-Akira ?  
-Oui, tu sais le sixième fils qui porte des lunettes et nous regarde toujours de haut.  
-Je sais qui s'est...

La voleuse se mit en position de combat, prête à se battre. Takeru était au sol. Masaru venait d'arriver, mais restait en retrait. Par une des fenêtres du château, Satoru regardait la scène et baissa les yeux, voyant qu'il avait enfin prit son courage à deux mains pour rien.

-Vous nous avez dupés !  
-C'est de votre faute si vous avez été dupés.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui dit toujours que celui qui se fait avoir à toujours tord ?  
-Pas dans ce genre de situation, surtout quand c'est moi qui me fait avoir. Parce que ma règle numéro 1 est "j'ai toujours raison". Savez-vous ce que Satoru a ressenti quand il a dit qu'il retournerait à l'école ?  
-Setsu a l'air vraiment fâchée là...  
-Je n'ai pas seulement l'air. Je suis vraiment très fâchée.

Le cinquième fils releva la tête en entendant Setsu parler de lui.

-Comme si je me souciais des sentiments d'un hikikomori.  
-Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais pour ça.

La jeune fille était très sérieuse et semblait calme, mais c'était un signe de sa grande colère. Masaru était surpris et Sho sourit en la regardant. Satoru cogitait, ruminait, fulminait, puis laissa exploser sa colère et hurla. Dans la cour, ils levèrent la tête pour le voir passer à travers la fenêtre et atterrir sur ses pieds devant eux.

-Satoru...commença Masaru.  
-...est sorti...Chotto, comment il a fait pour briser la pierre de la fenêtre ?  
-Magique, j'ai envie de dire.  
-On emploie ce mot un peu trop souvent, non ? C'était vraiment de la pierre ? Demanda Setsu.

Ils étaient tous surpris. La voleuse aussi et se préparait à se défendre, vu le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune homme. Il commença à avancer.

-Il peut encore bouger ? S'étonna Sho.

Mais il fit qu'un pas et tomba à genoux et gémit.

-It-Itai o...  
-Ma, c'était prévu, ne ?

Masaru, après avoir vu le courage de Satoru, décida qu'il pouvait aussi surmonter sa peur. Doucement, il avança en se parlant.

-Aies confiance...

Les cousines et Sho se retournèrent pour le voir sortir le High Power Voice et le brandir devant lui, comme une arme. Il le pointa sur la voleuse qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Masaru tremblait, mais finalement, jeta l'appareil sur le côté.

-Je suis cool...

Puis il se mit à courir en hurlant, mais quand la femme s'approcha, il fit un grand bond sur le côté.

-Toujours impossible.  
-Ma, c'était déjà un bon progrès, ne ?  
-Usagi, plan B.  
-Eh ? Plan B ? On a un plan B nous ? On avait même pas de plan A !  
-Écoute, on va...murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa cousine.

Sho intervint et la prit aux hanches pour la bloquer. Mais la voleuse l'attrapa à la tête et lui donna des coups pour le faire lâcher.

-Sho, reste comme ça !

La jeune fille avait une idée en tête. Elle passa à côté d'eux et continua d'avancer jusqu'au mur.

-Satoru, tu restes aussi comme ça !  
-Eh ?

Le cinquième fils était toujours à genoux, penché en avant. Arrivée au mur, elle se retourna et regarda devant-elle. Satoru commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire. Nemizu se mit à courir, elle sauta en prenant appuie sur le dos de l'hikikomori, puis fit une roulade en l'air et donna un coup de pied à la voleuse pour la faire lâcher Sho. Quand elle atterrit, Makito arrivait dans le sens opposé en courant et sa cousine lui fit un appuie avec ses mains. La jeune fille, propulsé, fit tomber la voleuse d'un autre coup de pied. Mais elle n'avait pas finie et continuait de faire des figures en l'air.

-Comment peux-tu rester en l'air si longtemps ?  
-Cela dépasse mes compétences en paranormal.  
-Ah, attention !

Mais quand elle atterrit enfin, cela surpris tout le monde. Takeru se releva enfin et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, avant de regarder aussi, surpris, la scène sous ses yeux.

-Ah !

Usagi avait finit dans les bras de Masaru, qui la portait comme une princesse.

-Masaru porte une fille !

Le mannequin était lui-même surpris et reposa la jeune fille à terre. Puis il regarda ses mains, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

-J'ai encore accompli un miracle !

Sho le regarda, puis commença à rire. Masaru ne réalisait toujours pas. Satoru aussi riait, mais avait toujours mal.

-Ite, ite, ite...

Inoue passa les menottes à la voleuse et l'emmena, un bras par-dessus les épaules de la femme. Les jeunes filles riaient avec les fils et l'hôte se roulait carrément parterre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette famille ?

* * *

Ils étaient réunis dans le living. Un coffret était posé sur la table et Sho et Takeru se disputaient.

-Oi, maintenant, bas les pattes ! Ne le touche pas !  
-Nadayo ?  
-Bouge, je l'ouvre.

L'hôte était entouré par le motard et Satoru. Masaru était un peu en retrait et en face, il y avait les deux cousines.

-Yosh...

Sho ouvrit la serrure, puis le couvercle, doucement, pour dévoiler un jouet et une carte en forme de gâteau. Ils étaient déçu par le contenu. Takeru prit le jouet.

-Nanda kore ? Hum ?  
-On dirait un œuf avec des bras et des jambes...analysa la blonde.

Le troisième fils prit la carte et l'ouvrit.

-Une carte d'anniversaire ?  
-Elle est datée d'aujourd'hui.  
-Eh ? Est-ce que c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ?  
-Pas moi, dit le motard.  
-Moi non plus, ajouta le mannequin.  
-Pas moi, continua le magicien.  
-Pas moi non plus.  
-Et à propos de l'aîné, Fuu ?  
-Pas lui non plus. Celui d'Akira est différent aussi.  
-Pas le mien, ni le tien.  
-Alors de qui est-ce ?

Ils réfléchirent et se tournèrent vers Inoue, mais cette dernière secoua la tête. Tous soupirèrent. Satoru regarda s'il n'y avait rien de caché dans le tissus qui remplissait le coffret. Mais Sho releva la tête, réalisant enfin quel jour on était.

-Ah.  
-Oh ?  
-C'est celui de Riki...C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils.  
-Eh ? Riki-kun ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que le vieux saurait que c'est l'anniversaire de ton enfant ?  
-Aucune idée.  
-Shinzo-san...pensait probablement toujours à Riki-kun.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. Sho continua de regarder la carte où il était simplement marqué "Joyeux anniversaire. 1er mai".

-Ridicule...Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant...

L'hôte réalisait enfin qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

_Flash back_

-Tu n'as pas compris, hein ?  
-C'est rien. Travaille bien !

_Fin du flash back_

Il ferma le coffret et le prit.

-Je pars.

Setsu le regarda s'en aller en soupirant.

* * *

Tokita marchait vers le bureau de Shinzo, mais s'arrêta en voyant Fuu. Ce dernier sourit.

-Oh hi sashiburi desu.  
-Hm. Ça faisait longtemps.

* * *

Sho marchait dans la rue, son coffret sous le bras, quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha de manière décontracté, comme à son habitude.

-Hai, hai ?...Oui, c'est ça...Eh ? Riki a disparu ?

* * *

Setsu avança et leva la tête, fière d'elle. A présent, il y avait un deuxième tableau avec une empreinte d'accroché, celle de Satoru. Ce dernier était assis à la table et regardait la jeune fille. Takeru s'approcha de lui et l'observa.

-Pas possible, tu as des vues sur la chibiko, na ?  
-Hein ? Ah...D-de quoi tu parles ?  
-Mais...mais tu...

Satoru poussa son frère, gêné. Usagi était assise en bout de table et regardait le tableau en songeant qu'il en restait encore quatre. Masaru était en haut de l'escalier près du bureau. Il hésita, puis pointa le High Power Voice sur la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos. Il hésitait vraiment, mais fini par appuyer sur le bouton bleu.

-_Je t'aime exactement comme tu es_, dit la voix de Shinzo à travers l'appareil.

Le son surprit Masaru.

-Shinzo-san ?

Mais ce fut ensuite les paroles qui le surprirent encore plus.

-"Je t'aime exactement comme tu es". Hein ?  
-Hm ? Fit Makito en l'entendant.  
-Ah, ha, rien, sourit-il.

Le mannequin alla rejoindre ses frères, continuant ses bruits bizarres. Le téléphone de Setsu sonna.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?

Takeru lui tapa dans le dos pour qu'il aille mieux. Mais il remarqua qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il voulut voir, mais Masaru le mit dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Satoru l'attrapa alors par l'écharpe et le tira vers lui, tandis que le motard tentait de trouver ce que c'était.

-Hai ?  
-C'est Tokita.

La blonde fit signe à sa cousine de venir pour écouter aussi.

-Ah, quoi de neuf ?  
-C'est très dur pour moi à dire, mais...J'ai besoin que vous rendiez les 100 millions de yens aussi tôt que possible.  
-Eh ?!

Derrière elle, quand elle se leva, les trois frères tournèrent la tête pour la regarder.

**À suivre...**

Yay, Usagi à l'honneur ! Enfin presque...Bah elle en fait plus que d'habitude, mais c'est pour Masaru XD M'en fiche, moi je préfère Satoru, na XD Sinon, j'aime bien le plan B de Setsu, et vous ? En écrivant, parfois je me rends compte de certain détails bizarres dans ce drama. Bon, Setsu ne les trouve pas toujours tous, ou parfois j'y pense après avoir fini, donc je ne peux pas les mettre. Mais j'ai trouvé un autre détail : pourquoi il y a un judas à la porte de Satoru ? Et surtout c'est pas lui qui peut voir à l'extérieur, mais l'inverse. Ça fait un plus chambre d'isolation d'asile que chambre d'adolescent...


	4. Opération kidnapping amoureux

**Chapitre 4****: Opération kidnapping amoureux**

Setsu et Usagi marchaient vers le bureau, pas très contentes, jusqu'à être face à Tokita.

-Que voulez-vous dire en disant que je dois rendre les 100 millions de yens aussi tôt que possible ?  
-So desuyo ! Setsu respecte le contrat et je la surveille pour qu'elle fasse pas de bêtises.  
-Comment ça tu me surveilles ?  
-En clair, nous traversons une crise financière.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Voulez-vous dire que Miracle est sur le point de faire faillite ?  
-Uso...Ma, entre le High Power Super Glue et le High Power Voice...commença la blonde.  
-Étonnant que l'entreprise tienne avec ce genre de jouets.  
-Avouons quand même que c'est pratique.  
-Pour élargir notre activité principale, nous avons de grands espoirs dans les nouveaux jeux genre attraction.

Il leur tendit un classeur sur un projet nommé "Treasure Hunter".

-Toutefois, en raison de la récession, beaucoup de nos sponsors se retirent du projet. Si cela échoue, nous subirons de lourdes pertes.  
-Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je doive rembourser les 100 millions !  
-S'il parle comme ça...  
-Il pense que le projet va échouer avant même de commencer. C'est encourageant, dit donc.

Mais à peine elle avait finie, qu'elle se doutait qu'en disant ça, on allait encore la contredire. En tournant la tête, elle vit Koganei qui attendait avec le contrat en main.

-Je le savais...  
-Ne, faudrait qu'elle m'apprenne comme elle fait pour apparaître toujours au bon moment.  
-Déjà, il faut une bonne musique de fond, ensuite faire en sorte que la personne à surprendre te tourne le dos...Après...Je sais pas.**(1)**

Nemizu rendit le classeur au secrétaire, lui donnant de force, et alla voir Kyoko. Cette dernière déroulait le papier jusqu'à arriver à la nouvelle clause.

-"Si Miracle fait faillite, je rendrai immédiatement les 100 millions de yens." C'est dans le contrat.  
-Je pensais qu'on était arrivé au bout avant...  
-Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore. Vous avez tué combien d'arbre pour ce contrat ?  
-En fait, demain nous avons une présentation finale devant nos sponsors. Nous allons vous faire lire un discours devant eux.  
-Ashita ? Ore ga ? Lire devant une foule ?  
-Setsu, tu es toute pâle, tout à coup.  
-Parler devant une foule, ça me paralyse...  
-Tout dépend de ce discours.  
-Iee, iee, iee, je ne peux pas le faire.  
-"Travailler en tant que présidente de Miracle pour continuer son développement." lut l'avocate.  
-C'est dans le contrat, dit la blonde en même temps que Kyoko.  
-Ma, relaxez-vous un peu. Nous avons déjà écrit le discours pour vous.

Tokita sortit une feuille pliée de sa poche intérieur, tandis que Koganei enroulait le contrat.

-Le destin de la compagnie est entre vos mains.  
-Ah, je commence à en avoir marre. On rentre.  
-Dja ne !

La jeune fille prit le discours et les deux cousines partirent.

-Ashita ? C'est assez soudain, ne ?

À son tour, Kyoko partit. Le secrétaire ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. Mais il se rappela de la visite de Fuu.

_Flash back_

-Eh ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Qui est assis dans cette chaise ? Puisque personne ne l'a fait, je suppose que cela sera le vice-président, Iwamoto-san, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Pour l'instant, sa femme Setsu-san est la présidente actuelle.

Fuu s'était installé au bureau.

-Eeeh...C'est inattendu. Vous avez fait plier le conseil pour l'accepter ?  
-Ma, ceci était l'une des dernières requêtes de Shacho.  
-Je vois. En parlant de "dernières requêtes"...ont-ils déjà parlé de notre héritage ?

Le jeune homme se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau et regarder partout.

-Comme c'est inhabituel de votre part d'être intéressé par l'argent, Fuu-kun.  
-Tout ce qu'il aura laissé derrière lui pour nous ce sont des inventions inutiles ou autre, pas vrai ?  
-Vous êtes vraiment un tout petit peu différent des autres, n'est-ce pas, Fuu-kun ?  
-La vérité est...souvent cachée dans les endroit les plus improbables.

Fuu s'était levé et sortit la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son père.

-Voici une dernière requête de sa part.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant. Puis Fuu commença à marcher vers la sortie.

-Je me demande ce qu'il arrivera à Miracle.

_Fin du flash back_

Tokita savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il soupira et partit.

* * *

Setsu ouvrit les portes du petit salon qui était remplit de bulles de savon. Akira était assis à la table, dos à la porte, et éteignit la machine qui faisait les bulles. Il regarda la jeune fille qui marchait l'air ailleurs. Usagi suivait sa cousine, tentant de l'encourager.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment de toute façon.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle regarda l'appareil, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas se taire et soupira avant de décrocher.

-Hai, Okura desu.  
-Ah, c'est Sho. Riki est-il là ?  
-Il n'est pas là. Pourquoi il serait là. Personne n'est allé le chercher. Un soucis ?  
-So ka. Merci quand même.

Il raccrocha immédiatement. Nemizu regarda le combiné, sans comprendre, et raccrocha.

-Nani sore ? Même pas un bonjour ou un au revoir.  
-Setsu, tu as l'air vraiment pas dans ton assiette.  
-Pourquoi ? La vie est belle. Je dois faire un discours, alors que je hais parler devant plein de monde. Je suis la seule à répondre à ce téléphone on dirait, alors que je déteste le téléphone. Non, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Masaru arriva et vit la cadette des cousines. Il sursauta et lui tendit le High Power Voice.

-Kore...Arigato.  
-Nani sore ? demanda Akira qui s'était levé.  
-Eh ? High Power Voice. Ils disent que lorsque tu pointes ceci sur quelqu'un, tu peux entendre ce qu'ils pensent réellement de toi.

Le garçon prit l'appareil des mains de son frère pour le regarder.

-C'est...  
-Nous ne savons pas si c'est vrai ou pas...ajouta Usagi qui savait qu'Akira découvrirait la vérité tout de suite.  
-Ah iee !

_Flash back_

Masaru était en haut de l'escalier près du bureau. Il hésita, puis pointa le High Power Voice sur la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos. Il hésitait vraiment, amis fini par appuyer sur le bouton bleu.

-_Je t'aime exactement comme tu es_, dit la voix de Shinzo à travers l'appareil.

Le son surprit Masaru. Mais ce fut ensuite les paroles qui le surprirent encore plus.

-"Je t'aime exactement comme tu es". Hein ?

_Fin du flash back_

-Je pense que ça marche.

La jeune fille hocha la tête doucement, se disant qu'elle aurait peut être pas dû lui mentir.

-Ah, j'ai un tournage jusqu'à demain matin, mais...je ferai de mon mieux.  
-Oh. Ganbatte.

Il lui sourit et s'en alla. Makito le regarda partir sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Setsu regardait le jeune homme, puis sa cousine, puis le jeune homme et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler, elle avait assez de soucis.

* * *

Sho sonna chez Saki. Elle lui ouvrit, visiblement pas ravie de le voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Riki est là, pas vrai ?  
-Ah ? Chotto !

L'hôte entra dans l'appartement, mais s'arrêta quand il vit un autre homme dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Donc tu n'as pas pris Riki.  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Iee.

Il allait partir, mais la femme le retint par le bras.

-Chotto ! Riki est parti ?

Sho ne dit rien, mais s'inclina vers l'homme pour s'excuser.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangés.

Et il en profita pour partir sans répondre.

* * *

-Je me demandais ceci depuis quelque temps, mais...n'est-ce pas étrange d'avoir une réunion en pleine journée ?

Takeru s'était réuni avec son groupe composé de trois autres motards, dans un parc de jeux pour enfants.

-On n'y peut rien. Ma moto fonctionne grâce au système solaire, après tout !  
-Il y a déjà quelque chose d'anormale avec un leader qui s'inquiète pour l'écologie.

Le deuxième fils regarda autour de lui. Puis compta et quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Il nous manque quelqu'un. Où est Nishioka ?  
-Sumasen !  
-T'es à la bourre !  
-Sumasen.

Le dernier membre arriva, mais Takeru était surpris de le voir habillé d'un costume et avec ses cheveux crépus.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?  
-Je ne peux pas aller à un entretien avec mes cheveux lissés en arrière comme ça.  
-Entretien ? Ça veut dire...  
-Oui. J'ai un job !  
-Ha ?

Nishioka lui tendit une carte de visite.

-Little Gang Music ?  
-J'en suis devenu le manager.  
-Ha ?  
-Si tu connais quelqu'un dans un groupe, passe-moi un coup de fil.  
-Et pour la réunion ?  
-Sumasen !

Le noir s'inclina et Takeru en profita pour toucher la coupe étrange du jeune homme.

-Je me retire de l'équipe aujourd'hui.  
-Ha ?  
-Ah yabe, je suis en retard ! Au revoir !

Il partit en courant.

-A quoi il pense en portant cette perruque...  
-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais commencer à chercher un job, toi aussi, senpai ? T'as été viré du Host Club, après tout.  
-Urusei na. Vous pensez que le mec qui crée des miracles trouvera un job normal ?

Il fit mine d'être énervé et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour vérifier que ses camarades ne regardaient pas. Puis il étudia la carte de visite. Il y avait marqué "Little Gang Music. Accepte les démos de groupe. Manager Nishioka Taro".

* * *

Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide du petit salon. Satoru ouvrit la porte et courait pour répondre.

-Taku, taku, où êtes-vous tous passés...

Il hésita un instant, puis décrocha.

-Hai ? Eh ?

* * *

Setsu était dans le sauna et Usagi lui faisait réciter le discours pour l'entraîner. La blonde était allongée sur le dos et sa cousine était assise plus loin.

-La "Chasse au Trésor" que notre compagnie prévoit...prévoit...  
-Est ouverte...  
-...est ouverte sur une zone de conception, qui...qui...qui.  
-Qui utilise...  
-...qui utilise les nouvelles technologies de VFX, permettant aux gens d'avoir une "virtuelle" expé...expéri...ça ne marche pas.  
-Aller, tu peux le faire.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Je ne vais jamais me souvenir de tout cela. T'ai-je dit que j'avais une mauvaise mémoire pour ce genre de truc ?**(2)**  
-Téléphone ! Ah ! Ita ! Atsui !

Satoru déboula en trombe dans le sauna et se brûla aux pierres chaudes qui étaient au centre de la pièce. Makito alla se cacher derrière les estrades en bois où elle était assise juste avant. Nemizu se redressa, se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme était là.

-Désolé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !  
-Pour l'instant, je pense que tu devrais vérifier si tu ne t'es pas brûlé, mais bon...  
-Je ne pense pas que c'est ce à quoi il pensait que tu pensais.  
-Ah, et tu penses qu'il pensait que je pensais quoi ?  
-...Tu va continuer longtemps comme ça ?  
-Tu n'es pas drôle. Alors, qu'est-ce que le téléphone a ?  
-C'est à propos du gosse ! Du gosse de ...Sho, répondit le jeune homme.  
-Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Riki-kun ? Demanda Setsu soudainement plus inquiète.  
-Il a été kidnappé.  
-Eh ?

* * *

Setsu était habillée et regardait le téléphone du living, assise à la table, comme si elle pouvait le maudire. Usagi lui avait dit pourtant que ce n'était pas la faute du téléphone. Satoru, Takeru et Akira aussi étaient présent. Le premier semblait encore avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait entendu au téléphone avant, le deuxième était au bureau et le dernier, à la table, lisait un magasine. Sho arriva en courant dans la pièce.

-Est-ce vrai qu'ils ont appelé ici ?  
-Oh. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient enlevé ton gamin, répondit Satoru.

L'hôte reprenait sa respiration et soupira.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Takeru.  
-Hier...Riki a disparu de la garderie.

Les cousines et Satoru comprirent que ce n'était pas une farce, ce qui aurait été plus rassurant. Takeru se leva.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Interrogea Akira.  
-Appeler les flics.  
-Oi, baka, arrête ça !

Le cinquième fils arrêta le motard alors que ce dernier allait décrocher le téléphone.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils le tueraient si on appelait les flics.  
-Regarde-toi, c'est ce que disent toujours les criminels. Tu peux pas leur faire confiance. T'as jamais regardé le drama 2-hr ?  
-Jamais vu. J'ai vu Koshonin par contre.  
-Et ça sert à quoi ?  
-Bah à rien.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire s'ils le tuent réellement ?  
-So desu o !  
-On ne sait pas s'ils le feront ou pas, mais dans le doute, mieux vaut s'abstenir, ne ?

Les frères et les jeunes filles restèrent silencieux. Sho semblait vraiment en colère.

-Bien, j'ai compris ! Capitula Takeru.  
-De toute façon, ils vont bientôt rappeler ici, non ?  
-Attendons patiemment...C'est pas le fort de cette famille, mais bon. Au moins un point commun entre tout le monde.  
-Ah. Mais il y avait quelque chose...d'étrange...à ce sujet.  
-Nani ga ?  
-La voix du kidnappeur...c'était, comment je pourrai décrire ça...tenta d'expliquer Satoru. Impossible, tu vois ?  
-Quoi ? Crache le morceau.  
-Rien n'est impossible, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter.  
-Une fois par jour.  
-En plus, quand tu vois le Trick Heart Castle, rien ne paraît impossible, ne ?

Mais le téléphone sonna à ce moment. Ils avaient tous le regard braqué sur l'appareil. L'hôte avança et appuya sur un bouton sous le téléphone. Deux portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un haut-parleur. Puis il décrocha.

-Hai ?  
-Tou-chan, tasukete !  
-Riki !  
-_J'ai ton fils_.

En entendant le kidnappeur, ils se figèrent tous.

-Cette voix...  
-La voix de Shinzo-san ? S'étonna la lbonde.  
-Uso...  
-Je le savais...  
-_Obéis aux ordres que je suis sur le point de te donner. Si tu les suis attentivement, je te rendrai ton enfant sain et sauf_.  
-Oi...Qui êtes-vous ?  
-_Ton premier ordre...Tu dois aller à la place Doremi avec la mère de cet enfant à 14h00_.  
-La place Doremi ?  
-_Si tu appelles la police, ou que tu n'obéis pas à mes ordres...Je tuerai le petit_.  
-Oi.

Mais ça raccrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oi, chotto matte o !

Sho raccrocha et s'appuya sur le téléphone, en colère et inquiet en même temps.

-Ça ne peut pas être un appel de...l'autre monde...n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Takeru en montrant le portrait de Shinzo.  
-Les fantômes n'existent pas, ne ?  
-Poussière tu es et poussière tu redeviendras. Tu étais avec moi quand j'ai balancé ses cendres pourtant. Il a pas inventé de High Power Résurrection que je sache.  
-Je pense qu'ils ont simplement modifié leurs voix.

En l'entendant, Setsu se tourna vers Akira qui était le seul à être vraiment calme et impassible, soupçonneuse.

-Mais...la personne n'a pas demandé de rançon.  
-S'il n'en ont pas après l'argent...alors cela veut dire qu'ils ont une sorte de rancœur envers toi.

Sho ne releva pas la pique et regarda sa montre.

-Je dois me dépêcher.  
-Oi.  
-Nandayo ?!  
-Je serai...prêt si tu as besoin de moi. Si quelque chose se produit, appelle-moi sur-le-champ.  
-Thank you.

L'hôte partit. Akira se leva, refermant son magasine.

-Dja...Je dois aller potasser pour l'école.  
-Oi, matte, matte, idiot. N'étais-tu pas témoin de la scène touchante que nous venons d'avoir ?  
-Nous sommes juste des personnes vivants ensemble, non ?  
-Quel petit idiot froid.

Le garçon partit aussi, mais la blonde ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle se décida et le suivit. Usagi remarqua trop tard que sa cousine n'était plus là et resta dans le petit salon.

-Akira !

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et Setsu vérifia que la porte du living était refermé pour aller vers lui et lui parler.

-Pourquoi essaies-tu de filer si vite ?  
-Nani ka ?  
-High Power Voice.

_Flash back_

-Nous ne savons pas si c'est vrai ou pas...ajouta Usagi qui savait qu'Akira découvrirait la vérité tout de suite.  
-Ah iee ! Je pense que ça marche.

Akira cacha l'appareil dans l'intérieur de son veston.

_Fin du flash back_

-Tu l'as pris, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sixième fils ne répondit pas. Nemizu s'approcha encore un peu, pour être face à lui.

-Celui qui a kidnappé Riki-kun...c'est toi ?

* * *

-Ita-ta-ta-ta...

Akira emmenait Setsu dans une pièce sombre. En entrant, elle s'était cogné le pied. Il y avait quelques lampes qui éclairaient l'endroit, posées sur un socle. On y trouvait aussi une table et des chaises.

-Eh ?...Il y a un endroit pareil ici ?..Chotto, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre...

De derrière un pilier, Riki apparût, un chat en peluche dans les bras.

-Riki-kun...Daijobu ? Demanda la jeune fille en allant le voir.  
-Kore, c'est juste un transformateur de voix, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais pu le dire au premier coup d'œil.  
-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu as fait ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça ! Je lui ai demandé de le faire.  
-Eh ?

* * *

-Setsu, où étais-tu passée ?  
-Chuuut !

La blonde prit sa cousine à part dans le couloir et vérifia que personne n'écoutait.

-Nani ?  
-Ne, j'ai retrouvé Riki-kun.  
-Sugoi, faut prévenir Sho et...  
-Iee. La situation est plus compliquée que ça en à l'air. Écoute...

* * *

-Un faux kidnapping, hein ?

Les cousines discutaient avec Kokudo et Majima à la caisse du cybercafé. Derrière, à une table, les gardes du corps jouaient aux cartes.

-Qu'essayait-il de faire ?  
-Il désirait que Sho et son ex-femme se remettent ensemble.  
-Hm ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Heiji.  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de difficile à comprendre dans ma phrase.  
-Je suppose qu'il pensait que s'il pouvait réunir Sho et son ex, ils parleraient et ils pourraient se remettre ensemble.  
-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, mais en plus long.  
-C'est vraiment idiot.  
-Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. Il n'y a rien d'idiot.  
-Eh ? Uso...uso, uso...Est-ce que je l'ai fait me détester ? Ne ? Est-ce qu'elle me déteste ?

Mais quand il se tourna vers ses collègues, ils détournèrent le regard.

-Je me demande pourquoi le sixième fils a décidé de l'aider ? Demanda le manager.  
-Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_Flash back_

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais...Mes parents m'ont complètement oublié, aussi.

_Fin du flash back_

-Quand je pense à ce qu'il doit endurer...Je ne peux pas m'énerver contre lui.  
-En même temps, on sait ce que c'est d'être sans parents si jeune.  
-Alors vous devriez l'aider lui aussi, dit Britney.  
-Eh ?  
-Oi, ne dis pas des choses comme ça !  
-Silence.  
-Gomen, elle n'est pas de bonne humeur ces derniers temps.

Heiji se tut en hochant la tête, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Regarde, tu devrais seulement remettre les parents du gosse ensemble.  
-C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Pourquoi ne créerais-tu pas quelques situations qui leur donneraient envie de se remettre ensemble, Setsu-san ?  
-Tu vas devoir mettre ton imagination à contribution, cousine. Ah, la machine s'est déjà mis en marche.

Nemizu resta pensive.

* * *

Sho était allé chercher Saki et les deux sortaient dans la rue.

-Pourquoi prendraient-ils Riki ?  
-Nous manquons de temps. Nous devons rapidement prendre un taxi.  
-C'est de ta faute !  
-Hein ?  
-C'est arrivé parce que tu n'as pas surveillé Riki comme il le fallait !  
-Je n'y peux rien ! Ça s'est passé à la garderie !  
-C'est pas ce que je veux dire !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête et la regarde.

-Tu as oublié l'anniversaire de Riki, pas vrai ? Tu es comme ça sur tout. Tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre quoique ce soit au sujet de Riki !  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
-Je le sais très bien ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu as pris Riki, c'était parce que tu t'étais rebellé contre Shinzo-san, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais toi-même que tu n'étais pas prêt pour être père, mais tu était entêté !  
-Ce n'est pas vrai.  
-Si j'avais su que cela arriverait...J'aurai pris Riki depuis longtemps.  
-Comment peux-tu parler des autres ? Tu m'as saigné à blanc, me réclamant une pension alimentaire et tu en as profité chaque seconde ! Tu as traité Riki comme un pion, alors ne me parle pas avec condescendance !  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne comprends rien du tout !

Mais le téléphone de Sho les interrompit dans leur dispute. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'il avait un message. Dans l'expéditeur, il y avait marqué "du kidnappeur". Le message était court : "Voyage en tandem".

-Ha ?

* * *

-Yosh.

Setsu venait d'envoyer le message. Elle était assise à la table du sous-sol avec Usagi, Riki et Akira.

-Je me demande ce n'est pas mieux de ne pas utiliser "kidnappeur" pour nous.  
-Bah il y a un "kid", même deux...Pour le "nap", je peux m'en occuper. Donc c'est parfait.  
-Tu n'as pas le temps de dormir.  
-Pourquoi avez-vous soudainement décidé de nous aider ? Demanda le sixième fils.  
-Pour la même raison que toi, je pense. Je ne sais pas. Mais je veux en quelque sorte faire un pari avec ça.  
-Un pari ? Tu ne fais pas ça pour passer le temps ?

* * *

-Est-ce vrai que la présidente va faire un discours ?  
-Oui.

Des hommes discutaient avec Tokita dans la pièce circulaire où les murs étaient des vitrines de spécimens aquatiques.

-Je suis préparé pou n'importe quelle situation.  
-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre de voir si elle réussit ou non.

Le secrétaire recula en moonwalk avant de se retourner et sortir.

* * *

Masaru débarqua dans le petit salon en panique.

-C'est rouge ! Dit le motard.  
-Est-ce vrai que le fils de Sho a été kidnappé ?

Takeru et Satoru jouaient au twister.

-C'est un petit peu trop tard pour demander...  
-Je n'y peux rien ! J'étais en tournage pour une pub ! Are ? Où sont Usagi-san et Setsu-san ?  
-Pourquoi ajoutes-tu "san" à son nom ?

Le cinquième fils se leva brusquement, énervé, faisant tomber le motard qui était derrière lui.

-Oh, fais gaffe ! T'as pas le droit de t'arrêter d'un coup.  
-Je ne voulais rien dire en particulier en disant ça, se défendit le mannequin.  
-T'en pince vraiment pour la chibiko, pas vrai ?  
-Ha ?  
-Vraiment ? Demanda le quatrième fils.  
-Non, nia Satoru.  
-Je vois.  
-J'ai dit, non !

Mais au même moment, ils entendirent un hurlement de fille. Les trois frères regardèrent autour d'eux, tentant de déterminer d'où provenait le bruit.

-Oi...On aurait dit un cri à l'instant, non ? Demanda le cinquième fils.  
-So ? N'était-ce pas seulement Inoue-san ?  
-A moins qu'un des fantômes du sous-sol n'ait touché une des chibiko.  
-C'est ridicule, dit Masaru.  
-C'est quoi les fantômes du sous-sol ?  
-Dans ce château, il y a un sous-sol qui n'est pas indiqué sur le guide...Ils ont dit qu'il y avait des fantômes dedans ! Ils disent que les cris sont la preuve que quelqu'un a été touché par l'un d'entre eux en bas.  
-C'est stupide.  
-De quoi t'as peur ?  
-Je n'ai pas peur !  
-Mais sérieusement, où sont Usagi-san et Setsu-san ?  
-Oi, oi, maintenant...Toi aussi ?  
-Ah ? Que veux-tu dire...  
-Écoutez.

Takeru se leva et prit ses deux frères par les épaules.

-Regardez-vous...Ces filles étaient les stupides compagnes du vieux. Qu'y a-t-il de si bien à leur sujet ? Je ne comprends tout simplement pas.  
-J'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça...

Il repoussa le bras du motard. Masaru regarda son petit frère, pas convaincu.

* * *

Sho et Saki tentaient de faire du tandem, mais sans grand succès. Ils avançaient plus sans pédale,

-E-eh...Pédale correctement !  
-C'est ce que je fais ! Il faut que tu sois à mon rythme.

* * *

-Ne...Est-ce que Tou-chan et Kaa-chan seront à nouveau amis ?  
-Je me demande...  
-Demo, je crois qu'ils vont pouvoir parler de beaucoup de choses, dit Usagi convaincue.

Le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Quand elle vit le numéro, elle fit la grimace, mais décrocha quand même.

-Hai ?

* * *

Tokita était dans la salle où se tiendra la conférence. Des personnes préparaient les tables et disposait les chaises.

-Avez-vous mémorisé le discours ?  
-Ah...Eto...Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de chaque mot...Je suis vraiment obligée de faire ça ?  
-Je compte sur vous. C'est le dernier projet que Shacho ait rédigé.  
-Hai...Eh ? Shinzo-san l'a fait ?  
-La vraie raison de cette attraction n'est pas..."une chasse au trésor", mais une "chasse familiale". Ma...Faites de votre mieux.

* * *

Le secrétaire raccrocha, mais le projet laissait Setsu pensive.

-Une chasse familiale...  
-Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi.  
-So ?

La blonde sourit malicieusement.

* * *

-Est-ce que le discours se déroulera bien ?

Koganei était juste derrière Tokita.

-Vous apparaissez vraiment à l'improviste. Vous ressemblez à un fantôme.  
-Avez-vous peur ?  
-Je suis vraiment effrayé.

* * *

Sho et son ex-femme arrivèrent enfin à la place Doremi. Ils laissèrent le tandem et l'hôte regarda sa montre. À ce moment, son téléphone sonna. Le message était "Mettez vos visages dans le stand à trou et prenez une photo de vous deux, souriants".

-Ha ?

Il montra le mail à Saki.

-Nani kore ?

Les deux ne comprenaient pas, mais cherchaient quand même ce stand à trou. Un peu plus loin, il y en avait un représentant deux lapins roses. Devant, un jeune homme en survêtement bleu et argenté, avec une veste noire. Sho soupira.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, on doit le faire. Sumasen.

Ils s'approchèrent.

-Sumasen, vous en argenté...Pourriez-vous nous prendre en photo ? Appuyez juste sur le bouton du milieu.

Saki et lui se placèrent derrière le carton et mirent leur tête dans les trous. Plus loin, Kokudo et Majima observaient la scène. Le manager était au téléphone et en avait un autre devant lui pour prendre une photo. Heiji mangeait une crêpe et de l'autre main, tenait une caméra.

-Ils viennent d'arriver au stand...et ils rentrent leurs visages à l'intérieur. Ok ! Je vais te l'envoyer maintenant.

* * *

Setsu regarda la photographie que Yutaka lui avait envoyé, avec Usagi, Akira et Riki. On voyait Saki qui regardait d'un côté et Sho de l'autre..

-Uwa, ils ne sourient pas...  
-J'avais préciser "souriant" pourtant.

* * *

-Arigato gozaimasu.

Le jeune homme partit en les saluant avec le sourire, mais Sho et Saki étaient trop inquiets pour le remarquer. L'hôte envoya la photographie. À peine le message fut envoyé qu'il reçut une réponse : "Vous ne souriez pas. Recommencez."

-Tu te fous de moi ?!  
-Allez ! Souris convenablement !  
-Comment puis-je sourire dans cette situation ?  
-C'est pour Riki, n'est-ce pas ?

Sho capitula et soupira. Il arrêta la première personne qui passait devant eux.

-Sumasen...Excusez-moi...oui, vous.

C'était Nakao qui faisait mine d'être là par hasard.

-Pourriez-vous nous prendre en photo ?

Ils se remirent à leur position. La femme souriait, mais remarqua la tête de l'hôte.

-Sois sûr de sourire.  
-Je sais.  
-C'est parti ! 1 plus 1 égale...  
-Ni...

En répondant à la question, cela leur donnait un espèce de sourire forcé, plutôt comique.

-Domo...

Sho reprit son téléphone et poussa Nakao pour qu'il parte.

-Yosh, ça semble bon.  
-Hm.

* * *

Nemizu posa le téléphone sur la table pour que tout le monde puisse voir le résultat.

-Alors ?  
-Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu sourire ensemble !  
-Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est un bon début, non ?

Riki semblait vraiment content. Setsu croisa les bras et semblait réfléchir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Akira.  
-Ma...je pensais que cette "chasse familiale"...pourrait être une chose telle que celle-ci.

Soudain, elle se leva, prit son téléphone et commença à courir vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu ?  
-Je viens d'avoir une bonne idée ! Usagi, je te confie le QG !  
-Ha-hai, demo...

Puis elle repartit, souriante.

-...C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent.

* * *

Satoru, une lanterne dans une main et le guide dans l'autre, avançait dans les sous-sols. Il arriva devant une grande double porte en bois.

-Ce n'est pas sur la carte.

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur, avant d'entrer. La porte se referma avec un grincement.

* * *

Takeru avança doucement, puis sortit sa main de l'intérieur de sa veste. Devant lui, un mannequin en plastique habillé de lingeries féminines. D'un coup, sa main fondit sur le buste et il dégrafa et enleva le soutient-gorge, tel un ninja. Masaru était spectateur.

-Sugoi ! D'une main...  
-Ce n'est que le commencement. Quand t'as ma classe, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est le vouloir et ça vient tout seul. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Respect, hein ?  
-Je me demande si le fils de Sho va bien...  
-Je suppose que ça veut dire que t'es pas impressionné...

Le motard avait enlevé sa veste de combat, puis il mit le soutient-gorge.

-Si tu es incapable de faire ceci, tu ne peux pas dire que tu as guéri ta peur des femmes. Sa. Détache-le !

Le deuxième fils se pencha et s'accrocha à une des chaises. Masaru alla se placer derrière lui et avança sa main doucement, pas trop sûr de lui. Quand il attrapa enfin le vêtement, Inoue entra au même moment, un paquet en main.

-Livraison !

Mais elle se tut en voyant la scène. Le mannequin fut le premier à la remarquer et être totalement gêné.

-Ah iee. Anno...

Elle posa le carton sur la table.

-Je n'ai rien vu du tout.

Et repartit.

-Elle a tout vu, ne ?  
-Oh ! C'est arrivé, c'est arrivé !

Takeru ouvrit le carton, tout excité.

-Une guitare ? Pourquoi t'en as acheté une ?  
-Je pensais pouvoir faire une cassette démo.  
-Nande ? Tu peux même jouer de la guitare ? Demanda Masaru en regardant la carte que son frère lui avait donné.  
-Ne me sous-estime pas.

Le motard tenait sa guitare et la testa immédiatement, mais on entendit un hurlement dans tout le château.

-Ne, ça ne ressemblait pas à la voix de Satoru ?  
-C'est ton imagination.  
-Iee, demo c'est venu du sous-sol !  
-Ne me dis pas que tu crois toujours à cette histoire ridicule de fantôme. C'est juste une histoire inventée. Ce vieil homme stupide l'a inventé ! Sa, le récital d'Okura Takeru va commencer.

* * *

Sur une scène était accrochée une banderole "le 6ème concours de karaoké de la Place Doremi". Kokudo était devant, avec ses jumelles. Il repéra Sho et Saki qui marchaient et arrivaient.

-Ils sont ici !

Lui et Majima allèrent s'asseoir. Sur la scène, Nishigo était en présentateur et trois personnes âgées étaient assises à une table. Dans le public, on pouvait reconnaître tous ceux du cybercafé.

-Setsu-san !  
-Yo !

La jeune fille était juste à côté d'Heiji, portant sa perruque, ses lunettes de soleil, une vieille chemise à carreau et sa salopette de travail. Elle tenait une caméra sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
-Elle pourrait être venue pour me demander un rendez-vous...

Mais Yutaka le frappa avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

-Je vais les filmer avec ça.

Le téléphone de Saki sonna.

-Hai ? Non. Pas encore. Hum...Arigato. Je te rappellerai quand nous aurons retrouvé Riki. Hm.

Puis elle raccrocha.

-C'était le gars qui était chez toi ?  
-Hm.  
-Est-ce qu'il sait pour Riki ?  
-Il a dit qu'il aimerait vivre avec nous.  
-Minna-san ! Konichiwaaa ! Thank you, thank you ! N'importe qui dans l'assistance peut participer au concours !

Nishigo prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Les gardes du corps, dans le public, semblaient très enthousiastes.

-Le sexe et l'âge n'importent pas. Et bien sûr, les duos sont plus que bienvenus ! Sa ! Ceux qui aiment chanter, montez sur scène s'il vous plaît !

La sonnerie du portable de Sho retentit. Il sortit vite son téléphone et les deux regardèrent le message : "Participez au concours de karaoké en allant sur la Place en tant que duo et gagnez".

-Nous inciter à jouer à ces jeux stupides !

Nemizu sourit en les voyant et rangea son téléphone. Sho avait à peine levé le bras que le présentateur le remarqua.

-Hai, le couple marié là-bas !  
-Ah, nous ne sommes pas mariés.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Iee. Ce n'est rien.  
-Dja, s'il vous plaît, venez sur scène !

Saki et Sho se retrouvèrent sur scène. Nishigo tendit un micro à l'hôte.

-Dozo. Votre nom ?  
-Okura desu.  
-Maintenant, laissons-les chanter ensemble !

Quelqu'un appuya sur le bouton play et la musique commença. Quand le couple l'entendit, ils regardèrent vers le présentateur, pensant à une blague.

-Okura-san, avec "Lonely Chaplin" ! Allez-y !

Setsu souriait, Kokudo claquait des doigts dans le rythme et toute la troupe du cybercafé se balançaient de droite à gauche comme une seul bloc.

-Tooku wo miru me ni. Kaze ga utsuru. Itsuka sonna koto ga atta ne, commença Sho.  
-Madobe ni motareta. Anata no kao, continua Saki.  
-Shounen no you ni hohoende. Anata no kaeru basho wa, chantèrent ensemble le couple.

* * *

Takeru, guitare en main, commença à jouer. Il avait mit le soutient-gorge autour du cou. Devant lui, un micro était relié à un enregistreur de cassette.

- Hyokkori...Hyotan-jima...Hyokkoriiii, Hyotan-jimaaa...Ouuu...Ouuu...

Puis il arrêta et ouvrit le lecteur, tout content.

-C'est parfait ! Yosh ! Avec cette cassette, j'aurai des débuts miraculeux ! Alors, sur FNS Kayousai, Yamakawa Yutaka et moi deviendrons un duo miraculeux ! Na ?

Mais quand il se retourna, il était seul.

-Are ? Masaru ? Je viens d'y penser, Satoru non plus n'est pas revenu.

À ce moment, il entendit le hurlement du quatrième fils et le motard se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même.

-Eh ? Masaru ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être...Yurei ?

* * *

-Ici Chibizumi. Lapinou, me recevez-vous ?**(3)**  
-Oi, tu pourrais ne pas utiliser ces surnoms ? Je vois les vois entrain de se moquer de moi maintenant.  
-Bah, c'est mignon Lapinou pourtant. Bref, mission réussie, je vais procéder à une approche furtive afin de planifier la suite.  
-Hai, hai. Sois-prudente.  
-Tu me connais.  
-Justement, c'est pour ça que je dis ça.

* * *

Sho envoya la photo de lui et Saki tenant le diplôme de gagnant du concours. Puis il ferma le clapet et attendit.

-C'est une bonne chose qu'une seule équipe seulement soit concurrente.  
-Mais n'y avait-il pas quelque chose d'étrange à propos de cette chanson ?  
-Hm...je le pense également. Cette chanson était la raison pour laquelle nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils nous avaient forcé à la chanter en duo au festival de l'école...

Ce souvenir les fit rire. Un peu plus loin, cachée par un arbre, Setsu les observait.

-De quoi parlent-ils ?

La jeune fille tenta de se rapprocher.

-Je ne sais pas qui nous a incité à le faire, mais avoir à chanter devant des gens...  
-Tu as toujours détesté ça, ne ?  
-Ma, c'est pour Riki, alors on ne peut rien y faire.

Tout à coup, il se mit à marcher vers l'arbre où se cachait Nemizu. Mais c'était juste pour ramasser une canette vide et la mettre dans la poubelle.

-J'ai toujours dit à Riki de ramasser les ordures si elles étaient sur son chemin.  
-Tu es vraiment un père, ne ?  
-Bien sûr, je ne peux pas pardonner ce vieil homme stupide. Mais, ce n'est pas la raison qui m'a incité à vouloir élever un enfant.

Saki soupira et Setsu allait partir, pensant qu'ils s'étaient tout dit. Mais l'ex-femme de Sho avança.

-Certainement...Shinzo-san et disant ces choses...Il y avait une raison à ça.  
-Eh ?

La jeune fille aussi s'arrêta, intéressée par ce qui se disait.

-Quand j'étais enceinte...Sho...Tu as dit "Comment puis-je être un père quand je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une famille ?" Tu était inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? Mes parents étaient aussi contre. Mais je voulais avoir le bébé, par n'importe quel moyen. Aussi...je lui ai demandé conseil.  
-Tu lui as parlé de ça ?  
-Au début, il n'avait rien dit. Demo...plus tard, quand tu m'as dit ce qui s'était passé, j'ai compris. Shinzo-san...Il a dit qu'il testerait à quel point tu étais sérieux sur tout. C'est pourquoi...il a délibérément dit quelque chose de si désagréable.

_Flash back_

-C'est impossible pour toi.

Sho, en uniforme de lycéen, était dans le bureau de Shinzo.

-Avorte l'enfant.

_Fin du flash back_

L'hôte ne voulait pas y croire, s'étant tellement accroché à cette haine.

-De quoi parles-tu ? C'est impossible !  
-Les trois ans avant que nous rompions...Comment penses-tu que nous ayons survécu quand aucun de nous deux ne pouvait trouver du travail ?  
-Tu avais tes économies...  
-Chaque mois...Shinzo-san déposait de l'argent sur notre compte. Shinzo-san...voulait que je le garde secret. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de le détester...Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que c'était d'être un père...Il m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire. La personne qui s'inquiétait le plus de nous était...Shinzo-san.

* * *

Armé du guide et d'une lanterne, Takeru s'était aventuré dans les sous-sols du Trick Heart Castle. Il regarda le plan, puis la porte devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas dans le manuel !

Il laissa tomber le livret et posa la lanterne.

-Yosh...

Il fonça sur la porte avec sa guitare en hurlant, l'ouvrit et entra.

-Are ?

* * *

Sho s'était assis sur un banc, alors que Saki attendait debout. La sonnerie du portable retentit. Cette fois, le message fut : "C'est le dernier ordre. Gagnez un match double au tennis de table". Au même moment, Kokudo et Majima, habillés en joueurs de tennis de table, passèrent devant eux.

-Ah, aujourd'hui est un beau jour pour le tennis de table, disait Heiji.  
-So da na ! Ça me donne envie de jouer en double !  
-So da na.  
-Ping-pong-pang ! Ping-pong-pang !

Le couple les regarda passer. Sho réfléchissait et commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

-En gros, vous êtes de mèche, hein ?

Dans la pièce, Riki et Akira étaient assis d'un côté de la table, Masaru et Usagi de l'autre et Satoru était assis sur la table. Devant les deux plus jeunes était posé un ordinateur portable.

-Ma, pour être exacte, Satoru et moi sommes venus après que ça ait commencé. C'est Usagi-san qui nous a tout expliqué...  
-Alors, comment ça se passe ?

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, on voyait un programme ouvert avec une vidéo. C'était ce que filmait Nemizu en live. On voyait Sho et Saki qui jouaient au ping-pong en double.

-Attends, pourquoi jouent-ils au ping-pong ? S'étonna Takeru.  
-Son idée initiale était du water polo...Mais elle s'est rendu compte que ce n'était peut être pas possible dans un parc.  
-Elle a dit qu'elle voulait montrer à Riki-kun...les différents visages de ses parents...expliqua le mannequin.

Le jeune enfant semblait heureux de voir ses parents jouer.

-Setsu-san et Usagi-san sont comme nous. Elles n'ont pas beaucoup de souvenirs de leurs parents. -Moi je me souviens pas de grand chose, mais Setsu...  
-Ce dont elle se souvient...c'est qu'ils étaient inquiets pour l'argent ou quand ils étaient en colère pour des choses. Elle a dit que c'étaient les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait. Elle a dit que si elle avait vu les différents visages de ses parents...peut-être qu'elle aurait été capable de leur sourire un peu plus.  
-Ma, quoiqu'elle dise, elle ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un devenir comme elle ou passer par les mêmes épreuves.

Dans le parc, la jeune fille filmait le match, caché près d'un arbre. Sho et Saki se donnaient à fond.

-Et si elle avait pu, peut être que ses parents auraient souri et rigolé avec elle aussi. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.  
-Ça lui arrive de dire des choses profondes parfois.  
-Impossible. Vous comprenez les gars, pas vrai ? La relation entre parents et enfants n'a rien de très plaisant, répliqua le motard.

Takeru donna sa guitare à Masaru.

-Je me demande si c'est vraiment la vérité...Iee...Peut être est-ce juste que nous n'avions jamais connu ça comme ça, défendit Satoru.

Le motard les regarda à tour de rôle, pas du tout convaincu.

-Je vais aller vidanger.

Il avança jusqu'à une cabine de bois où il était maqué "W.C". Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit. Il entra.

-Nous sommes d'accord avec ce que Setsu-san et Usagi-san essaient de faire. Veux-tu aider aussi, Takeru ? Demanda Masaru.  
-C'est stupide. Je...

Mais quand il déclencha la chasse d'eau, il sortit en criant. Les frères rirent qu'il se soit fait avoir.

-Quelque chose vient juste de me frôler le derrière.  
-High Power Electronic Butt-Wiper.

Sur les toilettes étaient greffés deux bras : l'un tenait un rouleau de papier toilette et l'autre avait la main qui tournait.

-Ces cris terrifiants étaient à cause de ça ?

Derrière lui, Satoru et Masaru hochèrent la tête en souriant.

-Ma, Setsu est la seule à ne pas s'être fait avoir...Elle m'a dit qu'à la vu des deux bras, elle avait sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Elle aurait pu me prévenir avant que j'y aille...

* * *

Le match de tennis de table était serré. Chaque équipe avait remporté une manche. Et le score était de 10 à 9. Sho était au service. Ils étaient tous concentrés. Saki faillit rater, mais la renvoya in-extrémiste. Majima tenta un coup avec de l'effet, mais Sho conclut le match avec un smash. La balle vola entre les deux adversaires.

-Yosh...  
-Nous avons gagné...

Saki avait du mal à croire. Elle prit l'hôte dans ses bras, contente d'avoir réussi la dernière requête du kidnappeur.

-Nous avons gagné ! Riki pourra revenir chez nous maintenant !  
-Ah.

Mais le troisième fils regarda Kokudo et Heiji. Saki le lâcha.

-Wow, vous êtes forts les gars, hein ? Constata le manager.  
-Ouais.  
-Il n'y a pas de table de ping pong au Net Café après tout.

Le manager ria, mais se rendit compte qu'il les avait démasqué.

-Nani ?  
-Are ? Se pourrait-il que tu nous ais reconnu...

Les deux se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Setsu.

-Baka ! Hurla-t-elle silencieusement.

Ils lui faisaient signe qu'ils étaient découvert, mais la jeune fille se cacha rapidement. Sho regarda vers l'arbre et la vit s'enfuir, mais sans la reconnaître.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Iee...Allons voir Riki.  
-Hm.

* * *

-Riki est ici ?  
-Probablement.

Il ouvrit les portes menant au petit salon, suivit par Saki. La table était enlevé et Riki attendait à la place.

-Riki !

La mère de l'enfant courut et le prit dans ses bras.

-Riki...Je suis si soulagée...

Sho finit par descendre les rejoindre et caressa la tête de son fils. A ce moment, Takeru, portant une casquette et un porte-voix en plastique jaune, tirait devant lui Satoru qui tenait une caméra et filmait la scène.

-Coupez !  
-'kay !  
-Ok, nous avons eu un gros plan !

La famille leva la tête vers eux. Le motard avait aussi mit une fausse moustache et des lunettes de soleil jaunes.

-Tu l'as eu, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je pars.  
-Chotto matte.  
-Eh ?  
-Tu peux aller dehors ?  
-Oh...répondit l'hikikomori après hésitation.  
-O-o-o-h !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, réalisateur ?  
-Prends ça. C'est ma cassette de démo.  
-Ah ?  
-Kore.  
-Bien.

Satoru sortie, vidéo et cassette en main. Mais Sho, l'inquiétude passé, était légèrement énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?  
-Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, répondit le deuxième fils en frappant la tête de l'hôte. L'organisateur de tout ceci est ton gosse.  
-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles.  
-Il voulait que vous vous remettiez ensemble...aussi il a fait en sorte que vous preniez du temps ensemble.  
-Gomen.

Le garçon affichait une mine triste, pensant que son père était fâché. Au contraire, Sho ne savait pas comment réagir et soupira. Il se mit à la hauteur de son fils et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Riki...Ta maman et moi...Nous ne pouvons plus vivre ensemble.  
-Je te l'avais déjà dit, non ? Murmura Takeru. Parents et enfants...C'est tout ce que c'est. Demo, j'ai déjà commencé ceci. Je le ferai jusqu'au bout.

Il prit son porte-voix et sauta pour pousser Sho d'un coup de pied. Puis il prit Riki sur dans ses bras et partit.

-Si vous voulez qu'il revienne, vous feriez mieux de suivre.  
-Oi, oi, où est-ce que tu vas ?  
-Jusqu'à ce que vous le rameniez à la maison, il est toujours kidnappé. Hai, start ! Hai, enfuis-toi !

Le couple le regarda partir, mais finirent par le suivre.

* * *

Takeru et Riki se faisaient conduire dans une décapotable blanche que conduisait un des membre du gang du motard. Derrière, Sho et Saki suivaient en tandem.

-Ne, où allons-nous ?  
-Tu avais raison.  
-Eh ?  
-Je ne comprenais...rien de Riki.

Il se démenait pour arriver à ne pas se faire distancer. Leur synchronisation au tandem était beaucoup mieux.

* * *

-La nouvelle présidente n'est pas encore arrivée ? C'est l'heure.

Tokita vidait son verre de jus d'orange à la paille, pas inquiet. Il regarda sa montre.

-Ma...Paniquer ne servira à rien.

Il reprit sa paille.

-Kimi ! Kimi ! Arrêtez ! Hé !

Setsu, toujours dans sa tenue de sdf, entrait dans la salle en courant, poursuivit par un policier de la sécurité. En la voyant, le secrétaire sourit.

-Revenez ici ! Kimi ! Arrêtez-vous maintenant !

Mais Koganei le bloqua dans sa course, ce qui permit à Nemizu de continuer.

-Avez-vous mémorisé le discours ?  
-No problem !** (4)**

Tokita sourit et tenta d'attraper la paille, sous le regard de l'avocate.

* * *

Tout le monde était installé dans la salle pour la conférence. Le secrétaire était à un micro sur le côté de la scène.

-Minna-sama, merci d'avoir attendu. Nous allons maintenant commencer la présentation du nouveau style de jeu attractif de Miracle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Takeru arriva avec Riki dans les bras, suivit par Sho et Saki.

-L'attraction "Treasure Hunter" est une chasse au trésor...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda l'hôte.  
-Tu verras.  
-Nous avons investi 180 millions de yens en construisant une bâche recouvrant 550 000 mètres carrés pour servir d'étape du jeu. C'est une sorte d'attraction qui vous fait sentir comme si vous étiez dans un film Hollywoodien.

Derrière, sur l'écran, on voyait le futur projet. Sho n'était pas intéressé et voulut partir.

-Nous partons.

Il prit la main de Riki, mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas. L'hôte n'avait pas le choix. Takeru sourit en voyant que son frère capitulait devant son fils.

-Nous voudrions que les couples et les amis l'apprécient, mais plus que n'importe qui, nous aimerions que les familles l'apprécient. La famille travaillera ensemble pour se dégager de divers obstacles...C'était le souhait de notre ancien président, Okura Shinzo, qui est décédé récemment. Maintenant, nous voudrions que Okura Setsu, notre nouvelle présidente, dise quelques mots.

La jeune fille apparut, habillée d'un tailleur noir sobre, et marcha jusqu'au milieu de la scène où se trouvait un micro sur pied. Elle regarda toute la salle.

-Eto...Je n'ai rien à dire.

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

-Oi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda un homme à côté de Tokita.

Usagi, Satoru, Akira et Masaru arrivèrent en courant, rejoignant la famille de Sho et Takeru.

-Oh, tu l'as fait, na ?  
-Oh.

L'hôte les regarda, voyant qu'ils étaient tous de mèche.

-A la place, regardez ceci s'il vous plaît.

Elle alla se mettre sur le côté et les lumières baissèrent dans la salle. Sur l'écran, un film fut projeté.

-_Tou-chan et Kaa-chan sourient !_

On entendait la voix de Riki sur un montage de la photographie que Saki et Sho avait prise au stand à trou. Les deux se regardèrent, d'ailleurs, surpris, mais reportèrent leur attention sur le film. L'hôte lança juste un regard à Setsu et lui dit quelques mots silencieusement. Mais cette dernière se contenta de sourire.

-_Je les ai entendu chanter pour la première fois !_

Le montage montrait le couple au concours de chant.

-_Ils ont travaillé ensemble, pour moi_.

On voyait Sho et Saki souriants, tenant le papier stipulant qu'ils avait gagné le concours de karaoke. Dans la salle, les frères regardaient attentivement le film. L'hôte et son ex-femme baissèrent les yeux pour regarder leur fils, qui avait tout organisé.

-_Je ne les avais encore jamais vus comme ça avant !_

Cette fois, ce fut la partie acharnée de ping-pong.

-_Merci d'avoir travaillé si dur pour moi !_

Cela continua par la scène au Trick Heart Castle où les trois s'étaient retrouvé. Puis il y eu une image du futur projet avec en texte : "Tu peux voir tes parents comme tu ne les avais jamais vus avant. Vous pouvez voir les nouveaux visages de vos enfants. Et ainsi, vos liens se renforceront. N'aimeriez-vous pas faire une "chasse à la famille" aussi ?".

Puis soudain, la musique changea et on entendit la démo de Takeru. Ce dernier regarda Satoru. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'était cette chanson et ce qu'elle faisait en plein milieu de la projection. Seule Kyoko semblait apprécier. Puis Shinzo apparut sur l'écran. La blonde regarda sa cousine pour lui demander silencieusement ce que c'était, mais cette dernière haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

-La chaleur que vous atteindrez si vous allez dehors...Le lien que vous partagez, peu importe ce qui arrive...Toutes ces espérances ont été dans ce projet. Faites-en l'expérience vous-même.

Cela conclut la vidéo. Nemizu sourit et regarda l'expression de Sho.

-Oyaji...

Les lumières se rallumèrent et la jeune fille reprit sa place au micro.

-C'est notre concept pour ce projet. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Toute la salle applaudit et Setsu sortit de scène. Elle passa devant Tokita qui s'inclina à son passage.

-Ça s'est assez bien passé, constata Akira.  
-C'est toujours mieux que si elle avait récité le discours prévu.  
-Honto. C'est parce que l'ensemble du staff de la pub a été capable de l'éditer ensemble correctement, se venta Masaru.  
-Baka. Je suis celui qui a livré les cassettes. Tous les remerciements sont pour moi, ok ?  
-Tu es assez prétentieux pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais sorti.  
-Urusei.  
-Ma, ma, tout le monde a participé, ne ?  
-Est-ce que ma chanson n'était pas un peu courte ?  
-Non, non, répondirent en cœur ses frères.

Riki souriait. Nemizu se plaça face au troisième fils et lui tendit le coffret.

_Flash back_

Sho ouvrit la serrure, puis le couvercle, doucement, pour dévoiler un jouet et une carte en forme de gâteau.

-Shinzo-san...pensait probablement toujours à Riki-kun.

_Fin du flash back_

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un instant.

* * *

Sho, Saki et Riki étaient dans le hall. Le reste de la famille Okura et les cousines les regardaient de loin.

-Kore. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

L'hôte donna le coffret à son fils.

-C'est de la part du papa de papa.  
-Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'était un gentil monsieur ?

Sho ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sourit.

-Ah. Assez pour te rendre fou.

Saki sourit en voyant qu'il avait enfin comprit. Le troisième fils se mit à la hauteur de son fils.

-Riki...Omae wa...devrais aller vivre avec ta maman.

Ils étaient tous surpris de l'entendre dire ça. L'hôte commençait à avoir la gorge qui se nouait sous l'émotion.

-Nande ? Tu me détestes ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et tentait de garder le sourire.

-Je veux que tu y ailles parce que je t'aime. Tu seras beaucoup plus heureux avec ta maman.

Le garçon commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, la mère aussi. Sho prit son fils dans ses bras, lui aussi en larme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Juste comme mon père a fait pour moi...Je serai toujours...toujours...toujours entrain de veiller sur toi. Une fois l'attraction finie...allons-y ensemble, nous trois.  
-Hm.

Le troisième fils leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Saki qui lui sourit pour approuver. L'hôte reprit son fils dans ses bras.

-Riki !

Tokita arriva et s'arrêta à côté de Setsu.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Shacho avait laissé quelques commentaires au sujet de ce projet...  
-Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Ils étaient d'une vidéo qu'il a tourné en expliquant une de ses inventions.  
-Finalement, elles servent ces vidéos.  
-Eh ? Une invention ?

Satoru lui tendit un dvd que la jeune fille prit pour montrer au secrétaire.

-High Power Electronic Butt-Wiper.

Shuji prit le dvd et lut la pochette.

-La chaleur que vous ressentiez une fois dehors...  
-Cette chose est étonnamment chaude, vous savez, confirma Usagi.  
-Le lien que vous partagez, peu importe ce qui arrive.  
-Il parle probablement d'un bout de papier et de cette main. Peu importe ce qui arrive, c'est toujours là, commenta la blonde.  
-Je vois. Gardons juste ça secret aux autres, d'accord ?  
-Je serai muette comme un œuf. **(5)**  
-Un œuf ?  
-Bah tu as déjà vu un œuf qui parle ?

Il partit en emportant le dvd. Nemizu sourit et croisa le regard de Sho. Saki était accroupie et enlaçait Riki pour le consoler.

* * *

Toute la famille marchait dans la rue. Il faisait nuit.

-Taku o, les gars...Non seulement vous avez volé des images de moi, mais en plus vous avez plaqué mon visage partout sur cette vidéo.  
-Ma, ma...tenta de calmer Setsu.  
-C'était ça ou un documentaire animalier sur la passionnante vie du Xénope en milieu aqueux...**(6)**  
-Mais je pense que les sponsors n'auraient pas trouvé le rapport avec le Treasure Hunter.  
-Parce qu'il y en a un ?  
-Euh...non.  
-Je demande une compensation.  
-Eh ? Il va me poursuivre pour droit à l'image tu crois ?  
-Venant de Sho...c'est possible que tu ne t'en tire pas gratuitement.  
-Si je ne peux pas avoir de l'argent, alors...prépare une chambre.

Setsu s'arrêta, surprise, stoppant Usagi par la même occasion. Les frères s'arrêtèrent aussi et se retournèrent.

-Il devrait y en avoir beaucoup de vides dans le château.  
-Ça veut dire...commença Satoru.  
-Que tu reviens ? Demanda Masaru.  
-Parce que je n'ai pas à payer de loyer.

Ils se remirent en route.

-Ah, ah, un autre bruyant vient, hein ?  
-Tu es plus bruyant que moi !  
-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Les jeunes filles les regardèrent en souriant, puis les rejoignirent.

* * *

-Le discours d'aujourd'hui a dû leur plaire.

Tokita et Koganei discutaient dans la salle de la conférence où il restait encore quelques sponsors, qui avaient l'air plutôt enthousiastes.

-Pourquoi avez-vous menti à Setsu-san et Usagi-san sur la compagnie qui est en crise financière ?  
-Je n'ai pas menti.  
-Demo, même si le projet a été arrêté, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que la compagnie plie à cause de ça.  
-Non, il y avait vraiment la possibilité que nous ayons une crise financière. Si nous ne pouvons pas faire en sorte que les gens lui fasse confiance comme nouvelle présidente rapidement...par la suite nos plus gros défenseurs pourraient commencer à faire des vagues.  
-Il est vrai que son vécu dans sa position actuelle...ne voudra pas dire que les exécutifs la croiront automatiquement.  
-Ma...C'est comme ça.

Il partit sous le regard de Kyoko.

* * *

-Ne l'ouvre pas avec tes pieds, râla Sho.

Les frères Okura et les cousines entraient dans le living.

-Urusei na.  
-C'est pas toi qui nettoie les traces de semelle après.  
-C'est pas toi non plus.  
-Pour une fois que je faisais preuve de compassion. Tu vois, j'ai appris ce que c'est.  
-Manque plus que le tact.  
-Désolé, mon disque dur est saturé.

Mais quelqu'un les attendait, assis au bureau en face de la porte. En le voyant, ils s'arrêtèrent tous.

-Fuu ! Dit l'hôte.  
-Fuu ? Ce Fuu ?  
-L'aîné des fils ?  
-Hajimemashite, Okaasan.  
-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Demanda Takeru.

Mais le jeune homme pouffa de rire.

-J'avais quelques affaires ici. Nani ? On dirait que vous vous entendez bien les gars. Ah. Vous avez été réformé par elles ?  
-Ah ?  
-Je l'ai entendu d'Inoue-san.

Fuu se leva et marcha vers eux.

-Les gars vous n'avez pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Ces filles...elles ont fait ça pour l'agent.

Le visage de Makito se décomposa et Nemizu tentait de rester le plus impassible possible. Sho comprenait, puisqu'il avait tenté de les aider avec les "Buts d'une mère".

-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est...obtenir de Satoru qu'il sorte de sa chambre...sauver Takeru des yakuza...et essayer d'enlever la peur des femmes de Masaru...Elles ont fait tout ça pour l'argent.  
-Ça ne peut pas être vrai, répondit le mannequin.

Mais elles restaient muettes, car c'était en parti vrai. Fuu prit les jeunes filles pour qu'elles soient face aux frères.

-Dans ce cas...Pourquoi ne pas essayer de leur demander ?

Le premier fils semblait fier de lui en regardant les cousines qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Ils avaient tous l'air déçus. Satoru voulait quand même garder espoir.

-Il a tord, ne ?

Nemizu leva les yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

**À suivre...**

Alalala, un si bon chapitre, si amusant et Fuu qui vient tout casser. Ah, ce Fuu. D'un coté, on ne l'aime pas, de l'autre, on ne peut pas le détester. Enfin, c'est mon avis. Peut être pas au début, mais par la suite, c'est le cas. Sinon, l'invention de l'épisode ! Le High Power Eletronic Butt-Wiper ! Non mais sérieux, quand on voit cette invention, on se doute forcément qu'il y a un truc qui va arriver, non ? Setsu a du flair et ne se fait pas avoir en tout cas XD

**1** Alors tout le monde cherche l'OST de Atashinchi no Danshi, la chanson 15 Metal Suit Woman et la met quand l'avocate doit apparaître.  
**2** Setsu met deux à trois fois plus de temps pour apprendre par cœur qu'un individu lambda.  
**3** Chibi = Petit et Zumi c'est la fin de Nezumi = Souris Donc Petite Souris.  
**4** A la Nakatsu !...C'est de sa faute si je dis "No problem" tout le temps...  
**5** Expression de mon frère...J'avais envie de l'utiliser.  
**6** Voilà le résultat quand on écrit pendant les révisions de Biologie du Développement.


	5. Un baiser avec le fils aîné ?

**Chapitre 5****: Un baiser avec le fils aîné ?**

-Les gars vous n'avez pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fille...elle a fait ça pour l'agent.

Le visage de Makito se décomposa et Nemizu tentait de rester le plus impassible possible. Sho comprenait, puisqu'il avait tenté de les aider avec les "Buts d'une mère".

-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est...obtenir de Satoru qu'il sorte de sa chambre...

_Flash back_  
-Si tu fais un pas en avant, le monde changera.  
_Fin du flash back_

-...sauver Takeru des yakuza...

_Flash back_  
-Il doit vraiment vouloir que quelqu'un croit en lui.

Takeru souriait et Sho soupira de soulagement.  
_Fin du flash back_

-...et essayer d'enlever la peur des femmes de Masaru...

_Flash back_  
-Le futur est toujours complètement blanc.  
-Ce qui se produit dépend seulement de toi.

Usagi avait finit dans les bras de Masaru, qui la portait comme une princesse.  
_Fin du flash back_

-Elle a fait tout ça pour l'argent.  
-Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Mais elles restaient muettes, car c'était en parti vrai. Fuu prit les jeunes filles pour qu'elles soient face aux frères.

-Dans ce cas...Pourquoi ne pas essayer de leur demander ?

Le premier fils semblait fier de lui en regardant les cousines qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Ils avaient tous l'air déçus. Satoru voulait quand même garder espoir.

-Il a tord, ne ?

Nemizu leva les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. La blonde marcha vers le portrait de Shinzo, mais restait muette.

-Oi ! Dites quelque chose !  
-Satoru, tenta de calmer Sho.  
-Gomen nasai.  
-Honto gomen.  
-Donc vous l'admettez ?

Fuu souriait et les jeunes filles ne savaient que dire.

-Nadayo sore ?

Satoru partit. L'aîné des frères était accoudé au bar et profitait de la scène.

-Ah, ah, ah, il va y avoir un carnage.  
-La ferme, dit Takeru.

Akira avança à son tour.

-Essayer de nous réunir pour les repas...Essayer d'avoir nos empreintes digitales...Tout ça c'était pour l'argent ?  
-Hm, firent faiblement les jeunes filles en hochant doucement la tête.  
-Impossible...ne voulait vraiment pas y croire Masaru.  
-Alors, tu nous as piégés, hein ?  
-On n'essayait pas de...  
-Je ne veux aucune excuse. Pourrais-tu partir maintenant ?  
-Chotto matte o. écoutons ce qu'elles ont à dire.  
-Je n'ai pas assez de force pour vivre avec une personne que je ne veux pas voir.  
-Très bien. Usagi, iko, ne ?  
-Oh...

Setsu traversa la salle et sortit, sans un regard des frères, suivit par Usagi qui s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, triste de devoir partir.

* * *

Nemizu approcha doucement d'une affiche. Il y avait marqué "Recrute des hôtesses, salaire 15 000 yens + extra". Elle hocha la tête d'un air décidé et allait entrer, malgré le fait que sa cousine s'accrochait à son bras pour l'arrêter, quand soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent dans la rue. Toute la troupe du cybercafé courait vers elle, tous habillés en filles.

-Setsu-san, arrête-toi tout de suite !

La jeune fille revint sur ses pas pour voir ce qu'était le bruit. Les gardes du corps étaient en robes de soirée, Majima en kimono et Kokudo en écolière.

-Eh ?!  
-Nani kore ?  
-Tu vas sérieusement travailler en tant qu'hôtesse ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

-N'as-tu pas dit que c'est un job que tu ne ferais jamais ? N'était-ce pas ton principe, Setsu-san ?  
-So desho ! Setsu !  
-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour gagner 100 millions de yens ! Je ne le fais pas parce que j'en ai envie !  
-Dans ce cas, nous travaillerons ici, à ton lieu de travail ! Répliqua Nishigo.  
-Tu rêves, sorcière.

L'homme fut comme frappé par la foudre avec cette remarque.

-Setsu-san, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Dit Majima.  
-Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui me ressemble ?

Nemizu retourna vers l'escalier qui descendait.

-Non !  
-Urusei ! Je ne veux plus jamais retourner dans cette maison ! Je dois rembourser les 100 millions !  
-Dans ce cas ! Réfléchissons à un autre moyen de les gagner !  
-So, so !  
-Je ne veux pas te voir tenir compagnie à un vieil homme bourré !  
-Ma...Elle pourra jamais le supporter...  
-Je ne veux pas te voir habillée dans une robe avec une longue fente comme celle-ci, ajouta Nakao.  
-Elle porte pas de robe...  
-Je ne veux pas te voir distribuer ta carte de visite, regardant l'homme en battant des cils en lui disant "N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un mail !".  
-Elle n'aime pas le téléphone...

La porte du club d'hôtesses s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le patron.

-Oi ! Vous êtes trop bruyants ! Ara ?

Il regarda Setsu et semblait intéressé.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignonne ! Ouais. Vous êtes embauchée. Rentrez à l'intérieur.  
-Iee, cho-co-cho ! Setsu-san, n'y va pas !  
-So ! Tu n'as absolument pas le caractère qu'il faut !

L'homme emmena la jeune fille à l'intérieur.

* * *

Takeru mangeait des nouilles instantanées dans le sauna. La porte s'ouvrit et Sho arriva, mangeant la même chose.

-Oi. Donne-moi ta soupe.  
-Tu rêves !

Il alla s'asseoir.

-T'as fini le bail pour ton appartement, hein ?  
-Hm. Mais...J'ai déjà envoyé les affaires de Riki chez sa mère.  
-Un autre casse-pied vient habiter ici.  
-Tu ne t'en préoccupes pas vraiment...Puisque tu es l'un des seuls ici...Où sont les autres ?  
-Aucun idée. On est des étrangers. Nous vivons juste ensemble.  
-Alors faisons comme avant.  
-Ne te méprends pas sur moi. Rien n'a changé entre nous.  
-So ka na ? En tout cas, avant leur arrivée, nous n'aurions jamais parlé comme ça.  
-Tu continues de défendre ces chibiko ?  
-Non. Je pensais juste qu'on aurait dû écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire avant de les mettre dehors.  
-Urusei. T'es de mèche avec les chibiko, c'est ça ? T'es aussi un mangeur d'écume !

Takeru prit ses nouilles et sortit.

* * *

Setsu marchait vers le parc où était sa maison en carton et bâches avec Usagi, accompagnées par Kokudo et Majima, toujours déguisés.

-C'est pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Nous trouverons quelque chose, promis Heiji.  
-So, so.  
-Smile, smile, ne ?

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas convaincue. Puis, devant eux, Tokita les arrêta. Il sourit en voyant les cousines.

* * *

-La raison pour laquelle je suis ici aujourd'hui...  
-Vous êtes là pour le contrat, ne ?

Setsu, Usagi et le secrétaire discutaient à l'intérieur de la maison des jeunes filles. Plus loin, caché derrière la maison voisine, Yutaka et Heiji espionnaient. A l'intérieur, Nemizu renversa une boîte de conserve qui lui servait de tirelire sur le matelas. Elle rassembla les pièces et les poussa vers Shuji. Ce dernier avait un ours en peluche coincé dans l'ouverture de sa veste.

-Prenez ceci pour aujourd'hui.  
-C'est toutes nos économies, ne ?  
-Vous avez vraiment l'intention de laisser le contrat s'annuler ?  
-Hai ! Répondit-elle avec le sourire.  
-J'ai pas le choix, je n'arriverai pas à la faire changer d'avis...  
-Hum ? Vous êtes plus joyeuse que je ne l'avais prévu.  
-Bien évidemment. J'ai été relâchée du zoo Okura ! J'en suis très heureuse, une souris c'est dans les fermes, pas les zoo...Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, j'aurais rompu le contrat plus tôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je rembourserai les 100 millions.  
-Ma, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas dis plein de fois déjà que tu voulais rompre le contrat...

Tokita caressait la tête de l'ours en peluche.

-Vous ne regrettez rien ?  
-Pourquoi aurais-je des regrets ? Bien que si je devais choisir quelque chose, je suis triste de ne plus pouvoir dormir dans ce lit moelleux.  
-Oh, moi je regrette plein de choses : le lit, avoir un vrai toit, manger autre chose que du riz qui date de un mois...Eto...  
-So desu ka. Dja na, Kumakichi, dit-il à la peluche avant de la reposer. Très bien. 20, 40, 60, 80...  
-Ne, il ne s'appelle pas Kumakichi..  
-Ah, il a un nom ?  
-Non, c'est pour ça que je sais que ce n'est pas Kumakichi.

* * *

Il sortit de la maison en finissant de compter.

-Je vous donne une semaines. Ayez préparé les 99 999 612 yens. Vous pouvez garder votre portable entre temps. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Il s'inclina et partit.

-Merci pour toute votre aide.

Les jeunes filles s'inclinèrent et paraissait moins souriantes tout à coup. Elles retournèrent dans leur maison. Kokudo était inquiet pour elles, mais Majima souriait. Ce dernier avait sorti un ordinateur portable et tapait sur le clavier rapidement. Yutaka le regarda, surpris.

-Une façon de gagner 100 millions...trouvé.

Il atterrit sur un site de casino.

* * *

Sho posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avec une hésitation, puis il l'ouvrit et passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il regarda de chaque côté et finit par entrer dans la chambre de l'horloge de la Terreur. Cette dernière semblait tout à coup vide, malgré les cartons toujours là.

_Flash back_

-Alors, tu nous as piégés, hein ?  
-On n'essayait pas de...  
-Je ne veux aucune excuse. Pourrais-tu partir maintenant ?

_Fin du flash back_

Sho prit le High Power Voice dans un des cartons. Il regarda l'appareil. Soudain, le mécanisme pour faire sonner l'horloge se déclencha. Le jeune homme regarda le soleil et la lune qui basculaient, puis les rouages.

* * *

Setsu jeta une brindille dans le feu qu'elle avait allumé pour chauffer son repas. Usagi en profitait pour se réchauffer les mains.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre...  
-Effectivement, là, on n'a plus le choix.

Elle leva les yeux vers la lune et se mit debout pour hurler

-Je vais gagner 100 millions ! Yeah !  
-Comment ?  
-Eh ?...Eto...Raaa, pourquoi tu casses mon super hurlement de motivation ?  
-Parce que c'est marrant.  
-J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi.

* * *

Takeru montait les marches de l'entreprise de livraison rapidement, enthousiaste.

-Yosh !

Il entra dans le bureau du patron.

-Allez-vous vraiment me reprendre ?  
-Ah. Je sais que c'est un court délai, mais pourriez-vous livrer cela à 15h00 sur la 7ème ?

L'homme posa une mallette argentée sur le bureau. Le motard se tenait droit.

-Hai.  
-Il suffit de tenir jusque là, ok ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est...  
-Oh !

Takeru allait ouvrir la valise, mais son patron se jeta dessus pour l'en empêcher.

-Tu ne dois jamais regarder à l'intérieur ! Compris ? Ne le dis à personne !  
-Hai.  
-Si tu livres ceci avec réussite...Je t'embaucherai à plein-temps ! Hé, hé, hé.  
-Hai ! Ganbarimasu !

* * *

Fuu ouvrit prudemment les portes du petit salon. Voyant que la pièce était vide, il entra.

-Personne n'est là ?

Il marcha un peu, mais quand il se retourna, il s'effraya en voyant l'avocate.

-Y a-t-il un problème ?

Fuu se remis de ses émotions.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? J'ai juré d'arrêter d'apparaître derrière les gens.  
-Voulez-vous me montrer l'héritage de mes frères ?

Sur la table était posé les diverses inventions que les frères avaient reçu.

-Quel tas d'inventions inutiles, hein ?  
-Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous soyez intéressé ?  
-Je suppose que je peux vous le dire, Kyoko-san.

Il alla s'asseoir au bout de la table, près de la porte. Puis il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

-Je l'ai eu de Shinzo-san.

Il la donna à l'avocate qui prit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre pour la lire.

-C'est...  
-Vous le saviez.  
-Que tentez-vous de faire avec ça ?

Il sourit, se leva et s'approcha de Koganei.

-Que devrais-je faire ?

L'avocate, sous le charme, se cachait derrière la lettre, mais Fuu la lui prit des mains. Il passa devant elle et la femme soupira.

-En parlant du loup...Pourquoi les autres ont abandonné la place d'héritier ? Je n'étais pas intéressé, donc j'ai oublié. Ah, dans le cas de Sho, c'est parce qu'on lui a demandé de faire avorter le gosse, ne ?  
-La raison est différente pour tout le monde.

* * *

Akira marchait et éteignit sa radio. Il enleva ensuite son écouteur. Mais il s'arrêta et regarda sur le côté un groupe de jeunes de son âge qui s'amusaient sur une console portable.

-_Akira-kun n'a pas été capable de se maintenir au niveau de la formation et du programme en rigueur, alors il s'est retiré_.

* * *

Satoru était dans sa chambre à son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur .

-_Satoru-kun a été incapable de s'ajuster à son nouvel environnement après que Shinzo-shi l'ait emmené ici.._.

Il ouvrit une page représentant de la montagne et des forêts avec des tracés de chemins.

-_Et il est devenu un hikikomori_.

* * *

L'agent de Masaru lui tendit une feuille avec marqué "Allez à un rencart romantique avec une personnalité de la télé".

-Programme d'information ?  
-So, so, so. Ils ont un coin détaillé spécial pendant le spectacle.

Le mannequin alla s'asseoir et l'homme quitta son bureau pour se pencher près de lui.

-Ils envoient des hommes aux rendez-vous dans des lieux de la ville avec une personnalité féminine.

L'accompagnateur de Masaru arriva avec un verre.

-Dernièrement, tu ne sembles pas être gêné de travailler avec des femmes, tu sais ?  
-Je ne suis pas très confiant, pourtant.  
-_Masaru-kun croyait que personne ne pensait qu'il pouvait le faire et il a rapidement abandonné_.

* * *

-Tout le monde est séparé, hein ? Malgré ça, je ne peux pas parler des autres.  
-Vous continuez de penser ça de Shinzo-shi ?  
-Bien, mes circonstances sont différentes de celles des autres. Pas vrai ?  
-So desuyo ne.

Takeru arriva, la mallette sous le bras, mais perdit son sourire en voyant son grand frère encore là. Fuu, au contraire, lui fit un grand sourire.

-Yo, kyodai.  
-T'es de retour ?  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir, mais j'ai oublié un truc important.

Le motard posa la mallette sur la table. L'aîné s'approcha et prit une des inventions sur la table.

-Je peux prendre ça ?  
-Prends ce que tu veux et pars.

Le deuxième fils tournait la valise dans tous les sens pour deviner son contenu sans l'ouvrir. Fuu reposa l'appareil et s'approcha de son frère.

-Je suis le méchant à présent, ne ? T'es tombé amoureux d'elle ?  
-Urusei...

Takeru tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais son grand frère fut plus rapide et frappa dans l'estomac. Le motard était plié en deux et tomba à genoux. L'avocate était surprise. Fuu avait une pose de boxeur.

-T'as oublié que j'avais une licence en boxe ? Dois-je vous présenter mes compétences en tant que 3e degré au judo aussi ?  
-Tu es certifié otaku...  
-Ah...Pourquoi celui-ci a laissé tombé déjà ?

Mais Kyoko ne répondit pas.

-Ah so ka, so ka,. C'était à cause de ton premier père. Ma...Ce qui veut dire que tu as le passé le plus difficile.

Fuu prit un des objets et s'en alla sous le regard de l'avocate. Takeru se tenait à la table, en colère, mais ne pouvait rien dire.

* * *

-Yosh.

Kokudo photographiait Usagi dans le déguisement de clocharde, prêté par Setsu. Cette dernière, n'aimant pas les photos, avait cédé sa place à sa cousine.

-Ça semble bien. Iee, essaye d'être plus négligée.

La jeune fille était au milieu de gros sacs remplis de détritus. La blonde alla ébouriffer la perruque.

-So, so, so. Comme ça.  
-Ne, on va vraiment pouvoir gagner 100 millions comme ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est marrant.  
-Parle pour toi.

La cadette ne semblait pas convaincue du tout et l'aînée semblait s'amuser. Yutaka descendit de son escabeau.

-Maintenant, les trucs "sans-abri" sont très à la mode. Alors j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous servir de ça et publier un photobook d'une belle fille sans-abri. Je pense que ça rapporterait un tas d'argent.  
-N'empêche, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu dans des conditions aussi extrêmes.  
-Moi non plus, soupira sa cousine.

Il prit Makito par le bras pour l'emmener à la scène suivante.

-Maintenant, pourquoi pas...mange les mauvaises herbes ici...Regarde par là.

La jeune fille prit une feuille qu'elle mit en bouche et mâcha.

-C'est ça, so desu, so desu. C'est bien.

Mais Usagi recracha la plante.

-Je ne peux pas manger ça.  
-Arrête de la faire manger n'importe quoi, elle n'est pas moi. **(1)**  
-Pourquoi ne pas manger ce bout de carton ? Mords-le.

Elle s'exécuta.

-C'est génial. Es-tu sûre que c'est vraiment bien ?  
-Hein ? C'est toi qui lui a dit de prendre ce bout de carton...  
-Et que ces photos nous aiderai...  
-De quitter cette maison.  
-Ah, ça...  
-Bien sûr, répondit-la blonde en allant s'installer à côté de sa cousine. De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Tu ne peux pas tromper ces yeux...Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps après-tout.

Il alla s'asseoir entre les jeunes filles.

-Tu t'en souviens ? J'ai redoublé tant d'années au lycée...Quand j'étais prêt à tout abandonner, tu m'as énormément encouragé.  
-Tu as fait ça toi ?  
-Bah oui, pourquoi ça t'étonnes ?  
-Tu étais sympa avec quelqu'un, toi ?  
-Sympa, tout de suite les grands mots.  
-Je me disais aussi.

Il prit le carton que tenait encore Usagi, sortit un marqueur noir et écrivit dessus. Le jeune fille enleva la perruque et les lunettes de soleil.

-"Ne déçois pas les gens qui croient en toi". C'est ce que tu m'as dit...  
-C'est parce que j'ai parié 10 000 yens que tu serais diplômé cette année-là.  
-Ah, ça explique tout.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux. Tout est bon pour gagner de l'argent quand on a un père comme le mien.  
-Je le sais. Demo, j'ai pu être diplômé parce que j'ai cru en ces mots. Alors...Je te retourne ces mots à présent.

Il lui tendit le carton où il avait écrit la phrase. Nemizu regarda, puis se laissa tomber en arrière et regarda la phrase en tenant le carton au-dessus d'elle.

-Cool, j'ai reçu ces mots au sens propre du terme...Ma, ça ne change rien au fait qu'on a déçu tout le monde, ne ?  
-Personne ne nous croira maintenant...Plus maintenant.  
-Si, il y a quelqu'un.

Elles tournèrent la tête pour regarder le manager.

-Bien qu'il ne soit plus dans ce monde.

_Flash back_

-Sauve-les s'il te plaît.

_Fin du flash back_

Setsu se remit assise.

-Les gens qui croient en vous...ne les décevez pas.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde après avoir un peu hésité. Puis il tenta de se rapprocher, mais Majima arriva au même moment.

-Oi !

L'employé courut jusqu'à eux, tenant quelque chose sous le bras.

-J'ai un bon plan pour toi ! Regarde-ça s'il te plaît !

Heiji poussa le manager et se mit à côté de Nemizu. Il lui montra une feuille de papier.

-Je l'ai trouvé sur le net. Il y a une source chaude cachée dans cet endroit quelque part.  
-Onsen ? Répéta Usagi.  
-Dans un endroit pareil ?  
-Hai. Quand j'ai appelé les propriétaires, ils ont dit que c'était bien pour nous de chercher ici. Et si nous le trouvons, nous aurons les droits du terrain. Regardez-ça. Le contrat. Non seulement, tu pourrais rembourser les 100 millions, mais tu serais milliardaire !

Les jeunes filles réfléchissaient et trouvait l'idée plutôt intéressante.

-Dja, mon bisou de récompense.  
-Arrête ça.

Kokudo le frappa pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-Sérieux, faut que vous redescendiez sur terre, leur dit Makito.  
-Tout était-il vrai ?

Les sans-abris commençaient à arriver et se regrouper autour d'eux.

-Setsu-san, Usagi-san, c'est d'accord si nous vous aidons à la chercher ? Demanda une femme.  
-Payez-nous si vous trouvez quelque chose, ajouta un autre.  
-Nous ferons tout, continua un troisième.  
-Tu les connais ? Demanda Majima.  
-Hm. On a vécu ici avant de rencontrer Shinzo-san, expliqua la blonde.  
-Na ? Je vous en supplie, fit un homme en se mettant à genoux.

Les autres firent de même.

-Onegai.  
-Je vous en supplie.  
-Laisse-nous, s'il vous plaît, Usagi-san ! Setsu-san !

Les jeunes filles hochèrent doucement la tête, un peu dépassées par les événements.

* * *

Takeru entra dans le sauna, sa mallette sous le bras. Il avait encore mal du coup de Fuu.

-Cet enfoiré, Fuu, il n'y a pas été de main morte.

Il s'assit et regarda la valise.

_Flash back_

-Tu ne dois jamais regarder à l'intérieur !

_Fin du flash back_

-C'est sûrement pleins de trucs pornos.

Il ouvrit la mallette, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait onze bâtons de dynamite. En les voyant, son visage changea d'expression.

-Va-t-il commencer une guerre ?

Il referma vite la valise et Satoru entra à ce moment, regardant une feuille des papiers. Il était surpris de voir son aîné et cacha immédiatement ce qu'il tenait derrière son dos. Takeru se cramponnait à la valise.

-Nan-nandayo sore ? Demanda le cinquième fils.  
-Betsuni. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
-J'ai rien.  
-Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Donne-le moi.

Satoru tenta de le cacher en se tournant vers le petit vestiaire sur le côté, mais le motard l'attrapa et retourna dans le sauna en regardant. Le cinquième fils tenta de lui reprendre, sans succès.

-Eh ? Randonnée pédestre ? Se moqua Takeru. Alors l'hikikomori essaye de s'habituer plus à l'extérieur ?

Satoru lui prit la carte des sentiers des mains et s'assit.

-Urusei o !  
-Dans le mille ?!

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

-Pourquoi changes-tu aussi ?

Le deuxième fils sortit du sauna sous le regard de son frère. Dans le petit salon, il y avait Akira qui mangeait des nouilles instantanées, ses livres sur la bourses devant lui.

-Y a quoi dans cette mallette ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
-J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien ! Les gosses qui aiment jouer tous seuls ne devraient pas être sympa dans le living. Pourquoi as-tu changé, toi aussi ? Baka !

La serviette tomba de ses hanches et, sans s'en soucier, Takeru partit sous le regard d'Akira qui continuait de manger.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et les cousines étaient allongée sur leur lit de fortune dans sa cabane. La blonde se retourna, mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se tourna encore.

_Flash back_

-Pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas avec vos fils ?  
-Setsu, attention tu vas finir par marquer dans ton propre but.  
-Ah oui, désolé.

Setsu et Shinzo jouaient au baby-foot et Usagi tentait de garder sa cousine attentive au jeu.

-Parce qu'ils n'aimeraient pas ça. Je leur ai fait des choses terribles, ne. Aucun des garçons n'est né ou n'a été élevé dans des circonstances très chanceuses. Alors les faire vivre là-bas...me fait me sentir bien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment.

-J'ai cru les avoir sauvés. Mais j'étais idiot. Je ne leur ai témoigné aucune affection. Hm. Mais il était trop tard au moment où je l'ai réalisé. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour eux était de devenir leur objet de haine.  
-Ma, ce n'est pas en restant ici à jouer au baby-foot que ça ira mieux, non ?  
-Le regrettez-vous ?  
-Hm. Énormément.

Puis la partie reprit.

-Alors, si jamais vous rencontrez mes fils, Setsu, Usagi...J'aimerai que vous les aimiez assez pour moi également.  
-Je vous l'ai dit maintes fois, n'est-ce pas ?  
-On ne les rencontrera jamais.  
-Notre mariage pendra fin dans 23 jours, de toute façon.  
-Ah. C'est vrai.

_Fin du flash back_

La jeune fille se rappela des souvenirs passés avec les frères : Takeru qui mangeait sa soupe miso, Sho qui revenait, Akira collé à la chaise, Masaru qui disait qu'il allait faire de son mieux et Satoru qui souriait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toute déprimée ?  
-Bah, j'ai bien une petite idée, mais tu ne me croiras pas.  
-Dis toujours.  
-Le "Zoo" Okura te manque.  
-...Iee, iee, iee...Iee, ça ne peut pas être ça.

Mais elle vit une ombre s'approcher de sa maison.

-Ossan ! Genki ka ?  
-Takeru ?  
-Eh ? Nande ?  
-"Ossan"...Ah ! C'est encore de la fois où notre maison s'est fait agressée, se souvint Setsu.

Elle regarda par un trou dans la bâche et confirma que c'était le jeune homme. Ce dernier tenait une bouteille en main.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? Je t'ai sauvé de ces garnements la dernière fois.  
-C'est bien lui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Réponds lui.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Parce qu'on a pas les mêmes mains et il va se poser des questions si le "ossan" à sa main qui change de taille tout à coup.

Setsu sortit sa main par le trou et leva le pouce en guise de réponse.

-Oh.

Le motard remarqua la main, sourit et fit le même signe en collant sa main contre celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière rentra immédiatement son bras à l'intérieur.

-Tu as la peau douce comme toujours. Oh kore. Je t'ai apporté un cadeau.  
-J'ai envie de lui dire que je ne bois pas...  
-Bah, tu n'es pas seule.  
-J'oubliais...**(2)**

Il posa la bouteille de saké, puis il regarda la mallette qu'il tenait toujours.

-En fait...J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose que je ne peux dire à personne d'autre...Quelqu'un m'a demandé de m'occuper de quelque chose de vraiment fou. Quelque chose, que si les flics me trouvaient avec, ils me bousilleraient. Demo...Si je le livre comme je suis supposé le faire, je serai embauché plein-temps. Franchement, je suis un peu confus.

Il se tourna vers le mur de bâches.

-Ora, puisque je regarde ça et tout. Je ne peux pas espérer que des compagnies normales m'embauchent, na ?

Mais la jeune fille restait silencieuse.

-Dis quelque chose, tu veux ? En fait, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais me laisser te voir pour commencer ?

Il allait ouvrir la bâche en passant sa main par le trou.

-Ah, file moi un truc ! Vite !  
-Un truc, un truc...Eto...

Makito prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le passa à sa cousine. Nemizu le repoussa en plaquant un morceau de carton contre le trou.

-Ce que tu fais...c'était méchant.

Il retira sa main, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

-Hein ?

Il regarda le carton, poussant un peu la bâche pour pouvoir lire.

-Ne déçois pas les gens qui croient en toi ? Oh. C'est ta réponse ?  
-Eh ?

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

-Ossan ! Iee, Shisho ! Arigato gozaimasu !

Il s'inclina et partit d'un pas décidé.

-Très bien !

Le deuxième fils loin, Setsu retira le carton pour voir que c'était celui où Kokudo avait écrit la phrase qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée.

-Shisho ? Ore ?  
-Ma, tu es bien mon seul modèle dans la vie, alors bon...  
-Oui, mais je suis un très mauvais modèle...

* * *

Le lendemain, tous les sans-abris creusait dans une forêt, avec pelles et pioches. Certains portaient des casques jaune. Majima donnait un coup de main.

-Allons-nous réellement trouver un onsen ? Demanda Setsu  
-Daijobu desu o. Le plus important, n'y a-t-il pas plus de gens que hier ?  
-Bah, ce n'est pas important ça, ne ? Dit Usagi.  
-So desuyo.  
-Nous avons tous été virés d'un coup.  
-On a tous été renvoyés à cause de la récession. Nous ne pouvions pas travailler, même si nous le souhaitions, alors nous avons beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.  
-C'est mieux que de se contenter de s'asseoir et de ne rien faire.  
-Si nous trouvons l'onsen, j'arriverai peut être à récupérer mon ex-femme.  
-Je veux me baigner avec mes petits-enfants dans un onsen, moi aussi.  
-Yosh ! Faisons de notre mieux !  
-Nous devons absolument trouver cet onsen !  
-Are ? Senpai wa ?

Mais les cousines ne savaient pas non plus. Le téléphone de la blonde sonna à ce moment. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda, avant de décrocher.

-Hai ?

* * *

-Ah, test, test. Tu vas bien ?

Sho était assis dans l'escalier à côté du bureau et s'amusait avec le High Power Voice.

-Et...retour en arrière...  
-_Ah test test. Tu vas bien ?_

Il fut un peu surpris, puis approcha son oreille du haut-parleur et ria.

-C'est vraiment devenu la voix d'oyaji.  
-Viens par ici !

La voix d'Inoue résonna dans le couloir, ce qui fit tourner la tête de l'hôte vers la porte.

-Ne fais pas traîner tes pieds !  
-Ça fait vraiment mal, tu sais !

La servante arriva avec un homme, dont elle avait attaché les mains et mit un sac noir sur la tête.

-J'ai trouvé un intrus dehors, coincé au stade du mot de passe.  
-Compris !

Sho se leva avec un grand sourire, posa l'appareil et prit une position de boxeur.

-Qui es-tu ?

Il enleva le sac et vit que c'était Kokudo. Les deux étaient surpris de se retrouver face à face. Yutaka regarda ensuite autour de lui.

-Hein ?  
-Nani ka ?  
-La raison pour laquelle je suis venu aujourd'hui...est pour vous parler de Setsu-san !  
-Ha ?  
-Vous ne l'avez pas comprise ! Setsu-san est...  
-Chotto matta ! T'as beaucoup de choses à dire ?  
-Hein ?

Sho fit glisser le High Power Voice en bout de table où était maintenant assis Yutaka. Puis il lui fit signe de parler dedans.

-Dozo.  
-Usagi-san a vécu avec Setsu-san depuis la disparition de ses deux parents. Setsu-san...a eu une vie difficile depuis le décès de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans. Tout le mal qui lui est arrivé a eu lieu à cause de son père sans valeur.

* * *

Nemizu raccrocha et sentait le regard interrogatif d'Usagi et Heiji.

-Tu réponds souvent au téléphone ces derniers temps...  
-Bah, j'ai pas envie qu'on râle parce que j'oublie de le prendre avec moi...Ah, Tanabe-san m'a demander de venir...  
-Tanabe-san ? Demanda Majima.  
-Nande ?  
-Sa...Du travail peut être ? Tu veux venir avec ?  
-Je dirai bien oui, mais je ne vais pas abandonner Majima-kun, ne ?  
-Oh. Dja ne !

* * *

Setsu arriva à la maison de Tanabe en courant. Elle ouvrit les portes coulissantes.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé à l'improviste ?

Mais elle se figea en voyant en face d'elle, son père.

-Oyaji.  
-Yo, lui fit-il avec un sourire.  
-Me dis pas "Yo" avec un grand sourire comme si de rien n'était !

Yoshio finit sa prière et revint dans la pièce.

-Oh. Assieds-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Assieds-toi.

La jeune fille avança et prit place à la table basse, en face de son père.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quitté cette maison, commença Toru.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
-Tu sais, Toru est inquiet aussi. Inquiet que maintenant tu sois vraiment seule.  
-So dayo. Je suis tellement inquiet, je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. Si tu ne restes pas dans cette maison durant 3 mois, je finirai à nouveau avec 100 millions de yens de dette.  
-C'est juste ça qui t'inquiète en fait hein...Chotto...Comment sais-tu ça ?

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas et regarda Tanabe.

-Désolé. Je lui ai dit.  
-Je t'en supplie, retournes-y. Trois mois, ce n'est rien.  
-Ça fait quand même plus de 90 jours, c'est à dire plus de 2160 heures, donc plus de 129 600 minutes. Ne dis pas que 7 776 000 secondes, c'est rien !  
-Tu n'as pas compris, na ? Il y a des choses que tu peux dire précisément parce que tu ne comprends rien du tout.  
-Ah, ah, je me sens mal pour maman d'avoir toujours été avec un homme comme toi.  
-Oi, oi, je suis habitué à rembourser le jour même. J'étais appelé "Takakura Ken de Kashiwa". Je me demande quand j'ai pris ce chemin...Je suppose que ça pourrait être de ma faute, ma vie est tombée en ruine après que je me sois mis avec ta mère.  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça ! S'énerva Nemizu en se levant après avoir taper sur le sol. C'est de ta faute si maman...C'est de ta faute si Usagi...si je...

Elle poussa Yoshio et se jeta sur son père pour tenter de l'étrangler.

-Aah mo !  
-Setsu!  
-C'est de ta faute !

Le fermier attrapa la jeune fille pour la faire lâcher prise.

-Arrête, Setsu !

Il réussit, mais tomba en arrière. Elle en profita pour repartir à l'attaque, mais Tanabe la tenait.

-Setsu.  
-Tu me racontes des cracks ! Tu sembles si malheureuse. Tu as mal au ventre ou quelque chose ?  
-Toi...Tu ne regrettes rien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune fille en se levant.  
-Non. Je n'ai aucun regret dans ma vie.  
-Toru !  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, retourne dans cette maison et sois sûre que les dettes soient payées. Onegai. Je me mettrai même à genoux et te supplierai.  
-Tu es une ordure.

Elle se retourna pour dire ça avant d'aller remettre ses chaussures.

-Le mot "regret"...Tu l'utilise seulement quand il est trop tard pour changer les choses. Tu as toujours une chance de changer les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas et partit en courant.

-Tu n'es pas du tout bon avec elle...

Setsu s'arrêta sur le chemin et se retourna pour hurler.

-K'so oyaji !

* * *

Takeru marchait dans le couloir du château en tenant devant lui sa mallette.

-J'aurai aussi des ennuis si je le jette.

Il appuya sur le bouton et entra dans le petit salon. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Akira, Satoru et Masaru devant la table. Le cinquième fils tenait le High Power Voice et le quatrième lui montrait une feuille de papier. Les trois lui firent signe d'approcher. Sur le papier, il y avait un message "Utilise le High Power Voice dans le Parc naturel Sakuragi. Tu obtiendras ce que tu désires".

-Nanda sore ?  
-Eh ? Tu n'as pas écrit ça ? Demanda Masaru.  
-Non. Inoue ou quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait.

Le motard posa délicatement la mallette sur la table.

-Inoue-san peut seulement écrire en indonésien, contredit Satoru.  
-Dja...C'est probablement Sho-san, conclue Akira.  
-Sho ga ?  
-C'est dingue. Qui suivrait cette note ?  
-Je veux dire, n'utilisons-nous pas ce High Power Voice pour entendre la voix du cœur d'une personne ? Demanda Masaru en prenant l'appareil.  
-Non. C'est juste un transformateur de voix qui changera la voix de n'importe qui en celle de Shinzo-san.  
-Eh ?

Le mannequin était sous le choc et tremblait. Satoru en profita pour reprendre l'appareil.

-Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a enregistré quelque chose dans ce truc ?

Il tourna un peu l'objet pour le regarder, puis appuya sur le bouton bleu.

-_Setsu-san s'est mariée à Okura Shinzo afin d'éponger les 100 millions de yens de dettes que son père a contracté aux jeux. Depuis ce temps, elle a vécu comme une sans-abri pour échapper aux créanciers. Puis Usagi-san l'a rejointe_.

Les quatre frères écoutèrent en silence.

* * *

Les sans-abris revenaient au parc en chantant, Setsu et Usagi, au milieu d'eux, tiraient la charrette qui contenait un vieux monsieur. Caché par les arbres, son écharpe sur le nez pour se cacher le visage, Masaru avançait pour observer. Il avait le High Power Voice en main.

-Elles sont vraiment sans-abris...  
-Oh.

Derrière lui arriva Satoru et Akira. Le mannequin fut surpris de les voir.

-Ooh !

Le cinquième fils se cacha le visage avec son gilet et les deux frères rejoignirent leur aîné. Ils regardaient les sans-abris qui s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la maison des cousines. Masaru appuya sur le bouton bleu pour écouter la suite de l'histoire.

-_Elles ont fait ça pendant 2 années entières. Son père a quitté la ville et elles ont vécu leur vie en abandonnant qui elles étaient_.

Les gens posaient les pelles et pioches contre la maison. Puis elles les saluèrent.

-_A la fin, Okura Shinzo a payé les 100 millions pour elle. Une des conditions était qu'elle vive avec vous tous en tant que votre mère pendant 3 mois ? Usagi-san est restée avec elle, n'ayant pas d'autre famille_.

Setsu et Usagi entrèrent dans sa maison.

-Eh ?

Les trois frères avancèrent et se penchèrent pour voir que Takeru aussi était là.

-Elle est Shisho ?

Il se rappela du soir précédant où il lui avait demander conseil.

-_Demo, je pense qu'elles sont vraiment liées avec vous tous. Uns fois qu'elles s'impliquent avec quelqu'un, elles ne s'inquiètent plus du tout de ce qui peut leur arriver à eux-même. Allez-vous toujours les condamner ?_

Ils restèrent pensifs, continuant de regarder le parc.

-Mauvaises nouvelles ! Mauvaises nouvelle ! Oi ! Setsu-san ! Usagi-san !

Les sans-abris se réunirent autour des jeunes filles qui sortirent de la maison.

-Mauvaises nouvelles. La municipalité va introduire des camions-bennes dans ce secteur !  
-Des camions-bennes ? S'étonna la blonde.  
-Hm.  
-Cet endroit va disparaître !? S'écria la cousine.  
-Oh, non, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
-Nous avons besoin de trouver l'onsen aussi vite que possible !  
-De quoi parles-tu ? Ce n'est pas le moment !  
-Nous ne savons même pas si l'onsen existe vraiment ou pas.  
-Nous le savons.  
-Alors...  
-Nous avons...tout parié sur ça ! Si nous trouvions l'onsen, peut être recommencerions-nous nos vies !  
-Je veux laisser ces derniers mois derrière moi !  
-Je ne veux pas abandonner maintenant !  
-S'il te plaît.

Les deux cousines les regardaient tous, les uns après les autres.

-Très bien. Mais si nous faisons ça, alors nous devons la trouver !  
-On va tout donner ! Répéta Nemizu.  
-Oh ! Répondirent les sans-abris en cœur.

Ils levèrent tous le bras, scandant pour se motiver.

-Oh !

Les fils Okura ne comprenaient pas trop la situation, ou plutôt, les trouvaient naïfs.

-Ils essaient de creuser un onsen ? Demanda Satoru.  
-A la main ? C'est impossible, dit Akira.  
-Mais, Usagi-san et Setsu-san ne semblent pas penser aux 100 millions du tout maintenant, ne ? Elles semblent juste vouloir faire ce qu'elles peuvent pour ces personnes.

Les jeunes filles souriaient et scandaient avec les autres.

-Hey, hey, ooh ! Hey, hey, ooh !  
-Allons-y.

Les quatre frères partirent, mais s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le chemin pour les regarder.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Setsu et Usagi couraient dans le couloir vers le living room. Mais avant de grimper les quelques marches, la blonde s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour voir Inoue affalée parterre, endormie et ronflant. L'aîné appela sa cousine et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Les jeunes filles continuèrent sur la pointe des pieds, Makito appuya sur le bouton et elles traversèrent le petit salon en courant. Elles montèrent les marches près du bureau et se dirigèrent vers leur ancienne chambre. La cadette ouvrit la porte doucement, mais quand sa cousine la referma, elle fut surprise. L'avocate était assise près des rouages, tenant une invention en main.

-Je suis apparue normalement et vous êtes encore étonnée.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
-Vous cherchez ça, ne ?

Koganei lui tendit l'objet. Nemizu sourit et le prit.

-Comment le saviez-vous ? Demanda la plus jeune.  
-J'avais Inoue-san infiltrée dans le groupe.  
-Eh ?  
-Inoue-san ? Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué...  
-Et pourtant, tu repères rapidement les visages que tu connais.  
-Inoue-san...sugoi...

En effet, Inoue était présente dans le groupe lorsqu'ils scandaient pour se motiver.

-Elle n'avait pas été en mission externe depuis un moment, aussi elle est assez fatiguée.  
-C'est pourquoi elle dort.  
-Un repos bien mérité, approuva Usagi.  
-Vous pouvez sortir en utilisant le passage secret sous le lit.  
-Eh ? Passage secret ? Sous le lit ?  
-On dormait sur un passage secret ?  
-Je suis plus étonnée de ne pas être tombée dedans pendant mon sommeil. **(3)**  
-C'est intéressant, ne ? Les murs peuvent être des portes...Le détecteur ne vous laissera pas entrer si vous ne répondez pas correctement...Pourquoi pensez-vous que Shinzo-shi ait construit un château pleins de petits pièges comme ça ?  
-Sa...  
-Parce que c'est amusant ?  
-Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que les personnes pensent à des choses ordinaires en tant qu'ordinaires. Il voulait que les gens ressentent que : "être ici, maintenant, est quelque chose d'irremplaçable". Je suis sûre que vous êtes venue comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jeunes filles ne répondirent pas.

_Flash back_

La caméra était posé sur un support et filmait.

-Ce High Power Detector...

Mais Setsu l'interrompit et alla se mettre en face de lui.

-Ne, ne, ça me tracasse depuis un moment, mais...pourquoi tout est "High power" ? Votre société est "Miracle".  
-Setsu, ne va pas dans le champ sans prévenir !  
-Ah, c'est vrai. Ce Miracle Detecteur...

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

La blonde se leva dans un des box du cybercafé en brandissant la sonde.

-...Peut tout trouver, de l'or aux personnes !

Devant elle se trouvait les gardes du corps à droite et Makito, Kokudo et Majima à gauche. Nemizu semblait très enthousiaste en leur présentant l'objet.

-Même les personnes ?  
-C'est comme un chien pompier, sauf que tu n'as pas besoin de le nourrir.  
-On s'équipera de ça pour chercher l'eau...

Usagi tourna le bouton sur "eau".

-Maintenant, la sonde devrait réagir quand on trouvera de l'eau.  
-Marchera-t-il vraiment ? Demanda Nishigo.  
-Et bien, ça devrait nous donner un meilleur résultat que juste de rechercher aveuglément. Est-ce que ça ira vraiment ?  
-C'est juste un prototype, aussi je ne sais pas s'il fonctionnera bien ou non, mais...  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix que de compter là-dessus, hein ? Finit Heiji en prenant l'appareil. Hm ?

Il vit sur la molette "amoureux" et tenta de tourner le bouton pour mettre l'aiguille dessus. Mais ça bloquait.

-Are ?  
-Que fais-tu ? Le sermonna Yutaka en le frappant.

* * *

Le groupe de sans-abris marchait dans la forêt en chantant, guidé par Kokudo qui avait la sonde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je leur ai donné un super assistant !

Puis tout à coup, l'appareil bippa de manière rapide.

-Waaa ! S'étonna Setsu.  
-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a un onsen dans les environs ?  
-Probablement, dit Usagi.  
-Yosh ! Creusons ici !  
-Oh ! Approuvèrent les sans-abris.

Ils allaient sortir le matériel de la charrette quand ils furent interrompus.

-Arrêtez-vous là !  
-On était déjà arrêté...commenta la blonde.

En tournant la tête, ils virent Takeru, portant une pelle et un casque, accompagné de Satoru et Akira.

-Ça prendra des années pour vous, amateurs, de creuser ça profondément ! Allons-y !  
-Ouais ! Approuvèrent ses petits frères.  
-Ils sont pas amateurs eux aussi ? Demanda Makito.  
-Si ça leur fait plaisir de s'imaginer que non. Que veux-tu que je dise ?

Ils descendirent de la pente pour arriver sur le chemin. Le motard riait et tenait toujours sa mallette dans la main.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici ?  
-Hein ? C'est évident pas vrai ? Nous faisons une randonnée. Na ? Mentit Satoru.  
-Oh.  
-Une randonnée avec une pelle ? Original.  
-Tu fabriques bien des balais de sorcière pendant que tu te promènes en forêt. **(4)**  
-Oui, mais c'est différent. Faut bien balayer la forêt. Ces arbres ne rangent jamais les feuilles qu'ils laissent tomber.  
-...

Pour confirmer, il leur montra la carte qu'il avait imprimé auparavant pour lui-même. Usagi ne comprenait pas. Les frères allèrent se mettre à côté des jeunes filles.

-Ainsi, fondamentalement, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de creuser un onsen et tous pourront retrouver du travail ? Demanda le motard.  
-Hm. Fondamentalement, c'est ça, confirma Nemizu.  
-Laissez-moi, l'homme qui peut appeler les miracles !

Les sans-abris étaient heureux d'avoir des gens qui veuillent les aider. Kokudo ria et tenta d'avoir l'air cool.

-Tu es en retard.  
-Dare ? Demanda Akira.  
-Ne fait pas attention, répondit simplement Usagi.

Takeru jeta sa pelle et ouvrit la mallette. Il avait rassemblé les bâtons en trois paquets et tous étaient relié à une bobine de fil.

-C'est...  
-Je peux finalement me débarrasser de ça. Mais, ça soufflera mes possibilités d'être un travailleur à plein-temps.

Le motard prit le premier paquet de dynamite et le plaça sous un peu de terre et feuilles, il fit de même pour les deux autres, sous le regard de tous. Ensuite, il déroula tout le fil et ferma la mallette.

-Tiens, prends ça.  
-Hai, dit Satoru.  
-Hai reculez !

Tout le monde recula pendant qu'il étendait le fil.

-Dépêchez, dépêchez.

Puis, Takeru alluma la mèche. Quand il était sûr qu'elle avait bien prit, il la lâcha.

-Faites gaffe ! C'est dangereux ! Viens Akira !

Ils coururent tous pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais Nemizu trébucha et tomba.

-Baka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je prends le soleil, ça se voit pas.

Le deuxième fils revint pour l'aider, mais constata que la mèche avait presque fini de brûler. Dans l'urgence, il se mit au-dessus d'elle et la recouvrit avec son manteau pour la protéger. L'explosion fit trembler le sol. Tout le monde tomba sous la secousse. Il y avait à présent un grand trou dans le chemin.

-Oi, oi, oi, oi !

Satoru s'énerva et jeta la mallette parterre en voyant son frère au-dessus de Setsu. Il courut et enleva le motard en sautant et lui donnant un coup de pied.

-Que penses-tu être entrain de faire, kora ?!

Puis il se pencha sur la jeune fille.

-Daijobu ka ?  
-Arigato, Satoru.

Nemizu hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ? Petit abruti !  
-Oi, ne traite pas ton petit frère d'abruti.

Takeru se releva et frappa Satoru au visage. Ce dernier répliqua, mais se cogna contre le casque.

-Ferme-la, idiot !  
-Ça fait mal !

Akira courut jusqu'à eux, mais ses frères continuaient de se battre. Nemizu s'était relevé entre-temps et tentait de séparer le deuxième et cinquième fils.

-Ne. Où est Masaru ? Demanda Usagi.  
-C'était un gros choc pour lui. High Power Voice, expliqua Akira.  
-Eh ?

* * *

Dans le living room, Masaru était assis dans un des fauteuils près de l'escalier et regardait le transformateur de voix d'un air déprimé.

_Flash back_

-High Power Voice.  
-Tu peux entendre ce qu'une personne ressent pour toi, juste en le pointant sur quelqu'un.  
-Sugoi, ne ?

Masaru était en haut de l'escalier près du bureau. Il hésita, puis pointa le High Power Voice sur la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos. Il hésitait vraiment, mais fini par appuyer sur le bouton bleu.  
-_Je t'aime exactement comme tu es_, dit la voix de Shinzo à travers l'appareil.  
Le son surprit Masaru.

_Fin du flash back_

-Ce n'était pas les sentiments d'Usagi-san...

Il laissa tomber sa main et déprima encore plus. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Sho l'aperçut.

-Are ? Tu ne fais pas une émission en direct ? N'avais-tu pas dit que tu irais à un "rendez-vous arrangé" avec une célébrité féminine de la TV ?  
-J'y allais là.

Le mannequin se leva en essayant de paraître joyeux. L'hôte s'était assit à la table.

-Nandayo ? Étais-tu tant choqué que ça qu'elle t'ait dupé comme ça ?

Masaru s'arrêta et retrouva son visage déprimé.

-Je l'ai entendu d'Akira. High Power Voice, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne suis pas choqué parce qu'elle m'a dupé.  
-Ainsi, ça veut dire que tu déprimes parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas vraiment comme tu aimerais, hein ?

Sho s'était levé et avait mit en plein dans le mille. Masaru était encore plus embarrassé.

-Dans ce cas, tu dois juste faire en sorte qu'elle t'aime.  
-Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Le troisième fils avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Si tu suis mon idée, je pense que tu as une chance. Laisse-moi faire !

Le mannequin restait la bouche ouverte.

-Ora, ora...

* * *

Akira, Satoru, Usagi et les sans-abris étaient penchés au-dessus du trou que l'explosion avait provoqué. Le cinquième fils portait le manteau de son frère autour du cou. Au fond du trou, Takeru, Setsu et Kokudo creusaient.

- On pioche tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, Dans la mine, le jour entier, Piocher, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, Notre jeu préféré. **(5)**  
-Mince, me faire faire toutes sortes de choses...Tu ferais mieux de l'apprécier ! Râla le manager.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Attends, qui es-tu de toute façon ? Demanda le motard.  
-Oi, oi. Vous n'avez pas entendu ? J'ai enregistré ma voix dans le transformateur de voix !  
-Eh ? C'était toi qui parlais ? Qui nous a demandé d'intervenir comme ça...Ferme-la et creuse !  
-Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais plus voir nos visages, à Usagi et moi.  
-Je suis juste venu pour payer ma dette envers toi.

Nemizu tourna la tête vers le motard.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait ne me regarde pas...Tu es la seule qui les a changé.

Au-dessus, les sans-abris espéraient. Mais Akira était plus septique.

-Un onsen...Ils n'en trouveront pas une à moins de creuser des douzaines de mètres...  
-Eh ? Uso...Ma...Connaissant Setsu, elle creuserait jusqu'au centre de la terre s'il le fallait.  
-Dja pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda Satoru.

Tout en creusant avec la pioche, Takeru continuait de parler.

-L'hikikomori est allé dehors...Le gosse qui n'aimait pas s'impliquer avec les autres essaie de s'entendre avec les gens...Celui qui déteste les femmes a dépassé ses peurs...L'abruti qui est parti est revenu...

Setsu posa sa pelle et reprit le détecteur.

-Ça me rend vraiment dingue ! Hurla le motard.  
-Le Trick Heart Castle n'a pas de salle capitonnée si tu deviens fou ?

En passant l'appareil, il y eu tout à coup un alarme plus forte.

-Ah ! Koko da ! Koko !  
-Eh ?  
-Koko, koko ! Onsen ! Creusez ici !  
-Yosha ! Yosha...Nous y sommes.  
-Yosh.

A tour de rôle, Takeru piochait et Kokudo enlevait la terre.

* * *

Tokita marchait dans le musée, mais l'avocate l'intercepta.

-Est-ce que vous aller voir Setsu-san et Usagi-san ?  
-En cette période, même si elles trouvaient un onsen, ça ne serait pas profitable. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elles perdent leur temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Shinzo-shi s'en serait moqué de ça. Il les aurait observée de loin.

Le secrétaire s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Je ne suis pas Shacho.

Puis il sourit et continua son chemin.

* * *

-Onegai !  
-Viens, onsen !  
-S'il vous plaît !

Les sans-abris priaient pour qu'ils réussissent.

-Yosh...

Dans le trou, ils continuaient de creuser. Setsu les encourageait.

-Juste un petit peu plus ! Ganbatte !

Akira s'accrocha au bord du trou et crispa les doigts dessus. Satoru le remarqua et sourit en voyant son petit frère qui voulait y croire aussi.

-Tu dois appeler un miracle...Abruti !  
-Ganbatte ! Minna !

Le cinquième fils serra le manteau dans sa main. De son côté, Nemizu priait aussi pour que ça réussisse.

-Onegai.

La tension était à son comble, tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur Takeru et Kokudo. Puis soudain, la pioche du motard fit jaillir de l'eau.

-Yatta !

Ils riaient et sautaient de joie. À la surface aussi, c'était la joie.

-Onsen ! Ils l'ont trouvé ! Suge !

Tout le monde exprimait sa joie.

-Ça ne l'est pas !  
-Ha ?  
-Eh ?

La joie retombât comme un soufflet et ils se penchèrent tous à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas un onsen ! Dit Takeru.  
-Eh ? C'est l'eau courante ? Fit surprise Setsu.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kokudo.

En haut, une femme se fraya un chemin parmi la foule.

-Gomen, gomen. Ah-a. Vous avez fait un trou dans la ligne de flottaison.  
-Eh ?  
-Onsen...janai ?

Elle repartit.

-La ligne de flottaison ? Répéta le motard.  
-Uso desho ?

Akira reprit son air habituel.

-Ce n'est pas un onsen, juste...de l'eau courante ?  
-Vous êtes sérieux ? Fit Satoru déçu.

Mais Majima arriva en courant.

-Oi ! Gros ennuis ! Ils ont commencé à amener les camions !

Mais ils ne vit pas le manager, ni Setsu. Il se pencha au-dessus du trou pour leur dire la nouvelle.

-Ils ont commencé le travail !

* * *

Tout le monde couraient au parc pour voir leur maison démonté et embarqué dans une remorque. Certain des ouvriers s'interposèrent.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît !  
-Arrêtez-ça, s'il vous plaît !  
-S'il vous plaît ! Je n'aurais plus d'endroit où vivre !  
-C'est une violation du code de la ville, dit un homme en costume. Nous nettoierons tout aujourd'hui.  
-Pas moyen !

Puis ils retournèrent à leur travail.

-S'il vous plaît, attendez une minute !  
-Et nous n'avons pas trouvé l'onsen...Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Les cousines se tournèrent vers eux, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour les aider. Un peu plus loin, Masaru marchait en compagnie d'une femme et d'une équipe de tournage.

-Ha ? Masaru ? S'étonna Satoru.  
-Que fait-il ? Demanda Takeru.

* * *

Au cybercafé, tous les gardes du corps étaient collé devant la télévision.

-Masaru-sama est trop sexy ! S'extasia Britney.

Ils regardaient l'émission où le mannequin apparaissez.

-_Est-ce que vous venez souvent dans ce parc ?_ Demandait la femme à ses côtés.  
-_Oui_.  
-Hé, cette fille est dans le champ de vision ! Montrez Masaru-sama ! Montrez Masaru-sama !

* * *

Inoue faisait des flexions avec en soulevant des poids qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Elle regardait aussi l'émission sur l'écran dans le sauna.

-725. 726. 727. 728.

* * *

-Les choses sont assez bruyantes par ici.  
-Ces gens n'ont pas juste perdu leur travail, ils ont perdu leur maison.

Le duo s'était arrêté devant la camionnette où certains des sans-abris tentaient de reprendre leurs affaires.

-Cet abruti, est-ce qu'il se moque de nous ? S'énerva Majima.  
-Chotto matte.  
-Urusei !  
-Hai.

Majima avait commencé à avancer, mais Kokudo l'arrêta. Et le ton sec de Setsu le calma immédiatement.

-Demo, on dirait qu'ils sont transportés dans les bennes à ordure.  
-Iee, ils déménagent.

En l'entendant, le groupe, formé par Setsu, Usagi, les frères Okura et les sans-abris, ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Avez-vous entendu parler d'une société de jouets appelée Miracle...construisant un jeu d'attraction appelé "Treasure Hunter" ?  
-Ah...Hai.

* * *

Koganei courait vers une voiture arrêté sur le côté et entra dedans.

-_J'ai entendu parler du "Treasure Hunter". Si je me souviens bien, c'est une chasse au trésors, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tokita regardait l'émission sur un petit écran accroché sur le tableau de bord.

-_Je l'attends vraiment avec enthousiasme !_  
-_Miracle va employer ces personnes comme travailleurs temporaires sur le site de construction du Treasure Hunter. En plus de ça, ils peuvent aussi vivre là ! Ainsi, ils déménagent là-bas_.

* * *

Plus Masaru parlait, plus le groupe était surpris.

-Est-ce que dans cette ère où chacun est réduit, sugoi desu o ne ? J'aimerais aussi aller au Treasure Hunter une fois qu'il sera fini !

Takeru ne semblait pas convaincu.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
-Iee, je n'ai rien entendu à propos de ça...dit la blonde.  
-Moi non plus...ajouta sa cousine.  
-Oh, dit Satoru.

Tokita et Kyoko arrivèrent sur place.

-C'est la première fois aussi que j'entends ça.  
-Dja...

Masaru continuait de parler avec la femme devant les caméras.

-Il semble qu'il en a fait un fait, dit Koganei.  
-Vous allez engager tous ces gens?  
-Vraiment ? Vous allez le faire, hein ?  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit le secrétaire en se retournant. Ça a été annoncé à l'émission de télé.

En entendant cela, les sans-abris sautèrent de joie.

-Yatta ! Yatta ! Yatta !  
-Cependant !

Il fit taire les effusions de joie.

-Nous prendrons seulement ceux qui passent l'entretien. Vous serez employés jusqu'à ce que le Treasure Hunter soit terminé. Cela vous conviendra, Présidente ?

La jeune fille resta sous le coup de la surprise. Tout le monde la regardait, attendant sa réponse.

-Sha-shacho ?  
-Je m'attends à ce que vous en preniez la responsabilité. Vous n'annulerez pas le contrat, ne ?  
-Ah, demo...

Elle se tourna vers les fils Okura. Mais ces derniers discutèrent entre eux.

-Na ? Un miracle est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Dit fièrement le motard.  
-Nous ne savons toujours pas à coup sûr. Il n'y a aucun miracle si elles ne reviennent pas, dit le cinquième fils.  
-Nandato ? Allez-vous aller à l'encontre de mon miracle ?  
-Eh ?  
-Ils essaient de vous dire de revenir à la maison, traduisit Akira.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était, le gosse ?  
-Ferme-la, gamin !

Takeru pinça le nez d'Akira pendant que Satoru lui tenait la tête. Le sixième fils tentait de se débattre.

-Lâchez-moi.  
-Je ne te lâcherai pas, gamin.  
-C'est quoi ton problème ?  
-C'est ta faute, gamin. Donne-moi 10 000 yens. Je te l'avais demandé avant, pas vrai ? Où est ton porte-monnaie ?

Nemizu et Makito souriaient en les voyant se chamailler comme ça, mais surtout parce qu'ils les acceptaient de nouveau.

-Hai, cut ! Nous avons fini de filmer. Bon travail tout le monde.

Le réalisateur remercia le staff et Masaru se retourna en souriant. Satoru tenait la tête d'Akira plus que d'une main, mais Takeru lui pinçait encore la joue. Et le garçon tentait de le faire lâcher prise.

-Demo, c'est inhabituel d'entendre Masaru parler de Miracle...constata le magicien.  
-C'est parce qu'il a toujours caché qui il était.

Le mannequin avança vers le groupe en sautillant gaiement.

-Arigato !

Usagi courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis la blonde se joint au câlin de groupe. Masaru était aux anges, mais le cinquième fils n'aimait pas la scène.

-Cho-cho-cho-cho ! Okama yaro !

Il sépara les cousines du mannequin et frappa ce dernier. Takeru et Akira arrivèrent à leur tour. Le motard se mit à frapper lui aussi en lui donnant des coups de genou dans le ventre, imité ensuite par le cinquième fils.

-Arrête d'essayer de te la jouer cool !  
-Itai ! Itai ! Satoru ! Arrête de me frapper si fort !

Les deux continuèrent de de s'acharner sur Masaru. Les jeunes filles riaient devant la scène.

-D'une façon...c'est bien, conclue Kokudo.  
-Ils ressemblent à une famille, ne ? Dit Majima.

Satoru continuait de se battre contre Masaru et Takeru avait changé de cible et s'attaquait à Akira.

-Ça sera une bonne publicité pour nous.  
-Je suis plus content que la présidente ait décidé de revenir.

Cette dernière se tourna et Tokita lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis la jeune fille ria et regarda de nouveau les frères. Le secrétaire partit.

* * *

Toute la famille marchait dans le couloir dans la bonne humeur. Akira appuya sur le bouton et Takeru ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Ils entrèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant Sho devant la table avec une marmite devant lui.

-Yo !  
-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu avec nous ? Demanda Takeru.  
-Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait quelqu'un...  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ça ferai de moi une mauvaise mère si je disais que non ?  
-Tu n'es pas leur vrai mère donc bon.  
-Alors non, mais j'avais envie de dire ça.  
-Ça aurait été triste si personne n'avait été là pour vous accueillir quand vous sériez rentrés.  
-C'est juste que tu ne voulais pas faire du travail manuel, n'est-ce pas ? Accusa Satoru.  
-Découvert. Ma, j'ai préparé le dîner !

Il fit un clin d'œil et signe à Masaru qui leva son pouce et alla le rejoindre. Sho ouvrit la marmite qui contenait un curry. Le mannequin s'occupait de mettre le riz dans l'assiette en le sortant de l'auto-cuiseur.

-Ton curry fait maison, hein ? Constata le motard.  
-N'en mange pas si tu te plains.  
-J'ai faim alors j'en mangerai.  
-Ce sera toujours mieux que la soupe miso de Setsu.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si vous êtes des petites natures pour ne même pas supporter un plat qui a plus d'une semaine. **(6)**  
-Setsu...Ne met plus les pieds en cuisine, pour notre santé.

Takeru posa la mallette sur le bar et tous allèrent voir le troisième fils pour avoir leur plat.

-Je mangerai ta portion aussi !

L'hôte passait les assiettes remplit.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas petit ? C'est pour Akira, n'est-ce pas ? Râla le deuxième fils.  
-Nanda kore ? Ce n'est pas assez !  
-Tout doux ! Ne te plains pas !  
-Donne m'en plus. Ce n'est pas assez. Donne m'en plus ! Protesta Satoru.  
-Où est-le mien ? Oi, toi, donne-moi plus de riz, continua de râler Takeru.  
-Arrête de te plaindre !

Setsu les regardait et se sentait heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sho.

Ils se turent et regardèrent tous vers les jeunes filles qui étaient restées debout près de l'escalier.

-C'est juste que...  
-Revenir ici...Être avec tout le monde...  
-Je ne me sens plus triste.  
-So ka.

Akira était déjà assis à sa place et Satoru était debout devant. Sho continua de servir, mais s'interrompit.

-Ah, so da !  
-Hm ?  
-Okaeri.

Elles ne répondirent pas tout de suite, mais tous les jeunes hommes les regardaient en souriant.

-Tadaima.  
-Maintenant, asseyez-vous ! Je vous donnerai beaucoup de patates.  
-Il espère entrer dans nos bonnes grâces ?  
-Lundi, des patates, mardi des patates, mercredi, des patates aussi, chanta Setsu.

Elles sourirent et allèrent se placer, chacune à un bout de table. Takeru s'assit entre la blonde et Satoru. Ils firent passer des couverts, puis, tout le monde fut servit.

-Yosh ! Nous sommes tous là, na ? Demanda Sho.  
-Nous sommes tous là...répondit le motard.  
-Très bien, minna-san !

Sho était en face d'Akira, debout, et Masaru était assis juste la place d'à côté, face à Satoru.

-"Les buts d'une mère, sono ichi". Prêt et...  
-Tout le monde devrait manger ensemble dans la salle à manger, récitèrent les frères ensemble.  
-Yosh...

Mais Setsu était surprise qu'ils le sachent.

-Bien que le frère aîné ne soit pas là, ne ? Dit Masaru.  
-Qui a besoin de lui ? Râla Takeru.  
-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir.  
-Nande ?  
-A cause de lui, ma Usagi a souffert.  
-Tu es vraiment rancunière, ne ?  
-Demo ce n'est pas complet à moins qu'il ne soit ici, constata Satoru.  
-Ma, ma, ma, mangeons. Itadaki...  
-Chotto matte o ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Réclama le motard.  
-Urusei na ! Qui se préoccupe de qui le dit ?  
-Non ! Protesta Masaru.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête, doucement, vers Nemizu. La jeune fille avait les mains jointes et attendait, mais quand elle remarqua qu'ils la fixaient, elle fut surprise.

-Eh ? O-Ore ?  
-Dépêche-toi. J'ai faim, râla le cinquième fils.  
-Ah.  
-Atashi mo. Ça me change du riz noirâtre.  
-Dja anno...C'est mon privilège...

Elle se leva et tous les frères prirent la pose.

-Itadakimasu !  
-Itadakimasu !

Fuu arriva dans la pièce à ce moment, tout sourire.

-Tchiss !  
-Tchiss !

Mais ils se rendirent compte que c'était l'aîné.

-Que fais-tu ici ?! Demanda Takeru.

Fuu avança, traversa le living room, regardant chaque frère et s'arrêta à côté de Setsu. Puis il l'a prit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, qui était encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-C'est ma nouvelle petite amie.  
-Hein ?!  
-Ha ?!

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre, aussi surprise que les autres, mais Fuu lui sourit.

**À suivre...**

Enfin fini ! Il fut plus long à boucler que prévu...Alala, Fuu, la première fois qu'il intervient dans la famille et il fout le box. Mais je l'aime bien sinon, parce qu'il a fait une pose qui me fait rire à chaque fois que je le vois. Sinon, j'admire comme le trou formé par la dynamite fait un cercle super régulier.

**1** Bah oui, Setsu à bien mangé du riz noirâtre dans le chapitre 1. Nan mais en vrai, je mange les feuilles de menthes, les haricots crus...  
**2** Usagi et son Malibu Coco XD Quoiqu'il paraît qu'elle s'est mise à la vodka...En même temps, il fait froid la nuit, ne ?  
**3** Setsu a le sommeil agité.  
**4** Fait véridique. Enfin je l'ai fait une fois...  
**5** Chanson de Blanche-Neige, pour ceux que ça intéresse.  
**6** Nan mais c'est vrai quoi. J'ai déjà manger des trucs périmés d'une semaine, je ne suis pas morte, ni même malade.


	6. Maman est sa petite amie !

**Chapitre 6****: Maman est sa petite amie ?!**

Setsu se leva et tous les frères prirent la pose.

-Itadakimasu !  
-Itadakimasu !

Fuu arriva dans la pièce à ce moment, tout sourire.

-Tchiss !  
-Tchiss !

Mais ils se rendirent compte que c'était l'aîné.

-Que fais-tu ici ?!

Fuu avança et traversa le living room, regardant chaque frère, et s'arrêta à côté de Setsu. Puis il l'a prit par les épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il passa son bras autour des épaule de la jeune fille, qui était encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-C'est ma nouvelle petite amie.  
-Hein ?!  
-Ha ?!

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre, aussi surprise que les autres, mais Fuu lui sourit.

-Que veux-tu dire par "petite amie" ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de lui mettre un coup de poing.  
-Are ? Tu ne veux pas ?  
-Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai ?!  
-Je voudrais t'en empêcher, mais il le mérite, approuva Usagi.  
-Tu souhaites que je revienne, non ? Tu devrais être disposée à m'accorder une faveur.  
-Sois pas ridicule, s'énerva Satoru.  
-C'est injuste ! Ajouta Masaru.

Takeru ajouta quelque chose, mais ayant la bouche pleine, on ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

-On n'arrive pas à te comprendre, dit Sho.  
-Il n'y a qu'une pomme de terre dedans.  
-Prends les miennes et râle pas.  
-Tu as l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur tout à coup.  
-Il y a des gens qui on ce don de m'énerver rapidement.  
-Tu as toujours un souci pour t'entendre avec les autres, ne...constata Fuu.  
-Na, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Même si tu dis que je suis ta petite amie, ce n'est pas comme si nous sortions réellement ensemble.  
-Ah. Comme prévu. So. Je veux seulement que tu fasses semblant.  
-Nande ore ?  
-C'est toi l'aîné de nous deux. Je suis pas encore majeure moi.  
-Pour ce que ça change. Tout le monde croit que c'est l'inverse de toute façon. **(1)**

Masaru et Satoru le regardaient d'un air mauvais, n'approuvant pas cette idée. Akira avait le nez dans son assiette et Takeru se remit à râler la bouche pleine.

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Mettre ça comme ça donne une odeur de poisson, na ? Continuez, dit Sho.  
-J'ai des problèmes avec des filles. Donc, Setsu-san ou Usagi-san agira comme si elle était ma "vraie" petite amie...

Fuu alla près de la marmite.

-Pour que ma copine actuelle accepte notre rupture.  
-Tu ne peux pas ! Il est impossible qu'Usagi-san soit ta petite amie...commença le mannequin.  
-So dayo ! C'est impossible, même si c'est du bluff ! Protesta Satoru.  
-C'est à Setsu-san et Usagi-san que je demandais !

Les jeunes filles réfléchissaient.

-Si moi ou Usagi faisons semblant d'être ta petite amie...tu dis que tu reviendras ici ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Nemizu.

-Évidemment.  
-Na, on peut lui faire confiance ?  
-Non...Mais bon, on n'a pas le choix.  
-On ?  
-Hai, je pense pas supporter toutes ces filles toutes seules, donc je compte sur toi pour m'aider.  
-On est pas sortie de l'auberge...

* * *

Takeru était allé à l'entreprise de livraison. Sur l'enseigne, il était marqué "Smiley Smiley – Rapide, bon marché, la sécurité en premier". Le jeune homme tenait la mallette et faisait les 100 pas dans le bureau du chef. Il prit la valise à deux mains et se rappela des mots de son patron.

_Flash back_

-Si tu livres ça sans encombre, tu deviendras employé à temps-plein.  
-Hai ! Ganbarimasu !

Il ouvrit la mallette, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait onze bâtons de dynamite. En les voyant, son visage changea d'expression.

-Ça soufflera mes possibilités d'être un travailleur à plein-temps.

L'explosion fit trembler le sol. Il y avait à présent un grand trou dans le chemin.

_Fin du flash back_

-Je m'en suis servi, alors je ne peux plus rien faire...

Il posa la mallette sur le bureau, mais le chef entra à ce moment.

-Oh. Vous n'avez pas quitté cet attaché-case de vue, ne ? Voyons voir, vous étiez censé livrer cela à 15h, c'est ça ?  
-En fait, au sujet de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur...  
-Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez perdu.

Le patron allait ouvrir la mallette, mais le motard l'en empêcha et reprit l'objet.

-Non, pas "perdu", vous voyez...  
-Il y aurait un énorme problème si vous la perdiez, na.  
-Eh ?

Le chef lui fit signe de se rapprocher pour le mettre dans la confidence.

-Celui qui l'a commandée est un politicien très puissant. Mais si vous ratez, votre vie...  
-Ma...vie ?  
-Votre vie.  
-Hai.

* * *

Dans le living room, Setsu approcha doucement d'une jeune femme. Elle prit une inspiration et s'inclina.

-Gomen nasai.

Dans la partie supérieure, Usagi, Sho et Fuu observaient discrètement.

-Wow, elle le fait pour de vrai !  
-Non mais tu la prends pour qui ? Elle n'a qu'une parole.  
-Quand avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
-Hm...Il y a six mois.  
-Quand j'étais hors du pays pour affaires...Regarde-moi.

Mais quand Nemizu se redressa, elle se prit un coup de la paume de la main dans la figure, comme les coups faits par les sumo, et ça la propulsa en arrière. Makito, Sho et Fuu se levèrent pour descendre.

-C'est parce que tu m'as pris Fuu...

La jeune femme sortit en courant et Setsu se releva doucement. L'hôte alla voir si tout allait bien. La jeune fille toussait et Sho l'aida à se relever.

-Je suis contente de ne pas avoir été à ta place.  
-Wow, ça à dû faire mal, commenta Fuu.  
-C'est ça, moque toi. J'espère que le spectacle te plaît. Pourquoi je dois me faire frapper ?  
-C'est vrai...  
-"So dayo ne"...Non mais je vais le...  
-Setsu, matte, calme toi, la retint Usagi.  
-A ce propos, pourquoi te caches-tu ?  
-Datte, j'ai pas envie qu'elle pense de mauvaises choses sur moi.

Nemizu voulut lui donner un coup de poing en l'entendant, à nouveau, seulement Sho lui retint le bras, plus efficacement que Makito. Fuu reculait, tout en étant en position de défense.

-Ah ! Du calme !  
-Tout a commencé par ta faute !  
-Arrête ça. Il va revenir, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas remplir les "Buts d'une Mère" si nous ne sommes pas tous réunis.  
-So, so, écoute la voix de la raison. **(2)**

L'aîné sourit et la jeune fille se calma. Elle se dégagea le bras.

-Dans tous les cas, si je le fais, tu reviendras, c'est sûr, pas vrai ?  
-Hm. Du moment que tu calmes les 26 autres demoiselles, confirma l'aîné de la famille.  
-Eh ? Comment ça les 26 autres ? Quelle 26 autres ?  
-Are ? J'en ai pas parlé ?  
-Je crois que je m'en souviendrais.  
-Tu as pourtant une mémoire de poisson rouge.  
-Oui, mais certains trucs, je ne les oublie pas. Comme la salle piégée où tu en ressors enfarinée, ou bien la chaise qui te fait glisser au terrain de basket ou bien encore...  
-J'ai compris, c'est bon...

Il sortit un cahier de derrière son dos et fit signe au troisième fils de le prendre.

-J'ai 27 copines en tout.

L'hôte ouvrit le cahier et fut surpris.

-Il y a le nom d'une fille écrit à côté de chaque arrêt sur la ligne Chuo...remarqua Sho.  
-J'essaye de faire la même chose pour la ligne Ooedo maintenant, ajouta Fuu en s'asseyant au bar.  
-C'est vraiment le pire de tous...  
-Chotto matte o ! T'es entrain de dire que je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de 26 autres personnes ?  
-Ma, c'est à peu près cela.  
-Eh ?! Je ne peux pas faire ça !  
-Dja, oublions que nous avons eu cette conversation. Même si en t'excusant auprès de 26 personnes, tu pourras considérer ta dette comme payée.  
-Une dette ? Quelle dette ?! Depuis quand j'ai une dette envers toi ?

Nemizu fulminait intérieurement, parce que l'aîné l'énervait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Inoue entra avec un panneau : "La conférence d'excuse d'Okura Fuu. Plus que 26 filles".

-Ah ? Nani sore ?  
-Elles attendent toutes dehors.  
-Eh ? Qui leur a ouvert la porte ?! **(3)**  
-Pas moi, promis !

Dans le couloir, une file impressionnante de jeunes filles patientaient en râlant. Juste avant l'escalier qui menait au petit salon, Akira avait fait un stand de location d'armes pour 500 yens.

-Arigato gozaimasu. Merci !

Inoue mit une écharpe autour de Setsu où il y avait marqué.

-Nani ? Fiancée ?  
-Dire que nos parents ont arrangé notre engagement rend les choses plus faciles à accepter, tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Cela dépend pour qui. Personnellement, je ne l'accepte pas plus facilement.

Puis Inoue revint pour mettre un casque rouge de moto, sans la visière, sur la tête de la jeune fille.

-Kore wa ?  
-Ça va faire mal si elles te frappent.  
-Merci de ta gentillesse...Te oi !  
-Good Luck, lui dit la servante avec un sourire.

La jeune fille se demandait quelle galère avait-elle accepté. Le téléphone de Sho sonna, mais quand il vit le numéro, il regarda son frère, Makito et Nemizu, puis sortit.

* * *

-Je comprends. Je vais trouver un moyen pour trouver de l'argent. Iee. Tu as tellement fait pour moi...Dja...Je te recontacterai.

Il raccrocha et vit Fuu sortir du petit salon. Intrigué, l'hôte le suivit.

* * *

Dans la chambre de l'horloge de la terreur, Fuu regardait partout. Il tenta de tirer le tube d'où sortait les billes pour le mécanisme de la pendule, sans succès. Puis il s'approcha du lit et prit une boîte qu'il secoua près de son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour voir Sho à l'entrée qui l'observait. Fuu reposa la boîte, tapa dans ses mains, mais rien ne sortit.

-Je ne trouve aucune bonne excuse.  
-Dis moi simplement la vérité. Le fait de rompre avec tes copines ne te sert que de camouflage et ton véritable objectif était de pénétrer dans cette chambre, hein ?  
-Ton intuition, je ne peux rien faire contre elle.

L'aîné s'assit sur le lit, puis se pencha pour confier à son frère son secret.

-L'héritage d'Okura Shinzo est caché ici.

Puis il sourit, mais Sho ne répondit pas.

* * *

Dans le living room, Setsu était face à une jeune fille. Akira et Usagi étaient assis au bar en tant que spectateurs.

-Je suis...la fiancée de Fuu. Do sumimasen deshita.

Armée d'un marteau en plastique, la jeune fille se mit à frapper Nemizu pour se passer les nerfs.

-Comment une fille telle que toi pourrait attirer Fuu-kun ?

Une fois finie, elle laissa tomber le marteau et partit, laissant Setsu au sol. Akira tapa sur une cloche de ring.

-Terminé !

* * *

-Se faire autant taper, pauvre chose...

Au restaurant devant le château, Kokudo observait grâce à un télescope, ce qui se passait dans le château. Majima avait une paire de jumelle, mais mangeait à la table dehors avec le cuisinier du restaurant.

-Et d'abord, c'est quoi ce truc de "fiancée" ? Demanda Majima.  
-En encore avant ça, c'est quoi "la conférence d'excuse d'Okura Fuu" ? Demanda le cuisinier.  
-Aucune idée ! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que Setsu-san a des ennuis.  
-Mais nous agissons comme un couple de stalker.  
-Baka ! Même si Setsu-san est retournée au château...

Heiji profita du dos tourné du manager pour vider le bol de ce dernier dans le sien.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle vive avec une bande de frères étranges ? Si quelqu'un ne la surveillait pas secrètement...  
-Ça s'appelle un "stalker".  
-Je veux la surveiller de pas trop loin.

* * *

Chacun un sac sur le dos, Majima et Kokudo approchèrent à pas de loup du château. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, afin de ne pas être surpris par quelqu'un.

-Ça ne sera pas évident de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
-Laisse-moi faire.

Yutaka sortit un gros livre de son sac et le montra fièrement.

-Quand ça concerne Yamakawa Yutaka, je suis au point.

Mais Heiji ne semblait pas convaincu. Le manager ouvrit son livre, puis appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Yama.  
-Shiro.  
-Shiro ? C'est pas "Yamakawa" ?  
-Shiro. Shiro. Shiro shiro shiro shiro.  
-Bien alors. Yamashiro Shingo !  
-Dans quel épisode du drama "Furuhata Ninzaburo" a-t-il été la guest-star ?  
-Comment suis-je supposé savoir ça ?  
-Eh ? Réfléchit-y un instant...

Mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Inoue, l'air sévère. Elle avait dans le dos un katana dans son étui.

-Intrus...

Elle sortit le bout de la lame et les deux employés du cybercafé paniquèrent.

-On s'enfuit !

Ils partirent en courant, suivis par la servante.

* * *

Satoru était dans le sauna, avec un magasine en main. Il donna une pichenette à la couverture.

-Kama model...

Il continua jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit sur Masaru. Ce dernier sourit quand il vit son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Le cinquième fils ne répondit pas et faisait mine de feuilleter les pages. Le mannequin s'approcha et lui prit soudain le magasine des main.

-Chotto !

Masaru faisait la couverture du magasine, mais Satoru avait gribouillé dessus.

-Tu me détestes autant ?

Mais l'hikikomori ne répondit pas, se rappelant encore de la scène au parc.

_Flash back_

Le mannequin avança vers le groupe en sautillant gaiement.

-Arigato !

Usagi courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis la blonde se joint au câlin de groupe.

_Fin du flash back_

-Betsuni.

Il reprit le magasine et le jeta à côté de lui. Masaru alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à un titre de la couverture.

-"Comment confesser vos sentiments avec un taux de réussite de 100%" ?  
-Ne le regarde pas !

Satoru prit le magasine pour l'enlever de la vue du mannequin.

-Tu veux te confesser à Setsu-san ?  
-Non.  
-Honto ?  
-J'ai dit "non" !  
-Ne...Tu veux t'entraîner pour avouer tes sentiments ?  
-Ha ?  
-Je jouerai le rôle de la fille que tu aimes.  
-T'es débile ? Qui ferait ça ?

Satoru lui tourna le dos, mais Masaru n'était pas convaincu par son frère. Il s'approcha un peu et posa sa main sur l'épaule du cinquième fils.

-Ne.  
-Nandayo ?

* * *

Akira posa un tabouret sur lequel s'assit Setsu. Il lui tendit un seau où la jeune fille jeta son protège-dent. Puis elle but de l'eau à une gourde orange que lui avait passé Usagi. Le sixième fils enleva le 1 du "21" pour mettre un 0 à la place.

-Ganbatte !  
-Na, tu veux pas qu'on switch ?  
-Pourquoi, tu t'en sors très bien.  
-J'aurai mieux fait de participer au Liar Game...Où est Fuu ? Où est-il allé ?  
-Sa. La prochaine personne en ligne, irashai ! Annonça Akira.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au teint mate, en costume noir, portant des lunettes de soleil. Makito le regarda d'un air étrange. Il descendit doucement les marches.

-Où est Fuu ?  
-Dare ? Demanda Setsu.  
-Woowo ! Qu'importe comment vous me regardez, je suis le fiancé de Fuu !  
-Eh ?...Ma, je l'ai entendu tellement de fois aujourd'hui...  
-Où est Fuu ? Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher ! Fuu ! Fuu !...Fuu !

Il finit dans les aiguës, mains en l'air, bras tendus. Mais il toussa et se reprit.

-Fuu ! Où es-tu ? Ah ! Par ici ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte menant au sauna.

-Ah.  
-C'est... !

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit par les cousines et Akira.

-Chotto...tenta de l'arrêter Nemizu.

Mais il s'était arrêté en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les jeunes filles regardèrent aussi.

-Tu sais, je...t'aime, disait le cinquième.  
-Watashi mo, répondit son frère.

Satoru et Masaru semblaient dans leur bulle. Chacun tendait une main, doucement, vers le visage de l'autre, pour finir par se prendre dans les bras.

-Eh...alors c'est comme ça.  
-Sérieusement ? Demo...Satoru s'énerve toujours contre Masaru...  
-Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

En tournant la tête, ils remarquèrent la présence des jeunes filles qui souriaient. Ils se séparèrent en vitesse.

-K-kore wa, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Ce n'est qu'une simulation...

Mais quand il chercha l'approbation chez Masaru, ce dernier semblait encore dans leur délire d'avant.

-Eh...  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, dit la blonde.  
-Je ne le dirai à personne.  
-Je vous dis que vous vous gourez ! Protesta Satoru.  
-Bienvenue...dans le monde du Hard Gay.

L'homme s'était changé et était dans un habit moulant en cuir maintenant, assis au bord.

-Dare ? Demanda le mannequin.  
-Dare ? Répéta Setsu.

Il y eu un blanc, puis l'homme recommença ses recherches.

-Fuu ! Où es-tu ? Fuu ! Fuu !

* * *

Ce dernier était toujours dans la chambre de l'horloge de la terreur, assit au bureau près du lit et dévissait les inventions pour les démonter. Il enleva une partie de l'un et derrière, il y avait une plaque en métal avec "34" de marqué dessus. Sho était accroupit à côté et l'observait.

-Si tu démontes les inventions données en héritage...et que tu les mets dans l'ordre du premier fils au sixième...

Chaque invention avait le même type de plaquette avec dans l'ordre "4524", "1255", "6481", "0231", "2104" et enfin le "34".

-Nous aurons un message semblable à celui du dirigeable. L'utilisation du même code de récepteur d'appel...  
-Cherchez la chambre aux horloges, transcrit Sho à partir des chiffres.  
-Donc ça veut dire que l'héritage est caché quelque part ici.  
-C'est de l'argent ?  
-Sa...

L'hôte se mit à chercher aussi dans la chambre.

-T'as autant de problème d'argent ?

Mais le troisième fils ne répondit pas et continuait de regarder près du mécanisme de l'horloge.

-Tu es l'hôte number one, non ? Tu dois payer tant que ça de pension alimentaire ?  
-La pension n'est pas si énorme. J'ai besoin d'argent pour une autre raison. Plus d'argent qu'un hôte pourrait rêver de se faire.

L'aîné ne répondit pas et réfléchissait. Le mécanisme de mise en route de la pendule se déclencha. Les deux frères se tinrent les oreilles à cause du bruit.

-Ah, mo, c'est super bruyant. La cadence aussi.

Mais ce bruit fit réfléchir Fuu.

* * *

Takeru marchait près d'une grande et belle maison. Il hésita un instant, puis se décida.

-Voyons voir...

Mais il fut arrêté par deux armoires à glace à l'entrée.

-Anno...Je viens de Smiley Motorcycle Delivery...  
-Vous êtes très en avance, dit l'un des deux hommes après avoir regardé sa montre. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure exacte.

Le motard tendit la mallette devant lui en baissant la tête.

-Je suis navré ! Je me suis servi de la dynamite qui se trouvait à l'intérieur !  
-Dynamite ?  
-Ah...Le truc dedans.  
-Sensei n'a jamais demandé une telle chose, répondit calmement le deuxième garde du corps.  
-Eh ?

* * *

Tanabe jouait au bowling avec l'avocate. Mais sa boule tomba dans la gouttière juste avant d'atteindre les quilles.

-Je vois. Alors vous l'avez échangé contre de la dynamite, ne ?  
-Oui.

_Flash back_

Takeru tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais son grand frère fut plus rapide et frappa dans l'estomac. Le motard était plié en deux et tomba à genoux. L'avocate était surprise. Fuu avait une pose de boxeur.

-_Juste après cette rencontre...J'ai eu un appel venant d'Inoue-san, qui s'était infiltrée dans le groupe de sans-abris...Et j'ai appris que Setsu-san et Usagi-san allait creuser pour trouver un onsen_.

Takeru s'était endormit dans le sauna, étendu de tout son long sur le bois.

-_Pendant que Takeru-kun était dans le sauna...j'ai échangé le contenu de l'attaché-case avec de la dynamite_.

Koganei plaçait délicatement les bâtons dans la valise. Puis, Takeru sortit, portant une sortie de bain blanche.

-Yabe, ma vie.  
-Est-ce que vous cherchiez ça ? Demanda Kyoko en lui tendant la mallette.  
-Trouvé !

Il prit l'attaché-case et s'y cramponna.

_Fin du flash back_

-Je me suis dit que cela serait le seul moyen pour creuser un onsen...  
-C'est impressionnant que vous ayez eu de la dynamite en main.  
-Je l'ai empruntée à Shinzo-shi.  
-A Shinzo ?  
-Il y a beaucoup de secrets qui résident dans le Trick Heart Castle dont ils ne sont pas encore au courant.  
-Eh...

La femme se leva après avoir fixé son gant pour jouer. Puis elle se mit à nettoyer une boule de bowling.

-Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? S'ils découvrent que vous l'avez fait, alors...vos motivations seront révélées.  
-Je ne commettrai jamais une erreur telle que celle-ci.

Yoshio ne répondit pas, mais fut soudain intrigué par ce qu'elle avait en main.

-Avec quoi polissez-vous votre boule de bowling ?  
-Ma serviette personnelle, évidemment.

Mais les deux avait le regard fixé sur l'objet qui n'était pas une serviette.

-Une perruque.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que 15 filles devant qui Setsu devait s'excuser. Satoru et Masaru étaient sortis du sauna. Usagi était à côté de sa cousine pour la garder zen et impassible.

-Je te le dit, c'est un gros malentendu ! Se justifia le cinquième fils.  
-Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation !

Nemizu était assise face à une jeune fille en habits blanc qui pleurait.

-Le sujet est clos, d'accord ?  
-Ce n'est pas clos, gémit la jeune fille. Je pensais épouser Fuu !  
-Pas ce sujet là...  
-Je voulais juste répondre aux sentiments de Satoru.  
-Baka, dis pas de truc comme ça ! C'est entièrement de ta faute !  
-C'est entièrement de ma faute ?  
-Iee, vous vous trompez...  
-Ne les écoutez pas, s'il vous plaît, ajouta Usagi.  
-Allez jouer ailleurs, vous deux.  
-Il a dit "Je te chérirai toute ma vie". Je l'aimais !

Setsu ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour consoler la jeune fille en face d'elle. Ça n'a jamais été son fort. Et Usagi ne l'aidait pas beaucoup de ce côté là. Satoru était embarrassé et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Kuso...Je suis amoureux !

Nemizu, Masaru et Makito le regardèrent. Le cinquième fils fixait la blonde dans les yeux.

-De Masaru ? Demanda Setsu.  
-Hm...Non, attends, c'est pas ça ! Pourquoi supposes-tu ça automatiquement ?  
-Après ce qu'on a vu...  
-Ah, moi c'était juste pour le taquiner.  
-Je ne peux pas l'accepter.  
-So dayo na. Je ne peux pas l'accepter !

Satoru montra brièvement la jeune fille et Masaru, mais le mannequin lui fit signe de se taire. La jeune fille n'avait pas comprit le message.

-Alors...Laissez-moi vous battre.

La jeune fille en robe blanche s'était mise en tenu de judoka.

-Laissez-moi vous étrangler.  
-Nande ?

* * *

Des tatamis furent placé dans la pièce et Usagi se faisait étrangler. Setsu avait déjà subit le même sort, mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffit à la judoka.

-Nande atashi moooooooooooo ?!

Le deux frères observaient, main devant leur bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Mais tout à coup, la jeune fille perdit connaissance.

-Ippon ! Dit Inoue en levant un drapeau blanc.

La judoka s'inclina et partit.

-Ooooh !  
-Usagi-san !

Inoue raccompagna la jeune femme en pleure. Le quatrième et cinquième fils se précipitèrent aux côtés des cousines évanouies. Masaru se relevait pour regarder la coupable partir, mais Satoru le força à se remettre à genoux.

-Itai !  
-Elle est inconsciente.  
-Eh ? Paniqua le mannequin. Que devrions-nous faire ?  
-Dans ce cas...Du bouche à bouche pour la ressusciter.  
-Du bouche à bouche pour la ressusciter ?

Mais l'hikikomori avait déjà fermé les yeux et se penchait doucement en avant, mais ce n'était pas Setsu qu'il embrassa, mais simplement un mannequin. Il se redressa rapidement, surpris.

-Hein ?!

Les deux cousines avaient été déplacées plus loin. Masaru sauta élégamment au-dessus du mannequin pour se mettre à côté des jeunes filles.

-Je vais le faire.

À son tour, il se pencha doucement en avant, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre son but, Satoru lui tira les jambes en arrière et le mannequin se cogna la face contre le sol.

-Yosh.  
-Pas le visage ! Itai.

Puis le cinquième fils lui prit le bras pour lui faire une prise de catch.

-Satoru ! Satoru, arrête-ça !

Soudain, les cousines se réveillèrent et se relevèrent. Derrière, l'hikikomori avait réussi à attraper son frère par derrière et lui bloquait la tête.

-Je n'en peux plus !  
-Ah mo ! J'avais rien demandé moi !  
-Je jure d'en faire de la chair à pâté quand je lui tomberai dessus.

Mais en les entendant, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Oh ! Comment ça "Conférence d'excuse d'Okura Fuu" ?  
-Il est même pas là ! Faudrait renommé ça "conférence d'excuse de la mère adoptive du poltron Okura Fuu"  
-Jolie.  
-Merci.

* * *

Dans une rue, Toru abordait avec le sourire et poliment les gens qui passaient.

-Konichiwa. Voudriez-vous passer un peu de temps dans notre club d'hôtesses ? Nous avons de charmantes filles. So ? Zannen ne ?

Le salaryman déclina et continua son chemin.

-Nemizu Toru-san desu ne ?

Le père de Setsu se tourna et vit Tokita. Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant, puis Toru voulut s'enfuir. Mais le secrétaire le rattrapa et l'attrapa.

-Si c'est à propos de l'argent, ma fille Setsu...  
-Je ne suis pas un créancier.  
-Eh ?

Shuji lui fit un grand sourire.

* * *

Takeru était allongé sur un banc en mangeant une glace et regardait la mallette.

-Que voulaient-ils dire en disant que le contenu n'était pas le bon ?

Puis il entendit des gamins.

-Dépêches-toi de le faire !  
-Oi !  
-Grouille-toi !  
-Chante !  
-T'es une brute !  
-Dépêche toi !  
-Brute !

Il se tourna et vit un petit garçon se faire embêter par trois autres.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?  
-T'es si bête...  
-Dépêche-toi de chanter !  
-Vite !

Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir de son enfance.

_Flash back_

Takeru se fit pousser contre un mur.

-Ton père est en prison ! Ton père est en taule !

Trois garçons se moquaient de lui et l'embêtaient avec des bâtons.

-Il vit en prison !  
-C'est pas de sa faute ! Pas sa faute !

_Fin du flash back_

-Vite !  
-Fais ce qu'on te demande !

Le motard se leva et courut vers les enfants.

-Arrêtez-ça ! Garnements, mangez ça !

Il jeta la glace sur eux pour les faire fuir. Puis il s'arrêta devant la victime et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Il faut que tu sois fort.

Il lui donna le cornet de la glace. Puis il partit.

-Arigato.

* * *

Sur la porte d'entrée, il y avait un panneau indiquant "La conférence d'excuse d'aujourd'hui a été annulée. Les réservations commence à 10h30 demain matin. Aucun rendez-vous nocturne ne sera pris avec Okura Fuu. Merci de votre compréhension". Une femme en survêtement lut le message, puis prit le panneau et le brisa en deux sur sa jambe. Elle jeta les morceaux parterre et s'en alla.

* * *

Fuu s'approcha de la pendule accrochée au-dessus du lit, avec un marteau. Sho était derrière et inspectait plutôt les rouages. L'aîné allait frapper un grand coup contre l'horloge quand l'hôte l'interrompit.

-Trouvé !

Il avait trouvé une clé dont le haut était en forme de chauve-souris.

-Une clé ?  
-Oh. C'était bloqué dans les engrenages.  
-C'est la raison pour laquelle le rythme des cloches était bizarre.

Sho approuva et examinait la clé.

-Oh.

En la tournant, il vit qu'un message était gravé au dos des ailes de la chauve-souris : "Cherche la vérité cachée derrière". Mais Fuu lui prit des main.

-Oi.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Aucune idée.  
-Je t'ai enfin trouvé...

Setsu et Usagi arrivèrent dans leur chambre, suivie par Satoru et Masaru. Puis elles virent le foutoir dans la pièce, leurs sous-vêtements éparpillés sur le lit.

-Chotto ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? S'énerva la blonde.  
-Usagi-san to Setsu-san no...commença Masaru.  
-Soutiens-gorges et culottes.

La blonde se dépêcha de tout ramasser pour les cacher sous les draps, pendant que sa cousine tentait de cacher la vue aux quatrième et cinquième fils.

-Ah, la machine de guerre Setsu est engagée maintenant...J'ai envie de dire, tous aux abris...  
-Vous faites irruption dans notre chambre comme ça. Hentai yaro !  
-Ah. T'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ça, lui dit Sho en lui lançant un autre sous-vêtements.  
-Et bien, ça nous dérange ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, de toute façon ? On ne vous a jamais appris que ça ne se fait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ?! Toi, tu devrais me faire des excuses.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Fuu surpris.  
-C'est pas évident ! Tu t'es engagé avec 27 filles et tu leur as menti à toutes par dessus tout ! Je pensais que tu allais t'excuser avec moi, puisque tu es le responsable de tout ça. Si tu veux rompre avec elles, tu devrais le leur dire toi-même.  
-Alors je pars.  
-Ha ?  
-Ce n'est pas grave si nous sommes ensemble ou si nous rompons. J'ai accompli ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Arigato.

Il traversa la pièce et s'assit au bureau en regardant la clé dans sa main.

-Nani sore ? Soit pas si nonchalant ! Et pour les sentiments des filles qui sont venues ici aujourd'hui ? Elles t'aimaient toutes sincèrement ! Dire que ce n'est pas grave...C'est la base de la courtoisie de s'excuser sincèrement, non ?  
-Oh. T'essaies de me faire la morale ?  
-Ne fais pas comme si c'était rien. Je m'enfiche que tu rompes ou sortes avec elles. Demo...Personne n'a le droit de piétiner les sentiments de quelqu'un de cette manière !  
-Si je ne m'étais pas moqué de toi, je n'aurais pas réussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais pas comment t'as dupé les autres, mais...ça ne change rien au fait que tu aies agi comme leur mère seulement pour l'argent. C'est un problème pour moi si tu commences à agir comme si c'était vrai.  
-Je doute qu'elle ait songé un jour à agir comme une mère...commenta Usagi.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas.

-Ne...Quelle sorte de personne était Shinzo-san pour toi ?  
-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça tout d'un coup ? S'étonna Nemizu.  
-Je suis persuadé que tu le vois comme une personne gentille. Tu ne connais pas sa face cachée, son vrai visage...  
-Shinzo-san...son visage caché...répéta Makito.  
-Hein ? Que veux-tu dire ? Shinzo-san wa Shinzo-san.  
-C'était vraiment une personne démoniaque. Tu ignores le nombre de vie que cet homme a ruiné.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce. Fuu se leva et se mit face à elle.

-Une enfant comme toi, qui ne comprend rien à cela, n'a aucun droit d'agir comme une mère.

Puis il fit un geste, comme pour enlever une poussière devant lui et Setsu s'en alla après s'être retenu de le frapper. Usagi la suivit, de peur que la jeune fille ne se mette à tout casser.

-Usagi-san !

Satoru et Masaru la suivirent et l'aîné retourna au bureau. Sho resta muet, observant ses frères en silence, puis regardant Fuu qui cherchait la clé de l'énigme.

* * *

Au cybercafé, Nishigo servait de punching-ball à Nemizu.

-Il m'énerve !

Elle portait des gants de boxe et mit un crochet du droit à l'homme qui vit plein de petites étoiles.

-Tu parles d'Okura Fuu ? Demanda le manager.  
-Qui d'autre voyons. Eh ? Répondit Usagi.

La blonde se retourna, puis fut surprise de voir Kokudo avec une minerve. Elle alla le voir.

-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Lorsque nous étions devant le Trick Heart Castle essayant de récolter une information sur Okura Fuu, une judoka est venue et l'a renversé, ne ? Expliqua Majima.  
-Urusei na !  
-Faible, commentèrent les cousines.  
-Demo, t'as réussi à avoir l'information, ne ? Demanda Nishigo qui reprenait ses esprits.  
-L'information ?  
-Hai. La vraie raison pour laquelle Okura Fuu est venu au château.

Le manager lui expliqua.

-Fuu cherche l'héritage ?  
-Il y a ce genre de truc au château ? Demanda Makito.  
-Hm. Finalement, il en a vraiment après l'argent.  
-On aurait pas dit pourtant. Je me demande pourquoi Fuu en veut tellement à Shinzo-san...

_Flash back_

-C'était vraiment une personne démoniaque. Tu ignores le nombre de vie que cet homme a ruiné.

_Fin du flash back_

-Un côté de Shinzo-san qu'on a jamais vu, hein ?

* * *

Fuu était toujours dans la chambre de l'horloge de la terreur à regarder la clé et réfléchir sur le message gravé derrière. Sho s'était assis sur les marches.

-C'est la toute première fois que je t'ai entendu parler d'oyaji. Tu n'apprécies pas Setsu parce qu'elle était sa femme, n'est-ce pas ? C'est inhabituel de ta part de parler de cette manière à une femme après tout.  
-Parle pas comme si je la détestais déjà. Okura Shinzo peut avoir nié complètement mon existence, mais il a accepté Setsu-chan et Usagi-chan. Je crois que je suis simplement jaloux. Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Il se leva et partit en vitesse. Sho soupira, puis sourit.

* * *

Masaru regardait un jeu de cartes dans la chambre de Satoru.

-Si tu me montres un tour de magie, Satoru, et que je découvre le truc, je gagne. Si je ne parviens pas à deviner, tu gagnes.

L'hikikomori était assis sur son lit, dos au mur.

-Nandayo sore ?  
-Celui qui gagnera ramènera Usagi-san et Setsu-san à la maison.  
-Hein ? Je ne te comprends pas.  
-Tu aimes Setsu-san, non ? Si tu ne comptes pas le faire, je vais aller au cybercafé. Ça fait longtemps. Tu as peur de faire un tour devant les gens ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Je vais le faire.

Satoru se leva et regarda autour de lui. Puis il prit un drap rouge en soie, mais une fois en main, il s'arrêta.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Sho réfléchissait à la phrase mystérieuse de la clé. Il s'approcha de la pendule.

-La vérité est cachée...derrière !

Il regarda derrière l'horloge.

-Hm...Ah !

Il alla vite s'asseoir au bureau, prit le petit tournevis et se mit à dévisser une des plaquettes de métal des inventions. Quand il la prit en main et la retourna, il ria.

-Je le savais...

Il posa la plaquette où il y avait marqué "Enu", soit "inobtenable" et dévissa la suivante. Il procéda ainsi pour toutes les inventions.

-Yosh...

Il les posa devant lui et avait "Ai" soit "Amour", "Jii" soit "Vieil homme", "Enu", "Ai" de nouveau, "Eru" soit "Obtenable" et "Bui" soit "Partie".

-Nanda kore ?

Il réfléchissait quand il s'effraya en voyant l'avocate qui le regardait.

-Je crois que j'ai bavé...Je ne vous avait pas remarquée du tout ! Mo...  
-Dites-vous que je suis moins qu'une ombre ?  
-Iee, vous êtes bel et bien réel. Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
-Je suis venue rendre quelque chose, mais...j'ai senti l'odeur d'un homme élégant...

Koganei alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Il y a de nouveau cette douce atmosphère attrayante...

* * *

Setsu et Usagi s'étaient isolée dans un des box du cybercafé.

_Flash back_

Les jeunes filles marchaient et virent Shinzo qui écrivait dans son lit. Il semblait concentré.

-Que faites-vous ? Demanda joyeusement la blonde.  
-N'approchez pas !

Surprise, les cousines s'arrêtèrent. Shinzo leur sourit et arracha la feuille pour la chiffonner. Puis il enleva ses lunettes.

-Je rédige seulement une lettre pour mon aîné...Mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi écrire.

Elles sourirent et s'approchèrent pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Vous devriez peut être écrire ce que vous ressentez réellement.  
-Ne réfléchissez pas, écrivait simplement, approuva Usagi.  
-Hm...Les choses ne sont pas aussi évidentes. Notre relation...Ne, Setsu, Usagi...le vrai moi...je ne suis pas le genre de personne que vous croyez.

_Fin du flash back  
_  
La blonde faisait tourner doucement le siège de bureau.

* * *

Fuu était dans le living room, assis à l'envers sur une chaise, pour faire face au portrait de Shinzo. Il soulevait deux pieds de la chaise et les laissait retomber d'un coup. Puis il fixa le portrait du regard.

* * *

Le lendemain, un rayon du soleil réveilla Nemizu. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir Masaru appuyé sur la porte du box. Elle réveilla sa cousine qui eut la même réaction.

-Rentrons à la maison. Il faut que tu fasses les "Buts d'une mère", pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, il faut te réconcilier avec Fuu.  
-Na demo sa...  
-Je veux que vous reveniez, Usagi-san, Setsu-san. Satoru aussi le souhaite.

Les jeunes filles le regardèrent.

-Il...Il s'apprête à faire un gros changement. Il faut que tu sois là pour le voir, Setsu-san.

Nemizu sourit et plaisanta.

-Tu aimes vraiment Satoru, ne ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai juste...  
-Je plaisantais, dit-elle en sortant du box.  
-Arrête de taquiner les gens comme ça, la sermonna Usagi en lui pinçant la joue.  
-Je ne veux pas perdre face à lui.

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais Britney arriva et repéra le mannequin.

-Ah ! C'est Masaru-sama ! Serrez-moi la main !

Elle courut vers lui et lui tendit la main.

-Pourquoi ne bougez-vous pas ?

La kogal allait lui prendre la main, mais le quatrième fils prit peur et recula se protéger derrière un box.

-C'est méchant pour vos fans !  
-Gomen nasai. Je ne parviens pas encore à serrer la main de moi-même.  
-Et ben, ça craint.

Britney partit sous le regard triste de Masaru.

-Rentrons à la maison ?  
-Ne ?

Le mannequin regarda les cousines qui lui firent un sourire. Il sourit en retour et hocha la tête. Il les rejoint et les trois se mirent en route.

* * *

Satoru était dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, et regardait le drap de soie rouge. Soudain, Takeru fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Oi, hikikomori ! Viens m'aider à faire un truc.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je cherche ce qui était dans l'attaché-case.  
-Ha. Je suis occupé.  
-Me dis pas ça. Allez.  
-Hé, hé, hé !

Le motard l'attrapa au col du gilet et l'emmena avec lui de force.

-Me tire pas !

* * *

Sho et Akira observaient les plaquettes en métal que l'hôte avait dévissé. Elles étaient alignées sur la table du petit salon. Koganei servait un verre de vin à Fuu.

-Dozo.  
-Arigato.

Il prit une gorgée, mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Masaru, suivit de Setsu et Usagi.

-T'es assez coriace.  
-Une vraie mauvaise herbe. **(4)**  
-Pourquoi cherchez-tu l'héritage ?  
-Héritage ?  
-Comment as-tu découvert ça ? Je le cherche pour dévoiler la face cachée d'Okura Shinzo. Intéressée ?  
-Ore mo...voulu en connaître plus sur Shinzo-san.  
-Hm. Atashi mo.  
-So, fit-il en hochant la tête.  
-Dja, aidez-nous à déchiffrer le code alors.  
-Le code ?

Les cousines s'approchèrent de la table, suivies par le mannequin.

-Je te dis juste que c'est assez compliqué.  
-Hm...

Elles observèrent les mots écrits.

-C'est l'alphabet.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la cadette.

-Alphabet ? Répéta l'hôte.  
-Ah ! Si tu changes la lecture de l'alphabet, compris Akira.  
-Et que tu le mets dans cet ordre...

La jeune fille replaça les plaquettes et cela donna le mot "Living".

-Living, lut Setsu.  
-Suge ! Ou plutôt...Je suis nul, fit Sho impressionné.  
-Donc ça veut dire que c'est caché quelque part dans cette pièce ? Constata Fuu.  
-Cherchons.  
-On cherche quoi ?  
-Eto...je sais pas, mais cherchons quand même.  
-Oh, approuva Masaru.  
-Ah, vous les gars, commencez par là-bas...ordonna le troisième fils.  
-Je vais commencer par là...déclara la blonde.  
-Je vais ici, moi, la suivit Usagi ?  
-Ah dja, par ici...commença l'hôte.

Ils se levèrent tous pour chercher dans un coin. Setsu et Usagi allèrent entre le bureau et la porte menant au sauna. Masaru faisait entre la porte d'entrée et le bar. Sho alla voir près du bureau et Akira regardait autour de lui. Puis Takeru et Satoru arrivèrent et les virent entrain de fouiller la pièce.

-Oh ! Vous allez m'aider à chercher aussi ?  
-Nani o ? demanda Nemizu.  
-Une perruque !  
-Une perruque ?

L'avocate ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-J'ai oublié de la ranger...

Elle leur tourna le dos et tenait la perruque en main.

-Vous cherchez autre chose ? Ne me dites pas que l'un de vous l'a retirée de ma valise !  
-De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Sho.  
-Takeru-kun...Tu ne devrais pas suspecter des membres de ta famille, réprimanda Koganei.  
-So dayo. Aucun de nous ne prendrait une perruque.  
-Même pas toi ? Pour t'amuser ?  
-Bah je savais pas qu'il y avait une perruque, sinon peut être que oui...  
-Ce n'est pas qu'une perruque ! C'est une perruque super-chère appartenant à un politicien vraiment important. Ah. Ne le dites à personne. Si qui que ce soit le découvre, nos vies seraient en danger !  
-J'ai rien compris.  
-Je sais qu'elle est quelque part dans le château...

Tout le monde fouillait la pièce, sauf Fuu qui restait debout devant le bar. Satoru regarda sous la table et le motard grimpa les marches de l'escalier près du bureau.

-Oi ! Chiiko...soupira l'aîné.

Il avait levé la tête et vit l'homme aux lunettes de soleil dans la partie supérieur de la pièce.

-Fuu, je te cherchais !  
-Tu veux dire que t'as été là tout le temps ? Demanda la blonde.  
-So desuyo !  
-Personne ne l'avait remarqué ?! S'étonna Usagi.

Il arriva dans le living par l'escalier près du bureau.

-Je me suis promené partout dans le château...Je suis tombé sur le cour de basket, noyé dans la piscine...J'ai vécu beaucoup de situations dangereuses !

Mais la sculpture dans le mur juste à côté de lui attira son attention. Cela représentait Pan. Chiiko posa sa main sur le ventre de la sculpture et bougea son bassin.

-Mais mes abdos vont bien !  
-Qui est ce fétichiste qui se déhanche ? Demanda Sho.  
-Le fiancé de Fuu, présenta Setsu.  
-Il paraît.  
-Eh ? T'aimes aussi les mecs ?  
-Je n'aime que les filles. Tout est dans sa tête.

L'avocate hocha la tête, rassurée aussi. Puis soudain, Chiiko tourna la tête vers Setsu et sortit une épée de derrière son dos.

-Si tu n'étais pas là, Fuu serait mien. Tout est de ta faute !  
-Eh ? Cho-chotto...

L'homme était face à la jeune fille. Fuu et Sho voulaient intervenir, mais Satoru passa devant eux, d'un air décidé.

-Ossan !  
-Eh ! Je suis pas vieux !  
-Satoru...

Mais l'hikikomori avait sortit un pendule et le faisait bouger. L'hôte suivait le mouvement des yeux.

-Ton corps devient lourd...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Derrière Satoru, Sho s'endormait.

-Il devient de plus en plus lourd...continua le cinquième fils avec un sourire. Et encore plus lourd...  
-Arrête d'essayer de te foutre de moi !

Mais soudain, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Are ? Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je suis paralysé.

Mais c'était Inoue qui le bloquait en le tenant par derrière.

-Inoue-san ! S'écria le sixième fils.  
-Dare ? Lâche-moi !  
-Éloigne-toi.

Satoru fit reculer Setsu, puis sortit de sa poche le drap en soie rouge. Il le déplia et le posa sur l'épée. Masaru était surpris, tout comme le reste de la famille.

-Quoi ?  
-Three...Two...One...Maintenant !

Il claqua des doigts et enleva le drap. Chiiko n'avait plus l'épée en main.

-Quoi ?!  
-Ça a disparu, constata Usagi.  
-Sugoi ! Fut impresionnée Setsu.  
-Satoru.  
-Fantastique, félicita les autres frères.

L'homme ne comprenait plus rien et tomba à genoux, complètement déprimé. Le cinquième fils se tourna vers Nemizu.

-Arigato, Satoru.  
-Oh.  
-Sugoi, Satoru.

Masaru ne voulait pas laisser son frère avoir toute la gloire.

-Même si moi...

Il se reprit et alla voir Chiiko qui pleurait.

-Puis-je ?

Le mannequin lui tendit la main et l'homme leva la tête vers lui.

-Je vais te raccompagner à la porte.  
-Arigato.

Il prit la main de Masaru et ce dernier, fit un sourire à Usagi, avant de partir avec Chiiko.

-Masaru a...offert ses mains de lui-même...s'étonna la blonde.  
-Iee, c'est un mec, alors...tenta de minimiser Satoru.  
-Ma, ça reste un progrès, ne ? Dit Makito.  
-Je ne la trouve nulle part.

Takeru revenait de l'escalier près du bureau.

-Ah !

Il remarqua la coupe de cheveux de Chiiko qui ne semblait pas naturelle.

-Oi, sore. C'est une perruque coûteuse, pas vrai ?

Koganei se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas rendu.

-Rends-la.  
-Hé, arrête ça ! Ah ita-ta-tai !

Takeru tirait les cheveux de Chiiko, pensant que c'était la perruque qu'il cherchait.

-Non. Ce n'est pas la bonne !

Mais personne n'écoutait Kyoko.

-Hé ! La perruque appartient à un politicien super important !  
-Non, non ! Ce sont mes vrais cheveux ! Aucun politicien ne voudrait porter une coupe au carré pareille !  
-Enlève-la !  
-Lâche-moi !

L'homme finit par jeter le motard qui se mangea un des poteaux près de l'escalier.

-Takeru ! Daijobu ?

Makito alla près du deuxième fils pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette famille ?

Inoue passa son bras autour des épaules de Chiiko et l'emmena vers la sortie.

-Dare ?

L'avocate sortie la perruque de derrière son dos, profitant que personne ne regardait. Puis elle la jeta et elle atterrit sur le globe métallique posé sur la table. Ensuite, elle fit semblant de l'avoir enfin découvert.

-Il y a une perruque qui semble coûteuse par ici !  
-Eh ? Ah ! C'est...

Takeru se leva et alla voir. Il regarda à l'intérieur et il y avait une étiquette.

-100% cachemire. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'est une perruque coûteuse !  
-Chotto, tu saignes.  
-C'est pas grave.  
-Laisse-moi jeter un œil dessus.  
-Me touche pas.  
-Oi, ne répond pas comme ça à Usagi.  
-Laisse comme ça. Il s'en fiche de saigner. Na ? Dit Satoru.  
-Nandato kora !?  
-Il a beaucoup à perdre, commenta Akira.  
-Il pourrait devenir un peu plus calme, ajouta Masaru.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, oi ! Essaye de le redire !  
-Arrêtez !

Les quatre se mirent à se chamailler et Setsu tentait de les séparer. Fatiguée, Usagi laissa sa cousine s'en occuper.

-Pourquoi tu le protèges ?  
-Arrêtez ! Bande de sales gosses.  
-Je ne le protège pas.

Sho et Fuu regardaient la scène.

-Je ne les ai jamais vus comme ça auparavant.  
-Tout ça, c'est à cause d'elles.

Fuu regarda l'hôte, puis de nouveau la scène. Soudain, Takeru interrompit tout.

-Attendez une seconde, vous cherchiez quelque chose à l'instant, na ?

Puis ils se tournèrent et constatèrent que l'avocate avait disparut.

-Elle a disparu, constata Satoru.

Puis Setsu remarqua que quelque chose était tombé près du pilier où le motard s'était cogné.

-Ah !  
-Hein ?

Elle avança et enleva les cordelette qui cachait une serrure.

-Regardez, une serrure !  
-J'aurai dit un trouve de forme étrange découpée dans le pilier, mais serrure, ça marche aussi.  
-Oh ! S'exclama le magicien.  
-C'était donc là...dit l'hôte.  
-L'assiette a dû tomber lorsque Takeru l'a frappée.  
-Assiette ?  
-Ouais, enfin le truc rond là, tenta d'expliquer Setsu.  
-Kore ? Demanda Takeru.  
-L'héritage...est dans une pièce cachée...

Tous les frères qui s'étaient rassemblé autour du pilier tournèrent la tête vers Fuu.

-Que veux-tu dire pas "héritage" ? Fit Satoru.  
-Il se pourrait qu'un héritage soit caché dans le château, expliqua Sho.  
-Sérieusement ? S'étonna Akira.  
-A l'intérieur...Shinzo-san no...

L'aîné se fraya un chemin parmi ses frères et inséra doucement la clé dans la serrure. Tout le monde attendait. Akira retira la perruque de sa tête. Fuu tourna doucement la clé et quelque chose s'enclencha. On entendait le bruit d'un mécanisme qui se mettait en route. Les yeux rouges d'une statuette de chauve-souris passèrent au bleu avec le bruit caractéristique et le sol tremblait. La cheminée se mit à reculer et rentrer dans le mur. Quand ça s'arrêta, ils avancèrent doucement pour se mettre devant le passage.

-Je suppose que c'est grâce à vous.  
-Iee, c'est grâce à moi. Je me suis cogné la tête dedans, tu sais, se venta le motard.  
-Tu m'énerves.

Mais Fuu remarqua que Setsu le fixait du regard. Il sourit et la jeune fille sourit aussi. Ils se décidèrent enfin à entrer dans le passage, Nemizu et Makito en tête.

-Bienvenue, membres de la famille Okura.

Soudain, une lumière s'alluma, révélant la présence d'un robot.

-Eh ? Mirakurun ? S'étonna Makito.  
-Il est différent. Mirakurun n'a pas de corne, remarqua Takeru.  
-Ah, honto, approuva Setsu.  
-Boku wa Mirakurun 2.0 ! Je suis votre héritage !  
-Eh ? S'étonnèrent tous les frères.  
-Ah itai ! Cria Masaru.  
-C'est l'héritage d'oyaji ? Demanda Sho.  
-Oh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le téléphone de Setsu sonna, mais quand elle l'ouvrit, c'était un numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha.

-Hai ?  
-A qui cette élégante voix appartient-elle ?  
-Oyaji !

* * *

Ce dernier s'accrocha au grillage qui bordait un cimetière.

-Peux-tu venir me voir tout de suite avec Usagi ?  
-Nani ? Tu t'es reconvertie en punching-ball humain ? Ou bien tu as gagné ces 100 millions ?  
-C'est un autre souci. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.  
-Nous dire quoi ?  
-C'est important. Patiente. Vous pouvez venir maintenant ?

Il finit par raccrocher, puis partit en marchant.

* * *

-Je dois partir quelques instants. Usagi, iko.  
-Eh ? Atashi mo ?  
-Hai. Au pire, tu m'aideras à le prendre en tenaille pour le frapper.

Elle partirent sous le regard de Fuu et Masaru, mais les autres étaient trop absorbés par Mirakurun 2.0. Les jeunes filles traversèrent le petit salon en courant, puis sortirent. Une fois passées, Tokita apparut, mangeant des nouilles instantanées.

-C'est super bon, super bon. Suge, kore.

* * *

Les frères avaient ramener le robot dans le living room. Fuu tapa sur le côté, essaya d'appuyer sur ce qui semblait être des boutons, mais rien.

-C'est pas de l'argent ? Constata Sho.  
-On dirait que vous êtes tous là.

Le secrétaire s'arrêta près d'eux, tout sourire.

-Tokita-san.  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait une pièce cachée ici.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Fuu.  
-Hm ? Je suis venu voir ceci chez Shacho.  
-Où est l'argent ? L'héritage ne peut pas contenir que cela, râla l'hôte.  
-Eh ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Shuji en levant les yeux.  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot !

Sho l'empoigna au col.

-Nous savons que l'argent d'oyaji n'a pas été donné !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Takeru.  
-Ah.

Ils regardaient tous Tokita en attendant des explications, mais la machine brisa le silence.

-Vous êtes tous des menteurs !

Ils regardèrent tous Mirakurun 2.0.

* * *

Les cousines arrivèrent au cybercafé en courant. Elles allaient se diriger vers la caisse quand la blonde remarqua qu'ils étaient tous agglutinés à une des tables près de la porte. Toru était assit dans un des fauteuils et les gardes du corps, ainsi que Kokudo et Majima, le surveillaient de très prêt.

-Pourquoi tout ça ? J'ai dis que je ne m'enfuirai pas.

Setsu avança, l'air sérieux.

-Setsu-san ! L'appella Kokudo.

À son approche, tous se relevèrent et s'écartèrent un peu. Le père sourit.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda la blonde méfiante.

Toru se leva.

* * *

-Vous vivez tous avec vos vrais vous cachés. Vous essayez tous d'échapper à votre douloureux passé...Perdants ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de vivre dans ce château !  
-C'est quoi le problème de ce truc ?

* * *

-Setsu, Usagi. Écoutez bien.

Toru semblait très sérieux et les jeunes filles étaient attentives.

-Omaetachi wa...des filles.  
-Ha ?  
-Setsu, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir frappé ton père sur la tête ?  
-Pas que je me souvienne.

Nemizu et Makito était assise en face de son père et tout le reste du cybercafé observait la scène.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est...Vous n'êtes pas des garçons. Vous êtes des filles.  
-On le sait.  
-Je pense qu'à notre âge, si on ne le savais pas, il y aurait un soucis, dit Setsu.  
-So ka. Alors, j'ai quelque chose à rajouter. Omaetachi wa...humaines.

Les gardes du corps tombèrent en entendant cela.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu nous as demandé de venir juste pour nous dire ça ?  
-Ah non, là au moins, j'ai confirmation que tu ne viens pas de Saturne, dit Usagi.  
-Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ce que nous soyons réunis de temps en temps, juste tous les trois?  
-Seuls, question de point de vu...murmura la blonde en lançant un coup d'œil vers les gardes du corps.  
-On peut lire des manga ensemble...Pourquoi pas "Kyojin no Hoshi".  
-Sois pas ridicule. On part.

Elle se leva pour partir, mais son père la retint par le bras.

-J'aurai des ennuis si vous rentrez.

* * *

Un compartiment du robot s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait des rouleaux avec le nom de chaque fils dessus.

-Nanda kore ?

L'hikikomori s'approcha et prit le rouleau où il était marqué "Cinquième fils, Satoru". Il recula et ouvrit le papier. Puis Akira prit le sien et fit de même de son côté. Ils lurent ce qui était marqué, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Masaru prit le sien, puis Sho et eux aussi ne dirent plus rien en lisant. Enfin Takeru prit le sien et garda un visage impassible en lisant.

* * *

Toru fut torturé par les gardes du corps. Ils lui chatouillaient le nez avec des mouchoirs en papier enroulés. D'autres lui chatouillaient le ventre. Majima utilisait un plumeau.

-Arrêtez ça ! Aller, stop ! Stop, stop !  
-Répondez-nous ! Qui a dit ça ? Interrogeait Kokudo.  
-Je vais vous le dire ! Tokita ! C'est Tokita !

Il riait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Setsu et Usagi se dirent qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

* * *

Tout le monde semblait anéantis par ce qu'ils avaient lu sur leur rouleau. Tokita s'approcha de Fuu.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-J'ai pas à le regarder, pas vrai ?

Ils se regardèrent, puis le secrétaire prit le rouleau destiné à l'aîné. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit le papier. Shuji lut pour lui et leva la tête en souriant.

-Pour le fils aîné, Okura Fuu. Ton vrai père...Okura Shinzo-shi.

Le secrétaire sourit en regardant la réaction qu'aurait l'aîné. Les autres frères, en entendant cette révélation, se retournèrent. Ils étaient encore bouleversés par ce qu'ils avaient lu.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda Sho.  
-T'as pas été adopté ? S'étonna Takeru.

* * *

Les cousines couraient vers le château aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient.

-_Ce Tokita m'a dit de trouver un moyen pour te faire sortir du château. Il a dit qu'il me donnerait de l'argent_.

La blonde appuya sur l'interphone et elles entrèrent. Elles coururent jusqu'au living room, mais la pièce était vide, les frères n'étaient plus là. Il ne restait que la machine à la place du bureau et Tokita qui mangeait à la table ronde sur le côté.

-Où sont-ils tous ? Demanda Setsu.  
-Ils sont partis.  
-Nande ? S'étonna Usagi.  
-C'est...ce que souhaitait Shacho.

**À suivre...**

Après un chapitre 5 fait à la vitesse petit v...Un chapitre 6 à la vitesse de la lumière.

**1** Usagi a beau avoir 5 ans de moins que moi en réalité, souvent on pense qu'elle est plus âgée que moi.  
**2** Enfin Sho, la voix de la raison, je suis pas convaincue.  
**3** C'est vrai, en théorie, il y a l'interphone à passer. Mais qui leur a permis d'entrer ?  
**4** Oi, on n'est plus dans Sweet Rich Boys...


	7. Le battement de cœur à l'approche rapide

**Chapitre 7****: Le battement de cœur à l'approche rapide**

Setsu et Usagi préparaient des bols de soupe miso au daikon. La cadette posa le dernier bol sur le plateau, mais s'arrêta en se demandant s'il y aurait quelqu'un. Elles descendirent dans le petit salon, avec le sourire, la blonde portant la soupe.

-Ohayo !

Mais comme elles s'y attendaient, la pièce était vide. Nemizu avança doucement et posa le plateau au milieu de la table.

-Ils sont réellement partis...  
-Uso...janai...n'arrivait pas à croire Usagi.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Aah, je meurs de faim !

Takeru apparut comme si de rien n'était. Les jeunes filles le regardèrent, surprises.

-Oh, de la soupe miso !  
-Nande ? S'étonna la blonde.  
-Ha ?  
-On te croyait parti, expliqua la cadette.  
-De quoi tu parles ? J'ai eu une livraison. Cette perruque coûteuse. Je l'ai apportée à ce politicien super important.  
-Eh ?  
-D'un côté, on avait pas tord, il était parti...  
-Mais ça paraissait définitif...  
-Ce sont des parasites, ils ne partiront pas si facilement, foi de mauvaise herbe.

Il prit des baguettes et un bol, puis s'assit à la table. À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Oh, je me sens mal.  
-Les toilettes, c'est au 8e étage, tout droit, à gauche, en haut des escaliers.  
-Je pense qu'il sait, il habite ici.  
-Peut être, mais je veux pas qu'il salisse le sol.

Cette fois, c'était Sho, qui se tenait le ventre, plié en deux.

-Ma dernière cliente n'a pas arrêté de boire et elle s'est mise à gerber. C'était affreux. Oh ! T'as fais de la soupe miso ! Super !  
-Usagi m'a aidé...dit machinalement Nemizu.  
-Je croyais que tu te sentais mal ?  
-Notre soupe miso peut requinquer n'importe qui.  
-Tant qu'elle n'a pas plus d'une semaine.  
-Elle est fraîche celle-là. Elle date d'il y a quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Il s'assit à la table et prit un bol, tout content. Mais Makito ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait, alors que ça cousine semblait trouver ça normal. De toute façon, plus c'était étrange, plus c'était normal pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Eh ?  
-On pensait que vous étiez tous partis...  
-Ils sont effectivement partit, mais on ne pensait pas que vous reviendriez, corrigea Nemizu.  
-On ferait pas ça. Cette bande a peut être coupé les ponts avec oyaji, mais ils squattent toujours ici. Ils ne partiront pas si facilement.  
-Oi, t'essaies de nous insulter ? S'énerva Takeru.  
-J'essaie pas, je t'insulte, kiseichuu. (_parasite_)  
-Je ne suis pas un kisei-chuu (_plouc_) ! C'est pas comme si je pouvais retourner à la campagne !  
-Setsu, c'est possible d'avoir des traits familiaux communs entre personne sans liens de sang ?  
-Je t'avais dit que tu te débarrassera pas de parasites aussi facilement. Faut croire qu'on est tous des mauvaises herbes ici.

Takeru se leva et empoigna l'hôte au col. Ce dernier s'était aussi levé.

-Pas ça le ver !  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Ce que j'essayais de te dire !

Les cousines sourirent en les voyant se chamailler comme d'habitude. Puis soudain, ils tournèrent la tête vers elles.

-Pourquoi vous vous marrez ? Demandèrent les deux en même temps.  
-Iee, je me disais juste que rien n'avait changé...  
-Atashi mo.  
-Évidemment. Comme si j'allais changer.

Il poussa son frère et retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

Fuu s'assit sur un banc, posa sa pochette sur les genoux et ouvrit sa valise qui contenait son matériel de dessin.

_Flash back_

-Ton vrai père...Okura Shinzo-shi.

Le secrétaire sourit en regardant la réaction qu'aurait l'aîné. Les autres frères, en entendant cette révélation, se retournèrent. Ils étaient encore bouleversés par ce qu'ils avaient lu.

-De quoi parle-t-il ?  
-T'as pas été adopté ?

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

Inoue faisait un bras de fer avec Takeru.

-Ready...Go !

Ils utilisaient une table spéciale, où il y avait un endroit pour se tenir et des coussins, de couleur rouge et un autre bleu, pour poser le coude. Enfin, il y avait un détecteur qui bipait quand la main d'un des participants le passait. Le motard semblait avoir beaucoup de mal contre la servante.

-J'aurai jamais cru que Fuu était le vrai fils du vieil homme.  
-Eh ?  
-Fuu ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda la blonde.

Inoue gagna contre le deuxième fils et Sho prit sa place.

-Ah, c'est la première fois que vous l'entendez, dit l'hôte.  
-Je ne serai pas aussi surprise sinon.  
-Datte...Je pensais que vous aviez tous été adoptés...dit Usagi.  
-Ready...Go !  
-C'est également ce que nous pensions tous. C'est ce qu'il avait dit lui-même, expliqua Takeru.

Inoue semblait avoir un peu plus de mal, mais la main de Sho était proche de la table.

-Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Demanda Makito.  
-Qui te dit qu'il a mentit ?...Mais pourquoi je défends ce sale gosse qui m'a causé que des soucis ?  
-Peut être qu'oyaji ne l'a jamais reconnu comme son fils officiel.

Il finit par perdre quand même, malgré sa lutte acharnée. Il semblait avoir mal à la main.

-Fuu a même dit que son existence a été complètement niée.

Setsu prit place à la table, mais semblait ailleurs.

-Ready...Go ! Dit Inoue.  
-C'est pour cela qu'il en veut tellement au vieil homme.

Inoue faisait son possible, mais n'arrivait pas à faire bouger la main de la jeune fille. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Satoru entra. En le voyant, Nemizu sourit et gagna la partie comme si de rien n'était. Elle alla ensuite le voir. L'hôte était surpris de voir la facilité avec laquelle elle avait gagné.

-Okaeri ! Où étais-tu ?  
-Tu as l'air bien joyeuse tout à coup.  
-Parce que c'est un gentil fils mignon lui au moins.  
-Je suis allé manger au restaurant de soba et je me suis endormi là-bas. Où est Masaru ?  
-Il n'est pas encore rentré, répondit Usagi.  
-Il bosse sûrement. Les mannequins ont des horaires irréguliers, ajouta le motard.  
-Oh...Ma, ils rentrent les uns après les autres. Je suis rassurée.

Le cinquième fils hocha la tête, se disant que ça devait être ça. Inoue était sous le choc d'avoir perdu.

* * *

En réalité, Masaru était dans un bus. Il ouvrit le rouleau qui lui était destiné.

-_Laisse-moi te parler de ta vie avant que tu n'arrives dans la famille Okura. Masaru...Tes parents ont péri dans une maison en feu...lorsque tu avait 7 ans. Apparemment tes souvenirs de l'accident sont vagues et tant mieux. Seule ta petite sœur est au courant de tout. Pourquoi tes parents sont décédés...Il est temps pour toi de découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Ta sœur vit près du site où le feu a eu lieu_.

Le bus filait sur la route et roulait près de la mer.

* * *

Dehors, assis sur la large rampe de l'escalier en pierre, Akira relisait son rouleau.

-Eh ?!

Mais en entendant Takeru hurler, il tourna la tête.

* * *

Le sixième fils rejoignit Satoru et le motard dans l'angle du couloir. L'hikikomori tenait une feuille en main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sho et les cousines arrivèrent aussi.

-Oh, Inoue-san est partie, expliqua Setsu.  
-C'était dans la partie découpée du mur, ajouta le magicien.  
-"Je pars en voyage. Inoue-san", lut la cadette.  
-Inoue-san a écrit en japonais, fut surpris Sho.  
-Je croyais qu'elle ne savais pas écrire en japonais ? Demanda la blonde.  
-Inoue-san ajoute "san" pour elle-même aussi, s'étonna Satoru.  
-Voyage, ça veut dire... ?  
-Probablement parce qu'elle a perdu face à toi au bras de fer, déduit l'hôte.

* * *

Inoue roulait en moto, habillé en cuir, avec un ruban blanc attaché autour du casque. Elle roulait de plus en plus vite, accélérant à chaque fois. Mais n'ayant pas de visière, le vent sur son visage lui faisait fermer les yeux.

* * *

-Eh ? Ore ?

Akira prit la feuille et la retourna.

-"Je déteste taiyaki".. ? Lut Takeru.  
-"J'ai embauché un remplaçant", corrigea Usagi.  
-Remplaçant ? Qui ça peut être ?

* * *

-Elle va sûrement le manger par la tête, dit le motard.  
-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Sho.  
-Ah !

Quand ils revinrent tous dans le living room, ils trouvèrent Kokudo qui nettoyait le sol.

-Kokudo-kun ! S'étonna Setsu.  
-Demo, nande ?  
-Je remplace Inoue-san à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je suis Kokudo Yutaka.  
-Ha ?

* * *

Le manager du cybercafé se pencha et observait Sho de près. L'hôte, assis à la table pour manger, le remarqua et tourna la tête.

-Nani ?  
-Je ne te laisserai pas avoir Setsu-san.  
-Ha ?  
-Je peux le voir. Tu aimes Setsu-san, pas vrai ?  
-C'est une grosse supposition que tu fais là.  
-Je ne suppose pas !

Kokudo s'emporta et cria dans l'oreille de Sho involontairement.

-Depuis 4 ans, mes sentiments pour Setsu-san...  
-Urusai ! Gueule pas dans mon oreille !

L'hôte poussa le remplaçant qui tomba parterre. La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et Akira entra, brandissant une enveloppe.

-Kokudo !  
-Hm ?

Mais avant que le sixième fils puis continuer, Takeru lui prit des mains.

-Nanda kore ? Concours du plus beau garçon du Japon ?

Akira reprit l'enveloppe. Satoru venait d'arriver et se joignit au groupe.

-Wa, j'ai entendu parler de ce concours. Les gagnants débutent souvent une carrière au cinéma, expliqua le magicien.  
-Pourquoi t'y participes ? Demanda le troisième fils.  
-J'ai compris ! Tu veux devenir célèbre pour sortir avec une idole ! S'exclama le motard.  
-Sérieux ? S'étonna le cinquième fils.  
-So dayo.  
-Je le savais ! Alors, je vais appeler un miracle et te faire gagner, et tu me présenteras quelques idoles, ok ? Na ?  
-Kokudo, la date limite pour les inscriptions est demain. Soit sûr que ça arrive aujourd'hui au bureau de poste, ordonna Akira en tendant la lettre.  
-Pourquoi tu me traites comme ton larbin ?  
-C'est ton job. Va le faire.

Le motard prit l'enveloppe et la tendit à Yutaka. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il la lui mit dans la main.

-Vas-y, bouge ! Allez !

Puis il le poussa et le fit partir d'un coup de pied au derrière. Kokudo cracha et partit, vexé. Satoru lui fait "au revoir" de la main.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Takeru.

Dans le couloir, le remplaçant s'arrêta pour se rappeler le but de sa présence au château.

-Je protégerai Setsu-san.

Puis il glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche et regarda le trou où se plaçait toujours Inoue-san. Il tenta de s'y glisser en prenant la pose, mais réussit juste à se bloquer la nuque. Les quatre frères soupirèrent en le regardant.

-Sûrement pas, commenta Sho.

* * *

Nemizu et Makito regardaient l'avocate jouer au bowling. Cette dernière fit un strike et les jeunes filles l'applaudirent.

-Yo ! Bien joué, Mme l'avocate ! Applaudit la blonde.  
-Attendez, pourquoi êtes-vous au bowling ?  
-J'ai gagné des tickets gratuits. 152, expliqua Koganei.  
-Ah...Ganbatte kudasai.  
-Je me demande où est-ce quelle les as gagné...  
-Vous êtes là au sujet de Fuu-kun, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hai...Est-il vraiment le fils de Shinzo-san ? Demanda Setsu.  
-Oui.  
-Alors...Pourquoi a-t-il été traité comme s'il avait été adopté ? S'étonna Usagi.  
-Pas "comme si". Je pense qu'il a réellement été adopté.  
-Fuu-kun pense que Shinzo-shi ne l'a pas formellement reconnu parce qu'il est né d'une relation d'une fille d'un soir.  
-Est-ce vrai ?  
-Venant d'elle, c'est sûrement vrai. Elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.  
-Elle n'a jamais l'air de plaisanter.  
-Pas faux.

Kyoko ne répondit pas et lança sa boule. Derrière, Tokita arriva, dans un polo rose flash.

-Nice ball. Vous auriez dû me dire que vous étiez au bowling.

Mais Setsu le regarda, un peu énervée qu'il interrompe la conversation qu'elles avaient avec l'avocate et surtout à cause de ce qui s'était passé auparavant.

-Nani ka ?  
-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous servi de mon père pour nous faire sortir du château ?  
-Oh, ça ? Je ne souhaitais pas que vous compreniez mal les intentions de Shasho.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-C'est vos intentions que j'interprète comme mauvaises pour l'instant, dit la blonde énervée.  
-Shacho a laissé derrière lui des tests pour ses fils.  
-Des tests ? Répétèrent les deux cousines.  
-Ils cachent tous un passé douloureux. S'ils sont capables de le partager avec leur famille, alors leurs liens deviendront plus fort. Au final, Shocho le fait malgré le fait qu'ils risquent de le haïr...Créer des opportunités pour qu'ils fassent face à leur passé.  
-Alors Shinzo-san ne comptait pas réellement les éjecter du château ?  
-Il doit y avoir suffisamment de pièges à cet effet dans ce château s'il voulait vraiment le faire. Et Sho l'a dit, ils ne partiront pas si facilement.

Le secrétaire avait mit son gant et sortit sa boule de bowling qu'il polissait durant leur conversation.

-Bien sûr que non. Il a dit tout cela simplement parce qu'il pensait que pour faire face au passé, ils devaient quitter le château et faire leur propre choix.

Il se leva et alla se placer près d'une piste de bowling.

-Vous savez, Setsu-san, Usagi-san, je...j'aurais plutôt été inquiet qu'aucun d'entre eux ne quitte le château. Il n'est pas simple de surmonter le passé.

Il alla lancer sa boule, mais elle atterrit directement dans la gouttière...de la piste d'à côté de la sienne. Cela le fit rire.

* * *

Dans le living, Takeru, Satoru et Sho étaient assit à la table et levèrent chacun un petit panneau avec une croix dessus.

-C'est impossible qu'il s'habille ainsi ! S'écria Takeru.  
-La présentation compte avec les juges, ajouta Satoru.

En face, Kokudo présentait les habits qu'il avait trouvé pour Akira. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une paire de chaussure en toiles à carreaux roses, une salopette en jeans et une chemise à carreau. De plus, il portait un bracelet éponge rose au poignet.

-Je me demande comment vous faites pour ne pas voir à quel point c'est stylé ? Demanda Yutaka qui était habillé pareil.  
-Tadaima...  
-Tadaima !...Setsu t'arrête pas comme ça.

Nemizu arriva et regarda le sixième fils. Usagi la suivait.

-T'as l'air stupide. Usagi, tu en penses quoi ?.  
-Pourquoi tu t'es habillé ainsi ? Personne ne porterai ça.  
-C'est ringard. En gros...  
-Tu sors, dirent en cœur les cousines.

En les entendant, les trois autres frères se mirent à rire et le remplaçant, vexé, emmena Akira se changer.

-Allons-y.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Défilé de mode avec Akira ? Enfin mode...  
-Un entraînement spécial. Comme ça, Akira pourra gagner le "Concours du plus beau garçon du Japon".  
-Le concours du plus beau garçon du Japon ? Répétèrent les deux jeunes filles.  
-Akira participe à ce genre de concours ? Nande ?  
-Je l'aurai plus vu dans un truc du genre "Concours du meilleur spéculateur" ou "Concours du plus jeune boursier".  
-Il a dit qu'il sortirait avec une idole après sa victoire, expliqua le motard.  
-Ah ? Akira ? On parle bien du même Akira ?  
-Uso !  
-Il a été kidnappé par les extraterrestres ? C'est un clone de Sontariens **(1)** ?  
-C'est le seul à penser ça, contredit Sho.  
-Hein ?  
-Réfléchis. C'est pas le genre à vouloir beaucoup d'attention de la part des gens. Il doit y avoir une raison derrière tout ça.  
-Je présente maintenant : la tenue numéro 2 !

Kokudo était de retour. Le sixième fils arriva, habillé comme Takeru, mais en blanc.

-C'est ça ! Génial ! C'est celle-là !

D'ailleurs, le motard fut le seul à lever le côté "rond rouge" pour approuver. Setsu regardait pour voir s'il ne restait pas un petit panneau pour elle et voter aussi.

-Oi, chotto matte, les gars ! Regardez, tout est dans le dos. Regardez ça !  
-Ne Usagi, je crois que j'apprends ce qu'est la compassion...  
-Eh ? Comment ça ?  
-J'ai envie de leur demander d'avoir pitié d'Akira et d'arrêter de lui faire porter des tenues qui craignent.  
-C'est vrai, il n'est pas toi.  
-Oi ! C'est toujours styler de porter une veste avec un gros nounours dans le dos, un pull rayé violet sur un pantalon noir avec des taches de peinture fluo !

Il alla chez son petit frère pour le mettre de dos. On y voyait deux têtes de mort entourant une rose et des mots brodés au-dessus et en-dessous. Mais ils remarquèrent aussi le rouleau qu'Akira avait reçu de Mirakurun 2.0 et qu'il portait autour du cou. Takeru le remit face à ses frères.

-Je suppose que ceci ne marchera pas non plus, pas vrai ? Le blanc n'est pas une bonne couleur. Essaie autre chose !  
-Ça suffit, pas vrai ? En avait marre Akira.  
-Autre chose !

Le deuxième fils les mit dehors et ferma les portes.

-Chotto...Vous avez vu ça ?  
-C'était quoi ce rouleau ? Demanda Nemizu.  
-L'héritage d'Oyaji à l'intérieur de Mirakurun 2.0, expliqua l'hôte.  
-Eh ?  
-Une carte au trésor peut être ? Suggéra Makito.  
-Tous nos secrets sont écrits sur ces rouleaux, ajouta Satoru.  
-Je suis contente qu'il y en ait pas eu à mon nom.  
-Tu as tellement de secrets ?  
-Euh non. C'est juste que ça m'aurai fait honte que quelqu'un puisse les découvrir...  
-Mais ce ne sont pas des secrets, tes tics de bizarre.  
-Oui, mais j'aime pas forcément qu'on me les rappelle.  
-Peut être que la raison pour laquelle il veut participer au concours est indiquée sur le rouleau, proposa le motard.  
-Il a décidé d'entrer dans le concours après l'avoir lu. C'est une possibilité, confirma Sho.  
-Mais je ne pense pas que nous le saurons de lui...dit le cinquième fils.  
-Hmm...Iee. J'ai un bon plan, fit Takeru.

Il se mit à exposer son plan à ses frères.

* * *

Masaru marchait le long d'une route et s'arrêta devant un grand espace où l'herbe était haute. Il enleva ses lunettes et se remémora son passé.

_Flash back_

La maison brûlait. Le feu se propageait au rideau, au bois, grimpait le long des murs. Au milieu des flammes, Masaru hurlait.

-Papa ! Mama !

_Fin du flash back_

Il avait le regard triste. Il avisa une personne qui approchait.

-Anno...Êtes-vous au courant de l'incendie qui a eu lieu ici ?  
-Oh, vous parlez de la maison des Kishida ? C'était une grosse tragédie. Ils ont dit que tout le monde était supposé être sortis en sécurité.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Hm ? Oh, mon fils me l'a dit. C'était un camarade de la fille des Kishida.  
-Savez-vous où elle se trouve maintenant ?

* * *

L'horloge du petit salon indiquait 20h59.

-Plus qu'une minute...compta Usagi.  
-*baille* Ike Akira...encouragea Setsu.  
-Ready...go.

Akira et Takeru s'affrontaient au bras de fer, Sho arbitrant. Le motard semblait avoir du mal.

-T'es faible.  
-Urusei na.  
-Dire que je pensais que Takeru était le plus fort des frère puisqu'il était dans un gang de motard...dit la blonde.

Takeru regardait la montre du coin de l'œil. Les secondes passaient. Il faisait semblant d'avoir du mal pour gagner du temps. Tout le monde observait le sixième fils. Ce dernier commençait à avoir les paupières lourdes et lorsque la montre sonna 21h, il s'endormit. Ils se mirent tous à chuchoter.

-Il s'est vraiment endormi à 21h00. Réglé comme une horloge suisse.  
-Il est encore plus précis que ton horloge interne.**(****2)**  
-Comme je l'avais dit ! S'exclama fièrement le motard.  
-Pourtant les gens ne s'endorment pas dans cette position, dit le magicien.  
-Setsu en serait capable.  
-N'importe où, n'importe quand, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. C'est mon don.  
-Tu as un trait commun avec Akira.  
-Mama desu.  
-Urusei. Prends le rouleau, ordonna le deuxième fils.

Setsu se leva et tenta de sortir le rouleau de la poche de la chemise du jeune garçon, doucement. Mais soudainement, il se redressa, se tourna, toujours endormit et tenta d'avancer, mais glissa. La jeune fille se précipita pour amortir la chute d'Akira.

-Safe...chuchotèrent-ils ensemble.  
-Prends-le, prends-le, dit le cinquième fils.

Ils s'approchèrent et Takeru enleva délicatement le cordon du cou du sixième fils.

-Okasan...marmonna le garçon dans son sommeil.

* * *

Dans la chambre des cousines, le motard déroula le rouleau qu'ils avaient pris. Les jeunes filles étaient assises sur le lit, Sho sur l'escalier, tenant un maillet en main et les deux autres frères étaient parterre. Ils lurent chacun le secret que ça révélait : "_Laisse-moi te raconter ta vie avant que tu ne joignes la famille Okura. Akira. Lorsque tu avais 5 ans, ta mère a soudainement disparu de ta vie, ne ? Puisque tu n'as pas de père, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est déroulé, alors tu as attendu le retour de ta mère, seul. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois au bord de la famine. Mais, tu sais...Ta mère est humaine. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a plusieurs raisons qui expliquent son geste. J'aimerais que tu trouves un moyen de la pardonner_".

-Ce serait un abandon d'enfants, pas vrai ? Demanda Satoru.  
-C'est affreux, commenta Takeru.  
-Ça ne semble rien à voir avec le concours, dit Sho.  
-Ah, Inoue-san.

* * *

-Hai, mochi mochi ?

Dans une salle sombre éclairée par des néons, une foule déchaînée hurlait autour d'une cage. A l'intérieur, la domestique parlait au téléphone, portant une perruque de longs cheveux rouges, et disputait un bras de fer.

-Ah, je lui ai recommandé ce concours. Il m'a demandé comment retrouver sa mère, donc...J'ai dit qu'il devrait devenir célèbre ou passer à la télé ou alors engager un détective.

Elle remporta la partie.

-Yoshaa !

* * *

Setsu éloigna le portable de son oreille parce qu'Inoue criait.

-J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

La jeune fille raccrocha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sa mère l'a négligé et s'est enfuie, c'est ça ?  
-Peut-être qu'il souhaite se plaindre de la façon dont il a été traité, suggéra le magicien.  
-Il désire peut-être demander la raison de son abandon, proposa Sho.  
-Je me demande...Il veut peut-être simplement la revoir.  
-Il est encore très jeune, il a besoin d'une mère, ajouta Usagi.  
-Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Refusa de croire Takeru.  
-Mais cette "okaasan" qu'il a marmonné dans son sommeil...Il n'avait pas l'air en colère.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

-Ben...Il n'a que 12 ans après tout, dit Satoru.  
-Qu'allons-nous faire, Homme-qui-appelle-les-miracles ? Demanda l'hôte.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir.

* * *

-Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant "Le Concours du plus Beau Garçon Japonais".

Akira était assis dans la salle à manger, Setsu et Usagi à sa droite, Sho à sa gauche et Takeru derrière lui.

-Écoute. Le talent et le style, c'est avec ça que la victoire se décide ! Expliqua Sho.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars ?  
-On va te faire gagner. Quel est ton talent ? Demanda Takeru.  
-Valeurs commerciales.  
-Trop banal !  
-Pas banal pour son âge, commenta Setsu.  
-Et pas kawai non plus ! Ajouta l'hôte.  
-Là, je suis d'accord.  
-Donc, nous avons mis en place un coach spécialement pour toi. Kokudo !

Le manager appuya sur une touche d'un radio-cassette et une musique se mit en route. La porte s'ouvrit sur Satoru en costume de magicien. Il fit apparaître un bâton dans une main, le fit tourner. Il semblait avoir confiance en lui.

-Je vais t'enseigner un tour de magie.  
-C'est quoi ?

Nemizu sourit, puis demanda :

-Mais...Au sujet de la partie mode ?  
-Sûrement pas toi.  
-J'ai juste un style unique.  
-Ce mec, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Répondit le troisième fils.

Au même moment, Masaru arriva et sauta au bas des escaliers.

-Tadaima !  
-Masaru ! Fit joyeusement Usagi.  
-Magic.. ? Ou bien un sacré timing de fou.  
-T'étais où ? Demanda Satoru.  
-Oh, en voyage à Okinawa.  
-Un voyage ? Répétat Takeru.  
-Ha.

Satoru le regarda avec méfiance.

-Je te nomme Ministre de la Mode, déclara Sho.  
-Eh ?

* * *

Au cyber café, Majima réfléchissait à voix haute alors que les "gardes du corps" l'observaient, collés à une paroi transparente. Le jeune homme était entrain de rêvasser.

-Setsu-san doit remplacer Kokudo-san en tant que manager. Nous nous sommes peut-être disputés au début, mais...Au travail et dans nos vies privées, nous sommes devenus de bons partenaires...

Il s'imaginait en face de la jeune fille et se pencha pour l'embrasser, sauf qu'il avait Britney devant lui. La mangaka lui donna un coup de poing qui l'étala parterre.

-Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité !  
-Je suis sûr qu'il se sent seul parce que Setsu-san n'est pas là, affirma Nishigo.

Cette dernière entra, accompagnée par Sho.

-Setsu-san...  
-J'aimerai que vous cherchiez tous la mère d'Akira...  
-Les gardes du corps de Setsu !  
-Yes sir ! Répondirent-ils tous.

Puis il partirent tous en courant.

-Chotto...Chotto.  
-Suge ! Fit Sho en les saluant de la main, impressionné.  
-Je n'ai encore rien expliqué...

Heiji avait une trace de semelle sur le visage et saignait du nez, après avoir été piétiné par les gardes du corps.

* * *

Nemizu et l'hôte marchaient dans la rue.

-Oh...C'est ce bâtiment. Celui-ci, montra le troisième fils.

* * *

Au Trick Heart Castle, Satoru donnait des cours à Akira. Ce dernier apprenait à faire tourner la baguette à une main. Mais il la faisait tomber.

-Tu te trompes. Il faut la tenir droite.  
-Oi, attention !

Juste à côté, près du bar, Usagi, Takeru et Masaru s'entraînaient aussi.

* * *

Sho et Setsu interrogeaient des femmes. Ils faisaient aussi des recherches pour retrouver la mère du dernier fils.

-Vraiment ? Je vois.  
-J'aimerai vous poser des questions sur Takizawa Mai...  
-Je suis navrée, je ne la connais pas.  
-Alors, devrions-nous aller là où ils habitaient ? Demanda l'hôte.  
-Bonne idée.

* * *

-Mon talent c'est la magie.

Akira s'entraînait pour le concours. Le motard portait des lunettes et jouait le rôle de juge, assis au bureau. De chaque côté, debout, Usagi, Satoru et Masaru écoutaient.

-Mon œil gauche à 0,7 et mon œil droit 0,5.

Takeru s'était endormi et le magicien le frappa derrière la tête, suivit par la mannequin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? Reviens là !

Il se leva et se mit à courir derrière le quatrième frère après que le cinquième le pointa du doigt. Makito était pliée de rire en les voyant se chamailler.

* * *

Majima, portant un impaire beige et un béret, accompagné par une des jeunes filles du net cafe, interrogeait une passante.

-Connaissez-vous Takizawa Mai-san ?

Plus loin, Nishigo et un autre en survêtement bleu, aussi en impaire, questionnait un jeune homme de manière plus musclé.

-Tu te sentiras mieux après avoir craché le morceau !

Nakao poursuivait un homme, avec d'autres gardes du corps, en riant.

* * *

Masaru faisait marcher le sixième fils, un livre sur la tête. Satoru posa un livre sur la tête de Takeru, puis l'enleva et faillit le frapper au visage avec. Usagi observait le jeune garçon qui se concentrait pour faire ce que lui disait son frère.

-Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche.

Mais Akira s'endormit et ses frères regardèrent l'horloge. Il était 21h.

-Il dort ? Demanda le motard à voix basse.  
-Il dort.

* * *

Sho et Setsu entrèrent au cyber café. Tous les gardes du corps étaient assis aux tables rondes et reculèrent à son approche, terrifiés.

-Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? Demanda la blonde.  
-Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur la mère d'Akira-kun.  
-Oh.

L'hôte et la jeune fille se regardèrent.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis le un banc près d'un parc.

-Les choses ne vont pas comme je le pensais, ne ?  
-Elle a disparu. La trouver ne sera pas évident, lui dit Sho.

Il regarda le sachet estampillé avec le logo de la société Miracle qui était posé à côté de Nemizu.

-Quelque chose me dérange depuis quelques temps...Sore nani ?  
-Ah, kore...

Mais alors qu'elle allait lui montrer, Fuu arriva, faisant rouler sa valise de matériel de peinture. La jeune fille sourit alors que les deux frères étaient surpris ou presque.

-Fuu.  
-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, hein ?  
-En fait...commença Nemizu.

Setsu sortit une espèce de fusil en plastique et l'apporta au jeune homme.

-J'ai une faveur à te demander. C'est l'une des invention de Shinzo-san, mais elle est incomplète. J'espérais la faire finir d'une façon ou d'une autre...  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?  
-Le guide a dit que tu avais plus de 50 licences différentes, donc je me suis dit que tu serais capable de faire quelque chose avec ça.  
-C'est pour quoi tu es venue ?  
-C'était juste une excuse. Ce que je désire réellement, et j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, c'est que tu reviennes à la maison, Fuu.  
-Parce que sinon tu ne peux pas accomplir les buts d'un mère sans moi ?  
-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. En réalité, si tu reviens, j'annulerai le contrat.  
-Ha ? S'étonna Sho.  
-Désolé, mais vous pouvez partir ?

Il passa à côté de la jeune fille pour aller au banc.

-Je n'ai pas une licence pour m'occuper d'une camelote pareille.  
-De la camelote ? Je demande juste de regarder, pour moi...

Mais il repoussa Nemizu avec la main et fit tomber l'invention.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
-Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Que je suis le vrai fils d'Okura Shinzo. Mais il ne m'a jamais reconnu. Parce que si les gens apprenaient qu'il avait eu un enfant avec une hôtesse, son image en aurait souffert.  
-Shinzo-san ne...  
-Tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ? Tant qu'il se protégeait lui-même, il s'en foutait de ruiner la vie des autres ! C'est ce qu'était le vrai Okura Shinzo !  
-Ne décide pas d'une telle chose sans savoir tous les faits ! Même toi ! Tu fuies parce que tu as peur de découvrir la vérité, hein ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis elle s'en alla. Sho sourit et s'approcha de son frère, mettant sa main en visière pour regarder s'éloigner Setsu.

-Elle est ingérable, ne ? Demo, elle a raison. Je ne pense pas qu'Oyaji était aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Et j'ai de l'expérience.

Puis, il finit par partir aussi. Fuu le regarda sans rien dire, puis regarda l'invention toujours parterre.

-Prends ça avec toi.

* * *

-Pourquoi dois-je aussi étendre le linge ? Merde.

Kokudo marchait dans le couloir du château, portant un panier de linge. Mais il remarqua une enveloppe. Il la sortit et l'observa.

-C'est quoi ? Le Concours du plus Beau Garçon du Japon ?...Aaah !

* * *

La lettre était posée sur la table du petit salon, toute fripée. Takeru empoigna Yutaka au col et le secoua en s'énervant.

-Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ?  
-Takeru, calme-toi.

Sho et Setsu arrivèrent.

-Hé...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la blonde.  
-Il a oublié d'envoyer le formulaire d'inscription, dénonça le motard.  
-Eh ? Kokudo !  
-Il l'a laissé dans sa poche de jeans et il est passé au lavage, expliqua Masaru.  
-On fait les poches avant de laver.  
-Ça relève du bon sens pourtant, ajouta Usagi.  
-Sumimasen deshita !  
-Qu'avons-nous fait durant la semaine ? Râla Satoru.  
-C'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment le faire.  
-Ne mens pas. Tu voulais voir ta mère, pas vrai ?  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu t'es inscrit au concours pour la retrouver...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce sont des bêtises.

Le jeune garçon sortit de la pièce et le motard prit l'enveloppe sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce qu'on a mal compris la situation ?

Takeru la chiffonna et la reposa en frappant la table avec.

-Quelle blague !

Il sortit à son tour.

* * *

Dans le sauna, Takeru avait le nez collé à l'écran. Avec lui était le quatrième et cinquième fils. Mais le motard s'éloigna, énervé.

-Même regarder des photos de la nature ne me calmerait pas.  
-Pourquoi t'es fâché ? Même s'il gagnait le concours, il est impossible qu'il te présente des idoles...dit le magicien.  
-Ce n'est pas ça ! Je croyais qu'un miracle pourrait arriver ! Je me suis dit que s'il gagnait et qu'il rencontrait sa mère...alors même les parents sans valeurs pourraient changer. Pourquoi tu demandes de toute façon ? Baka.

Il sortit en colère.

-C'est quoi son problème ? Oh. Ça me rappelle...n'as-tu pas été à Okinawa ?  
-Eh ?  
-Où as-tu été avec ton rouleau ?  
-Je ne mentais pas. Mon voyage était super amusant !

Masaru se leva, tout sourire pour ne pas regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il raconta en faisant des gestes.

-J'ai mangé des tonnes de goya champloo...Demo, mon agence est en colère parce que je suis parti en plein milieu d'un job. J'y retournerai directement demain. Je suis l'invité spécial de "la Compétition des Petits Gosses Chantants". C'est diffusé à la télévision locale.  
-C'est bien je suppose.

Satoru se leva et passa derrière le mannequin, mais il s'arrêta avant de sortir.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu dois faire le fort, même à la maison ?

* * *

-Anno...Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais...Le formulaire d'inscription d'Akira-kun a été tâché au lavage, mais...

Kokudo parlait à Setsu et Usagi, assises à la table. Sho était au bar et Takeru entra à ce moment, avec Satoru.

-C'est vraiment trop tard.  
-Arrêtez de vous disputer, demanda le cinquième fils.  
-C'est ce qu'Akira-kun a écrit pour rentrer dans le concours...  
-"Le jour du concours", lut la jeune fille. "C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle regardera l'émission".  
-Intuition enfantine ?  
-Ça n'existe pas. Il n'y a que les intuitions féminines et mes prédictions hasardeuses qui se révèlent souvent vraies.  
-Quelle émission ? Demanda le motard.  
-Ben, le concours est diffusé à la télé, expliqua le remplaçant d'Inoue.  
-Ce qui signifie qu'il veut vraiment...commença le magicien.  
-...Que sa mère le remarque.  
-On ne peut rien y faire. Son anniversaire a lieu demain, donc ça ne sert à rien.  
-C'est vrai. Le fait de passer à la télé ne servira à rien.  
-Iee. Ça va marcher. Tant qu'il peut passer à la télé, tout ira. Va chercher le programme télé. On va en chercher un, ordonna Takeru.  
-C'est pas comme si nous allons en trouver un...fit remarquer Sho.  
-C'est surtout on peut pas appeler et dire "oui, bonjour, est-ce qu'on peut incruster un jeune garçon dans votre émission ?"  
-Tu dirais jamais ça au téléphone.  
-C'est vrai, le "oui bonjour" est de trop.  
-Non c'est le téléphone tout court.  
-Bah, j'y réponds souvent ces derniers temps.  
-C'est vrai. Il n'y a pas d'émission où nous pouvons le faire apparaître demain...soupira Satoru.

Mais il s'interrompit quand il vit Masaru sortir du sauna.

-Mais si ! "La Compétition des Petits Gosses Chantants".

* * *

-Je suis navré pour tous les soucis que nous vous avons causés ! Hai. Arigato gozaimasu !

Masaru discutait au téléphone. Il raccrocha alors que tout le monde le regardait et attendait.

-Ils ont dit qu'il restait encore une place.  
-Yosha ! Crièrent tous les autres.  
-Maintenant, le problème est comment faire pour que sa mère le regarde ? Constata Sho.  
-Contrairement au grand concours, ce n'est qu'une station locale, alors...  
-Je me demande s'il y a un bon moyen pour attirer son attention...demanda Satoru.

Ils réfléchirent jusqu'à ce que Nemizu eut une illumination.

-Ah ! Je sais !

Elle se leva et sortit en courant.

-Oi, Setsu !...Elle aurait pu me mettre dans la combine au moins.

* * *

Koganei polissait sa boule de bowling quand Fuu arriva, nonchalamment. Il portait le sac en papier sur son épaule.

-Ils ont dit que vous gagnerez un œillet pour trois parties que vous jouez là. Je me demande si c'est les restes de la fête des mères ?  
-Voudriez-vous jouer avec moi ?  
-Je veux que vous m'expliquiez la raison pour laquelle Okura Shinzo m'a adopté.

L'avocate reposa la boule de bowling et alla s'asseoir.

-Le jour est enfin arrivé, ne ? Shinzo-shi a appris votre existence de votre mère...quand vous aviez 10 ans.  
-10 ans ? Je suis entré dans la famille Okura à mes 15 ans.  
-Au début, elle a simplement réclamé une aide financière. Pourtant, quand vous aviez 15 ans, votre mère a soudainement demandé à ce qu'il vous prenne entièrement en charge.  
-Pourquoi si soudainement ?  
-L'homme avec lequel votre mère sortait à l'époque n'aimait pas les enfants. Apparemment, c'était la raison pour laquelle il hésitait à l'épouser.  
-Alors dans le but d'être avec quelqu'un...vous dites qu'elle m'a imposé à Okura Shinzo ? À la base...ça veut dire qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient de moi.  
-Shinzo-shi vous aimait du plus profond de son cœur.  
-Alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas traité comme sa propre chair et son sang ?  
-La personne qui a souhaité que vous soyez adopté...était votre mère. Si l'on découvrait qu'il avait un enfant de 15 ans, ça aurait provoqué un tumulte parmi les membres du conseil d'administration de compagnie et les médias. En dépit de tout ça, Shinzo-shi était préparé à tenir une conférence de presse. Mais votre mère ne voulait pas être impliquée dans un tel bazar et l'a supplié de vous adopter à la place. Shinzo-shi a profondément été abattu de ne pas pouvoir annoncer publiquement que vous étiez son fils. Ceci...est la vérité.

Fuu ne disait plus rien et restait pensif. Il regarda l'invention posé dans le sac en papier à ses côtés.

* * *

Usagi était dans la chambre, étalée de tout son long sur le lit.

-Je me demande à quoi pensait Setsu.

La jeune fille tenta de se mettre à la place de sa cousine pour réfléchir comme elle. Mais soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut.

-Plus jamais...jamais. Setsu, revient vite.**(3)**

* * *

C'était la nuit et Setsu revenait au Trick Heart Castle. Sho l'attendait près des haies, après les escaliers.

-Tu es en retard. Où étais-tu ?

* * *

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc du château.

-Hm...le faire pour Akira, ne ? Tu en fais énormément.  
-Je voulais simplement faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui.  
-Pourquoi en fais-tu autant ?  
-Eh ? Mama desu...je rigole.  
-C'est pas comme si t'étais liée par le sang ou quoi que ce soit...Et après que tu aies fini le contrat de 3 mois, tu redeviendras une étrangère, pas vrai ?  
-J'ai posé la même question à Shinzo-san une fois. Tu sais cette invention que j'ai donné à Fuu... ?  
-Ah...Celle qui n'a pas été terminée ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_Flash Back_

-Le Miracle Spotlight.

L'homme tenait l'espèce de fusil en plastique dans les main, assis dans son lit.

-Des feux d'artifice aux confettis, cette machine a tout cela. Elle te permettra d'animer une variété de stades. Mais je suppose que je ne la finirai pas.  
-Que dites-vous ? Nous allons vous soigner et nous la finirons ensemble, dit la blonde.  
-So et on pourra même l'utiliser pour fêter votre guérison.  
-Si je pouvais me servir de ça pour montrer à quel point chacun de mes enfants brillent...ça serait génial.  
-Anno sa...Je voulais vous demander ça depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi faites-vous autant d'effort pour vos fils, alors qu'ils ne sont pas liés par le sang ? Demanda Nemizu.  
-Parce que c'est mon bonheur.

_Fin du flash back_

-A cette époque...je n'avais pas du tout compris ce que Shinzo-san avait dit. J'ai été seule depuis que ma mère est décédée, jusqu'à ce qu'Usagi soit seule aussi, alors...

Elle se leva tout à coup.

-Demo, après être venue dans la maison Okura...voir Satoru capable de refaire un tour de magie...et Masaru guérir de sa peur des femmes. Je suis devenue heureuse avec eux. Et je suis devenue heureuse, moi-même.

Sho sourit. Nemizu se retourna et continua de parler.

-Pouvoir pleurer et rire avec quelqu'un comme ça...Je ne pense pas qu'être lié par le sang ait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Elle leva les yeux vers la lune et joignit ses mains comme pour prier.

-Ashita...J'espère que la mère d'Akira le verra !

L'hôte sourit puis se mit à rire en la regardant et la jeune fille ria avec lui.

* * *

-Nande ? Un concours de chant ?

Akira était surprit quand il vit le panneau. Ses frères et les cousines l'avaient emmené sur le lieu de la compétition.

-Urusei na. Te plains pas et vas-y. Fiche le camps. Ganbare o ! Répliqua Takeru.  
-Fais de ton mieux ! Encouragea Sho.  
-Fais comme je t'ai appris, lui dit Satoru.

Tout le monde regardait le sixième fils en souriant, sauf Masaru qui regardait Usagi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Non, c'est rien.  
-Ah !

Takeru montra quelque chose dans le ciel. C'était le dirigeable de la compagnie Miracle.

-Pas mal pour improviser, hein ? Fit l'hôte.  
-Hm. J'ai pas trouvé plus grand.  
-Désolé. Partez devant.

* * *

Quelque part dans la ville, une femme qui marchait s'arrêta en voyant le dirigeable et le message écrit dessus : "Pour Takizawa Mai, la mère d'Akira. Regardez le "Concours de Chant des Petits Gosses !"

* * *

Sur la scène, Masaru était avec deux autres juges et devant eux, un groupe de jeunes enfants chantaient et dansaient. Il y avait un orchestre pour la musique et enfin, des gradins pour le public.

- Fun. Fun. We hit the step step. Onaji Kaze no naka. We know. We love. Oh. Heat. Heat beat's like a skip skip. Kakedashite tobinoru. Choo. Choo. Train.

Tout le monde applaudissait.

-Merci beaucoup ! Fit le présentateur. C'était les Stormreaver, tout le monde !  
-C'est bientôt son tour, pas vrai ?

Satoru était assis à côté de Nemizu et Makito dans le public.

-Hm. Je me demande où sont partis Sho et Takeru ?  
-Eh Takeru aussi à disparu ?  
-Satoru n'y est pour rien...Enfin je crois.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, sans les trouver. Mais ils furent surpris quand ils regardèrent derrière eux.

-Whoa !

Tous les gardes du corps et Majima était assis, avec des pancartes au nom d'Akira pour l'encourager.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda Setsu.  
-Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à trouver la mère d'Akira-kun, donc le moins que nous pouvions faire était de l'encourager, expliqua Majima.  
-Si nos cœurs sont réunis, alors je suis sûr que notre souhait se réalisera, ajouta Nishigo  
-Hourra ! Hourra ! A-Ki-Ra ! Hurla Nakao.  
-Domo...  
-Ils font peur parfois.  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une bande de stalker sur le dos...  
-Tu te fais des idées, ils n'iront pas jusqu'à t'espionner au Trick Heart Castle.  
-Tu oublies que Kokudo-kun travaille au château maintenant.  
-Bien, nous avons maintenant l'entrée n°23, Okura Akira-kun. Dozo !

Le sixième fils monta les marches et alla sur la scène. Il portait ses habits habituelles, mais de manière plus cool, moins stricte.

-Alors, Akira-kun, que vas-tu nous chanter aujourd'hui ?  
-Je vais faire un tour de magie.  
-Eh ? Un tour de magie ? Heu...Tu sais que c'est un concours de chant aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?  
-Je pense que ça ira, intervint Masaru.  
-Bon, alors je suppose que ça va, fit le présentateur qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il exécute un tour de magie ! Dozo !

Le public applaudit pour l'encourager. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers son frère dans le jury qui leva son pouce pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Puis Akira regarda dans le public et ne bougeait pas.

-Vas-y ! hurlait Satoru et les gardes du corps.  
-Tu vas t'en sortir à merveille, Akira-kun !  
-Allez, on sait que tu peux y arriver !

Puis soudain, la musique retentit et surpris il regarda vers l'orchestre. Takeru était entrain de diriger avec un bâton en bois en guise de baguette.

-Takeru ? S'étonna la blonde.  
-Ah ?!  
-Sugoi...fut impressionnée la cadette.

Le motard se retourna un instant vers son petit frère pour lui faire le V de la victoire et retourna à la direction de l'orchestre. Akira repris confiance et sourit. Il commença ses tours en débutant par l'apparition du bâton de magicien. Puis il en fit apparaître un deuxième. Le cinquième fils était fier que son apprentissage ait porté ses fruits.

Le jeune garçon avait ensuite deux foulards noués ensemble, un rouge et un bleu. Il tenait un bout et les fit passer dans son autre main et ça devint des foulards jaunes et verts. Tout le public était impressionné, mais soudain, il y eu des bulles sur la scène.

-Ah ? Nanda kore ? Demanda Satoru.  
-Miracle Spotlight ? Firent en cœur les cousines.

En cherchant du regard, elles trouvèrent la source. C'était Sho qui utilisait l'invention au pied de la scène. Il fit un clin d'œil à son petit frère.

-Qu'est-ce que fait Sho ?  
-Fuu...  
-Nan, il a demandé Sho.  
-Je me comprends, fit la blonde en souriant.

* * *

Le premier fils marchait le long de la rivière quand il vit une bulle de savon passer devant lui. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir un arc-en-ciel. Il sourit et reprit son chemin.

* * *

Akira continua ses tours. Là, il semblait faire léviter la baguette de magicien. Tous ses frères étaient fiers du sixième fils, tout comme Nemizu et Makito.

-Shinzo-san...Ils brillent tous.  
-So.

Il y avait des bulles de savon partout. Masaru souriait, mais soudain, en regardant sa famille, il semblait réaliser quelque chose.

-C'est presque l'heure.

Satoru souriait, mais les jeunes filles, à côté de lui, ne comprenaient pas. Le jeune garçon tenait un drap blanc devant lui et quand il l'enleva, il y avait une grosse boule rosâtre. Il lança le tissus sur le côté et se plaça derrière la sphère. Il plaça ses mains devant lui et commença à faire léviter l'objet. La musique et les bulles avaient cessé, tout le monde restait captivé par ce qui se passait. La boule flottait dans l'air à quelques mètres du sol. Akita se mit un peu sur le côté et se mit à compter.

-Three...Two...One...

Puis, quand il claqua des doigts, la sphère s'ouvrit en deux et des confettis et des serpentins en sortirent, ainsi qu'un message : "Joyeux Anniversaire Maman". Le sixième fils semblait surpris.

-Yosh. Tout se déroule bien !

Puis Sho tira avec le Miracle Spotlight et il y eu des confettis partout. Le public était en délire et applaudissait. Loin, derrière le dernier gradin, une femme regardait.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait et toute la famille Okura marchait le long de la rivière pour rentrer chez eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Râla Akira.  
-Hein ? J'ai seulement changé ce qui était à l'intérieur de la boule. Cette banderole était époustouflante, pas vrai ? Dit fièrement Satoru.  
-J'espère que ta mère l'a vue, ajouta Usagi.  
-Je vous l'ai dit, vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas ce que ça veut dire...  
-Mais oui, mais oui. On sait, souria Setsu.

Ils riaient tous, sauf le mannequin qui marchait en arrière.

-Anno sa...

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour l'écouter.

-En fait, l'autre jour je...suis allé voir ma petite sœur.  
-T'as une sœur ? S'étonna Takeru.  
-Hm. Mes parents ont péri dans un incendie...Mais mes souvenirs de cette époque ne sont pas très clairs. Donc, j'ai été voir ma petite sœur pour lui demander ce qui c'était passé. Il y a 15 ans, ma maison a été détruite par le feu. Mais tout le monde est sorti sain et sauf la première fois.  
-La première fois ? Répéta Sho.  
-J'y suis retourné pour prendre une peluche que j'adorais.

_Flash Back_

Masaru enfant pleurait au milieu des flammes qui avait envahit sa chambre. Il tenait un ours en peluche.

_Fin du flash back_

-Mes parents sont revenus dans le feu pour me sauver. Si je n'y étais pas retourné pour cette stupide peluche, ils seraient encore vivants. J'ai...tué ma mère et mon père. Je suis désolé. J'ai rendu l'atmosphère étrange. Quand je vous vois tous...Je ne peux...simplement pas l'expliquer, mais...ça devient de plus ne plus dur pour moi de ne rien dire.  
-Merci...de nous dire cela, dit la blonde.  
-Masaru...Tu te trompes. Tes parents n'ont pas perdu la vie à cause de toi. Tu es vivant grâce à eux, contredit Sho.  
-N'ai pas l'air si inquiet, ajouta Takeru.  
-So da. Si t'as du temps pour te blâmer, tu devrais plutôt essayer de vivre la part de bonheur de tes parents, continua Satoru.  
-Minna...

Usagi avança vers le mannequin et le tapa amicalement du poing sur la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Elle y laissa la main.

-Ta peine...Nous te retirerons cette brûlure.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire, il regarda ses frères un instant. Ils lui souriaient.

-Arigato.  
-Masaru.  
-Oi !  
-Ah ! Itai !  
-Arrête d'essayer de paraître cool, le réprimanda le motard.  
-Prends ça, okama model !  
-Oi ! C'est étrange pas vrai ?  
-Sho !  
-Mochi mochi ? J'entends mal, dit Setsu au téléphone.  
-Satoru ! Akira ! Protestait Masaru.  
-Eh ? Fit Setsu au téléphone avant de s'adresse au groupe. Ta mère nous a contacté !

Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

* * *

Dans le petit salon du Trick Heart Castle, Kokudo expliqua la situation.

-Il y eu un appel de quelqu'un qui clamait être la mère d'Akira-kun. Quelque chose à propos du dirigeable et de regarder le concours de chant...  
-Et ?  
-Alors j'ai dit que vous seriez tous à la maison à 17h00 et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait vous rencontrer. Était-ce mal ?

Mais ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, visiblement contents, sauf Akira, les cousines et Sho.

-Bien joué Kokudo ! Félicita Takeru.  
-Nice, Kokudo ! Ajouta Satoru.  
-Ça me rend heureux en quelque sorte.  
-Ne fais pas des choses sans demander !

Ils perdirent tous leur sourire en l'entendant.

-Je ne veux pas la voir.

Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

-Oi ! Est-ce que tu t'enfuis ? Demanda le motard.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je ressens !

Mais Takeru posa sa main sur la tête de son frère pour le raisonner.

-On comprend. Tout le monde dans cette pièce.

Le sixième fils croisa le regard de ses frères et des jeunes filles, un a un. Surgit de nul part, l'avocate tendit un bouquet d'œillets au jeune garçon.

-Veuillez le prendre, si vous le désirez.  
-Ce sont...commença Setsu.  
-Ce sont des œillets. Il y en a 50 au total. La fête des mères est déjà passé...mais j'ai entendu dire de Kokudo-kun qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de votre mère. Servez-vous en comme présent.

Il prit le bouquet et regarda les fleurs.

* * *

Dans le musée de dinosaures, Tokita et Fuu discutaient en marchant vers l'ancien bureau de Shinzo.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Je suis sûr que je vous ai provoqué beaucoup de soucis, mais j'ai finalement trouvé ma détermination. Je suis le fils d'Okura Shinzo.  
-Hm, je le sais.  
-Non, vous ne savez pas. C'est une déclaration de guerre. Je ne vous permettrai plus de faire ce qui vous chante.

Le jeune homme sourit et prit congé sous le regard du secrétaire. Ce dernier sortit son téléphone.

-A propos du problème dont nous avons parlé...Nous allons bientôt commencer.

Puis il raccrocha.

* * *

Il était 20h40 et tout le monde attendait dans le living room. Takeru faisait les cent pas, Sho était adossé au bar et les autres assis à la table.

-Combien de temps devons-nous attendre ? S'énerva le deuxième fils.  
-Je suis sûre que quelque chose va arriver, le rassura Usagi.  
-*Baille* Dans 20 minutes, je peux te dire ce qui va arriver.  
-Et si c'était le cas, elle aurait pu au moins appeler, non ? Dit Sho.  
-Ça suffit.  
-Ne sois pas comme ça.  
-So dayo ! La persévérance, c'est une qualité ! **(4)**  
-Elle est partie parce qu'elle me déteste. Il est impossible qu'elle revienne.  
-Akira...

Mais le téléphone se mit à sonner. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'appareil. Le sixième fils regarda Nemizu et Makito. Elles et Sho hochèrent la tête pour lui dire d'aller décrocher. Puis Takeru fit de même et Satoru et Masaru aussi. Il se leva et approcha du téléphone, mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, Kokudo décrocha après avoir appuyé sur le bouton pour mettre le haut-parleur.

-Hai, Okura desu.  
-Oi ! Firent les frères en même temps.  
-Baka, réprimenda Nemizu.

Le manager les regarda, puis le téléphone et comprit enfin. Il tendit l'appareil à Akira, qui prit le combiné.

-Mochi mochi ?  
-Akira...

Une voix de femme résonna dans le haut-parleur.

-Kaasan ?  
-Je t'ai vu faire ton tour de magie. J'étais heureuse de voir que tu te débrouillais si bien.

La femme téléphonait d'un aéroport où un avion était prêt à décoller.

-Je...vais quitter le Japon.  
-Eh ?

Un silence pesant s'installa au Trick Heart Castle.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Dja ne.

Le jeune garçon ne disait rien, mais Takeru ne resta pas impassible. Il prit le combiné des mains de son frère.

-Oi. Que voulez-vous dire par "Je suis navrée" ? Que voulez-vous dire par "dja ne" ? Akira na...a voulu vous voir durant tout ce temps ! C'est si difficile de le laisser vous voir en face à face ?

Tout le monde semblait ému, ne savais que dire.

-Je vous en supplie. Je vous en prie. Rencontrez-le. Il...Il a travaillé si dur pour vous rencontrer ! S'il vous plaît. Si vous n'avez pas le temps de venir ici, nous pouvons venir à vous ! Je vous en prie, ne voulez-vous pas le voir ?  
-S'il vous plaît...prenez soin d'Akira.

Elle raccrocha doucement.

-Oi ! Répondez ! Oi !

Mais le jeune garçon lui prit le combiné des mains pour raccrocher aussi.

-Et bien...J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Il marchait vers la porte.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'agir de façon forte. Si tu as envie de pleurer, alors pleure ! Si ça t'énerves, énerve-toi ! Si tu veux hurler, hurles ! C'est...ta maison après tout.

Ils restèrent silencieux, méditant sur les paroles de lablonde, car elles pouvaient aussi s'adresser à eux.

-Putain !

Takeru était le seul à exprimer sa colère et sa tristesse ouvertement. Akira se retourna.

-Pourquoi t'es celui qui pleure ? Demanda Sho.  
-Parce que je suis frustré ! Je pleure parce que je suis frustré ! Oi... Pourquoi ça a fini ainsi ?

Le motard saisit le troisième fils à sa veste en cuir.

Il a vraiment fait du mieux qu'il pouvait ! Quel genre de récompense c'est ça ?

Il finit par le lâcher. Usagi avait les yeux humides, elle était plus émotive que sa cousine. Les autres frères en avaient les larmes aux yeux aussi.

-Il a attendu tout ce temps...dit Masaru.  
-Kuso...râla Satoru.

Sho finit par hurler de frustration aussi et frapper dans une chaise pour se défouler. Il avança vers la porte.

-C'est idiot.

Il sortit pour pleurer dans le couloir et se calmer. Setsu retenait ses larmes, tout de même touchée par ce qui se passait, quand soudain le bouquet d'œillets fut devant son visage. Akira le tenait et le lui tendait.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.  
-Un cadeau pour la fête des mères.

Elle prit les fleurs, surprise.

-C'est trop tard pour ça ?

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait répondre, trop émue. Elle sanglota. Nemizu posa le bouquet et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, en pleurant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Fuu et Kokudo.

-Taidaima !  
-Okaeri, sanglota Setsu en lâchant le sixième fils.

L'artiste fut surpris de les trouver entrain de pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
-La ferme. J'ai un truc dans l'œil ! Kokudo ! Nettoie ! Dépêche-toi !  
-Ha ?  
-Hayaku !

Sho arriva aussi, s'essuyant les yeux, puis se moucha en descendant les marches.

-Oh, okaeri.  
-Tu pleures aussi ? Demanda Fuu.  
-Je pleure pas ! Baka...Je bâillais juste !

Il s'étira, souriant pour donner le change, et soupira. La blonde s'était reprise quand elle remarqua qu'Akira ne bougeait plus. Elle agita sa main devant le visage du jeune garçon, mais pas de réaction.

-Akiraaa ! Il dort...  
-A 21h00 exactement, sourit Satoru.  
-Au moins, ça ne change pas. D'ailleurs, Setsu, tu es bien calme alors que Fuu est là.  
-On va dire qu'on est quitte...ou presque.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Je me comprends.  
-Pour qui pensais-tu que je pleurais ? Franchement...dit le motard.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

-Nous devons prendre une photo de lui...proposa le deuxième fils.  
-Rire...Pleurer...Vous êtes des gens occupés, hein ? Constata l'aîné.  
-*Baille* On n'a pas tous le luxe de rien faire.  
-Ça fatigue en tout cas.

Yutaka nettoyait l'escalier avec sa serpillière. Sho se tourna vers son grand frère.

-A présent, tu seras comme nous.

Fuu ria aussi. Mais quelque chose les surpris : Akira marchait dans son sommeil et avançait vers la sortie, à tout petit pas. Ça les fit rire encore plus.

-Suge na, s'exclama Satoru.  
-Akira ! Appela Setsu.  
-Suge...fit Sho.  
-Vous croyez qu'il se souviendra de ça ? Demanda Takeru.  
-J'en doute, Setsu ne se souvient pas non plus quand elle démonte le lit en dormant.  
-Je fais ça moi ?

Mais les jambes du jeune garçon décidèrent de ne pas le porter plus longtemps et il allait tomber. Setsu se précipita pour le rattraper et Sho aussi. Le sixième fils tomba dans les bras de son frère et la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec l'hôte. Kokudo continuait à nettoyer en reculant et fonça dans le troisième fils. Sho fut poussé en avant.

-Oh, gomen.

Mais quand le manager se retourna, il vit la même chose que les autres : l'hôte embrassait involontairement Nemizu, avec Akira entre eux.

**À suivre...**

Je l'ai laissé de côté si longtemps et là, TGV...enfin presque TGV Setsu est de retour ! Ce chapitre...pas grand chose de marrant...C'est plus dans le prochain en fait. Setsu s'occupe d'Akira comme une vrai mère ! Setsu émue ! La fin du monde approche mes amis, je vous le dit XD Nan, elle commence à avoir un cœur, la blonde. Un vrai cœur, pas un cœur de pierre hein, ni un cœur de petit cône meurtrier XD Ou bien c'est l'influence d'Usagi ? Allez savoir.

**1** Adversaires de Docteur Who, saison 4, épisodes 4 et 5.  
**2** A midi pile, mon ventre à tendance à me faire signe qu'il a faim...Enfin il avait tendance.  
**3** C'est apparemment effrayant de penser comme Setsu.  
**4** La suite de la phrase ne pourrait s'appliquer à Akira. Référence : Joueur du Grenier.


	8. De l'économie vient l'amour !

**Chapitre 8****: De l'économie vient l'amour ?!**

Les yeux de la chauve-souris sur l'entrée du Trick Heart Castle passèrent du rouge au bleu. Setsu et Kokudo sortirent, mais furent assaillis par une foule de gens. Ils reculèrent et ne purent leur échapper. Ils avaient tous des papiers à leur donner.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là ? S'étonna le manager.  
-Okura-san, payez la facture d'électricité de ce mois, s'il vous plaît !  
-Elle doit être salée, vu la taille du château...commenta la blonde.  
-Votre facture d'eau est élevée à 165 000 yens ! (_1200€_)  
-En même temps, on est au moins neuf à vivre ici...  
-Votre facture de gaz est de 70 572 yens ! (_510€_)  
-On utilise du gaz nous ? C'était pas de l'électricité ?  
-L'abonnement de presse est de 11 300 yens ! (_82€_)  
-C'est presque le prix d'un livre d'anatomie illustrée ! **(1)  
**-Pourquoi vous nous demandez ça ? Demanda Yutaka.  
-Ils vont pas faire payer d'autres gens nos factures...Enfin ce serai une idée...Ce ne sont pas des factures d'autres gens que vous nous avez amené, hein ?  
-Je viens de la compagnie d'assurance-vie !  
-Votre facture de lait mensuelle !  
-S'il vous plaît, payez vos factures d'entretien !  
-Chotto matte o ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ?  
-Sumimasen ! Gomen nasai ne ! Gomen nasai, dit le cuisinier du restaurant devant le château en traversant la foule. Ce n'est pas soudain. Je suis toujours payé pour les livraisons le même jour chaque mois !  
-Par qui ?

Ils ressortirent tous devant le château pour hurler vers le ciel.

-Inoue-saaaaaan !

* * *

Quelque par dans une forêt, sous une cascade, la domestique était en habits blancs. Elle portait un bandeau sur le front et soulevait une haltère avec son bras droit. Dans sa tête, elle se repassait en boucle le passage où Setsu l'avait battu au bras de fer.

* * *

Yutaka et Nemizu se retrouvèrent les bras pleins de factures.

-C'est cher ! Dirent-ils en même temps.  
-Mec, la facture d'électricité du Trick Heart Castle est très élevée, ne ?  
-Whoa ! S'exclama Setsu.  
-Si quelqu'un dois pleurer, c'est bien nous ! Répliqua le cuisinier.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver !  
-Vous voulez qu'on s'excuse ? Domo...  
-Sumimasen, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

La jeune fille soupira.

* * *

Tous les frères s'étaient rassemblé dans le sauna, mené par Fuu. Il était au centre et se leva, l'air motivé. Derrière lui, il y avait Sho, Takeru et Masaru d'assit. À sa droite, Satoru et à sa gauche, Akira.

-Finalement...avec ceci nous sommes tous ensemble.

Les autres garçons se levèrent aussi.

-Écoutez ! Peu importe ce qui arrive, nous le mènerons à bonne fin ! Ikuzo !  
-Oh ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en levant le poing en l'air.

* * *

Setsu posait des omurice sur la table, aidée par Usagi qui s'occupait d'un côté de la table. Sur chaque assiette, il y avait le prénom d'un des fils écrit au ketchup. C'était accompagné de salade, tomate et autres. Il y avait aussi un bol de soupe miso et une assiette avec une tranche de pastèque à chaque place. Puis soudain, ils sortirent du sauna.

-Comment ça se passe ? Demanda Fuu.  
-C'est prêt, mais...Eh ? S'étonna Nemizu.  
-Ch-chotto ! Râla Makito.

Ils étaient tous couverts de sueur, en serviette, et s'installaient à leur place. C'est à dire à droite de la place de la mère, il y avait Fuu, Masaru et Sho et à la gauche, il y avait Takeru, Satoru et Akira. Les jeunes filles restaient perplexes.

-Bah, si ça ne les dérange pas, capitula rapidement la blonde.  
-Les buts d'une mère numéro 1...commença l'aîné.  
-Tout le monde mangera ensemble dans la salle à manger ! Dirent les frères ensembles.  
-Hai. À présent...continua le premier fils.  
-Cho-chotto matte o !

Fuu avait déjà les mains jointes et s'arrêta pour la regarder.

-Anno sa, vous devriez mettre un peu...commença Usagi.  
-T'allais dire "Itadakimasu", pas vrai ? L'interrompit le cinquième fils.  
-Je peux pas ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! On est tous réunis pour les buts d'une mère. Setsu-san devrait le dire, expliqua Masaru.  
-Arigato. Ma, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment...  
-Le plus important, allez-vous habiller ! Demanda la cadette en allant à sa place.  
-Ça te pose problème ?  
-Oui !  
-Pourquoi tu donnes des ordres ? Demanda Takeru.  
-Je suis l'aîné.  
-Dire ça après ce que tu as fait ! Répliqua Sho.  
-Tient, c'est vrai ça.  
-Je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné ?  
-J'avais juste oublié.  
-Je l'ai toujours été ! Qui t'as cherché après que tu sois venu dans cette maison d'après toi ? Fit l'aîné.  
-Inoue-san ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

* * *

La domestique était toujours sous la cascade.

* * *

-Wa, nani ? En stéréo ? Je crois que je pourrais commencer à pleurer.  
-Commencez par vous habiller ! Insista Usagi.  
-En tout cas, si Fuu avait succédé à Oyaji, nous ne serions jamais venus ici, dit l'hôte.  
-Tu nous as causé un tas de problème, ne ? Ajoute Akira.  
-Chotto matte o. Oyaji a agit de lui-même pour vous adopter, alors pourquoi parlez-vous ainsi ?  
-Commence pas à agir comme son vrai fils maintenant, protesta Satoru.  
-Ce n'est rien, parce que je suis son vrai fils.  
-Vous allez attraper froid ! Dit Makito.  
-Les idiots n'attrapent pas le rhume, il paraît. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Akira court un risque quand même.  
-C'est vrai.  
-T'en a voulu au vieil homme durant 10 ans et maintenant tu as un revirement soudain ? Je hais les personnes qui changent de comportement comme ça ! Comme ce gars ! Montra le motard.  
-Quand mon comportement a-t-il changé ? S'énerva Satoru en se levant.  
-Il a changé ! Jusqu'à présent t'étais un hikikomori ! Maintenant t'es capable de sortir manger en public ! Combien de fois tu vas changer pour être satisfait ! Continua Takeru en se levant aussi.  
-Tu vas gueuler pour ça et pour lui ? Il a complètement changé de personnalité ! Répliqua le magicien en montrant Masaru. Tout d'un coup, il ne met plus de fard à paupière et à présent, il essaie d'être populaire !

Tout le monde se pencha vers le mannequin.

-Oh honto da, approuva Fuu.  
-J'ai évolué du personnage efféminé ! S'énerva-t-il en se levant après avoir taper sur la table.  
-Il essaie d'élever son sex-appeal...murmura le deuxième fils.  
-Ça serait bête que vous attrapiez un rhume en été ! Insista la cadette.  
-Ma, c'est mieux que de ne pas changer et de rester dans un gang de motard, dit Sho en riant.  
-Nandato kora ?!  
-T'as 27 ans et tu continue de causer des ennuies à d'autres personnes, baka !

L'hôte se leva pour marcher vers son frère et ce dernier aussi s'approchait. Masaru et Satoru se rassirent, se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille contre les disputes de leurs aînés.

-Ma moto est écologique, donc je ne cause de problème à personne !

Le motard donna un coup de poing au troisième fils. Les autres frères mangeaient la pastèque comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est mieux que de gagner l'argent en traitant des filles comme des proies !  
-J'offre un sentiment de confort aux femmes ! Excuse-toi pour tous les hôtes du pays !

Il tenta de lui donner un coup de poing, mais le rata. Par contre, le deuxième fils ne le rata pas et Sho tomba sur les genoux de Setsu. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent proches à nouveau, mais la jeune fille tourna la tête immédiatement. Les deux se remémorèrent ce qui s'était passé quand ils avaient rattrapé Akira.

_Flash back_

Le sixième fils tomba dans les bras de son frère et la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec l'hôte. Kokudo continuait à nettoyer en reculant et fonça dans le troisième fils. Sho fut pousser en avant. Mais quand le manager se retourna, il vit la même chose que les autres : l'hôte embrassait involontairement Nemizu, avec Akira entre eux.

_Fin du flash back_

-Pourquoi vous sentez-vous aussi gênés ? Tu vas encore l'embrasser ?  
-Chu ? S'exclama le magicien.  
-Tu devrais pas faire ça ! Déconseilla le mannequin.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua l'hôte en se levant.  
-So dayo. Et vous devriez commencer par vous habiller déjà !  
-Merci de m'aider à leur faire retrouver la raison.  
-La raison n'a rien à voir avec tout ça...**(****2)**

Le motard et son frère retournèrent chacun à leur place. Sho vit qu'il avait un appel sur son portable, un numéro inconnu. Il referma son téléphone et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Fuu.  
-Oh, je reviens tout de suite.  
-Je vous ai demandé de vous habiller ! S'énerva la cadette.

* * *

Dans un couloir, adossé au mur, le troisième fils répondait au coup de fil. Il s'était habillé dans l'intervalle.

-Ah. C'est Sho.

* * *

A l'autre bout du fil, dans un restaurant, assis tout seul, un homme avec les cheveux gris lui parlait.

-Je suis désolé d'appeler si souvent.

* * *

-Iee. C'est au sujet de l'argent, ne ?

Derrière, Kokudo arrivait et le repéra. Il s'arrêta et tendit légèrement l'oreille.

-Ah...Si je ne peux pas réunir l'argent pour demain...  
-Ashita. T'as réussit à réunir combien ?  
-Je me suis arrangé pour réunir 2 millions de yens.  
-Il te faut encore 8 millions de yens...  
-Je sais que je ne suis pas en position pour te demander des faveurs.  
-Je réunirai autant d'argent que je le peux. Ce serait triste si Yukari no Sono devait fermer.

Le manager s'approcha doucement et discrètement.

-Merci. Je ne voudrais pas que les gosses partent encore dans le froid.  
-Je comprends comment tu te sens, Shimura-san. Je trouverai quelque chose.

Il raccrocha et quand il se tourna, il remarqua Yutaka dans le couloir. L'hôte sentait déjà venir la discussion ennuyante. Le remplaçant d'Inoue s'approcha.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de 8 millions ?  
-Espionner les autres, c'est mal, tu sais.

Sho tenta de partir l'air de rien, mais Kokudo l'attrapa par les épaule et le plaqua contre le mur.

-J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.  
-Hein ?  
-Je parle de Setsu-san.  
-Je te le dis, c'était un accident. Et c'était de ta faute !  
-Accident ou pas...ça ne change rien au fait que c'est arrivé.  
-Elle n'est pas en âge d'être obsédée par un baiser ou deux, répliqua l'hôte en montant les quelques marches.  
-C'est peut-être comme ça pour toi, mais Setsu-san est différente.

Le troisième fils s'arrêta et regarda le manager.

-Setsu-san pourrait avoir la carapace d'un cafard, mais quand ça parle de romance, elle est aussi délicate qu'un faon !  
-Quelle emmerde...Si tu l'aimes tellement, dis-lui simplement.  
-Je ne souffrirais pas si je pouvais le faire !  
-T'as pas les couilles de le faire. T'es comme un faon.  
-Kuso...

Sho le laissa pour retourner au living.

-Combien de temps t'allais nous faire attendre ? Râla Takeru.  
-Ça fait même pas 5 minutes.

Tous les frères étaient enfin habillés et l'attendaient. L'hôte s'assit et croisa le regard de Nemizu. Cette dernière semblait impatiente de commencer. Usagi souriait, contente qu'ils l'aient enfin écouté et qu'il pouvaient manger.

-A présent...  
-Itadaki...  
-Chotto matta ! Interrompit Masaru.  
-Quoi maintenant ? Protesta le motard.  
-Qui va valider notre réussite dans les buts ?  
-Ça devrait être moi. Ça vous pose un problème ? Demanda Koganei.  
-Whoa ! S'étonnèrent tous en même temps.  
-Dozo.  
-Oh...Le prochain qui m'interrompt...Dja...Itadakimasu, dit Setsu.  
-Itadakimasu.  
-Itadakimasu ! Répétèrent les frères en cœur.  
-Les buts d'un mère numéro 1...Clear, déclara l'avocate en prenant une photo.  
-Ouais ! Se réjouirent les frères la bouche pleine.  
-Yatta ! S'exclama Satoru.

Setsu souriait, comme les autres. Mais Fuu remarqua quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-C'est juste...Ce jour..est enfin arrivé.  
-Ce n'est pas grand chose pour en être content, fit Takeru.  
-Parle pour toi. Après tout ce qu'on a subit, Usagi et moi, ne ?  
-So desu ! Mais je vais pas commencer à énuméré, c'est ton rôle ça, ne ? **(****3)**

La blonde reposa son bol et fit le v de la victoire.

-Yay, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Kokudo força les portes du cyber café qui ne s'ouvrait pas assez vite à son goût. Puis il alla derrière le comptoir en poussant les employés. Les gardes du corps et Majima allèrent le voir, pendant que le manager feuilletait les pages jaunes.

-Senpai, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Je pensais que vous ne reviendriez jamais ici ! Ajouta Nishigo.  
-Vous avez été éjecté du château, pas vrai ? Déclara Britney.  
-Non.  
-Oh, alors, j'irai à ta place.  
-J'ai dit que je ne l'étais pas ! Je suis juste revenu faire quelques recherches !

Il passa à l'ordinateur, n'ayant rien trouvé dans son livre.

-Que cherches-tu ? Demanda Nakao.  
-Le troisième fils, Sho. Il a dit qu'il avait rapidement besoin de 8 millions de yens, hein ? Il doit être mêlé à quelque chose de louche. Dans cette situation, j'exploiterai sa faiblesse et sauverai Setsu-san.

Heiji recula un peu au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait.

-Senpai...Votre visage est effrayant.  
-Hein ?

Kokudo releva la tête et il avait l'air d'un démon avec un grand sourire fait en rose, du violet foncé autour des yeux et un sigle dessiné sur son front. Mais il l'effraya en le regardant, puis il fit peur aux gardes du corps quand il regarda vers eux, ainsi qu'aux employés. Il se remis à sa tâche sur l'ordinateur.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il a dit "Yukari no Sono". Trouvé !

* * *

Majima et le manager allèrent sur place pour voir des enfants jouer dans une cour.

-Je savais que ce serait un orphelinat, dit Kokudo.  
-Ce qui signifie que Sho a été élevé dans un orphelinat.  
-Ah, c'est sûrement ça. Le nom qu'il a dit au téléphone, Shimura, correspond au nom du directeur marqué ici.  
-Je me demande si ce sont tous des orphelins, ne ?

Mais Sho entra dans la cour en saluant les enfants. Les deux espions se cachèrent, derrière le grillage. Le directeur sortit et alla discuter avec l'hôte.

-Je suis navré à propos de mon coup de fil passé plus tôt.  
-Iee.

Le jeune homme sortit une enveloppe et la lui donna.

-Pour le moment, j'ai 300 000.  
-Ha ? S'étonna Kokudo au loin.  
-La date limite de paiement est demain, ne ?  
-Ha. J'aimerai les protéger. Tu as beaucoup de souvenirs dans cet endroit toi aussi, non ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être sûr que cela en reste là, mais...  
-Shimura-san...  
-Si cet endroit ferme...je me demande ce qui leur arrivera ?

Dans la cour, les enfants jouaient à la marelle, ou bien à se lancer la balle. Certain faisait du toboggan ou de la balançoire.

-A quelle heure devez-vous avoir l'argent demain ?  
-A l'heure du repas.  
-Je comprends. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrais.

Sho s'inclina et partit.

-Mata na !  
-Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire ? Se demanda Yutaka.

Quand l'hôte fut partit, Shimura mit l'argent dans sa poche et fit signe aux enfants.

-Oi ! Minna réunissez-vous !  
-Senpai, n'est-il pas...  
-Hein ?  
-Eh ?

* * *

Dans le living, Akira appuyait sa main sur le tableau jaune. Son empreinte de main fut imprimée dessus. Ils applaudirent tous. Takeru le mit de côté.

-Masaru, à toi, appela Usagi.

À son tour, il laissa son empreinte, sur le tableau orange.

-Fuu ! Fit Setsu.

Setsu posa le tableau vert après que le motard ait enlevé le tableau du quatrième fils.

-D'accord.

À ce moment, Sho arriva, visiblement ennuyé par quelque chose.

-T'étais où ? Demanda le deuxième fils.  
-Oh désolé.  
-Il ne manque que ton empreinte digitale, expliqua l'aîné.  
-Ah...  
-Hai, dozo.

La blonde posa le tableau bleu devant l'hôte. Il s'essuya la main sur son t-shirt, puis appuya de tout son poids sur le tableau. Une fois fini, les frères crièrent de joie. Le troisième fils lança un regard à Nemizu, qui lui sourit.

-Très bien ! Nous les avons toutes !  
-On a mis tout ce temps et en 5 minutes, c'est finalement réglé, soupira la cadette.  
-Buts d'un mère numéro 2, clear !

Avant que l'avocate prenne la photo, chaque frère prit son tableau, Takeru et Satoru allant aux leurs déjà accroché, et ils prirent la pose ensemble, les cousines au milieu.

-Yatta ! S'exclamèrent les cousines.

* * *

-Oh, comme ça ?  
-Remonte un peu.

Takeru s'occupait de mettre les tableaux droits après les avoir tous accroché, avec l'aide de Satoru. Akira était dans la galerie du haut.

-Descends un peu...Ouais, comme ça...dirigeait le motard.  
-Non, pas comme ça...répliqua Sho.

Les cousines regardaient les empreintes, sourire aux lèvres.

-Le but d'un mère numéro 3.

L'avocate montra le rouleau devant elle pour qu'ils puissent lire.

-Décider qui sera à la tête de la maison.  
-A la tête de la maison ? Répétèrent tous les membres de la famille.  
-Quelqu'un qui sera le pilier de la famille. Puisque Shinzo-shi est décédé, vous avez besoin d'un représentant de la famille Okura qui peut répondre aux différents problèmes qui surviennent.  
-Chibiko, fais-le, déclara le deuxièem fils.  
-Eh, pourquoi moi ?  
-Tu es la mère, expliqua Akira.  
-Avec Setsu comme pilier, cette famille va s'effondrer.  
-Chotto matte. Le "pilier de la famille", ce n'est pas un homme normalement ?  
-Dja c'est Fuu. C'est l'aîné, dit Satoru.  
-Impossible ! Je n'ai rien fait de responsable en tant que fils aîné.  
-Si déjà il doit compter sur sa "mama" pour rompre avec ses copines, la famille n'ira pas plus loin qu'avec moi.  
-Je te l'accorde.  
-C'est totalement différent de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ! Dja. Fais-le toi, fit alors le magicien.  
-Eh ? Je ne peux pas ! Je suis occupé par le boulot ! Répliqua Masaru.  
-Il est souvent ici pourtant, il a pas mal de temps libre j'aurais dit.  
-Setsu, les emplois du temps des mannequin ne sont pas faciles.  
-Et ne prends pas sa défense !  
-Je ne voudrais pas déranger en le faisant.

Ils se turent et le regardèrent. Akira sourit gêné et n'insista pas.

-Takeru wa ? Demanda Fuu.  
-Bien sûr. Mais si je deviens le chef de la famille, vous porterez tous des manteaux de combat.

Ils imaginèrent tous ce que ça pourrait donner.

_Mode imagination_

Pour Takeru, ça changeait rien. Il tenait une batte de base-ball en métal sur l'épaule.

-Flippez pas, les gars !

Derrière lui, la famille se leva. Ils étaient dans un entrepôt. Setsu portait un manteau rouge, comme le motard, mais un débardeur noir et un bâton de kendo en bambou. À côté, Usagi avait ses cheveux noué en queue de cheval, portant la même chose que sa cousine, à l'exception du débardeur qui était blanc. Puis Fuu, le même manteau, pull à col roulé noir, batte et coupe de cheveux que le deuxième fils. Sho avait des lunettes de soleil en plus et un collier fin d'argent. Masaru mâchait du chewing-gum. Satoru portait aussi la même tenue. Enfin Akira touchait les cheveux frisés sur le haut de sa tête. En face, une bande de voyous, aussi armés.

-Venez nous chopper !  
-Ikuzo !

Takeru frappa le sol avec sa batte et avança en courant, suivit par sa famille. Les deux groupes couraient les uns vers les autres, mais avant de se croiser, la famille Okura fit demi tour et détala.  
_  
Fin du mode imagination_

Ils frissonnèrent tous.

-Je me trouvais classe...resta songeuse la blonde.  
-Jusqu'au moment où on doit se battre. Pourquoi on devrait se battre ? Demanda Usagi.  
-M'en fiche, je serai en moto.  
-C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, hein ?  
-Mais je ne fuirai pas moi...  
-Certainement pas. Fais-le Sho, désigna Satoru.  
-Oh, mais si j'étais à la tête de la maison, vous devriez tous porter des costumes en satin.

_Mode imagination_

Chaque membre de la famille passait dans le couloir, chacun dans un costume d'une couleur différente.

-Irashai, salua Nemizu.  
-Irashai, continua Makito derrière elle.  
-Irashai, ajouta l'aîné des frères.  
-Irashai, dit le deuxième fils.  
-Irashai, fit très à l'aise le troisième fils.  
-Irashai, continua le quatrième fils.  
-Irashai, ajouta le cinquième fils.  
-Irashai, conclue le sixième fils.

Setsu, dans un costume blanc avec une chemise noire, et Usagi dans un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, servaient un verre de champagne à leurs clientes. Ces dernières pouffèrent et gloussèrent, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils aux jeunes filles. Ensuite, ce fut Fuu dans un costume vert fluo avec un chemise blanche qui servait une autre cliente. Il lui fit un sourire.

-Vous êtes mon T-y-p-e !

Mais ça donna envie au jeune homme de vomir. Takeru portait un costume rouge avec une chemise noire. Il servit sa cliente avec confiance.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

Mais le motard fut refroidit. Sho versa à boire, dans son costume bleu avec chemise blanche, visiblement à l'aise.

-Suteki...

Cela ne sembla pas gêner le jeune homme. Masaru avait un costume orange avec une chemise noire.

-Ka-wa-i !

Cela choqua le mannequin. Satoru était en costume violet avec une chemise blanche.

-Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

Le magicien frissonna à cette idée. Akira portait un costume jaune flashant avec un chemise blanche. En face, sa cliente l'observait à travers son vers, un œil fermé. Le jeune garçon grimaça. Tous s'enfuirent à toute vitesse en hurlant de terreur. Il ne restait plus que Sho qui riait avec les clientes.

_Fin du monde imagination_

La réaction des fils ne se fit pas attendre à la fin de leur rêvasserie.

-Gerbez pas, dit Sho.  
-Je préfère encore la version de Takeru.  
-J'approuve.  
-Ça ne me dérange pas de le faire.

Encore une fois, ils le regardèrent tous. Le sixième fils sourit, gêné à nouveau.

-Satoru wa ? Demanda le mannequin.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Si t'essaies de grandir, alors fais-le, répliqua le motard.  
-Sois pas ridicule. Qui voudrait faire ça ?  
-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Pour le moment, fais-le Akira.

Le jeune garçon sourit et tout le monde le regarda de nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas.  
-Quoi ? T'atteindras jamais la puberté, râla Takeru.  
-Quelqu'un veut le faire ? Demanda Setsu.

Personne ne semblait se décider. L'avocate avança vers le bureau à ce moment.

-J'ai oublier de mentionner une chose. La personne qui devient chef de la maison...

Elle posa une mallette sur le bureau et l'ouvrit pour révéler des liasses de billets.

-Je lui donnerai 10 millions de yens.  
-10 millions de yens ? Répéta tout le monde.

En entendant ça, tout le monde voulut le faire, soudainement.

-Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! Se proposa le cinquième fils.  
-Choisissez-moi ! J'suis volontaire ! S'exclama Takeru.

Nemizu soupira en les voyant se comporter ainsi juste pour de l'argent. Elle retint sa cousine par le col, désespérée que l'argent fasse tourner le monde.

-Je vais le faire ! Insista Satoru.  
-Prenez garde ! Faites attention ! Répliqua le motard.

Les frères étaient tous autour du bureau, à toucher les billets du bout des doigts.

-Je veux des Yukichis...dit Masaru.  
-Retire tes mains, ordonna le deuxième fils.  
-L'année dernière, il a coûté 14,7 millions de yens pour entretenir le Trick Heart Castle.

L'avocate se tenait devant un tableau où était collé un diagramme avec les différentes dépenses du château. Pendant ce temps, les frères continuaient de se disputer.

-Gaz, eau, électricité...les utilités coûtent 7,9 millions. L'entretien de routine et les honoraires de construction étaient de 2,9 millions. Cirer les planchers intérieurs a coûté 1,5 millions. Les frais divers se sont élevés à 3,1 millions.  
-Ça coûte tant ? Des factures qui se comptent en millions...s'étonna la blonde.  
-Ah, mais vous avez dit qu'il y a 14,7 millions de yens et vous en avez donné seulement 10 millions, alors...  
-Il manque 4,7 millions...  
-Le chef de la maison aura besoin de réduire les coûts et le budget de ces fonds.  
-Attendez, alors cela inclut aussi les personnes venue tout à l'heure ?

Setsu prit une des factures posées sur la table.

-Le chef de la maison devra payer les frais à partir des 10 millions de yens.  
-Ce n'est pas évident. Ne vous écoutez les gars ? Demanda Setsu.  
-Eh ? Firent-ils en se retournant.  
-Ils ne devraient pas la provoquer ainsi...baka.

Ils avaient tous des liasses de billets sur eux. Satoru en avait une dans sa bouche, Akira, une dans ses deux poches de sa chemise, Masaru, une enroulé dans son écharpe orange, Takeru, deux dans son col roulé et Fuu, plusieurs dans son t-shirt et une qu'il utilisait comme un téléphone. Cela énerva la jeune fille qui vit rouge. Ils enlevèrent tous les billets, effrayés.

-Je vais les sortir, s'excusa le motard.  
-Je te rappelle, dit l'artiste dans la liasse.  
-Mais il parle à qui ? S'interrogea Usagi.  
-Comment c'est arrivé ici ? Fit le deuxième fils.  
-Fais pas l'innocent.

Ils reposèrent tout dans la mallette. Seul Sho s'était tenu à carreau, près des jeunes filles, mains dans les poches. Nemizu avait les bras croisés.

-Je me demande combien de bols de gyuudon on peut s'acheter avec 10 millions de yens ? Continua Takeru.  
-Beaucoup trop, tu en serais malade.  
-C'est pour les dépenses domestiques.  
-Si j'avais 10 millions de yens, je pourrais aller au spa autant que je le voudrais...songea Masaru.  
-On a déjà un sauna ici, pourquoi tu veux aller dans un spa ?  
-C'est pour les dépenses domestiques.  
-Si j'avais 10 millions de yens, je pourrais faire le tour du monde à deux...rêva Satoru.  
-Il va emmener qui d'après toi ?  
-Si je te le dis, tu me croirais pas, mais...  
-Ils n'écoutent pas du tout, s'énervèrent les deux cousines.  
-Veuillez m'informer lorsque vous aurez décidé qui sera à la tête de la maison.

Koganei s'en-alla en emportant le tableau. La blonde s'immisça entre les frères et ferma la mallette.

-C'est pour les dépenses du château ! Ce n'est pas de l'argent que vous pouvez dépenser librement !  
-On le sait ! Fit le motard.  
-T'as pas compris, hein ?

Sho réfléchissait pendant tout ce temps et décida de tenter sa chance.

-Anno sa...Me prêteriez-vous cet argent ?  
-Ah ? Répondirent-ils en cœur.  
-En fait...Au travail, il y a cette habituée qui est vraiment mignonne. Mais pour l'avoir, je dois payer l'hôte avec qui elle est maintenant avec 8 millions de yens. J'ai vraiment envie qu'elle m'appartienne. Voyez ça comme un investissement pour mon avenir. Prêtez-les moi s'il-vous plaît !  
-Abruti, c'est impossible qu'on te les prête, répondit Satoru.  
-Nous ne te permettrions pas d'avoir cet argent, qui est la clé de nos rêves, pour une raison comme ça, fit Takeru.  
-Ne le vois pas comme la clé de tes rêves ! Répliqua Setsu.  
-C'est pour les dépenses domestiques.  
-Ton disque est rayé, Usagi ?  
-Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec cette histoire, moi aussi, ajouta Fuu.  
-Pareil pour moi, approuva Masaru.  
-Boku mo, continua Akira.  
-C'est unanime. T'es également disqualifié pour être à la tête de la maison ! Conclue le deuxième fils.

L'hôte fit la moue, mais soudain, un bruit sourd raisonna dans le château et le sol trembla.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Satoru.  
-Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête ?! S'exclama la blonde.  
-Un ouragan ? Continua Usagi.  
-La fin du monde ?  
-La police ?  
-On est plus dans la maison en carton.  
-Oh...un huissier alors ?

Mais Fuu était plus soupçonneux.

* * *

Dans le musée, Mirakurun avançait.

-Trick Heart Castle, verrouillage complet. Trick Heart Castle, verrouillage complet.

Tokita arrêta la machine et la serra contre lui.

-Le plan est terminé.

* * *

-Très bien. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sans cœur. Je me débrouillerai tout seul !

Il sortit du petit salon alors que Fuu et Satoru lui faisait "au revoir" de la main. Contrairement aux fils, Setsu était moins convaincue de la raison évoquée par Sho.

-Maintenant, puisqu'une personne n'est plus dans la course, devrions-nous décider qui sera à la tête de la maison ? Demanda Takeru.  
-Qui veut être le chef de famille ? Ajouta Masaru.  
-Haiii ! Hai ! Hai ! Hai ! Hai ! Hai ! Hai ! S'exclamèrent tous les frères en même temps.  
-Hai !  
-Eh, Setsu ? Sérieusement ?! S'étonna Usagi.  
-Nanda, chibiko ? Éblouie par l'argent ? Fit le motard.  
-Non ! Ne dis pas de sottises. Juste que celui qui deviendra le chef de la famille aura sûrement prévu de le dépenser pour lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? J'arrête ça...

Elle posa ses mains sur la mallette, mais Satoru la retint avec sa main.

-C'est seulement si tu veux devenir chef de la maison, prévint le deuxième fils.  
-Comment va-t-on se décider ? Demanda Akira.  
-Dans ces situations, c'est au janken normalement.  
-Ce n'est pas normal, répliqua Usagi.  
-Courte-paille ? Proposa Setsu.  
-Dans ce cas...

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sho paniqué.

-Oi !  
-Tu ne peux pas être dans la course puisque tu es disqualifié, lui dit Takeru.  
-Iee, je veux dire c'est fermé.  
-Nani ?  
-La porte du château ne s'ouvre pas !  
-Eh ? Firent-ils étonnés.

* * *

Sho et Takeru tiraient ensemble sur la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir, sans succès.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le motard.

Satoru et Masaru arrivèrent par une porte sur la gauche et les cousines, accompagnées d'Akira, sur la droite.

-La porte de derrière ne s'ouvre pas non plus ! S'exclama le magicien.  
-Les passages secrets ont aussi été fermés, annonça Setsu.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Takeru.  
-Je vais fini claustrophobe.  
-Dans un château aussi grand ?  
-Je vois déjà les murs se rapprocher.  
-Oi, oi.

Fuu arriva par l'escalier en soupirant.

-Il semble que nous soyons piégés dans le château.  
-Piégés dans le château ? S'exclamèrent les autres.  
-Fais chier !

Nemizu tourna la tête vers l'hôte, se demandant ce qui se passait avec lui, l'air inquiète.

* * *

Kyoko marchait près d'une voie de train, à côté de la route.

-Le système de sécurité du château a probablement un problème.  
-Un problème ? Répéta la blonde à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Lorsqu'Inoue-san n'est pas là, même si un chat se promène sur le sol, le château se fermera de lui-même.  
-Se fermer de lui-même ? Pour un chat ? Mais je suis une souris moi. Comment l'ouvrir ?  
-Premièrement, nous devons trouver la cause du problème. Pour le moment, restez bien assis.  
-Hm. Compris.

Setsu raccrocha et entra dans le living. Sho était assis au bar, Satoru et Takeru était sur la table, au bout. Akira s'était assis à côté du deuxième fils et Usagi en face de lui. Fuu et Masaru restaient debout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda le motard.  
-Le système de sécurité du château a un problème et s'est bloqué. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en découvre la cause, elle a dit de s'asseoir et attendre.  
-C'est tout à fait ton genre de faire ça.  
-Quand je suis fatiguée, oui.  
-Kuso, s'énerva l'hôte en frappant du poing. Dans un moment aussi critique...

Fuu le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à son frère. La blonde aussi, l'avait remarqué depuis un moment.

-On y peut rien. Bon alors, pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas de ces 10 millions et choisissons qui deviendra le chef de la maison ? Proposa Takeru.

Tout le monde approuva.

-Je vous préviens, l'argent n'est pas...Ora !

La blonde poussa Masaru pour prendre la mallette que tenait Takeru alors que les quatre autres frères, Sho n'ayant pas bougé, s'agglutinaient autour.

-Voyons !

Mais quand elle reposa l'argent sur le bureau, la lumière s'éteignit.

-Eh ? S'étonna le mannequin.  
-Oh ! S'exclama le motard.  
-Nani kore ? Demanda Fuu.  
-C'est une panne de courant.

Une lumière verdâtre remplit la pièce, donnant à la pièce un air lugubre.

-Ça ne parle pas d'une coupure de courant, répliqua Akira qui tenait sa petite radio.  
-Alors c'est un phénomène surnaturel.  
-Dis pas des trucs flippants comme ça ! S'effraya le quatrième fils.  
-Pourquoi t'as peur ? Demanda Satoru.  
-Si t'as pas peur, ne me tiens pas, répliqua Masaru en enlevant la main de son frère de sa veste.  
-Je me demande si le disjoncteur a lâché, dit Fuu.  
-Mais on y a jamais touché.  
-C'est quelque chose de surnaturel, insista Takeru.  
-On dirait la même ambiance que dans les maisons hantées, constata Usagi.  
-A-allons voir le disjoncteur, ne ? Où est-il ? **(4)  
**-Hm ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder autour d'eux. Nemizu n'était pas rassurée dans le noir et se retenait de s'agripper à sa cousine.

-Eh ? Personne ne sait ? Uso desho...gémit la blonde.

* * *

-Programme Z en cours, annonça Mirakurun. Programme Z...

Mais Tokita appuya sur une touche d'une télécommande et le robot se tue. Il était assit au bureau de Shinzo et au téléphone.

-Fuko-shasho ? Nous avons commencé le plan comme prévu, alors rassemblez tous...

Mais en entendant des pas derrière lui, il raccrocha et paniqua. C'était l'avocate qui arrivait.

-Je vous attendais.  
-Vous avez une réunion ?  
-Oui. Une importante réunion. C'est assez humide à l'intérieur, non ? Dit-il en se levant avec un éventail en main.  
-Sans Setsu-san, la présidente ?

Le secrétaire s'arrêta et se retourna vers Koganei.

-De quel côté êtes-vous ?  
-Comme c'est inhabituel. Vous semblez paniqué.  
-Je panique, bafouilla-t-il. Il y a beaucoup derrière cela.

Il s'inclina et partie sous le regarde de Kyoko.

* * *

Takeru regardait sur les murs avec une lampe de poche. Tout le château était baigné dans la lumière verdâtre, quand ce n'était pas la lune qui éclairait les couloirs.

-Akira ? T'as trouvé le disjoncteur ?

Mais pas de réponse. Il marcha dans le couloir à la recherche de son petit frère.

-Akira ? Hein ?  
-Chut, il dort.

Il fit demi-tour en courant et trouva le sixième fils entrain de dormir, la tête contre le mur. Usagi lui faisait signe de pas faire de bruit.

-Akira ?  
-Chut !

Le motard regarda sa montre.

-Oh, il est déjà 21h00 ?

* * *

Masaru cherchait avec Satoru de leur côté. Ils regardaient derrière les gradins en bois du sauna.

-Avec mon raisonnement qui est aussi précis que l'aiguille d'un métronome...le criminel est à l'intérieur.  
-Peu importe. Grouille-toi et trouve le disjoncteur. Doko dayo ?...s'énerva Satoru.  
-Ne, ne ! Regarde, regarde. Mon premier drama. C'est une histoire de détective !

Le mannequin lui montrait un scripte à la couverture rouge dont le titre était "L'Autre Détective".

-Je suis un détective.  
-Comme si je m'y intéressais. Quel est l'intérêt d'apparaître dans un drama de toute façon ?  
-Un drama ou autre...si elle ne voit pas mon côté masculin, rien ne se passera, pas vrai ?

Le quatrième fils rangea le script dans sa poche. Le magicien continuait de regarder le moindre recoin du sauna.

-Omae...Tu es vraiment sérieux à son sujet ?  
-Iee, Satoru aussi ! Tu as dit : "Si j'avais 10 millions, je ferai le tour du monde à deux". Tu voulais dire avec Setsu-san, hein ?  
-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il poussa son frère pour éviter la conversation. Il regardait l'encadrement de la porte. Masaru s'approcha et le tint par les épaules, mais son frère le repoussa.

-Hé, héé ! Je me demande ce que ressentent Usagi-san et Setsu-san pour nous ?  
-Continue pas de parler alors que je n'ai pas dit si je l'aimais ou pas. Baka.  
-Je me demande si elles sont amoureuses de quelqu'un...  
-Eh ?

* * *

Sho débranchait avec énergie les appareils d'une multiprise dans la chambre du cinquième fils. Setsu faisait de même de son côté, mais moins motivée.

-Ce Satoru, regarde toute l'électricité qu'il gaspille...Même si on trouve le disjoncteur, il va ressauter avec tout ça. Yosha.

La jeune fille reposa ce qu'elle tenait et se leva. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête.

-Anno sa...Tu sais, ce dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?  
-Hm ? Répondit l'hôte en se levant aussi.  
-Se servir de 8 millions de yens pour payer un autre mec, c'était un mensonge, ne ?  
-Ah, fit-il après un instant. T'es tombée amoureuse de moi ? Continua-t-il en s'approchant.  
-Ah ? Comment tu en viens à cette conclusion ? Je ne vois même pas le rapport.  
-Je me suis dit que tu pourrais penser "Le Sho que je connais n'est pas le genre de gars à sortir avec une cliente !" ou un truc du genre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.  
-Je vois. Il a dit que tu étais aussi délicate qu'un faon.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Je suis une souris, pas un faon. Qui a dit ça ?

L'hôte pouffa de rire. Il se tenait contre la porte de la grille à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-J'ai vraiment besoin des 8 millions de yens.

Nemizu ne dit rien, mais elle était attentive. Du regard, elle lui intimait de continuer. Sho leva les yeux vers la vitre du plafond qui laissait passer les rayons de la lune. Ça le fit rire.

-Ah. C'est la pleine lune.

La jeune fille leva la tête pour regarder aussi.

-Ils ont dit que lorsque j'ai été trouvé, c'était aussi la pleine lune.  
-Eh ?  
-J'ai été abandonné.

Sho regardait ailleurs et Setsu l'écoutait attentivement.

-J'ai été laissé devant un orphelinat du nom de "Yukari no Sono".

_Flash back_

Il y a 25 ans, Shimura entendit les pleurs d'un bébé près de l'orphelinat. Il courut vers un banc où était posé un couffin. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Sur la couverture qui protégeait l'enfant, il y avait une peluche d'éléphant et un mot : "Veuillez prendre soin de lui".

-_Le directeur de l'orphelinat nommé Shimura-san m'a pris_.

L'homme pris le bébé dans ses bras.

_Fin du flash back_

-C'est ainsi que je suis resté à l'orphelinat. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

Il ria un peu et avança vers les escaliers qui mènent à la porte.

-Demo...Cela demande énormément d'argent pour s'occuper d'un tel endroit, argent qu'il n'a pas.

* * *

Takeru marchait dans le couloir avec Akira sur le dos. Il s'arrêta en entendant la voix de son frère. Makito, intriguée, s'arrêta pour écouter aussi.

* * *

Nemizu se retourna vers le troisième fils.

-Alors, c'est la raison pour laquelle...

Sho ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça doucement.

_Flash back_

Il y a 10 ans, devant l'orphelinat, des enfants étaient rassemblé avec Shimura. En face, il y avait Shinzo. Le directeur de l'orphelinat poussa Sho devant lui pour qu'il aille avec le créateur de jouets. Shimura sourit, mais était ému.

-Prenez soin de lui s'il vous plaît.

_Fin du flash back_

-Shimura-san a fait des pieds et des mains pour s'occuper de moi. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider dans une telle situation.

Setsu hocha légèrement la tête, comprenant les sentiments de l'hôte. De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, Takeru et Usagi avaient tout entendu aussi. Le troisième fils ria nerveusement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ? Ah, je suppose que c'est à cause de la pleine lune. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Mais la jeune fille ne disait toujours rien et le regardait. Sho parlait pour éviter que l'ambiance devienne tendue.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cet air si inquiet ? Ça va me donner envie de te sauter dessus.

Mais quand il fit un pas, il trébucha et tomba sur Nemizu. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau très proche l'un de l'autre. Le troisième fils se releva rapidement, gêné.

-Désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
-Je le sais...Il y a intérêt, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva à son tour et lui tourna le dos.

-Ouais, je veux dire, ça n'arrête pas d'arriver avec toi. Anno...happening...  
-Happening ?  
-Allons dans la pièce suivante.  
-Hm.

Elle prit sa lampe de poche et finit par le suivre.

* * *

Fuu était dans le living. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils sur le côté de la pièce. Il avait posé sa lampe sur la table basse ronde et était au téléphone.

-Ne, qui a fait ça ?  
-A quoi faites-vous allusion ?

Koganei était à l'autre bout du fil, toujours devant le bureau de Shinzo.

-Ne jouez pas l'innocente. C'est étrange, peu importe comment vous le regardez. Le château s'est verrouillé et ensuite, il y a eu une coupure d'électricité.  
-Nous enquêtons sur la cause de tout ça en ce moment.  
-Aujourd'hui a eu lieu la réunion des directeurs de Miracle, ne ?  
-Vous êtes bien informé. Elle s'est terminée il y a quelques minutes.

L'artiste s'était mit contre le dossier du fauteuil et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

-Je pensais y aller pour montrer aux directeurs de Miracle une lettre que je possède, vous savez...  
-Vraiment ?  
-Était-ce pour m'empêcher d'y aller ?

Mais l'avocate ne répondit pas. Un bruit dans le living attira l'attention du premier fils. Il raccrocha et repris sa lampe de poche. Il se leva doucement et éclairait le bar d'où provenait un bruit étrange. Derrière le bar, il éclaira une chevelure blonde. Kokudo tourna la tête, des nouilles dépassant de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il avala ses pâtes avant de répondre :

-Ramen.

Fuu regarda comme pour vérifier.

* * *

-J'ai trouvé le disjoncteur !

Tout le monde courut dans le petit salon. Masaru était en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon à gauche du bureau. Usagi éclaira la panneau dont la porte avait une chauve-souris dessus.

-C'était là ? Mais pourquoi on a fouiller tout le château si c'était juste là ?!  
-J'ouvre.

Le mannequin ouvrit les deux panneaux et leva le disjoncteur. La lumière revint immédiatement. Tout le monde était content. Takeru avait posé Akira dans le fauteuil à côté de l'escalier en colimaçon de droite. Ils redescendirent tous dans la salle, content que cela soit enfin réparé. Mais Masaru pointa le bureau en hurlant.

-Nandayo ? T'es vraiment lourd ! S'énerva Satoru.  
-Are ? Are ? Parti. C'est parti !

Il regarda partout autour du pupitre. Satoru et Takeru approchèrent, ainsi que Nemizu et Makito, et ils remarquèrent enfin la disparition de la mallette d'argent.

-Les 10 millions de yens ont disparu, constata le cinquième fils.  
-Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un les a volés pendant la coupure de courant ! S'exclama le motard.  
-C'est improbable !  
-Encore un voleur ici ? Soupira Setsu.  
-Mais...qui ferait ça ? Demanda le mannequin.

Ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant. Sho se retourna pour méditer de son côté.

-Par chance, personne ne peut sortir du château.  
-Ce qui veut dire que le coupable est toujours dans le château ? Fit le magicien.  
-So ka. J'ai compris. Avec mon raisonnement qui est aussi précis que l'aiguille d'un métronome, le coupable est toujours dans le château.  
-Oh, approuva Usagi.  
-Je viens de le dire, râla Satoru.  
-Ah...So desu ka.  
-Où est Fuu ? Demanda l'hôte.  
-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'est enfui avec, pas vrai ? S'inquiéta le cinquième fils.  
-T'es sûr que tu les as pas fait disparaître avec tes tours de magie ? Insista Sho.  
-Illusion...commenta le mannequin.  
-Non. T'es le voleur, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh, nande boku ga ?  
-T'as dit que tu pourrais aller au spa autant que tu le voudrais. Tu voulais avoir la peau la plus belle possible avant le tournage, donc tu les as volés, pas vrai ?  
-Si tu continues par là, alors tu as dit que tu emmènerais Setsu-san faire le tour...

Mais le cinquième fils lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire et les deux continuaient de se chamailler. Takeru restait silencieux et regardait le troisième fils, l'air soupçonneux.

-Ah, cette suspicion, je hais ça, râla la blonde.  
-La ferme !

Immédiatement, les deux frères arrêtèrent et le regardèrent.

-Pourquoi t'es énervé ? Demanda le troisième fils.  
-Tu les as volés, hein ?  
-Ha ?  
-Ah. T'as dit que tu devais payer un mec, non ? Se rappela Satoru.  
-C'est lui ! So ka ! J'ai trouvé ! Avec mon raisonnement aussi précis que l'aiguille d'un métronome...  
-C'est pour l'orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit Takeru.

L'hôte ne dit rien et Setsu était surprise qu'il sache ça.

-Que veux-tu dire par l'orphelinat ? Demanda le magicien.  
-Il...s'est fait entuber par le directeur de l'orphelinat dans lequel il a grandi.  
-Ce n'est pas ça.  
-T'as pas compris, pas vrai ? Il n'arrête pas de te réclamer de l'argent, disant que l'orphelinat va fermer. Il se sert de toi.  
-Chotto matte ne, que veux-tu dire ? Ne comprenait pas Masaru.  
-Je croyais qu'il devait payer un mec pour une fille...  
-Ils sont longs à la détente, soupira Setsu.  
-C'est un mensonge. Il a besoin de 8 millions de yens parce que l'orphelinat est menacé de fermeture, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pris l'argent, protesta le troisième fils.  
-So dayo. De plus, Sho était avec moi tout le temps.  
-Tout ce temps ? S'inquiéta Satoru.  
-T'as volé l'argent pour le donner à ce directeur, pas vrai ?  
-Je n'ai rien volé !  
-Alors qui l'a fait ?

Mais l'hôte ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas Sho.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'escalier en colimaçon pour voir Fuu descendre, tenant la mallette.

-Fuu...  
-Ce mec a pris le pognon. Oi.

Mais personne, alors l'artiste tourna la tête et rebroussa chemin. Dans la pièce, ils se penchèrent un peu pour voir ce qui se passait. Le premier fils revint en tenant Kokudo par le col, toujours entrain de manger ses nouilles.

-Kokudo ? S'étonna le cinquième fils.  
-Kokudo ! S'exclama le motard.  
-Uso desho...fit Setsu.  
-Sumimasen deshita.  
-Voyez !

Les deux descendirent l'escalier.

-Oi ! J'ai été accusé d'être le voleur par ta faute, râla Sho.  
-Ce n'était pas le seul accusé.  
-So desu ! Sauf nous ou Akira tient. Serait-on au-dessus de tous soupçons ? Demanda Usagi.  
-Ils ont juste pas eu le temps.

Fuu posa la mallette au milieu de la grande table et fit s'asseoir le manager.

-Il a pris les 10 millions de yens pour toi.  
-Pour moi ? S'étonna l'hôte.  
-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda la blonde.  
-Il...a enquêté sur le vieil orphelinat de Sho.  
-Ha ?  
-Cet orphelinat est fermé depuis un bout de temps, expliqua Kokudo.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? À chaque fois que j'y vais, je vois des gosses jouer dans la cour.  
-Ces gosses vivent dans le voisinage.

L'hôte ne disait plus rien. Yutaka continua, désolé de devoir annoncer ces mauvaises nouvelles.

-Ce directeur, Shimura, il leur a demandé de faire semblant d'être orphelins.  
-Dis pas des trucs cons comme ça.  
-Honto da. Après que tu ne partes...

_Flash back_

-Réunissez-vous, tout le monde !

Shimura fit signe aux enfants et ils vinrent tous autour de lui. L'homme sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche et donna un billet à chaque gamin.

-Arigato.  
-Arigato !

_Fin du flash back_

-Il donne 1000 yens à chacun des gamins.

Sho n'arrivait pas à digérer la vérité, il ne voulait pas y croire. Tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui.

-Pour te duper, il dois faire en sorte que l'orphelinat soit encore ouvert, n'est-ce pas ?

L'hôte semblait en colère. Il contourna la table et alla empoigner le remplaçant d'Inoue.

-Ne mens pas sur un truc comme ça ! Shimura-san ne ferait jamais ça !  
-Arrête ça, le sépara Takeru.  
-Je me suis assuré que c'était vrai. Les gamins me l'ont dit.  
-C'est ridicule. Il me l'a dit ! Il a dit qu'il souhaitait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ces gamins !  
-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Le motard attrapa son frère pour le faire lâcher Kokudo à nouveau.

-Selon les gens du voisinage...Shimura a beaucoup de dettes.  
-Kokudo savait qu'il te mentait, alors il a caché les 10 millions pour que tu ne puisses pas les prendre, continua Fuu.

Sho avait le regard plein de colère. Setsu réfléchissait, prenant en compte les sentiment du troisième fils.

-Ce Shimura...il essayait d'éponger ses dettes en se servant de ton argent, hein ? Ce n'est qu'un banal escroc, alors.  
-Oi, Takeru ! Dit Nemizu.

L'hôte se tourna doucement vers le deuxième fils, visiblement pas d'humeur d'entendre ce genre de choses.

-Que sais-tu de Shimura-san ?

Cette fois, il empoigna le col du manteau de combat de Takeru. Puis, il le repoussa.

-Vous ne comprenez rien du tout ! Shimura-san était comme mon père ! Il...voulait que je sois heureux du plus profond de son cœur. Il ne...  
-Réveille-toi !  
-Ta gueule !  
-Tu as compris, hein ? Tu t'es fait rouler.  
-Shimura-san ne me trahirait pas ainsi. Il l'a dit ! Il a dit qu'il désirait que l'endroit dans lequel j'ai été élevé reste là !  
-N'est-ce pas mieux de savoir la vérité avant de lui donner l'argent ? Demanda l'aîné des frères.

Fuu gardait son calme, tout comme les autres frères.

-So dayo. Je comprends à quel point tu veux croire en Shimura, mais...Je crois qu'il est préférable de faire face à la vérité, ajouta Masaru.  
-Vous avez tord ! Ça ne peut pas être ça.

Tout le monde le regardait, avec de la compassion dans le regard, ce qui ne calmait pas le jeune homme. Sho se mit à genoux et baissa la tête.

-S'il vous plaît. Prêtez-moi cet argent !

Même Akira s'était réveillé.

-L'orphelinat...Shimura-san, je veux les sauver !  
-T'as toujours pas pigé ? Répliqua Takeru.  
-S'il vous plaît ! Prêtez-moi 8 millions de yens s'il vous plaît !  
-Tu n'as...

Le motard ne finit pas sa phrase. Tout le monde restait silencieux. Setsu prit soudain la mallette.

-Très bien.  
-Eh ? Setsu, tu es sûre de toi là ? Demanda Usagi.

Elle se baissa près de l'hôte pour la lui tendre. Le jeune homme prit l'argent et la regarda sans y croire.

-Prends l'argent.  
-Ah ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Satoru.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea le mannequin.  
-C'est pourtant toi qui a dit que ce n'était pas fait pour nos dépenses personnelles, répliqua le deuxième fils.  
-Urusei. Je suis le chef de cette maison. Si ça vous pose un problème, partez.  
-C'est dingue, fit le quatrième fils.  
-C'est Setsu, répondit Makito.  
-Prends l'argent...et mets les choses au clair.

Sho vit dans son regard qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Le château se remis à trembler un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'étonna Satoru.

Masaru sortit en courant pour aller voir. Takeru s'approcha de Nemizu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait ça.

-A quoi tu penses ?  
-Je préfère pas savoir.**(5)**

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Le motard la regarda, puis son frère et marcha vers la sortit aussi.

-La porte est ouverte ! Annonça le mannequin.

L'hôte leva le regard, sachant qu'il pouvait enfin aller aider son sauveur, puis regarda la mallette qu'il tenait dans les mains. Enfin, il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il finit par enfin se lever et partir en courant sous le regard de ceux qui restait dans le living.

* * *

Sho attendait devant l'orphelinat, c'était le matin. La cour était déserte. Quand il tourna la tête et se pencha un peu en arrière, il remarqua quelque chose. Il se tourna sur sa gauche.

-Ne te cache pas.

Derrière une haie, Setsu se redressa et sortie de sa cachette.

-Tu m'as vue ? J'aurai du prendre ma tenue de camouflage.  
-Si tu veux regarder, alors fais-le correctement.

Elle hocha la tête. Au même moment, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit sur Shimura.

-Sho ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt ?  
-J'ai réuni l'argent, alors...C'est trop tard ?  
-Oh iee, bien sûr que non.

Mais il remarqua la présence de Nemizu qui les regardait de loin. Shimura sourit.

-Ta petite amie ?

Mais l'hôte ne souriait pas et semblait plutôt déçu.

-Il n'y a aucun enfant ici, ne ?  
-Ah. Il est encore tôt. Ils dorment sûrement dans leurs chambres.  
-So desu ka.  
-Tu as réuni l'argent rapidement.  
-Shimura-san...  
-Hm ?  
-Si tu ne m'avais pas recueilli...je ne serais peut être plus vivant à l'heure actuelle.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça soudainement ?

_Flash back_

Shimura s'appuyait contre un arbre, tournant le dos aux enfants.

-Un, deux, trois...soleil !

Il riait avec les enfants.

-_Tu étais toujours si gentil avec nous.._.

Un dessin avait été déchiré, un portrait fait à la peinture.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça, Sho ? Pourquoi ferais-tu une telle chose ?

Shimura avait pris le jeune garçon par les épaules.

-_Et si nous faisions quelque chose de mal, tu nous disputais de façon strict_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais après avoir fait une bêtise ?

_Fin du flash back_

-Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

Sho s'inclina.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ? Tu me mets mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la mallette, mais quand Shimura prit la poignet, l'hôte ne lâcha pas l'argent.

-L'orphelinat sera protégé avec cet argent, ne ?  
-Ah, répondit le directeur après une hésitation.  
-Je peux te faire confiance, ne ?  
-Ah.

Sho lâcha doucement la mallette et semblait perdu.

-Arigato.

Shimura marchait lentement vers l'entrée de l'orphelinat, sous le regard du jeune homme. Mais à ce moment, derrière Setsu, des hommes en costume arrivèrent en courant. Ils étaient accompagnés de policiers en uniforme. Cela surpris autant la jeune fille que l'hôte.

-Vous êtes Shimura Tomoaki-san ?  
-Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre vous pour fraude. Viendriez-vous avec nous au poste ?

Le troisième fils avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Nemizu courut pour s'approcher. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais Sho reporta son attention sur la scène devant lui. Shimura soupira, puis tenta de fuir.

-Arrêtez-vous sur-le-champ !  
-Plus un geste !  
-Lâchez-moi ! Vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous avez tord ! Lâchez-moi !

L'hôte n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un policier alla le voir pour lui rendre son argent.

-Sumimasen. Nous voulions voir son comportement.  
-Vous vous trompez ! Lâchez-moi ! Continuait de crier l'homme.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Nous savons de sources sûres que cet homme extorque de l'argent d'anciens orphelins qui ont été élevés ici. Il semble qu'il ait de grosses dettes.

Sho regarda Shimura qui passait, menotté et encadré par les policiers.

-Pourquoi...tu m'as menti?  
-Je...commença l'escroc retenant ses larmes. Ne voulais pas que les choses se terminent ainsi.

Les policiers le poussèrent pour qu'il avance à nouveau.

-Je crois en toi !

Setsu se tourna vers le troisième fils, surprise qu'il dise ça après toutes ces révélations. Shimura aussi se retourna pour le regarder.

_Flash back_

Il y a 10 ans, devant l'orphelinat, des enfants étaient rassemblé avec Shimura. En face, il y avait Shinzo. Le directeur de l'orphelinat poussa Sho devant lui pour qu'il aille avec le créateur de jouets. Shimura sourit, mais était ému.

-Prenez soin de lui s'il vous plaît.

_Fin du flash back_

-Ces larmes qui ont coulé pour moi...Je crois en elles !

L'homme sanglotait presque, ému en entendant ces paroles. Puis il fut emmener par la police. Sho le regarda partir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et l'hôte et Nemizu rentrés au Trick Heart Castle. La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les portes du living. Les cinq frères et Usagi étaient autour de la grande table : Takeru au bout avec Masaru debout et Fuu et Usagi assis à sa droite et Satoru debout et Akira assis à sa gauche.

-J'ai vu les infos ! C'était génial ! Félicita le deuxième fils.  
-Oi ! L'interrompit le magicien.

Le troisième fils posa la mallette en silence sur la table.

-Désolé.  
-Je t'avais prévenu, pas vrai ? Mais n'est-ce pas génial que l'argent n'ait pas été volé ? Après tout, c'est supposé être pour nos factures.

Le motard s'était levé pour prendre la mallette et la poser devant sa place. Sho resta silencieux, puis finit par partir.

-Pourquoi dis-tu des trucs comme ça ? Et c'est moi la sans cœur ? Dit Setsu.  
-Tu ne dis pas toujours que même les petits cônes meurtriers ont un cœur ?  
-J'ai l'air d'un cône ?  
-A présent, puisque l'obstacle a disparu...commença le motard.  
-Réglons ça tous ensemble, finit l'aîné.  
-Régler quoi ? Obstacle ? Ne comprenait plus la blonde.  
-Tu vas vite comprendre, lui répondit Makito.

Le deuxième fils ouvrit l'attaché-case.

-Comment dépenser les 10 millions de yens.

Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

* * *

Sho descendait les marche d'un des escaliers en pierre du château, mais s'arrêta pour regarder en l'air. Puis, il se remit en chemin.

* * *

Le lendemain, des personnes couraient vers le Trick Heart Castle. Kokudo, Usagi et Setsu réglaient les factures.

-Au suivant ! Appela la blonde.  
-Vous êtes le vendeur de verre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le manager.  
-Hai...  
-Hai, dozo, donna la cadette.  
-Merci pour votre boulot, conclue Setsu.

Le manager tenait les factures et Makito donnait l'argent qu'il fallait à la jeune fille qui payait les gens qui faisaient la file.

-Au suivant !  
-Hai.  
-Ah, nous ne prendrons plus de livraison à partir du mois prochain.  
-Zannen ! Fit Usagi.  
-Eh ? Fit le cuisinier du restaurant en face du château en perdant son sourire.  
-Nous nous serrons la ceinture. Hai, au suivant. Voyons, à partir de ce mois-ci, nous voulons 7 bouteilles de lait à 30% de réduction, commanda Nemizu.  
-Eh ? Me dire ça soudainement...  
-Ça vous pose un problème ? Demanda Kokudo.  
-C'est la réduction de votre famille, non ? Nous apprécions de faire des affaires avec vous. Hai, suivant ! Expédia la blonde.

* * *

Sho marchait, la mort dans l'âme et arriva à son ancien orphelinat.

-Faites attention.  
-Hai, m'dame.

En avançant, il vit une femme qui supervisait deux hommes entrains d'enlever l'enceigne portant le nom de l'orphelinat. Il soupira, se disant que c'était bien finit à présent. Il allait repartir, mais le mouvement près du bâtiment attira son attention. En se retournant, il les vit accrocher un autre enceigne, neuve, toujours avec le même nom.

-Un peu plus sur la droite...Parfait.

L'hôte courut jusqu'à la femme, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Anno...L'orphelinat est... ? Demanda le troisième fils.  
-Oui. Il va rouvrir. Entre vous et moi, nous avons eu un don !  
-Eh ?  
-Les enfants qui n'avaient pas eu le choix d'aller ailleurs reviendront également. Les choses seront vivantes à nouveau.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire, il semblait heureux en regardant le nom accroché et en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser complètement.

* * *

Sho courait dans le couloir, appuya sur la chauve-souris et ouvrit la porte du living. Ses frères étaient entrain de jouer aux cartes à la grande table. Usagi arbitrait, ou plutôt observait, ne connaissant pas leur jeu.

-Eh...Le don pour l'orphelinat...  
-Abaisse déjà ta carte, ordonna Takeru.  
-Ne t'emballe pas, répliqua Masaru.  
-Vite.  
-Voyons voir...celui-ci !

Masaru posa un 10 de cœur. L'air de rien, tout en jouant, les frères expliquaient la situation à l'hôte.

-On ne peut pas se servir de l'électricité dans nos chambre après 20h00, expliqua le mannequin.  
-Ni de la tension alternative, continua Satoru.  
-Et pas d'ordinateurs, ajouta Akira.  
-Sans électricité, ça serai dur de toute façon, commenta Usagi.  
-Réduire les coûts, réduire les coûts, conclue Fuu.  
-Ça fait chier, hein ? Dit le motard.  
-Les gars...  
-Laisse-moi te dire que cette stupide idée de don était celle des chibiko. Très bien ! Tiens ! Continua de jouer le deuxième fils.  
-Ma, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, réfuta Makito.  
-Si tu cherches Setsu-chan, elle est dehors. Yosh, indiqua l'aîné.

Sho sortit en courant, laissant ses frères avec leurs cartes.

-C'est toi qui a levé les mains et les pieds dans l'accord, fit le magicien.  
-La ferme. C'était juste les mains, contredit Takeru.

Ils rirent tous.

-Dépêche-toi de poser tes cartes. Aller, c'est pas juste.

* * *

Sho arriva à l'encart d'une porte vitrée, essoufflé, et s'arrêta un instant. Il avait repéré Nemizu qui regardait le ciel, près d'un rempart. Le jeune homme traversa la terrasse en marchant pour la rejoindre.

-Regarder les étoiles, c'est gratuit, commenta la blonde.

Il leva les yeux pour voir la lune, puis se mit à la gauche de la jeune fille.

-Le don...  
-Nous l'avons tous décidés ensemble, répondit-elle sans quitter le ciel des yeux.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tout le monde...voulait s'assurer qu'il reste un endroit auquel tu tiens dans les alentours.

L'hôte ne répondit pas et se contentait de regarder Setsu qui souriait.

-Ce Shimura...Je crois que tu as raison. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Il n'avait sûrement pas d'autre choix. Les choses ont continué à être incontrôlables...alors il n'a pas vu d'autre option que ce qu'il a fait.  
-Thank you.

La jeune fille s'étira les bras en l'air avant de continuer.

-Ça me fait penser en quelque sorte que mon père n'a sûrement rien pu faire en étant impliqué dans les paris. Peut être que je suis naïve.

Elle s'était retourné, dos aux remparts, riant un instant.

-Tu l'es.

Sho attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et laissa ses bras reposer dessus.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooUsagi se retrouva toute seule dans le living à ranger les cartes. Elle soupira. Elle aussi aurait voulu profiter du sauna, mais pas avec tous les frères dedans. Et puis Sho était sûrement entrain de discuter avec sa cousine, alors aucun intérêt d'aller la voir.

-Et si j'allais dormir ?

Elle lança un regard à l'horloge.

-Je battrai Akira dans ce cas.

* * *

Les frères et Kokudo s'étaient retrouvé dans le sauna.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, à quoi a servi cette coupure de courant ? Demanda Masaru.  
-C'était un phénomène surnaturel, dit Takeru persuadé d'avoir raison.  
-Eh ?  
-Ah ? C'était moi, se dénonça Kokuso.  
-Ah ? Firent les cinq frères en même temps.  
-Votre facture d'électricité était extrêmement élevée...donc j'essayais de baisser la consommation d'énergie ici.  
-C'était ça ? Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt ! S'exclama le motard.  
-Et pour le château qui s'est verrouillé ? Interrogea Satoru.

Mais au même moment, l'écran de la télévision grésilla et Tokita apparut à l'écran. Il toussota pour attirer leur attention.

-Vous êtes tous ensemble, ne ? Celui qui a verrouillé le château, c'était moi.  
-Ah ?! S'étonnèrent tout le monde en se levant pour lui faire face.  
-Il y a quelque chose que je veux vraiment vous dire à tous aujourd'hui. Miracle...m'appartient dorénavant !

Puis il se mit à rire, avant de disparaître et laisser place aux vidéos de cascades habituelles.

* * *

Sho et Setsu n'avaient pas bougé dans le jardin.

-Est-ce encore un happening ?  
-Iee.  
-Dja...c'est à cause de la pleine lune, ne ?  
-Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir, sourit-il.

Nemizu était gênée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Takeru arriva à la porte en courant, mettant son manteau de combat. Il sortait du sauna à l'instant.

-Oi chibiko ! Y a un gros problème !

Mais il s'interrompit et s'arrêta quand il vit son frère serrer la jeune fille contre lui. Setsu ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit par se dégager des bras du troisième fils et se tourner pour pas le regarder. Mais Sho pris le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

**À suivre...**

Je reprends la vitesse de croisière. J'adore le début de cet épisode, quand Chisato tente de se faire entendre pour que les frères aillent s'habiller. Ici, c'est Usagi qui a ce rôle. On approche de la fin, ne ? On voit que c'est vraiment un drama parce que toutes les situations où comme par hasard Sho se retrouve avec Chisato (ici Setsu), c'est un peu beaucoup.

**1** Le Netter, bible des étudiants en médecine, coûtait 85€ quand je l'avais acheté.  
**2** Référence : Pirates des Caraïbes, Gibbs qui parle à Will de l'histoire du Capitaine Sparrow.  
**3** Oui, mais cette fois, Setsu ne le fera pas, sinon on en a pour des lignes et des lignes...Donc référencez-vous aux chapitres précédents.  
**4** Setsu a peur du noir. Enfin du noir complet surtout, des films d'horreurs et des maisons hantées.  
**5** Elle a tenté dans un chapitre précédant et ne s'en ai toujours pas remise, la pauvre.


	9. Adieu à l'homme aux miracles

**Chapitre 9****: Adieu à l'homme aux miracles**

-Il y a quelque chose que je veux vraiment vous dire à tous aujourd'hui. Miracle...m'appartient dorénavant !

Puis Tokita se mit à rire, avant de disparaître et laisser place aux vidéos de cascades habituelles.

* * *

Takeru arriva à la porte en courant, mettant son manteau de combat. Il sortait du sauna à l'instant.

-Oi chibiko ! Y a un gros problème !

Mais il s'interrompit et s'arrêta quand il vit son frère serrer la jeune fille contre lui. Setsu ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit par se dégager des bras du troisième fils et se tourner pour pas le regarder. Mais Sho pris le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le motard ne savait pas où regarder, embarrassé par la scène. Nemizu poussa l'hôte en arrière.

-Nani ?  
-Iee, dois-je vraiment l'expliquer ?  
-Ah mo !

Elle s'en-alla, énervée. Takeru paniqua, ayant peur qu'elle ne le remarque et se cacha.

* * *

Dans le petit salon, les quatre frères et Usagi, assis autour de la table, restaient pensif. Setsu entra.

-Are ? Où est l'autre ? Demanda Satoru.  
-Si tu parles de Sho, il est resté...commença-t-elle précipitamment.  
-Iee, Takeru. Il est sortit te chercher, Setsu-san, expliqua Masaru.  
-Eh ? Takeru ?  
-Tu ne l'a pas vu ? Interrogea Usagi.  
-Je me rappelle pas avoir vu son manteau rouge...Ah !...iee, ce ne pouvait pas être lui.  
-Dja, t'es pas encore au courant ? Fit Fuu.

Elle se tourna lentement vers ses "fils".

-Au courant de quoi ?

* * *

Sho marchait pour rentrer, mais s'arrêta et ria.

-Je vois tes fesses, vieil-homme-de-27-ans-faisant-parti-d'un-gang-de-motards.

Takeru s'était caché derrière le volet d'une fenêtre, mais cela ne le cachait que en-haut. Il se tourna et semblait avoir mal jugé de la qualité de sa cachette.

-Tu caches ta tête mais pas ton derrière ?  
-Comme si je m'en préoccupais. En tout cas, j'ai rien vu.  
-Hai, hai. C'était simplement une salutation comme en outre-mer, pas vrai ?  
-C'est le Japon ! L'embrasser comme ça...  
-Donc tu as vu.  
-J'ai rien vu du tout !

Le deuxième fils avança vers la porte, mais s'arrêta encore une fois.

-J'ai rien vu du tout.

L'hôte sourit en regardant son frère partir.

* * *

-Il a pris le contrôle de Miracle ?! S'exclama la blonde.  
-So, so, confirma Usagi.

Setsu s'était assise en bout de table et avait écouté les explications des fils.

-Il a enfin montré son véritable visage, commenta Fuu.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais avant qu'il ne réponde, Takeru entra en courant. Mais il s'arrêta en faisant une drôle de tête quand il vit la jeune fille.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Satoru.  
-J'ai dit que je n'avais rien vu du tout, répondit-il en souriant bêtement.

Les quatre frères tournèrent la tête vers Nemizu qui ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux.

-Hm ?

* * *

A la compagnie Miracle, Setsu frappa du plat de la main sur le bureau dans le musée. Usagi l'avait accompagné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandèrent les cousines.

Tokita regarda devant lui. Posé sur le meuble, il y avait une pancarte avec "Directeur représentant Tokita Shuji". Il le montra du doigt et la jeune fille prit la plaque de métal.

-Voilà ce qui est arrivé.  
-Ha ?  
-Depuis quand ? Interrogea Makito.  
-Et de plus, c'est notre nouvelle mascotte...

Il s'était levé et montra une statue à son effigie, en costume blanc.

-Toki-chan desu. C'est une promesse que m'a faite l'ancien shacho.  
-Faire Toki-chan ? Dit la blonde pas convaincue.  
-Iee, iee, iee. Mon investiture en tant que président de la société. Ha ?  
-Yes, répondit la statue.  
-Ça parle ce truc ? S'effraya Nemizu.  
-C'est flippant.  
-Une fois que votre contrat prendrait fin...Il a promis que Miracle me reviendrait, na ?  
-Yes.  
-Mais le contrat n'a pas encore expiré, répliqua Setsu.  
-Vous êtes en avance, ajouta Usagi.  
-Soyez rassurée...Le contrat que vous avez été forcée d'accepter par l'ancien président...continuera comme prévu.  
-Ne ?

Les jeunes filles ne répondirent pas.

* * *

Les cousines marchèrent dans le couloir, Usagi appuya sur le bouton et elles entrèrent dans le petit salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandait l'hôte.

Elles trouvèrent Fuu, Masaru et Satoru assis à la table, Takeru assis sur la table. Sho et Akira jouaient ou se chamaillaient avec une peluche de chien. Mais en les voyant, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Yo.

Setsu entra et passa devant lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. L'hôte fit la grimace, se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre joyeusement. Le regard de Makito alla du troisième fils à sa cousine, sans comprendre pourquoi elle l'ignorait.

-Qu'a dit Tokita ? Demanda Takeru.  
-Eto...Il a dit que Shinzo-san lui a promis qu'il pourrait devenir le président de Miracle, répondit Usagi.  
-C'est quand même louche cette histoire, commenta la blonde.  
-Alors ça veut dire que le vieil homme a été plus rapide, hein ? Fit le motard.  
-Que va-t-il arriver au château ? Demanda Akira.  
-No problem. Il a dit que mon contrat était encore valide, aussi.  
-Anno Tokita-san, ne ? Dit Masaru.  
-Franchement, il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'approuve pas, mais...C'était toujours étrange de m'avoir en tant que présidente et...Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression qu'un fardeau a été enlevé de mes épaules.  
-La société ne fera pas faillite au moins, ajouta Makito.  
-Nous n'en avons rien à faire de cette société de toute façon, continua Satoru.  
-Nous ne sommes pas ses héritiers ou quoi que ce soit. Cela pourrait être mieux ainsi, conclua le mannequin.  
-Ce n'est pas mieux, contredit l'aîné.

Tout le monde semblait voir le bon côté des choses, sauf Fuu.

-Tokita va sûrement...se débarrasser de la section jouets de Miracle...et se focaliser uniquement sur les jeux vidéos. Si cela arrive...toutes les nouvelles inventions seraient abandonnées.  
-Ce qui signifie que le rêve d'Oyaji disparaîtrait, hein ? Simplifia Sho.  
-Plus de Cold Sleep ou de Miracle Spotlight...  
-Tu ne les utiliseras plus à nos dépends, soupira Usagi.  
-Tu en a aussi bien profité.

Sho s'était assis, la peluche sur les genoux. Le premier fils posa la lettre, que son père lui avait envoyé, sur la table.

-Nani kore ? Demanda la blonde.  
-C'est une lettre qu'Oyaji m'a adressé.

Setsu prit l'enveloppe et s'assit à sa place. Tous se rapprochèrent pour lire. La jeune fille déplia les feuilles.

-Oi, pourquoi commençons-nous au milieu ? Demanda Takeru.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'aîné. Mais ce dernier montra une ligne rapidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on lise le reste.

-Le plus important, regardez ici. Il a écrit que Tokita visait Miracle.  
-En lisant ceci, il ne semble pas que Shinzo-san ait vraiment promis à Tokita-san qu'il serait président, constata Masaru.  
-En fait, c'est un coup d'état, commenta Akira.  
-Ça veut dire quoi ? Ne comprenait pas le motard.  
-Cela veut-il dire que Tokita ment ? Supposa l'hôte.  
-Je n'arrive plus à suivre, était perdue Makito.

Fuu hocha la tête.

-Anno yaro...grogna Satoru.  
-La partie qui me dérange le plus est ici, montra Fuu.  
-"Si tu es capable de trouver l'héritage que je t'ai laissé, tu pourrais être capable de protéger ce qui est le plus important pour toi", lut Nemizu.  
-Si "ce qui est le plus important pour toi" c'est Miracle...  
-Ça veut dire qu'il y a une autre héritage quelque part ? Demanda le magicien.  
-En y repensant, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé sa fortune non plus, fit remarquer Sho.  
-Dja, si nous le cherchons, nous pourrions être capable de protéger Miracle ? Déduisit le mannequin.  
-Je me demande si l'héritage n'est pas une espèce de Miracle Bazooka ? Fit songeusement Setsu.  
-On n'a jamais testé d'invention de ce type.  
-En modifiant le Miracle Spotlight peut être...  
-Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Takeru.

-Vous êtes débiles ? Combien de temps allez-vous laisser le vieil homme vous tourner en bourrique ? Vous croyez sérieusement qu'il nous a laissé un vrai héritage ? Allez-vous enfin vous apercevoir que vous vous êtes fait avoir ?  
-Ça pourrait être vrai cette fois, dit Satoru.  
-S'il savait que Miracle pouvait être pris, alors pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas donné l'héritage depuis le début ? Il n'y a pas d'héritage !  
-Pourquoi tu t'énerves à ce sujet ? Demanda le troisième fils.  
-Ce qui arrive à Miracle ne me concerne pas. Je n'ai toujours pas pardonné à ce vieil homme.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit à ce moment. Setsu se leva, se demandant qui ça pouvait être.

* * *

Devant la porte d'entrée, il y avait un vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Kikuchi.  
-Oi chibiko ! Faut que tu leur apprennes la leçon.  
-Hein ? Je ne peux pas suivre deux conversations en même temps.

Mais quand Takeru vit le visage de l'homme, il sembla le reconnaître.

-Takeru.  
-Oyaji.  
-Eh ?

Nemizu regarda le deuxième fils, puis l'homme. Le motard descendit les marches, voulant partir. Mais son père tenta de discuter avec lui.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, ne le regarda pas, mais s'était arrêté pour l'écouter.

-Je suis sorti beaucoup plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Je travaille à la compagnie de construction d'un ami.  
-Que fais-tu ici après tout ce temps ?  
-J'ai entendu dire que Shinzo-san était décédé...Alors j'étais légèrement inquiet pour toi.  
-Ce qui m'arrive ne te concerne pas, pas vrai ? Tu m'as vendu, après tout.  
-Na, Takeru...  
-Ne reviens plus jamais ici. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Je te le renvoie.

Le deuxième fils partit sur ces mots. Setsu voulut lui courir après.

-Takeru !  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis fautif.  
-Demo...  
-Tenez...

Kikuchi sortit une carte de son porte-feuille et un stylo pour se mettre à griffonner dessus.

-Pourriez-vous donnez ceci à Takeru pour moi s'il vous plaît ? C'est mon numéro de portable.  
-Oh...

La jeune fille le prit.

* * *

-Setsu ! Faut qu'on discute !  
-Eh ? Nani ? Nande ?

Usagi entraîna sa cousine sur la terrasse. Décidément, la blonde aurait traversé le château de long en large aujourd'hui. Une fois installées à une des tables en fer forgées, la cadette entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sho ?  
-Eh ? Sho ? Be-betsuni.  
-Alors pourquoi tu l'ignores ? Depuis hier soir, on dirait que tu cherches à éviter le sujet.  
-Quel sujet ?

Nemizu tentait de jouer les innocentes le plus possible. À vrai dire, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'en parler avec sa cousine, mais ça la gênait de s'en rappeler. Après tout, il n'était pas sensé être son fils ?

-Hier soir, tu étais dehors, tu étais encore comme d'habitude. Sho est allé te voir, tu es rentrée et tu t'es mise à l'ignorer quand il te parlait.  
-Ce n'est qu'une impression. Dis toi que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.**(1)  
**-Il s'est passé quelque chose.  
-Tu en démords pas, ne ?

-Hai. J'insisterai jusqu'à ce que je sache.

Setsu soupira, capitulant. Makito était tout ouïe.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?  
-Il m'a remercier, m'a traité de naïve, prit dans ses bras et...  
-Chotto. Il t'a traité de naïve ? Toi ? Et il t'a fait un câlin ?  
-Ne me le rappelle pas plus, ça m'embarrasse suffisamment. Pour finir il...raaa pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Je ne lui parlerai plus jamais. Na.  
-Sale gosse.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de m'embrasser aussi.  
-Chu ?!

La blonde hocha la tête, visiblement gênée. Usagi sourit, connaissant enfin l'histoire. Elle avait bien son idée derrière la tête, mais n'en dit mot. Sa cousine finirait bien par comprendre un jour.

* * *

Takeru était dans le sauna et se remémorait son enfance.

_Flash back_

Le jeune garçon était au parloir avec son père.

-Takeru. Va dans la famille Okura. Shinzo-san t'adopte.  
-Eh ? Nande ?  
-Je vais avoir besoin d'argent quand je vais sortir de prison. Si tu te fais adopter, j'aurai cet argent...

L'adolescent était surpris et choqué par ces paroles.

-Ne reviens plus jamais ici.  
-Otosan !

L'homme se leva et le policier le ramena à sa cellule.

_Fin du flash back_

Le motard soupira et s'allongea.

* * *

-Apparemment rien n'est caché à l'intérieur de Mirakurun 2.0, constata l'hôte.

Dans le petit salon, Sho, Masaru, Akira et Satoru avait démonté le robot pour vérifier. Les cousines et Fuu les regardaient faire.

-Je me demande si notre héritage était seulement ces rouleaux...

Takeru sortit du sauna, veste sur l'épaule.

-Takeru ! Ça vient de ton père...lui dit la blonde.  
-Takeru no otosan ? S'étonna Usagi.

La jeune fille s'était levé pour lui donner le morceau de papier. En l'entendant, les frères s'étaient arrêté et regardaient le deuxième fils.

-Le père de Takeru a été libéré ? Demanda Masaru.  
-Libéré ? Répéta Setsu.  
-Are...j'aurais pas dû dire ça ?  
-Betsuni. Il a été en prison, pour avoir tué un policier. Jette-ça.

Le jeune homme sortit, laissant Nemizu sans voix.

* * *

Le lendemain, les cousines sortirent du château en regardant autour d'elles. Elles trouvèrent le motard entrain de nettoyer sa moto.

-T'es vraiment têtue. Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas.  
-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir en parler avec lui ?  
-Tu m'as pas entendu hier ? J'ai été vendu. Il m'a traité comme une sorte d'objet.  
-Peut être...  
-Ne sois pas comme ça, Takeru, dit Usagi.  
-Il doit y avoir un acheteur et un vendeur pour ça. Ce qui rend Okura Shinzo coupable lui aussi.  
-Shinzo-san n'était pas ainsi.  
-So desu ! Il traitait pas les gens comme des objets...commença la blonde.  
-Il ne l'a jamais nié.  
-Je suis persuadée qu'il a ses raisons ! Ne devrais-tu pas t'en assurer ?  
-Vous êtes trop lourdes.  
-Oi...

Il saisit le tuyau d'arrosage pour les mouiller. Elles partirent s'abriter derrière un des piliers devant l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée.

-Dégage.  
-Mo, tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé !

* * *

Masaru tenait la lettre et écrivait sur un tableau blanc. Dans la pièce était ses autres frères, assis à la table.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Akira.  
-Nous nous prenons la tête parce que nous ne savons pas, hein ? Soupira Fuu.  
-Peut être que ce sont ces choses qu'oyaji a voulu nous reprocher ? Suggéra Sho.  
-"Ton parent a une pièce de 10 yens jugée sans valeur." n'a aucun sens pour une réprimande, rétorqua Satoru.  
-"Frappez un moustique" a un sens, mais pas : "Ne pas frapper un papillon de nuit", ajuta le mannequin.

Ils s'arrachaient tous les cheveux sur ces expressions sans aucun sens quand Setsu et Usagi entrèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda la cadette.  
-Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Montra le quatrième fils.

Elle se tourna et regarda le tableau blanc. La blonde regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Les phrases ont des kanji seulement en début des phrases...J'ai compris.  
-Eh ? Firent les frères surpris qu'elle y arrive si vite.  
-Après avoir autant lu Detective Conan et résolu toutes les enquêtes policières des séries tv avant la fin des épisodes, c'était pas dur pour elle.

Elle pris le feutre et entoura les kanji. Les jeunes hommes s'étaient levé pour s'approcher.

-Si l'on prend le kanji au début de la phrase...  
-So ka ! Et si on les tourne dans leur lecture hiragana...compris Makito.  
-"Les buts d'une mère..." lurent ensemble les frères.  
-"Les buts d'une mère sont un indice", finit l'hôte.  
-C'est ça, approuva l'aîné.  
-Donc ça veut dire que l'indice pour trouver l'héritage est les buts ? Interrogea le mannequin.  
-Mais pourquoi nous réunir pour le repas ou collecter nos empreintes ? Demanda Satoru.  
-Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un autre sens aux"buts d'une mère" eux-mêmes, suggéra Sho.  
-En tout cas, le seul moyen de protéger Miracle est de compléter les buts d'une mère, conclue Fuu.  
-Dans ce cas, les buts d'une mère numéro 4.  
-Whoa !

L'avocate tenait le rouleau devant elle, à l'autre bout de la table, derrière eux.

-Nettoyer dans les moindres recoins le Trick Heart Castle.  
-Eh ? Firent les garçons visiblement ennuyés.  
-Ce château a la même superficie que le Tokyo Dôme. Je vous demande de le nettoyer soigneusement. Je...veillerai dessus.  
-Tokyo Dôme ?! Uso...s'étonna Usagi.

Elle sortit. Les jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas enthousiastes à cette idée, mais Usagi non plus. Setsu, elle semblait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle suivit Koganei dans le couloir.

-Anno...

* * *

Fuu était allé voir Tokita au bureau-musée.

-Vous étiez censé devenir président après la fin du contrat de Setsu, ne ? Pourquoi avez-vous agi comme ça avant la fin du contrat ?  
-J'ai deux raisons. La première est la lettre que vous avez d'Okura Shinzo-shi. Elle vient de l'ancien président, alors je suis certain que quelque chose est caché à l'intérieur.  
-L'autre raison ?  
-Setsu-san, Usagi-san. Leur capacité à influencer les gens est assez forte. Si je laisse les choses telles qu'elles sont, cela me poserait plus de problèmes.  
-Hm...Mais c'est étrange, ne ? Comment avez-vous pu devenir président alors que le contrat n'est pas terminé ?  
-Le conseil des directeurs m'a élu.  
-Eh ? Mais oyaji détenait 70% des stocks de Miracle, ne ?

Le premier fils alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du bureau.

-Ce qui veut dire...Si nous, ses héritiers, nous servons des droits qui nous sont donnés...nous devrions pouvoir passer outre leur décision.  
-Comme c'est naïf. Si vous tous essayez de faire une telle demande, vous constateriez que vous contrôlez seulement la moitié de cette quantité, 35%. Fondamentalement, vous n'avez pas plus de la moitié du stock, alors vous ne pourrez pas récupérer Miracle.

Fuu resta silencieux.

-On dirait que j'ai gagné, ne ?

Le jeune homme se leva.

-Je ne laisserai pas cela...finir ainsi.

Puis il partit sous le regard de l'ancien secrétaire.

* * *

Fuu marchait dans le couloir, travaillé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il appuya sur le bouton de la chauve-souris et entra dans le living.

-Il faut qu'on nettoie, lui dit Takeru.  
-Pourquoi vous essayez me le faire faire ? Râla Satoru.  
-Tout le monde participe. Vu la superficie, plus on est nombreux, mieux c'est, ordonna Usagi.  
-Ah, Fuu. Tu nettoies le balcon avec Takeru, ne ? Lui dit Setsu.  
-Ah ? Ah.

Setsu faisait la répartition des tâches pour tout le monde, pendant que les frères râlaient assis autour de la table.

-Sho le fait, pas moi.  
-Fous-moi la paix ! Répliqua le frère concerné.  
-Nettoyer les couloirs est ton travail ! Lui dit Masaru.  
-Et toi, Akira, tu fais quoi ? Demanda le motard.  
-Comment suis-je censé savoir ce que ça signifie ? Ajouta le magicien.  
-Urusei ! Hurla la clonde.  
-Effrayante...trembla sa cousine.

Après qu'elle ait crié, ils se turent tous.

-Nous avons tiré à la courte paille pour décider, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Hai ! Allez le faire, maintenant ! Sinon je vais me fâcher pour de bon !

Ils se levèrent sans enthousiasme.

-Ne traînez pas des pieds ! Accélérez et commencez ! Sinon je prend une benne et je vide vos chambres dedans, comme ça se sera rangé et propre.**(2)  
**-Plus vite on s'y met, plus vite ce sera fini.  
-Bon état d'esprit, Usagi.  
-Dépêchez-vous ! Ajouta le deuxième fils.  
-Ah Takeru ! Puis-je te parler quelques secondes ?

Tous les frères étaient partis dans une direction. Le motard bougeait les bras comme s'il courait à toute vitesse alors qu'il traînait encore plus les pieds.

-Ah ?  
-Anno ne, l'un des amis de Kokudo est une connaissance lointaine de Yamakawa Yutaka.  
-Uso !  
-Oui, ça m'étonne moi aussi. Et je sais que le préavis est court, mais si tu y vas aujourd'hui, ils ont dit qu'ils écouteraient ta cassette de démonstration.  
-Sérieux ? Je vais y aller, j'irai.  
-Ils t'attendront à 16h ici.

Elle lui donna un morceau de papier que le jeune homme s'empressa de prendre.

-J'ai FNS Kayousai maintenant !

Il sortit en courant et la jeune fille semblait contente d'elle. Dans la galerie du haut, du côté des tableaux, Sho avait observé la scène.

-Que complotes-tu ?

Mais Nemizu redevint sérieuse et sortit en regardant droit devant elle.

-Tu m'ignores encore ?

* * *

Takeru échauffait sa voix. Il était dans un parc, sur un banc. Pour l'occasion, il avait mis une cravate noire sur son pull.

-Hyokori hytan...Hyokori...

Mais il remarqua une personne derrière lui. Le motard se leva rapidement et s'inclina devant-elle.

-Je suis Okura Takeru ! Voudriez-vous, mon artiste favori Yutaka-san, écouter ma démo...

Il tendit sa cassette devant lui, mais en levant la tête, il vit que c'était l'avocate.

-Domo, je suis Yamakawa Yutaka.

Elle s'approcha.

-Setsu-san m'a demandée de venir ici.  
-La chibiko a fait ça ?  
-Elle a dit que vous aviez plusieurs questions au sujet de votre père.

Il soupira.

-Anno yaro...

Takeru se rassit, triturant sa cassette. Koganei s'assit à côté de lui.

-Savez-vous que votre père a été libéré ?  
-Comme si ça m'intéressait. Cela fait plus de 15 ans qu'il a été incarcéré.

_Flash back_

Takeru, enfant, était à l'arrière d'une moto, casque sur la tête. Son père était debout devant, discutant avec un policier qui l'avait arrêté.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas le temps. Ma femme est dans un état critique.  
-Ça n'est pas une raison. À combien pensiez-vous rouler ?  
-Sumimasen. S'il vous plaît, je promet de venir au commissariat après tout cela.  
-Ça ne fonctionne pas.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps.  
-Montrez-moi votre permis.

Mais le père se tourna et pris le guidon de sa moto en main. Le policier tenta de l'en empêcher.

-Essayez-vous de vous enfuir ?  
-Je n'ai pas le temps !

Il repoussa le policier qui tomba sur la route. Au même moment, une voiture passait à toute vitesse et écrasa le pauvre homme.

_Fin du flash back  
_  
-Vous aimiez énormément votre père, ne ?  
-C'était il y a longtemps. Il m'a vendu.  
-Il semble que corriger le malentendu était le vrai but de Setsu-san.  
-Malentendu ?  
-Votre père ne vous a pas fait adopter en échange d'argent.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? Ce n'est pas...  
-Il a délibérément dit quelque chose pour que vous le haïssiez et vous éloigner.

Le motard regarda l'avocate un instant, mais ne dit rien. Il écouta attentivement ce que Kyoko lui racontait.

-Votre père savait que sa situation affecterait votre avenir. Afin de cacher votre vrai lien de parenté, il a demandé à Shinzo-shi, un vieil ami, de vous adopter dans sa famille. La raison pour laquelle Shinzo-shi n'a pas nié ce mensonge est probablement parce qu'il a compris ce que votre père ressentait.  
-C'est impossible...  
-Votre père a juré qu'il ne vous verrait plus jamais. Pourquoi...s'est-il présenté au château, je me le demande ? Moi aussi...Je ne peux tout simplement pas comprendre le mystère.

Elle sortit un morceau de papier de sa veste et le tendit vers le deuxième fils. Le motard finit par le prendre.

* * *

Dans une des nombreuses pièces du Trick Heart Castle, Usagi astiquait les meubles tandis que Masaru s'occupait du sol. Akira faisait équipe avec Satoru. La jeune fille frottait un vase sans vraiment faire attention. Elle boudait un peu car sa cousine faisait de plus en plus de choses sans l'en informer.

-Ah, mo !  
-Usagi-san ?  
-Je l'interrogerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue tout quand ce sera fini.

Le mannequin la regarda, sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Makito repris son travail avec entrain.

* * *

Dans le hall d'entrée, la blonde passait la serpillière sur le sol tandis que Sho balayait l'escalier. De temps en temps, il la regardait, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à lui.

-Est-ce que tu fais en sorte que Takeru se réconcilie avec son père ?  
-Ça te pose un problème ? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un "problème", mais...

Avant de pouvoir continuer, le sujet de la conversation entra. En le voyant, Nemizu lâcha son balais et, tout sourire, alla le voir.

-Okaeri. Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-On s'en fiche de comment ça s'est passé. Tu m'as piégé.  
-Hai, hai. Gomen. Mais, n'es-tu pas heureux d'y être allé ?

Takeru s'arrêta, regarda la jeune fille, puis son frère qui s'appuyait sur son balais.

-Faut que je nettoie. Commence à ranger.  
-Ouais, répondit Sho.

Le motard monta les marche et l'hôte se remis à nettoyer.

* * *

Sur la terrasse, Fuu nettoyait les planches avec un balais et de l'eau. Le deuxième fils arriva à ce moment.

-Oi, où étais-tu ?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

-Hein ?

Takeru avança, avec son balais et seau et se mit à nettoyer de l'autre côté. L'artiste se remit au travail, comprenant pas pourquoi son frère semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Je veux te demander quelque chose.  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi veux-tu tellement protéger Miracle ?  
-Est-ce étrange ?  
-Bien sûr que oui. Tu détestais tellement ce vieil homme.  
-C'est le seul moyen...que j'ai pour répondre aux sentiments d'oyaji pour moi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant.

-Lorsque j'ai réalisé que je n'avais rien compris...Oyaji n'était plus là. Je n'ai pas pu m'expliquer avec lui et je n'ai pas pu le remercier non plus. La seule chose que je puisse faire...c'est d'essayer de réaliser la volonté d'oyaji. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée avec ton père ?

Takeru s'arrêta dans son mouvement, mais repris sans rien dire.

-Si tu ne fais rien, rien de commencera. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui se prendre la tête...c'est une bonne chose.

* * *

Ils avaient enfin tous fini de nettoyer tout le château. Ils se tenaient debout, devant les tableaux, en rang : Fuu, Sho, Masaru, Usagi, Setsu, Satoru, Akira et Takeru. L'avocate inspectait le petit salon, guettant la moindre trace de poussière.

-Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Vous avez réussi.  
-Yosha ! Se réjouirent les frères.  
-Yatta ! S'exclama Usagi.  
-La où on passe, la poussière trépasse.**(3) **commenta la blonde.**  
**-Ne ? Firent en cœur les cousines.

Le mannequin et l'hôte se frappèrent même dans les mains.

-Passons au suivant, le but d'un mère numéro 5...Recréer la soupe Banzaian spéciale.  
-Eh ?

Ils soupirèrent tous encore une fois.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans un des fauteuil du cyber café, Kokudo, sirotant une boisson, racontait les dernières nouvelles.

-Le prochain but est de faire de la soupe Banzaian. C'est assez compliqué, tu sais.

Tous les gardes du corps étaient soient à l'ordinateur, soient écrivaient à la main. Ils semblaient occupés.

-Demo ne, je peux être près de Setsu-san, alors ça me va.  
-En fin de compte, il parle comme s'ils étaient amoureux...commenta Heiji.  
-Juste au moment où nous sommes tous entrain de passer l'examen d'emploi de Miracle ! Dit Nishigo.  
-Nani ? Fit Britney.  
-Miracle est actuellement entrain de recruter des personnes qui ont des connaissances en jeux vidéos ! Expliqua Nakao.  
-Si nous réussissons cela, nous pourrions nous rapprocher de Setsu-san ! Ajouta son voisin.  
-Je passe !  
-Setsu-san n'est plus la présidente de Miracle.  
-Eh ?! S'écrièrent tout le monde.  
-Ah ! Je n'aurais peut être pas dû dire cela. Haha gomen ne.  
-Il me gonfle, soupira Majima.

Mais le jeune employé eut soudain une idée.

-Senpai...Travaillez dur pour faire cette soupe.  
-Hm. Oh !

Kokudo riait et Heiji en profita pour lui placer un émetteur à l'arrière du crâne.

-Prenez soin de cet endroit pendant mon absence. Vraiment, je n'ai pas des choses faciles en ce moment.

* * *

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

Takeru avait finalement accepté de retrouver son père. Ils se voyaient dans un café.

-Me dire que me vendre était un mensonge. Était-ce pour moi ? M'as-tu fait adopter pour mon propre bien ? T'es sérieux ?

Le motard avait un sourire forcé qui montrait qu'il semblait en colère. En face de lui, Kikuchi ne disait rien pendant que son fils l'interrogeait. Le deuxième fils but son verre d'eau d'une traite et un silence pesant s'installa.

-Pourquoi t'es venu au château ?  
-Shinzo-san m'a dit quelque chose quand tu as été adopté, répondit enfin l'homme. "Est-ce que cacher votre lien de parenté...est vraiment le mieux pour Takeru ?" Ces mots...sont restés en moi, même après ma sortie de prison. Et puis...j'ai entendu dire que Shinzo-san était décédé...Si...tu te sentais seul au fond...J'ai pensé à te demander de revivre avec moi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

-Demo...On dirait qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Après tout ce temps...

* * *

Le motard ouvrit la porte du living et resta un instant arrêté sur le pas de la porte. Puis il entra et marcha jusqu'à la grande table. Il regarda chaque chaise, réfléchissant, puis il tourna son regard vers le portrait de Shinzo qui était accroché.

* * *

-Ne, onegai, enseignez-moi votre men-tsuyu ! Supplia Setsu.  
-Onegai shimasu !

Les cousines étaient allées au restaurant devant le château et harcelaient le cuisinier.

-C'est une recette secrète. Je ne peux pas vous l'enseigner.  
-S'il vous plaît ! Insista la blonde.  
-On ne le répétera à personne, promit Usagi.  
-Muettes comme des œufs.**(4)  
**-Non.  
-Dans ce cas, faisons un duel, proposa Nemizu.  
-Eh ?  
-Si on parvient à entrer dans votre cuisine, vous nous enseignerez votre men-tsuyu. Do ?  
-J'accepte.

Les jeunes filles sourirent et fit un signe de la main. Les frères, sauf Takeru, arrivèrent, en habit de footballeur américain blanc, ayant chacun leur numéro en violet, selon leur ordre d'arrivé dans la famille. Kokudo les accompagnait. Ils se mirent en cercle pour se motiver.

-Yosha !  
-Yo les gars ! Salua Satoru.  
-Allons-y les gars ! Encouragea Akira.  
-Oh !  
-Tout le monde connaît ses positions ? Demanda Fuu.

Le cuisinier les regardait surpris, mais quand il tourna la tête vers les cousines. Setsu installait le micro intégré au casque qu'elle portait. Usagi s'occupait des encouragements. Les frères mirent leur casque.

-Yosh, allons-y !  
-Allons-y !

Le cuisinier se mit en position.

-Ready...go ! Dit l'aîné.

Ils coururent tous vers le pauvre homme devant son restaurant. Mais ce dernier repoussa Akira et Satoru d'un coup de main, puis attrapa Masaru et Sho.

-Choppe-le ! Ordonna l'artiste.  
-Compris ! Répondit le sixième fils.

Le manager partie pour les contourner, mais s'arrêta quand en face de lui surgit un homme avec un masque de monstre.

-Eh ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda un autre aux cheveux longs.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, niichan ?

Au total, quatre hommes venait de sortir du restaurant.

-Kyodai ? S'étonna Nemizu.  
-Sérieux ? N'y croyait pas Sho.  
-Jiro, Saburo, Shiro, Goro...Faites ce que vous voulez !

Les frères hurlèrent et se jetèrent sur la famille Okura. Jiro, celui avec le masque, empoignait Akira. Saburo, celui aux cheveux longs avec des mèches blondes, avait attrapé Sho. Shiro, l'homme avec une moustache et un bouc, s'occupait de Masaru. Et enfin Goro avait plaqué Fuu au sol. Le cuisinier étranglait Satoru.

-Vous êtes les prochaines !

Kokudo partie sans demander son reste, tandis que les frères furent portés jusqu'au château, ainsi que Makito et Nemizu, comme des sacs de patates.

-Men-tsuyu ! Criaient les cousines.

* * *

L'équipe rentrait, vaincue, au living.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait 5 frères...soupira Fuu.  
-Cuisiniers, 1, Okura family 0.  
-Que va-t-on faire pour le men-tsuyu ? S'inquiéta Usagi.  
-Dépêche-toi de retirer ton casque, dit l'hôte.  
-Je l'enlève, fit Satoru.

Nemizu appuya sur le bouton et entra. Ils trouvèrent Takeru à côté d'une marmite, ayant revêtu un habit de cuisinier au-dessus de son manteau.

-Takeru ! S'étonna la blonde.  
-Yosha, c'est fini ! S'écria-t-il après avoir goûter sa sauce. Le secret du Banzaian men-tsuyu.  
-Eh ? S'étonnèrent les autres.

Ils se jetèrent sur la marmite, poussant le deuxième fils au passage.

-Atsui ! Oi !

Satoru avait mit son doigt dedans pour goûter, mais s'était brûlé.

-C'est bien le goût du Banzaian, confirma le cinquième fils.  
-Eh ? Doche ? Demanda Setsu.  
-Honto da ? N'y croyait pas Usagi.  
-J'ai bossé là-bas à temps partiel. Il me le faisaient faire tout le temps.  
-T'aurais dû le dire plus tôt ! S'énerva sa famille.

L'avocate apparut comme par magie et goûta à son tour.

-C'est bien ça.  
-Oh, s'étonnèrent les frères.  
-Elle est arrivée quand ? Interrogea la cadette.  
-But d'une mère numéro 5...clear.  
-Yosha !  
-Yatta ! S'exclamèrent les cousines.  
-C'est génial ! Ah ! Fit le magicien.  
-C'est impressionnant, dit Fuu.

Takeru était heureux, mais semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Sho le remarqua.

-But d'un mère numéro 6...En utilisant une corde à sauter géante, tous les membres de la famille doivent sauter 100 fois d'affilée.  
-Eh ? Firent-ils encore une fois démotivés.  
-Ils vous nous répéter la même chose à chaque nouveau but ?  
-Disque rayé, les excusa Makito.  
-Ça ne semble pas être une chose qu'une mère ferait, commenta Masaru.  
-Oh, avec Setsu, ça ne m'étonnerai même pas.  
-J'ai jamais essayer de faire de la corde à sauter à 8 moi. Déjà toute seule j'ai du mal.  
-Pourquoi devons-nous faire ça ? Demanda Akira.  
-Faites de votre mieux.  
-Elle part comme ça, commenta les frères.  
-Yosha, faisons-le !  
-Pourquoi joues-tu le jeu soudainement ? Demanda Satoru.  
-Vous allez voir la beauté de la perfection.  
-Hein ?  
-C'est quoi "la beauté de la perfection" ? Fit le mannequin.  
-Après que nous ayons réglé ça, je partirai, déclara Takeru en enlevant son habit de cuisinier.  
-Ah ?

Setsu et Sho semblaient être les seuls à comprendre immédiatement de quoi il retournait. Ils ne semblaient pas ravis.

-J'ai décidé de vivre avec mon père.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda le magicien.  
-Pourquoi soudainement ? Ajouta Usagi.  
-Tu ne détestes pas ton père ? Continua Akira.  
-So dayo. Il a dit qu'il t'avait vendu, dit Masaru.  
-Tout ceci était...des mensonges qu'il a dit pour mon bien. Il a demandé à Okura Shinzo de m'adopter pour que j'ai une bonne vie.  
-Il désire que tu vives avec lui ? Demanda Fuu.  
-Oh. Il a dit qu'il était tout seul. En tout cas, je sais que vous serez triste de mon départ, mais réglons ça rapidement, na ? Hm. On a pas de corde. Je vais aller en chercher une.

Il sortit en courant, suivit du regard par ses frères. Nemizu n'avait pas tourné la tête, visiblement attristée par la nouvelle.

* * *

Une fois dans le couloir, le motard s'arrêta et s'accroupit, adossé au mur. Lui aussi, ça ne le laissait pas indifférent de quitter le château.

-Saru...Gorira...Chimpenze...chantonnait Kokudo. Sar...Ara ?

En l'entendant, Takeru se reprit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Oh, je cherche une corde, répondit le deuxième fils en se relevant.  
-Une corde ?  
-Une corde !

Le motard l'entraîna avec lui par le bras.

-Une corde ?  
-Une corde à sauter.

* * *

Au cyber café, Majima écoutait toute la conversation. À côté de lui se trouvait les gardes du corps qui tentaient d'entendre.

-_Une corde à sauter ?  
_-_Oh_.  
-Une corde ? Il a dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'une corde ! Cherchez une corde !  
-Une corde, une corde ! S'affolèrent les gens.  
-Hé...Tu lui as mis un micro ? Demanda Britney.

* * *

Dans le living, les frères étaient assis à la table, Fuu au bar et Setsu et Usagi restaient debout à côté du bureau. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Takeru.

-Je veux dire...Il ment sûrement au sujet de son départ, vous savez ? Dit Satoru.  
-C'est sûrement la vérité, contredit Fuu.  
-Honto desu ka...fit Usagi.  
-C'est pas le moment de chercher un autre héritage, ne ? Leur dit Masaru.  
-Takeru...va partir.

Sho lui lança un regard, ayant remarqué que la blonde était affectée à cette idée.

-Ma, nous ne pouvons pas lui parler d'une chose qu'il a déjà décidé de faire, conclue l'aîné.  
-Je sais. Demo...Je me demande quel...est ce sentiment, commenta le mannequin.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, jusqu'à ce que l'hôte se lève.

-Oi, oi. Pourquoi vous avez triste mine ? Les choses seront beaucoup plus calmes ici, sans lui.

Mais personne ne réagit.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il partait dans un autre monde, vous savez ? Si vous continuez à faire cet air triste...ça sera difficile pour lui de partir.

Ils savaient tous qu'il avait raison.

-So dayo, ne, dit lentement Masaru. Nous pouvons le voir dès que nous le souhaitons.  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix, ne ? Disons-lui au revoir avec le sourire, approuva le cinquième fils.  
-Yosh, était motivée Usagi.  
-Avant ça, nous devons sauter 100 fois à la corde, rappela Akira.  
-Oh, fit Setsu.

La jeune fille approuva, mais au même moment, le motard entra bruyamment.

-Oi, j'ai trouvé une corde !  
-Yosh, commençons, dit Sho.  
-Oh, approuva Satoru.  
-Oi, ne nous freine pas, râla l'hôte.  
-A qui crois-tu parler ? Demanda Takeru.  
-A toi ! Tu nous as acheté une corde pour gosse !  
-On ne va pas aller loin avec ça, commenta Makito.

Sho lui prit la main pour le montrer à tout le monde.

-Comment sommes-nous supposés sauter avec cette corde ?  
-La ferme, le casque ! Répliqua le deuxième fils en parlant des cheveux du magicien.  
-Baka !  
-Dépêche-toi de l'enlever.

Les frères firent de nouveau une mêlée, se chamaillant. Cela fit sourire Setsu. Fuu aussi appréciait cette ambiance et remarqua que la jeune fille semblait plus heureuse. Doucement, la porte s'entrouvrit sur Kokudo.

-Anno...Au sujet de la corde...  
-T'en a trouvé une ? Amène-la ici.  
-J'en ai trouvé une, mais...  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le troisième fils.  
-Ha ha, nous sommes les gardes du corps ! Scandaient les gens en boucle.

Le manager entra, suivit par Majima qui semblait ébahit d'être dans le Trick Heart Castle, ainsi que tous les gardes du corps, tous accrochés à la corde. Les cousines étaient surprises.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? S'étonna Satoru.  
-Laissez-nous vous aider, dit Heiji.  
-Bien sûr, répondit Sho avec un clin d'œil.  
-Yosha !  
-C'est vraiment d'accord ? Demanda Yutaka.

* * *

La grande table avait été enlevée et la famille Okura était en ligne, les uns derrière les autres : Akira, Setsu, Usagi, Fuu, Sho, Masaru, Satoru et enfin Takeru. Majima et Kokudo s'occupaient de faire tourner la corde. Tous les gardes du corps jouaient le rôle des pompom-boys.

-Setsu-san ! Ganbatte ! Hurla Nakao d'une voix aiguë.  
-Usagi-san ! Reste calme ! Ajouta celui à ses côtés.  
-Vous êtes super lourds. Encouragez-nous aussi ! Râla Takeru.

Mais ils lui mirent leur index sur la bouche.

-Très bien, commençons ! Se-no...commença Kokudo.  
-Ichi...comptait les gardes du corps.

Mais dès le départ, Satoru marcha sur la corde, ce qui le gêna.

-Oi ! S'exclama le motard.  
-Gomen. Urusei o ! Encore.  
-Don't mind, le rassura Setsu.  
-Très bien, on recommence, annonça le manager.  
-Hai, hai, tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda le deuxième fils.  
-Se-no...  
-Ichi...

Mais encore une fois, Satoru n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau sauter dans tout les sens, ça ne servait à rien, ses pieds s'emmêlaient dans la corde.

-Ne me dis pas que tu...es nul en sport ? Demanda Sho.  
-Ah ? Bien sûr que non.  
-Ce n'est pas une tare, je le suis aussi, lui dit Nemizu.  
-Ma, ganbaro, ne ? Encouragea Usagi.  
-Ah.

Setsu souriait, mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit Akira qui avait les yeux fermés, devant elle.

-Il dort, constata la blonde.  
-Reprenons demain, ne ?

* * *

-Nani Usagi ?  
-Tu me cache encore des choses !  
-Eh ? Ore ?

Les deux cousines sirotaient un jus de fruit, dans le petit salon. Le château semblait plutôt calme sans la présence de tout le cyber café.

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours des trucs dans ton coin !?  
-Eh ?  
-Le dirigeable pour la mère d'Akira, maintenant Takeru et son père.  
-Ah, ces choses là.

Setsu ria un instant, mais en voyant la mine sérieuse de la cadette, elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Ok, j'arrête.  
-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
-Pas ma faute, m'selle...Bon ok, j'ai chaque fois agit sur un coup de tête.  
-Mouais, tu pourrais me mettre dans la confidence, au moins après coup.  
-Hai, hai. Je le ferai la prochaine fois.  
-Mouais. Il y a intérêt. Je vais faire un tour.  
-Iterashai !

* * *

Fuu profitait du sauna tout seul. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Sho entre.

-Are ? Où est Satoru ?  
-Oh...

L'hôte sourit en y pensant.

* * *

-Ganbatte, Satoru ! Woo ! Hey ! Encourageaient les gardes du corps.

Dehors, le cinquième fils s'entraînait à la corde à sauter. Takeru l'observait assis sur les marches. Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à tenir assez longtemps.

-Gomen. Encore.  
-Ça va aller. Tu peux le faire, le rassura un des gardes du corps.

* * *

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais triste aussi.

Sho s'était installé sur la deuxième estrade du sauna, face à la porte.

-Je ne le suis pas.  
-Il faut que tu deviennes plus fort. C'est vraiment confortable ici, alors c'est facile d'être bien. Mais aucune famille...ne peut rester ensemble pour toujours. Ceux qui partent et ceux qui les voient partir...Ils doivent devenir plus fort.

* * *

Takeru s'approcha de son frère qui était couché parterre, bras étendus, complètement épuisé.

-Tu peux t'en sortir quand tu essaies.  
-Urusei o.  
-T'es parents aussi se sont fait avoir, na ? Tu ne leur a toujours pas pardonné ? Ma...T'es parents t'ont sûrement fait endurer pleins de trucs qui méritent ta colère. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de leur pardonner ? Tes parents ne sont pas parfaits, après tout.

Satoru se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive soudainement ?  
-Je me disais, avant que je ne parte...j'essaierai de faire quelque chose comme font les frères. Je suppose que c'est pas dans ton caractère pourtant.

Le motard se leva et le magicien pouffa de rire. Il prit sa bouteille et but. Plus loin, en haut des escaliers, près du château, Masaru et Usagi les observaient.

-Setsu pensait que cela serait bien si Takeru était capable de pardonner son père. Ma...je suis d'accord avec ça. Mais...Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il dirait qu'il allait vivre avec lui.

La jeune fille tourna le dos.

-Si nous ne sautons pas 100 fois...je me demande si Takeru restera ici pour toujours.  
-Usagi-san...  
-C'est vraiment égoïste, ne ? Gomen. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Elle partie sous le regard du mannequin.

* * *

Cette fois, la famille Okura était prête et motivée. Les garçons étaient en débardeur blanc avec un bandeau attaché sur le front et un short blanc avec basket et chaussettes hautes assorties. Les cousines portaient chacune un survêtement de sport bleu. Ils ne rigolaient plus.

-Très bien, nous y voilà ! Annonça Kokudo.

Ils semblaient tous prêts.

-Se-no !  
-Ichi...Ni...San...Shi...Go...Roku...Shichi...Hachi...Kyu...Ju...

* * *

Posée sur le bureau de Shinzo, il y avait une affiche pour le Treasure Hunter.

-_La chasse au trésor, pour le dire simplement, est une chasse au trésor. C'est une attraction qui vous laisse l'impression que vous êtes sur un plateau de tournage d'Hollywood_.

Tokita se repassait son propre discours dans la tête.

-Shacho ! Est-ce vrai que vous changez le site de construction du Treasure Hunter ?  
-Oui, honto desu. Le nouveau site de construction est...

* * *

-45...46...

Les frères et les cousines sautaient toujours.

-47...48...49...

Mais Akira sauta sur la corde.

-Gomen.  
-Faisons une pause, suggéra Takeru.  
-Hm, ça ne nous fera pas de mal, approuva Usagi.

Tout le monde approuva et alla s'asseoir. Les gardes du corps étaient au petit soin pour les jeunes filles alors que les jeunes hommes devaient se contenter de chaise pliantes et d'un peu d'eau.

-Oi, vous devriez le faire pour nous aussi ! Râla le motard.

Elles étaient chacune sur un fauteuil, avec repose-pieds. Nakao tenait une ombrelle pour les protéger de la lumière, l'un les éventait, un autre épongeait leur sueur, un troisième leur donnait des fruits coupés pendant qu'elles sirotaient un jus de fruits. Enfin, il y en avait même un qui jouait du shamisen.

-Demo, je trouve qu'on nous y allons au bon rythme finalement, commenta Masaru.  
-Akira...la prochaine fois, change de place avec moi. Tu commences à fatiguer, non ? Proposa Satoru.  
-Merci.  
-Dja, l'une veut changer avec moi, Usagi, Setsu ? Suggéra Fuu.  
-Je peux tenir. Honneur aux plus jeunes.  
-Hm. Arigato, remercia Makito.

La blonde se leva et alla devant ses "fils". Au bar, accoudé, Kokudo et Majima discutaient en les observant.

-Ils ont déjà essayé une trentaine de fois.  
-Je suis jaloux d'eux en quelque sorte.  
-Eh ?  
-Bien que je sois toujours avec eux...je ne serai jamais une partie d'eux.

Sho et Takeru avaient chacun saisit un pied de leur aîné et tirait dessus. Masaru avait l'air inquiet et regardait autour de lui.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Usagi.  
-Ah, c'est rien.  
-Oh. Ganbatte.  
-Yosh. Ganbaro minna ! Encouragea Setsu.  
-Yosha !  
-Très bien, allons-y ! fit Takeru.

Ils reprirent, après avoir changé leur place : Satoru, Fuu, Setsu, Masaru, Sho, Usagi, Akira et Takeru.

-55...56...57...58...59...60...  
-Plus que 40, annonça Majima.  
-61...62...63...64...

Masaru se remémorait les paroles de Makito le soir précédant.

_Flash back_

-Si nous ne sautons pas 100 fois...je me demande si Takeru restera ici pour toujours.

_Fin du flash back_

-69...70...  
-Masaru !  
-71...72...  
-Ganbaro ne ?!  
-73...74...  
-Nous devons finir ! Cria Nemizu.  
-75...76...77...78...79...80...  
-Plus que 20 ! annonça Heiji.  
-81...82...compta Kokudo.  
-83...84...continua Akira.  
-85...86...dit Satoru.  
-87...88...fit Masaru.  
-89...90...ajouta Fuu.  
-91...92...continua Sho.  
-93...94...dit Takeru.  
-95...96...murmura Setsu.  
-97...98...compta Usagi.  
-99...continuèrent-ils de compter tous ensemble. 100 !

Ils avaient enfin réussi. Les frères firent un cercle, hurlant de joie. Heiji et Yutaka se prirent dans les bras. Les gardes du corps sautaient partout.

-But d'une mère numéro 6, clear, annonça l'avocate à la porte.

Les cris de joie redoublèrent en entendant cela. Épuisés, la famille Okura se laissa tomber sur le sol, assis ou étalé sur le dos.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demanda Satoru ému.  
-Tu pleures aussi, Satoru ! Répliqua Masaru.

Tout le monde riait.

-Oi, interpella Sho.  
-Ah ? Lui répondit Takeru.  
-Ça va être tellement relaxant de ne plus te voir ici.  
-C'est à moi de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire, abruti.

Sho et Takeru se chamaillaient, comme d'habitude. Setsu souriait, mais ça la rendait triste car elle songea qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir ce genre de scène.

* * *

Tokita et Koganei marchait vers le bureau du directeur.

-Tout est grâce à vous. Vous étiez la seule à me soutenir à la réunion. J'ignorais que l'ancien président vous faisait confiance avec une vidéo déclarant son souhait concernant son successeur. Mo. Vous auriez dû me dire que vous l'aviez dès le début.  
-Shinzo-shi...m'a demandé d'évaluer la situation et de décider de la révéler ou pas.  
-En tout cas, grâce à cette vidéo de lui, j'ai réussi à convaincre ces vieux membres entêtés du conseil de me soutenir. Demo...m'aider à régler ceci...Ne veut-il pas dire que vous avez trahi les membres de la famille Okura ?  
-J'en suis tout à fait consciente.

Le nouveau directeur siffla d'admiration.

-C'est une réponse pleine de confiance.

Il sortit soudain une petite mallette de sous son bureau.

-C'est...un témoignage de ma gratitude.

Il poussa la valise vers l'avocate. Cette dernière l'ouvrit et y trouva un billet pour le concert de Yamakawa Yutaka. Elle semblait ravie, mais se reprit et ré-afficha son air impassible.

* * *

Takeru finissait de plier son linge et de le mettre dans un grand sac de toile. Quand il tira sur les cordon pour le fermer, il soupira et regarda autour de lui. La porte du living s'ouvrit et Akira entra.

-Oh, gars contrariant. T'es ici pour parler de comment la société évalue l'éducation ?  
-Kore, fit le jeune garçon en montrant la veste. Donne-le moi.  
-Ha ?

Mais le sixième fils continuait de pointer du doigt sur le manteau de combat. Le motard finit par capituler et l'enlever.

-Yo. Tient, accepta Takeru en lui mettant sur les épaules.  
-Arigato.  
-Oh.

Akira repartit en courant.

* * *

-Cela fait 10 ans.  
-Hm ?

Sho et Setsu discutait dehors, sur la terrasse. Il faisait nuit.

-Ça fait 10 ans que j'ai été adopté par la famille Okura. Je me suis disputé avec lui tout ce temps.

Cela les fit sourire. L'hôte soupira.

-Lorsque j'ai quitté cet endroit...Je me demande si c'est ainsi qu'il se sentait ?

La jeune fille fit quelques pas pour s'adosser à la rambarde, elle aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi à observer la vue qu'ils avaient du château.

* * *

Takeru mis son sac dans le porte-bagage de sa moto. Il portait une chemise noir à motifs blanc, au lieu de son pull habituel. Tout le monde était dehors pour le saluer. Akira portait la veste que son frère lui avait offert. Sho lança un regard à Nemizu, mais cette dernière souriait en regardant le deuxième fils.

-Ma...Je passerai de temps en temps.  
-T'as pas besoin de revenir, baka, répliqua l'hôte.  
-Nandato kora ?

Mais les deux sourirent, sachant que c'était leur façon de montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient.

-Chibiko. Dja na.

Puis il enfourcha sa moto et mit son casque. Les cousines se remémoraient tous les souvenirs qu'elles avaient avec lui.

_Flash back_

-C'est ça notre future famille ?!  
-Vous êtes les fils abandonnés ? Demanda-t-elle en les pointant du doigt.  
-De quoi tu parles, la lémurienne ?!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "lémurienne" ?  
-"Souris" serait plus adapté pour toi.  
-So desu, "lapin".

-Malgré ça, tout ce que tu peux faire est d'agir de façon dure et de continuer à vivre. Faisons de notre mieux !  
Elles restèrent pensives en l'écoutant.

Ils finirent par arriver à trottiner avec un bon rythme, respectant la cadence.

-Arigato, na...de m'avoir protégée.  
-Ha ?

Le motard prit enfin une gorgée, mais fit la grimace.  
-Dégueu' ! Quand as-tu fait cette soupe miso ?

-Tu ferais mieux de le faire parfaitement, à partir de demain !  
-Hai...Eh ? Cela veut dire...

_Fin du flash back_

Enfin prêt, lunettes sur le nez, Takeru les salua une dernière fois.

-Prenez soin de vous.

Puis il partit sous leur regard. Nemizu se rappelait encore d'autres souvenirs.

_Flash back_

-La raison importe peu, celle qui les a changés, c'est toi.

Setsu posa sa pelle et reprit le détecteur.  
-Ça me rend vraiment dingue !

Takeru pinça le nez d'Akira pendant que Satoru lui tenait la tête. Le sixième fils tentait de se débattre.  
-Lâchez-moi.  
-Je ne te lâcherai pas, gamin.  
-C'est quoi ton problème ?  
-C'est ta faute, gamin. Donne-moi 10 000 yens. Je te l'avais demandé avant, pas vrai ? Où est ton porte-monnaie ?  
Nemizu et Makito souriaient en les voyant se chamailler comme ça, mais surtout parce qu'ils les acceptaient de nouveau.

-Parce que je suis frustré ! Je pleure parce que je suis frustré !

-Oh...Le prochain qui m'interrompt...Dja...Itadakimasu.  
-Itadakimasu.  
-Itadakimasu !

-C'est juste...Ce jour..est enfin arrivé.  
-Ce n'est pas grand chose pour en être content.  
-Parle pour toi. Après tout ce qu'on a subit, Usagi et moi, ne ?  
-So desu ! Mais je vais pas commencer à énuméré, c'est ton rôle ça, ne ?

-93...94...

-100 !  
Ils avaient enfin réussi. Les frères firent un cercle, hurlant de joie.

_Fin du flash back_

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas partir.  
-O-oi !

Setsu se mit à courir, mais Sho la poursuivit. Satoru allait les suivre, mais Masaru l'en empêcha. Fuu sourit en voyant la scène.

-Encore un coup de tête, suopira Usagi.

* * *

Au milieu de la campagne, le deuxième fils était en panne.

-Ça ne peut pas être un bon signe.

Il s'éventa, ayant chaud avec le soleil. Mais en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Nemizu qui arrivait en courant, essoufflée.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?  
-Ne pars pas.  
-Ah ?

L'hôte avait enfin réussi à la rejoindre, mais restait à distance.

-Cette fille...  
-Je sais que tu pourrais être plus heureux avec ton père, Takeru. Et je sais que ton père pourrait être plus heureux également ! Je le sais au fond de moi, mais...Gomen. Je dis n'importe quoi, ne ? Demo...C'est la première fois que je me sens comme ça. Au départ...je suis venue dans cette maison avec Usagi à cause des dettes de mon père. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis tellement amusée avec tout le monde que cela n'importait plus.

Takeru fit le tour de son véhicule et tenta de le démarrer.

-La famille Okura...Cette famille n'existe pas si l'un de ses membres n'est pas là. Cette famille a besoin de toi, Takeru.

Le jeune homme ne disait rien. Sho observait silencieusement la scène.

-Onegai.  
-Oh ho ! S'exclama le motard en réussissant à faire redémarrer sa moto. J'ai enfin réussi à la faire démarrer !

Mais il remarqua que le troisième fils était là aussi et les regardait depuis le début.

-Je...Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de moi auparavant. Alors, dans cette situation...Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

Il fit quelques pas vers la jeune fille pour lui faire face.

-Arigato gozaimashita !

Puis il s'inclina. Quand il se redressa, il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Après ça...Je peux aller chez mon père sans regret. Tant que t'es là avec Usagi, la famille ira bien. Ah. Prends soin d'eux pour moi, d'accord ? Prends soin de toi.

Il s'était remis sur la selle et avait repris son casque. Il enleva la béquille.

-Prends soin de toi aussi.  
-Oh.

Il reprit sa route, sous le regard de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas cette fois. Sho s'était approché et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Setsu pour la réconforter.

* * *

Les frères étaient au petit salon. Fuu buvait au bar tandis que Masaru et Akira étaient assis à la table. Satoru s'était carrément mit sur la table.

-Taidaima.

Nemizu et l'hôte entrèrent.

-Il est parti ? Demanda le premier fils.  
-Hm.  
-Honto...desu...murmura Usagi.

La blonde souriait et les regarda tous un instant. Usagi semblait ailleurs, touchée aussi par le départ du deuxième fils, puis elle marcha vers le fond de la pièce.

-Usagi-san...appela Masaru.

Mais elle répondit pas. Ils savaient tous ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Et Setsu mieux que personne, sauf qu'elle ne le montrerait à personne. Mais elle alla rejoindre sa cousine pour la consoler.

* * *

La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre et se enfouit son visage dans les draps de son lit, à genoux, parterre. Elle laissa sortir toute sa tristesse. La blonde entra doucement et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

* * *

-Elle lui a dit au revoir correctement, déclara l'hôte.  
-So ka, répondit Fuu.  
-C'est exactement ce que tu as dit. Nous devons tous devenir plus fort.

Sho avança un peu. Satoru et Masaru levèrent le regard vers lui.

* * *

Takeru s'arrêta près d'un bâtiment regroupant plusieurs appartements. Il sonna et son père lui ouvrit la porte.

-Je suis à ta charge à compter d'aujourd'hui.  
-Ah.

* * *

La famille Okura prenait son repas dans le living. Setsu leva son bol de soupe, mais s'arrêta et jeta un regard à la place vide du deuxième fils.

-C'est assez silencieux, non ? Demanda Satoru.  
-C'est un peu étrange, ne ? Ajouta Masaru.  
-Daijobu, vous allez vous y habituer bientôt, dit Setsu avec un sourire.  
-So, so. Il était tout le temps lourd, ajouta Sho.  
-Ne...Que va-t-il arriver aux buts d'une mère ? Demanda Akira.  
-Ah, et en parlant de l'héritage...commença le mannequin.  
-J'avais complètement oublié.  
-Poisson rouge, réprimenda Usagi.  
-Dja...pourquoi ne nous reconcentrons-nous pas et ne finissons pas les buts d'une mère ? Proposa Fuu.

Ils approuvèrent tous.

-Sono ichi...

Mais alors qu'ils joignaient tous leurs mains, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tokita.

-Are ? Takeru-kun n'est pas là ?  
-Tokita-san...s'étonna la blonde.  
-Je suis ici pour vous livrer un message. On a décidé que le chantier pour notre nouvelle attraction, Treasure Hunter aura lieu ici.  
-Koko ?  
-Nous allons démolir votre Trick Heart Castle et reconstruire dessus.  
-Ah ? Firent les frères.  
-Vous tous devez quitter les lieux.  
-Ha ?

**À suivre...**

Aller Setsu, reprends toi ! Ne te laisse pas aller à des émotions !...Je vais finir par en faire un cyberman ou un dalek si je continue à l'empêcher d'être émotive XD Non mais elle a presque tenue cette fois ! Enfin, j'ai réussi à passer le flambeau de l'émotivité à Usagi. Contente XD Plus que deux chapitres...J'ai fait plus de freestyle ici. Enfin deux petits intermèdes entre cousines. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

**1** Jack Sparrow dans Pirates des Caraïbes 3. J'aime le citer.  
**2** C'est comme ça que ma maman nous motive à ranger.  
**3** Non, je nie tout plagia de pub...XD  
**4** Reprise de l'expression de mon frère.


End file.
